Bad Boy
by Forever. Bethany
Summary: Alaura Hunter stumbles into Narnia, immediately her attention is captured by the one and only, Edmund Pevensie. Only to find him, ignorant, bad-tempered, dark and most of all dangerous. Much to her displeasure, but why does she feel drawn to him? Maybe what Edmund needs is a shy, calm, clumsy girl like Alaura to tame him. After all, opposites attract. Set in Prince Caspian.
1. The One with the Street Escape

A/N: I've decided to delete my other story, "The Lady who Stole Edmund's Heart" for the meanwhile. I find it wasn' that good of a plot yet. Yet I couldn't help but start a new one, mainly because I find the Edmund really handsome. Basically, this story is told judging by the title of the story. So Edmund is completely different from the other story I wrote and hopefully this will turn out successful.

This is a bit of a challenge for me, mainly because I'm not used to writing someone so dark but I find myself attracted to dark, dangerous fanfiction characters, and I love the relationship between a boy and girl which a guy is dark. So hopefully this will turn out well and let's head on with the story.

By the way this story inspired me with the song, "Bad Boy" by Cascada. Check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for my own characters

* * *

Chapter One: The One with the Street Escape

Alaura bent down focusing her attention of her math equation before tucking in her red strands behind her ears. Muttering answers under her breath, she clicked the pencil against the wooden table. It was late, past 9:00, yet she decided to read ahead. Unlike her classmates, she found studying entertaining, and she wouldn't have to stress out if she didn't do her projects, having it handed it a week before it's due. Many called her, a brainiac, bookworm, the quiet one, which were all true. She didn't find the interest of meeting new people, especially if she couldn't even made a single sound towards them.

Yes, she was the shy girl. Remains in the back of the room, hiding her face, never raising her pale hand to answer a question, finding it embarrassing when she got them wrong and learned never to try again. Avoids being call on by pretending to look through her notes, although the teachers knew she already knew the answers but respected her and chooses another person. Yet the teachers know they have to help her overcome her fears and eventually calls her up to write in an answer.

But she finds writing in the answer was worst, having people stare at the white words before snickering as if she got it wrong. She immediately wipes away her answer and buries her face under the fabric of her cardigan, she hates being in the center of attention. There was too much pressure.

Not mention she wasn't a athletic type either, especially at volleyball as the ball flies towards her she holds out her arms ready to hit it only to miss the ball by inches. She has bad hand coordination, practicing everyday with a piece of wrinkled, balled up paper and having it aimed at the grey trash can only to hit the side of it, bouncing off and laying on the floor.

Still, gym was her worst subject. People when choosing team mates, pick her last, she couldn't blame them though, she was awful, the definition of clumsy, having to trip in thin air and falling face down on the ground. Her coach wasn't her best teacher either, he usually gave her the eye before shaking his head and writing in something on his clip board, she responded by sighing and resting her head back on the ground.

She was no where close to being perfect. Sure she didn't look like a nerd, with her straight, red hair, and her hazel eyes seeing perfect vision. She may be a bookworm but she doesn't have glasses or wear sweaters, only to wear cardigan, scarfs, coloured jeans with boots.

And, she had no clue why people would rather hang out with their friends then do their homework, stay home and read. But then again, she had _no _friends whatsoever. Let's face it, she was a loner not that she minded, having to embrace the peaceful life she's living, though she dreamed to be like the regular teenagers and hang out once in a while, for once not having to spend her Saturday nights at the library finishing up her math.

Her eyes burrowed, thinking hard of what the answer would be, before punching in numbers in her calculator before grinning as she finally got it right and scribbled in the right answer.

A sudden knock on her table made her look up with confusion as the librarian motioned the closing time, tapping her wrist watch before glancing at the door. Alaura gave her a thankful smile before standing and stretching, then started collecting her books and carefully placed it inside her green plain backpack. She swung it over her shoulder, the backpack deformed with how much books she carried.

She was then lead out by the 50 year-old women who held open the door for her, "See you next weekend Mrs. Holly." she said, waving a goodbye before the door closed behind her. Mrs. Holly in returned gave her a heart warming smile before calling out.

"Goodnight then. Take care and tell your mother I said hello." Alaura almost groaned at the mention of her mother. Ever since her father and mother divorced, her mother became less protective and clean. Not to mention she always had her boyfriend back home, and was always greeted by the heavy panting, and slurpes of them making out. She hated the guy, Derek, she hated the motorcycle that was always parked in front of her house.

She shivered at the sight of his black leather jacket, and his v-neck white t-shirts almost a see through she as can always see the muscles. She didn't at all like rebellious guys, finding them rude, careless, she hated the fact that they looked dangerous. That was why she didn't like Derek, he always had that look like he was going to hurt her mother like her father did.

Her hands clenched at the thought her of thoughtless father, she couldn't get the image out of her head at the sight of her mother's broken hearted face when she caught that her father was cheating. Meaning that he didn't care about his family, at all, she will never forgive him for leaving her and her mother, not even caring one bit about their feelings. Not to mention the sight of her mother's broken figure after the divorce, she was forced to cook and clean until her mother was back on her feet. But she didn't like that her mother was back on her feet with another men without telling her.

It was then she lost her respect for her family, not bothering to write back to her father, not bothering to ask how her mother's like was. All she was focusing on was a schlorship to Yale, she knew that she had dropped a bit on her grade due to her mother's heart being broken.

Once she gets the schlorship to Yale, she could escape the horrendous life she was living and could finally live a new one. Without all the drama and she could find love with a smart guy, nothing like Derek. Why would she at all be attracted to a dark, dangerous guy?

Being deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize how dark it was outside. The wind was freezing, brushing against her skin she shivered and wrapped her purple jacket around her tighter before rubbing her hands together. Just a few more blocks and you'll be home, sipping hot chocolate. Gaining confidence she sped up her pace, she always hated the cold.

Then her feet halted to a stop as she spotted young men just a few steps away, with broken shards of glass clattered around their feet, she spied the liquid before taking another step back. They've been drinking, she just knew it, she looked up finding them throwing their arms around their friend's shoulders, clumsily before wiping the drink off their face.

She screwed her face in disgust, mentally adding another reason why she would rather stay at home than hang out with her friends. Alarming bells rang through her head as one of the guys spotted her before stupidly patting his friends shoulder, she spun around quickly picking up her pace as she heard their laughter drawing closer.

"Hey!" they call out. She, of course didn't respond, her breathing uneven, her eyes looked around rapidly as she realized what was going to happen to her, "Hey. Don't be rude. Stop, let us treat you to a couple of drinks."

She bit her lip, hastily avoiding the ice. Praising herself as it was the first thing she did without being clumsy.

"Hey. Awh come on!" another guy cried out, laughing before she heard the bottle clatter to the ground, "Loosen up. Don't be so uptight. Have some fun." he drawled on the last word before chuckling.

She almost whimpered as she saw the shadows stretching larger meaning they were getting closer, don't say anything. Save your breath, it can save your life. She wished for nothing more but to be back at the library.

"Come on pretty lady," the same guy hollered, wobbling slightly before taking another sip of his drink and leaning against his friend who took the drink and took a sip, "Let's have fun."

She scoffed, all they thought about was having fun. _Jerks. _

The rude thought escape from her mind as she heard them speed up their pace, she did too almost jogging. The guys caught on before shouting, "She's going to escape! Hur-ry." they slurped. Alaura then began running for her life as the gang trailed, hot on her heels, she turned the corner, sharply hoping to trick them only to get a laugh before pointing her direction.

"Stupid books." she muttered under her breath, she could have run a lot more faster if the books weren't weighing her down. Her hands flew up to her shoulder straps at the thought of abandoning her back before shaking her head and letting her hand down. Her head flew every direction in hopes of escaping the drunk guys before finding another corner, she turned the corner again before crashing into a pile of trash.

She groaned before her eyes widened in alarm, grabbing the nearest trash bag she piled it on the front leaving a tiny gap for her eyes to peek through. The guys looked around, their eyes widening at how she got away, they pointed every direction before an argument ensued. They started shoving each other as they made rude comments at each other's thoughts before they huffed and continued walking.

Alaura sighed and relaxed, even thought she was in a pile of garbage. She shifted uncomfortably before picking off a banana peek from her shoulder, her mouth making a motion of throwing up before throwing it away. Then she started to get up as the stench of used materials got to her nose.

She started throwing off the bags, struggling to get off before she noticed the darkness was surrounding her. She foolishly cried out for help before she threw the last bag she was clutching, her fingers groped the darkness desperately trying to escape. She whimpered, clasping her eyes shut hoping it was just a dream. The weigh was lifted off her shoulder, then her hazel eyes widened before her hands flew up expecting to find a shoulder strap only to be met by the fabric of her purple jacket.

Her heart beat rapidly, her arms flew trying to find an escape from the growing darkness. Her feet standing in darkness, "This can't be real!" she cried out in disbelief before a few tears escaped, she couldn't leave her mother alone with her boyfriend.

Then at the slightest movement of her feet, the air holding her up disappeared. She was falling, Alaura screamed her red hair glowed brightly as it whipped the air. She clawed the sides hoping to find contact only to slice through the wind, making every movement she could make, anything to stop her from falling anymore. But it was useless, she was falling and she couldn't do anything.

Finally, her energy drained. She closed her eyes and fell into slumber, her body still falling. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, or where she was heading.

She never knew the journey was heading to, was going to change everything she reflected on.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I'm kind of proud, I've never got to write something so detailed I guess I really am into my new story and hopefully you guys are too!

Let me know what you think and click the POST REVIEW button at the bottom. I really would like to know what you guys thought of it.

Sorry if there are spelling, grammer mistakes. No one's perfect. Right? Check out my profile on my author's notes that I constantly updated and recently cleared as it was taking up too much space on my profile. Love you guys!


	2. The One with the Judging

A/N: Hey y'all. Haha, well I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter. I'm going to keep on going with this story, especially since I love the plot and it's such a challenging thing to write, especially Edmund so let me know what you guys think of my second chapter, and the arrogant Edmund.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Guest  
MythicalGirl17  
XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX   
Guest (EFTNC) _

Thanks for those who followed/faved this story:  
_Christian13  
MythicalGirl17  
SarcasmIsTheBestDefense  
XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX _

I hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing this story. Feel free to PM (private message) me for any suggestions or questions.

Book Cover: "Bad Boy" book cover is released by moi, basically it's the main character Alaura Hunter in the cover, her red hair and everything that fits everything from Chapter One if you haven't notice.

Playlist:  
_-"Bad For Me" by MeganandLiz (check them out!)  
-"Perfect" by Hedley  
-"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls_

_(This are the songs I was listening to when I was writing this chapter)._

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter

* * *

Chapter Two: The One with the Judging

She was surrounded by darkness, it seemed forever until she finally opened her hazel eyes before a sharp sting came from her back. She hissed in pain before rolling over, her eyebrows burrowed in confusion before gently touching the soft soil letting it fall from her finger before picking up the rock that stung her back before carelessy throwing it away.

With a huff, she pushed herself up right before sitting on the ground. _How'd she get here? _Absentmindly she reached up tapping her head as if she was trying to work her brain again. She must be dreaming, some how, it didn't seem real for her to fall into darkness and wake up in another world.

Maybe she wasn't in another world, standing up she grabbed on the stone wall before brushing off the dirt on her clothing. She cautiously walked to the light, her fingers trailing the wall, biting her lip she grasped on the edge of the cave as she spotted the water, sand before her eyes landed on three teenagers.

She squinted, trying to avoid the rays of sun hitting her eyes. Trying to make out the kids, she finally saw that they were somehow related to each other, a blonde tall guy with sparkling blue eyes that matched the water, he splashed the cool substance over to a little girl. She might be the height under her ribcage, having her auburn hair soaked by her brother, she realized they had the same pairs of eyes.

She smiled at how close they were as he picked her up and spun her around before purposely dropping her in the water, Alaura expected for her to be mad instead she bursted out laughing and stood back up before splashing her older sister with water. As soon as Alaura spotted the girl, she felt insecure as the girl had beautiful brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and plush pink lips. Everything about her was so sharp that it can make any boy fall to their knees begging her to choose him.

"You know," a sudden deep, velvet voice came from the side causing her to gasp and stumble back, "If you keep staring your eyes might pop off." the guy said with a lame tone.

She spotted him, leaning against the wall outside of cave. He was tall that her forehead could barely reach his chin, not to mention he was muscular, his shoulder broad. She looked up to examine his face, finding that he had brown hair swept in the air making him look more handsome, unlike the other teenager he had brown eyes that you could spend forever staring in. She bit her lip as she found the shadows of his cheek bones made it look angular, then her gaze landed on his lips, it was plush and soft from what it seemed.

"Staring is rude." he commented, his lips turning up into a smirk. She caught herself, turning her head away she fought the blush coming up. Why was she blushing? He was rude, sarcastic from the moment he spoke those two sentences.

"I was merely studying your appearance." she told him quietly. She was surprised that she could actually talk to him, she didn't freeze or run off, though she had no were else to run off to.

Her the corner of her eyes she found him looking at her in amusement, "I guess your those kind of girls that like to read. I should have guess." that comment took her off guard as she spun around with a wild expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked scrunching up her face, offended. "How would you know? "

To her surprise he chuckled and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. A brief thought passed her head, finding that he looked peaceful in that position. "You're easy to read."

She looked at him for a second before turning her head, her eyes landing on the teenagers still playing the water, not recognizing her presence. Which she didn't mind. "Why aren't you with your family?" she asked gently.

He shrugged before reopening his eyes and looking over to his family as well, "It's stupid. Playing in the water, making them look like a bunch of losers." she snapped her head towards him with a questioningly look.

"Losers?" she began softly a frown planted on her face, "They look like they're having fun. Unlike you."

He looked at her with an hard expression, his facial expression hardening. "I don't deserve to have fun. And I don't plan to waste my time to." she sighed at his excuse before placing her pale hand against the cave.

"Guilt." she pointed out easily, caughting him by surprise. "It's a man's weakest."

His jaw clenched before pushing himself off the wall, "It's not a weakest. And you shouldn't judge." that caught off by surprise she spun around at how harsh his voice sounded, stepping away slightly.

"Oh like how you judged me earlier?" she snapped. He just shrugged it off and shoved his hands in his school pants, his tie was loosened, having abandoned his school jacket.

"It wasn't judging if it was right." he pointed out calmly. That angered her, trying her best to calm down, though he was having no problem. Her jaw moved trying to get words out before sighing and running a hand through her hair and leaning against the cave.

"You know nothing about me." she whispered.

He walked forward acting like he didn't hear her, she looked at him before hesitantly following his figure. The presence of her their brother made the rest stop splashing water at each other. She noticed the youngest girl was peering over his back trying to spot who she was.

"Are you done playing with the fun new toy called water?" he asked sarcastically. The blonde guy crossed his arms before looking over to the ocean.

"It's quite refreshing Edmund," the older girl stated, rubbing water on her arm and sighing. "You should really take a dip."

Edmund scoffed at his sister, "And ruin my only clothes I have on right now? No thanks." Alaura noticed the tension between the three before she stepped out catching their surprised looks, the young girl squealed happily before running forward. Bouncing slightly as she stopped in front of her with a grin.

She gaped at her before looking over to Edmund who merely shrugged and looked away, she rolled her eyes at his behaviour, "Oh! You're new here, am I right?" she asked quickly.

"Lucy slow down. No one can make out what your saying with your hyper meter running so high." Edmund groaned, throwing his head back slightly at the sound of his sister.

Alaura ignored the sarcastic comment from Edmund and smiled back down at Lucy who waited anxiously at her answer. Alaura could swear that she was vibrating, what did they feed her on? Sugar? "Actually. I am new."

"Well then allow me to introduced myself, " the older sister stepped forward with a welcoming smile, "I'm Susan Pevensie. This is my younger sister Lucy Pevensie, and I assume you've already met our arrogant brother, Edmund Pevensie, here?"

"Actually we never trade names." Alaura pointed out catching the bored look from Edmund as he gazed down at the sand. The blonde guy walked forward, giving Edmund a pointed look before turning to her with a smile.

"My name is Peter Pevensie," Peter introduced himself, "Thank you Susan for that nice introduction." he stated causing Susan to blushed, forgetting her older brother. He chuckled before giving her a look.

"Oh! I'm Alaura Hunter." she told them, before noticing their school uniforms, "Do you come from here? Whatever here is called?"

"This land is called Narnia," Peter explained, "We are from Earth. England to be more specific, and I believe you come from.." he trailed off expecting her to continue her sentence which she didn't catch on, so he continued, "Where do you come from? Alaura."

She fiddled with her fingers before tugging at her scarf, finally realizing how hot it was making her and tugged on it gently to pull it off, "I'm from Earth. England too, how come I never seen you there before?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edmund spoke up with a tone like it was the most boring conversation he ever had. She clutch her throat, insecure that since she was finally talking that it was making them all grow tired of her already.

She peered over Peter who rolled his eyes at he sound of his brother, "What is?" she asked. Cocking her eyebrow, she crossed her eyebrows and waited for his answer.

"We aren't from your time." he stated. That caught Alaura, she froze before dropping her arms and huffing in disbelief before looking over to them. What time? Surely the past still can't exist, and surely the future can't be happening, it doesn't make sense. All the thinking gave her a headache, it was nice that Edmund didn't bother to explain to her, she gritted her teeth at how rude Edmund really was. Yet she acted nicely,and hostile towards him which he gave no pleasure to return.

"Well then, what time do you come from?" she asked slowly, as if she was talking to a psycho person. Though she already knew she was just afraid for the answer.

"1940."

Her jaw slacked, her brain tried to gather up all the information. She waved her hands frantically, "Wait. That can't be. I'm from the 21st century." Susan clapped her hands in pure fascination, she giggled before placing both hands on either sides of Alaura's arms.

"You must tell me all about the new changes they've made!" Susan said and gave her a pointed look, "Will you?" suddenly feeling scared of her she nodded furiously and releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Susan backed away with a grin.

"Don't terrify the girl, Su." Edmund warned her.

"I don't mind telling her a few things." Alaura told him hesitantly and took a step back at how cold his eyes were before he shrugged and looked away. She sighed before her eyes studied him, he was a mystery, every action and comment he makes seems like another clue to finding out who he was.

"So, you guys been here before?" she asked. They exchanged looks and stared directly back at her, except for Edmund who simply nodded finding the dramatic exchange of looks stupid.

"Ignore my lunatic of a family," catching hurt looks from his family he gave them a sharp look, "It's a simple yes or no question. There's nothing secretive about being here." he pointed out.

Lucy lightly shrugged before saying, "We once ruled Narnia. After we defeated the White Witch," Alaura swore she saw Edmund shiver at the name before erasing the thought and focused on their life story in Narnia. Which she was easily drawn into because of her love of books. She listened intensely, her mind went into work imagining the cold, winter the frost on the trees, caged. She could see the Pevensie's clearly, their definition of a fawn. Then they went into full detail of their experience of bringing down the White Witch, saying they weren't fully together. Then the story of Edmund's betrayal came, throughout the whole time she locked eyes with brown ones, glaring at her as she didn't look away.

Finally as they got to Edmund's reunion with his family, she expected him to say once again that staring was rude. But he just looked away as her gaze was slipping and stared straight head with a cold look that someone can just die to if they made contact with it.

They got into where Aslan took Edmund's role in the Stone Table, as he was sentenced to death but was saved by Aslan. Alaura wondered how Aslan looked like, even with an imagination like hers, she could never see how Aslan truly looked like even though they gave her full on details, gold, godly, gracious she just wanted to meet him right then.

She looked back over to Edmund who caught interest with the waves of the water, maybe that was what made him so cold. Distant. Yet he never showed such hurt. She caught herself staring at him, the rest of the Pevensies telling the battle and how the White Witch was defeated. They got to the coronation, she was just focusing on Edmund, his back turned on her. Perhaps he was thinking about his adventure, Alaura was right; guilt was a man's weakest point. He just didn't want to show it.

"Peter was named, High King Peter the Magnificent." Susan told her as soon as she focused back on the conversation. That rattled her thoughts and she stopped Susan from continuing, giving her a confused looked.

"High King?" she asked softly sharing a look with Peter, "There's no such thing as a High King."

"Well there is. Especially if there's another King in Cair Paravel." Peter pointed out, Alaura made a 'O' with her mouth though she found it foolish that there was four rulers in the castle.

"Continuing. I was named, Queen Susan the Gentle." she arched her back at the sound of her title before grinning over to Alaura who gave her a confused look.

"No High Queen?" Alaura teased, though she was really confused.

"High King meaning that the King is the highest out of us four," Lucy tried to explain, "I know. It's confusing." Alaura supressed a giggled before nodding.

"Edmund was named," Lucy began, Alaura didn't know why but she leaned in, interested. She didn't know what part of Edmund made her so curious to finding him out but she knew that this was a mystery worth solving, "King Edmund the Just."

She looked over to Edmund who tensed at his title before gingerly picking up a smooth flat rock, brushing the surface with his long, pale fingers and threw it with one swift motion. She watched as the rock bounced on the water, before eyeing him one more time. He was a book and she was going to find out what's his story.

"And I was named, Queen Lucy the Valiant." she squeaked earning groans from her family. Alaura fought a smile before getting up, they were in a circle as they told Alaura their story.

"I should be a nervous wreck being surrounded by royalty." she giggled. They chuckled before nodding, she slowly walked over to Edmund who didn't seem to her presence. She reached his side finally realizing he was drowned in his thoughts.

"Well?" he suddenly asked, snapping his eyes to her with a determined look. He was waiting for the rude comments of his betrayal, everytime they told their story he was later bombarded by comments saying he didn't deserve to be King. Which he agreed to.

She cocked an eyebrow her mouth twisting up into a amused smile, she played with her red strand of hair, twisting it around her finger. "Well? What?" she asked with a hint of laughter.

"Why aren't you becoming logical and begin lecturing me about the betrayal? Surely someone smart like you should." he commented. She rolled her eyes at his point of view before taking her scarf she grasped with her left hand and wrapped it around her hips, tieing it so she wouldn't have to carry it and add heat.

"Because, Edmund," she began teasingly before her face became serious, "You are a mystery. A book. And I plan on reading its story, instead of judging a book by its cover." she whispered.

"You may be rude, arrogant, a jerk," she listed which he all shrugged it off with a roll of an eye before facing her fully and standing, "But there must be a reason behind that." she whispered before glancing over to the ocean, "Jerks don't gaze out into the ocean with an expression like its the most beautiful thing in the world." she pointed out with a smile before walked away, glancing back at how still he was, though his face remained passive.

He tilted his head sideways gazing at the sand as her words rang through his head. He formed his hands into fists, he gritted his teeth. That girl was different, he should be careful, or else she'll figure him out after all the years he remained closed. He won't open up to a girl that just came into his life.

Stay away from Alaura Hunter.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter two. It wasn't as detailed, though I think I managed to pull the arrogant Edmund off right? Hopefully this will give you some hints of what their journey would be. Alaura really is a part of me, mainly because I am shy in real life and I have a hard time trying to speak, and I'm also insecure.

I love how Alaura turned out. And yes there will be bickering between Alaura and Edmund because of Edmund being a jerk, and yes Alaura does hate him though she can't help but want to figure Edmund out, don't you?

Even though they might not show it right now in this chapter, they will hate each other.

Can you please do me a favor and click the POST REVIEW button on the buttom. It would really mean the world to me if your do! And please PM me for any song suggestions, I really love music and they really inspire me to write.


	3. The One with the Ruins

A/N: I hoped the last chapter wasn't a disappointment. Mainly because, it wasn't as detailed. But trust me I am trying my best to keep you interested. And just to warn you, this story might be different from other Prince Caspian because of my different kind of Edmund but I am trying my best to place in some of the dialouge from the movie itself.

They say to write about what you know. Well I know that Alaura is some what like me, but not the appearance and the choice of words I made her say at the last chapter.

For any updates on my stories check out my profile and I'm glad that people have taken interest and spend time to read and review my story.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_hollylollipop1724  
EFTNC _

To those who followed/faved this story:  
_hollylollipop1724  
Square Root Of Pizza  
PadfootPlague  
kirtsybear_

I hope you will continue reading and reviewing this story. Check out my other story, "The Light Of Your World" if you are interested, I am not forcing you just merely suggesting. Well let's continue on to the story.

Playlist:  
_-"Shake It Out" by Glee  
-"I Won't Give Up" by Glee  
-"I Got You" by Leona Lewis_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chornicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura.

* * *

Chapter Three: The One with the Ruins

Alaura stared at the sand, lightly traced a word. Finding the softness of the sand reassuring, she sighed before scooping up a handful of the sand before letting the wind blow away the sand away like a trace of magic. The Pevensies were sitting in a circle talking closely of what they should do next. She left them be, not wanting to be a burden so she was staying a safe distance. She left like she was intruding, surely they were the ones called back not her. They had briefly told her about Aslan's work, to bring back the Kings and Queen of Old to help save Narnia once again. But what is it that they need to save, surely he wouldn't abandon them here without any source of food, or fresh water.

She glanced at the ocean where salt lays, swaying with the water. She shivered at the thought of drinking salt water. She brought her knees up to her chest, tucking her chin before sighing heavily. Narnia didn't seem as beautiful as the Pevensie's description, she imagined it filled with trees, not crumbs of walls. Then she let her eyes linger on the ruins, she cocked her head to the side.

_The Pevensie's didn't mention ruins in Narnia? Did they? _She had been far too busy staring at Edmund, a faint pink tainted on her cheeks at how wrong it sounded before shaking her head, biting her lip before returning her attention to the ruins. Maybe the ruins was the reason they have to return? She sighed before looking back finding Edmund had been watching her with amusement in his eyes before his eyes rested on the ruins.

He cocked his eyebrows before his brown eyes widened slightly, it was then Edmund lifted his hands and motioned for her to join them which she hesitantly obeyed to as she stood up brushing her coloured jeans before slowly walking over to him. He seemed impatient as she finally neared. He then turned to Peter who had looked up at the presence of Alaura, he smiled briefly before Edmund caught his attention.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." he mumbled to them. He lifted and crossed his arms, his brown eyes pinned on the remains of some sort of building. Alaura glanced up at him hoping he would gaze down at him.

His siblings followed their brother's gaze, Lucy's mouth gaping slightly before her eyes trailed the how high it was. "How do you suppose we get there?" she claimed, her blue eyes piercing at him. He merely shrugged like he did all the work before lifting his right arm, pointing his finger, trailing up.

"We climb of course." he replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Lucy frowned before eyeing their bare feet.

"What if we get hurt?" Lucy asked him again.

Edmund scoffed in amusement before his gazes switched between Susan and Lucy, "You're starting to sound like Susan, Lu." Lucy blushed before shrugging.

"She's got a point," Alaura softly spoke, Edmund glanced down at her with an incredulous look which she breezily avoided. "how can we climb up with shoes, much less bare feet." she pointed out.

"If you lived in Narnia almost your entire life, it shouldn't be such a problem, " he easily replied to, Alaura turned away so he wouldn't spot the soft pink tainted on her cheeks. "Lucy should have come more often with me when I was patrolling." he whispered. Nodding at Lucy who gained confidence in her brother before nudging Peter.

"What do you suggest, Ed?" Peter asked. Alaura took a step back after noticing, hers and Edmund's arms were barely touching. She glanced up at him , he was staring at the cliff intensely before closing his eyes. Alaura could see a plan forming in his head before she headed to the cliff.

As soon as she was facing it, she placed her pale hand against it. She stared at the texture in fascination, her nails scratched the roughness of the cliff before softly knocking. Her fingers itched to copy the amazing texture before her eyes trailed up, she took slow steps back her eyes taking in the cliff. She was in another land, having no camera, no book to sketch or write in, her shoulders sagged at the thought of leaving this country without any souvenir, what so ever.

Her fingers left the surface of the cliff at the thought, before another thought came across her mind. Would she ever leave the country? Is she stuck in this land forever? She shivered before a picture of her mom and her boyfriend flew into her head. Immediately Alaura turned her head slightly, spotting Edmund watching her every movement, biting her lip she realized that Edmund was a resemblance to her mom's boyfriend, she shivered before shaking her head.

There was soft footsteps behind her, "What are you doing?" his deep velvet voice asked. Alaura whirled around surprised at his sudden appearance, she expected one of the Queens to come to her. Her jaw worked trying to gets words scrambling to her head, finally she sighed and touched the cliff again.

"I get attracted to-" she trailed off after seeing how intense Edmund's gaze was.

"Certain textures?" Edmund suggested, narrowing his eyes. Alaura weakly nodded, he sighed running his finger through his hair, she wondered how it would feel to have his silky hair run through her fingers. But that thought left her head after Edmund gave her a pointed look, frustrated at her constant blanking out.

"I'm just love to collect remainders whenever I visit some place new." she whispered finding his harsh voice uninviting.

"Are you going to help us or not?" he asked her rudely. She snapped her hazel eyes back up at him in shock, she started moving away from him. She closed her eyes as her mind flew back to Earth, what was her mom's boyfriend doing to her? She trembled slightly as she realized how dangerous Edmund could get.

"I-well-I-didn't." she stumbled over her words, her nose crinkled as she realized Edmund was the kind of person that she would at times can't reply to. He leaned against the cliff, his eyes narrowed at her failed response.

"This isn't a trip. Well for us it isn't, but if Aslan sent you here then it isn't for you either." he told her harshly before pushing himself off the cliff, he started making his way back to his family. His legs making long strides in a hurry to get away from her.

She scoffed in disbelief before following him back, as soon as she join them again she felt Edmund tense. Her eyes found the sand once more before Susan broke the silence, sensing the tension between the two teenagers. "So. We are to climb?" she asked formally. Was being a Queen a bad influence in the later life? Loosing their free will not to talk so formally?

She peeked from her curtain of her red hair, glancing at Edmund who didn't catch her gaze as she watched his jaw move stiffly. He was talking to Peter, but no words came to her, she had drowned out their words before her eyes lingered at how different his posture was from the others. His hands were balled into fists, shoved in his pants, his back slightly arched. He was stiff, like he was suffering from something, harsh, the way he looked at her made her feel unsafe. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw his eyes look down at her through the strands of his hair that had fell to his eyes.

She looked away quickly, she gulped wanting to moisten up her dry throat. "Alaura?" her head snapped up finding it was Peter who spoke to her.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, she had reached up and hugged her arms around each other. With Edmund looking at her constantly she felt insecure of how she looked, maybe that's why he constantly looked.

"Think you are able to climb up with us?" Peter asked unevenly, judging by how small she was, almost fragile. Alaura looked up at the cliff.

"Depending on how high it is, or how slanted the cliff may be." Alaura told him, before shrugging her arms, "Forgive me. I am not the strongest of people."

Peter chuckled before nodding, "Well. If you feel like you are slipping..cry out for help, surely Edmund would be there?" he glanced at Edmund who stiffened at the sound of his name, "Won't you?" he asked. Edmund closed his eyes before finally nodding.

"That's okay." she rushed nervously, her clasped hands turning clammy. "Edmund doesn't have to look after me. I don't want to be a burden."

Edmund chuckled with no laughter, "If you die. Then it will be." she glanced uneasily up at him.

"Edmund!" Susan cried out in dismay. Edmund shrugged before glancing over to the ocean. Susan spotted the nervous girl, looking up at the cliff, "Sorry. Edmund that wasn't a nice thing to say." she hissed.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Let's just get going. It will be sunset soon enough, we have to set out camp too." he told her before Peter nodded, leading the way. As Edmund passed her he gave her a nod at her shoes.

"Better take those off. You'll slip easily." he instructed. Alaura looked after him in confusion, he was such a mystery, the first he was harsh, cruel to her, next he's making sure she's safe, cared for. She shook her head before frowning as she took off her shoes and socks and leaving them in the pile with the rest of the shoes.

She hurried to catch up with the others, Peter already climbing, Susan just a few paces behind him, Lucy after Susan, Edmund just above the ground as he just started climbing. Alaura bit her lip had enough that she could taste the blood, licking her lips her hands hitched on the first thing she spotted before her other hand, somehow found another gap.

She hissed as she pulled herself up at each step, beads of sweat formed at her forehead. It felt like forever having to search out holes in the cliff, her heart leaped as her feet slipped slightly. She stopped afraid to go on, afraid to climb as she knew she was going to die.

"What's wrong?" Edmund called out from up above. He had finally pulled himself up with the others finally,land, once again before spotting her down,with her eyes closed. Her teeth gritted, praying that she would be safe.

"I'm scared." Alaura said unevenly as her arms ached from staying in a position so uncomfortable.

"You're almost there," he told her reassurringly, getting impatient as she still didn't move, "Come on. You're holding us up."

Alaura growled at how rude he was before looking up finding there she was almost there, "It's nice to know some people care about my saf-oh!" she cried out as her feet slipped again, "I'm not going!" she finally decided.

Edmund sighed, "And what? You're going to stay here the entire time?" he asked sarcastically, "Well good luck with that."

Alaura whimpered as her finger began to stiffen in the position before her hands blindly found another hole before pushing herself up, her fingers slipped slightly. "I'm going to fall!" she cried out, loosing hope.

"You're a tough lass, come on." he urged as he saw her trying to move again. Alaura huffed before her another hand found another spot before pulling herself up. Edmund gave her a crooked smile before he raised his arms as she took another step, he gripped her arms and grunted as he started pulling her up.

Alaura snapped her eyes open finding Edmund's burrowed eyebrows working hard to pull her up, "Are you going to help me?" he asked sarcastically before her hands relucantantly let go of the edge and worked itself up, her fingers finally clutched his shirt before she started pulling herself up. Her feets scrambled to get up before her body rested on top of his, she blushed at their position before rolling off breathing heavily.

"Thank you." Alaura whispered as he sat straight up groaning at his aching muscles before narrowing his eyes at her.

"I never thought someone so small like you could weigh so much." he teased, though his gaze never lefts hers. She bit her lip before turning away. "Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

Alaura nodded before she scrambled up catching his amused expression, she cocked an eyebrow at him before he shook his head and motioned the direction they left to. Having his hands shoved in his pockets, he lead the way as she timidly trailed after him. They spotted them waiting patiently under the shade of an apple orchard, having Lucy munching happily into an apple.

She found the apple rather delicious spying one far from her reach, she frowned as a pale hand easily snatched it from it's roots before her eyes looked down finding Edmund handing her one with a smirk, "Don't judge me. I don't like being small either." she whispered before wiping the apple with her sleeve then taking a bite, moaning at how delicious it tasted.

"I'm not judging," he defended himself as he watched her munching into the apple with a satisfied expression, "I think being small fits you." he commented. She stopped chewing on her apple before arching an eyebrow at him waiting for a catch.

"What? So you can tease me?" she asked, he shook his head with a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. He didn't reply to her comment as he kept walking up, trailing after his family.

"Did anyone still have their sandwiches?" Lucy asked after gulping down a mouthful of her apple. They slowly worked themselves up the slanted land, Alaura narrowly avoiding fallen branches.

"Well," Peter began with a teasing tone as he shook his blonde hair out of his face, "I left mine in my bag, and I left my bag in the train station," he stated, "And then I left the train station in England." he looked back at us. Alaura caught his glanced before she started laughing quietly. As Edmund snickered by her side, she gave him a small smile before taking another bite.

Susan shook her head before grinning at Lucy, Alaura then spotted a strap on Edmund's shoulder. "Hey," she began and almost backed out at how cold his eyes were once again, "How come you still have your bag?"

He shrugged before speeding up his pace, "Maybe I had it on?" he said sarcastically.

Alaura frowned before picking at the root of the apple she usually twisted out before eating. "Well I just thought that your belongings disappeared when you came." she retorted, feeling offended.

Edmund rolled his eyes and used a branch for leverage pulling himself up before she copied, "Not everything is magic, Alaura." he told her. Alaura sighed before spotting the wrecked building they came up to.

With the apple in her mouth, she gaped, the apple falling. She fumbled trying to catch it before another pair caught it where she didn't bite in, Edmund stared at her before handing it over. "You are quite clumsy." he pointed out.

"I am no-" she began to say before her feet got caught by a branch, she squealed as her face neared the ground before a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist bringing her upward. She gasped before looking up finding herself gazing into a pool of murky brown eyes, Edmund cleared his throat as she looked away blushing before brushing out her clothes and muttering a thanks.

Unknown by them, Lucy had looked behind just as Alaura tripped on the branch. She contained her squeal as Edmund caught her, before they started gazing at each other before awkwardly letting go. Lucy munched into her apple letting her happiness go as Alaura might like Edmund, and Edmund might just fall for the shy girl.

Unfortunately, Alaura caught Lucy's gaze her eyes widening before looking down as Lucy skipped off catching up to Susan. She groaned before suddenly loosing her appetite, "Okay. Maybe I am clumsy." she concluded.

Edmund chuckled before nodding over to his siblings finding that they had fallen behind. Alaura nodded, "Right." she said before trailing after his figure. Having spotted them she saw Lucy gazing out into the ocean. She turned around facing Susan and Alaura, "I wonder who lived here?" she asked.

Susan bent down spotting a chess piece, Alaura gaped at the solid gold item before darting her gaze back as Edmund slowly came forth, "I think we did." Susan stated eyeing the chess piece as Alaura played with the apple's root, twisting it around waiting for the root to break off.

"Hey," Edmund began taking the solid gold chess piece from Susan's hand, "That's mine. From my chess set." he pointed out, twirling around the item in his hand.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked doubtful. Edmund rolled his eyes grasping the item before shrugging and gazing over to the ocean.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchely did I?" Edmund retorted at how clueless Peter can be. Alaura gazed them in wonder.

"You come from Finchely?" she asked, feeling stupid as the only thing she was interested in was the place they came from not the solid gold chess piece Edmund was grasping. Then she realized that the Pevensie's might be standing in their own home's wreck, she bit her lip from saying so as she found the details on certain columns were the kind that might belong in a castle.

She bit her lip before tracing the lines, brushing the column before her attention was grasped by Lucy. "It can't be." Lucy gasped in sorrow before running up a small hill, with hints of cement stuck on the solid ground. Alaura trailed after them as Lucy asked, "Don't you see?" she asked wildy before positioning Peter. Alaura glanced up at them, her eyes lingering on broken structures behind them.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Imagine walls." Lucy stated pointing at the trees, causing Alaura to whirl around her eyes darting everywhere.

"And columns there!" Lucy cried out, so she was right. It was columns, broken ones that row down neatly though they were destroyed as if they were making way for them.

"And a glass roof." Lucy finished standing in her position. Alaura then found herself in an elegant castle, with fawns they described and centaurs before she looked up and found a glass roof.

"Cair Paravel." Peter stated with a cracked voice. Alaura felt a wave of dread pass over her as the Pevensie's realized that their castle has been destroyed. Alaura longed to see Cair Parvel, now it seemed useless.

She turned back finding Edmund with his eyes closed, possibly remembering their castle. His eyebrows scrunched as he clutched the end of his shirt before reopening his shirt catching her gaze. She blinked before breaking it, she started walking towards them.

Edmund stepped down before Alaura realized that they structures destroyed behind them were their thrones. She rushed up to the them, her fingers brushing the legs before sighing. Glancing behind her she found Edmund bent down his eyes scrutinizing a boulder, stained with faded red. Almost magenta looking.

"Catapults." Edmund muttered in recognition. Alaura narrowed her eyes at his statement before joining him on the ground.

Her fingers brushing the stained rock before meeting Edmund's intense gaze, she bit her lip before nodding. "This didn't just happen," he continued never leaving her eyes, "Cair Paravel was attacked." Alaura took an intake of breath, closing her eyes before reopening them finding Edmund had stood up.

She stood up shakily, finally realizing that the situation was dangerous. She felt unprotected, like someone was spying on them right now. She looked to Edmund wanting to find some kind of distraction before finding that he was helping Peter push aside a stone wall, crawling with vines before exchanging brief looks with Susan and Lucy.

They reached Edmund and Peter. Edmund brushed his hands after his work, slowly taking a step back as Alaura arrived, accidently bumping each other's shoulders. Peter began wrenching away the weak wood scattering them on the ground before pushing at the door, the door creaked open crashing against the wall.

Peter flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes before cutting a piece of cloth from his school uniform. The fabric gave a shrieking tear before snapping off, he bent down picking up a fallen branch and began wrapping the fabric around it tying a knot at the before passing the branch over to Edmund. "I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked.

Edmund gave a hard stare at the branch before flipping open his bag before taking out a torch, silver and new. She smirked at their newest technology, "No. But will this help?" he asked teasingly waving his torch around. Before he carelessy threw away the branch and flicking on the light.

Alaura stifled back a giggle as Susan smiled with a hint of laughter as Lucy gave a giggle. Peter sighed at his brother.

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner?" Peter asked in disbelief, with a hint of mocking. Edmund smirked at his brother before flashing his torch down the stairs. Susan entered as Peter offered for them to go first. Alaura gave him a thankful smile before making her way down.

As they reached the last stair, Alaura suddely felt her feet leave the stair she shrieked before grasping the gate just a few steps away before she could fall face first on the hard, cold ground. "Clumsy." Edmund snickered, Alaura gave him a hard glare before removing herself from the bars as Peter reached the last stair before opening the gate.

"I can't believe it," Peter chuckled in amusement, "it's all still here."

The Pevensies rushed forward as in the room held four chests needing to be dusted, she looked above the chest finding a statue of each Pevensie when they were older. She looked at Peter's scoffing in disbelief as she spotted a beard, she bit her hand to stop herself from laughter before finding Peter brushing off debris off a certain structure, she join him silently finding he was gazing down at a lion.

"Is that Aslan?" she asked pointing at the lion. Peter looked at her quickly before nodding.

"I was so tall." Lucy stated holding up a elegant dress just a few inches taller than her.

"Well, you were older than." Susan told her with a smile as she remembered their old times. Alaura shifted awkwardly as they reminisced their past, she noticed Susan was holding a pair of bows and arrows tightly as Lucy smiled at her before folding up her dress.

"As opposed to a hundered of years later," they turned finding Edmund wearing a silver head armour, to large for his head, "When you're younger." he chuckled. Alaura smiled as he turned away removing his head gear before his eyes brightened that the sight of his trusty old sword.

"What is it?" Lucy's worried tone made her look back at the girls as Susan searched her chest, worry planted on her face before turning to Lucy.

"My horn," Susan told her giving up on looking, her eyes darting on the ground, "I must have felt it on my saddle. The day we went back."

Peter who just opened his chest immediately spotted his sword, Rhindon. He gingerly picked it up gazing at the maroon leather sheath before grasping the handle and pulling the sword out. Alaura could see the pure awe on Peter face as he gazed at his sword, gleaming bright as he read out, "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death."

Alaura took a step forward, Peter held out the sword for her to study the markings on the side of sword, "When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished as Alaura flipped it to the other side just as Lucy said the rest.

She glanced up finding Lucy's icy blue eyes filled with tears, "Everyone we knew," she began, once again Alaura shifted awkwardly as she felt like she was interrupting a family moment, "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers.." Lucy sniffed glancing at the ground.

"They're all gone." Lucy finished. Alaura couldn't take everything in, she didn't think that hundreds of years could have past just by one year in their time. She shivered at how time is working, people from the 1940's here with her a girl from the 21st century. She couldn't felt but feel sorry for the Pevensies as all their good friends have died, either at war or by old age, especially Lucy which her close friend that found her in Narnia, was gone.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter decided finally realizing that things are different as he sheath his sword once again before nodding, "You girls dress inside here. Me and Edmund will head outside and dress out there." he intructed as Edmund began pulling out a blue tunic.

They're murmurs of 'okay' and 'alright' before the guys disappeared from their sight. Alaura swayed on the spot as the girls finished dressing. She leaned against the cool wall before Susan finsihed doing her hair before spotting her, "We need to get you dressed more appropriate." Alaura narrowed her eyes at her words before catching Lucy's smirk before she shrugged and pretended to act innocent.

"Lucy?" she began to say warningly, Lucy spun around with a grin, "I know you saw me and Edmund."

Lucy giggled and shook her sister's arm, "You can never believe what happened!" Lucy squealed. Alaura groaned and covered her ears, as Lucy began to retell the 'moment' between Alaura and Edmund. As soon as she finished Susan smirked before continuing her search.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together during the journey," Alaura sighed at Susan's comment before shaking her head at Lucy, "So let's get you fancied up for Edmund to see."

Alaura groaned, "Really? Why aren't you grossed out? Especially since he is your brother." she pointed out.

"Yes. But we love teasing him." Lucy told her and squealed as Susan found the perfect dress. She pulled out a dress with soft yellow and soft mixutre of green and blue almost making it look light green. It had a V-neck, coming down and revealing a puffy arches of yellow, bellow was a dark green bow before the rest of the dress came down with a V, the outside were light green while in the middle was a soft yellow. The arms were light green coming down to the elbows were then soft yellow came cascading down the rest of my arms. It almost looked like a nightgown, she thought if it was a nightgown.

"Are you sure?" Alaura asked touching the fabric.

"Yes. It's the only size and dress that will fit you. Lucy's are rather small so I believe this is the only dress, I know it will be hard to run in." she shook her head and gave them her thanks.

She slipped on the dress and made her hair into a waterfall braid, securing it she glanced up into the light.

Funnny enough this dress was comfy. Alaura grinned before hugging herself, she was involved in a new journey, mixed emotion were coursing through her, excitement, worry, fears. She looked at her hands, closing and reopening them finding that she still needed to ask Susan for a weapon, if she can handle it without falling to her feet.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this actually quite long chapter. I'm proud of this one, more detailed just the way I like it and hopefully you do too. I think I'm getting a hang of the whole, jerk, cruel Edmund. Kind of caring. And no, they aren't developing feelings yet, Alaura blushes because it was rather embarrassing. I know I might blush if the whole falling incident happened before a guy catches me and well you know what I mean.

Yes. My version of Prince Caspian is much more longer than the other because I have my own twist on it. Because of the bad Edmund thing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not very good at English.

Can you do me a favor? Please click the POST REVIEW button down there?

*I won't be updating unless I get 5 reviews I won't mind if there are more. I'm not asking for much just 5, I hope that isn't much as other author's ask for. * Thanks and goodbye.


	4. The One with the Dwarf

A/N: Okay I've lately watched The Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian for my story, and I've totally got hooked once again. Basically I watched the movie so I will know the right information. Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter, I think for each chapter the Narnia Battle song will be in the playlist. Or some other Narnia songs, just because after watching Prince Caspian I got Narnia's music stuck in my head. And now I am rambling.

Sorry if the other chapter was too long for your liking. Please PM (private message) me for any song selections, I really love to listen to new songs while I write.

Check out my profile for updates. And let's head on with the story.

***Important: Check my _profile_ for a link to my _Twitter account_, my twitter account you can tweet any suggestions, ideas and questions that I will be happy to reply to! I will also post link to any of my new chapters, or link descriptions! Follow me, **_**PM for your twitter username so I will know it is not a stranger. **_**I will be happy to follow one of you!***

***Important: Check bellow for my next goal of reviews!***

Welcome to the story:  
_PrincessOfTheUniverse001  
LuvYa4Ever  
Lady Frappe  
districtwardrobe15  
Mayra789  
kiyra27  
MommyI'mOnOnTheInternet  
OlleiPattsonSha3003  
Jazz248 - For your question about Alaura, I looked it up on the internet for any unique girl names and found it sounded fitting and pretty for my new OC character, and it sounded like the word, "Alluring".  
Zora and Phoenix_

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Zora and Phoenix  
Sha3003  
Jazz248  
hollylollipop1724  
kiyra27  
LuvYa4Ever_

Playlist:  
_-"Imagine" by Glee  
-"True Colors" by Phil Collins  
-"The Battle" The Chronicles of Narnia track_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura.

* * *

Chapter Four: The One with the Dwarf

Alaura gently threw open the metal gate, spotting the Queens clipping on their weapons. Lucy polished her dagger with a satisfied smile before placing it away and finding Alaura back in the treasure room. She smiled and waved, Susan turned and grinned before finding her concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked as she reached back and slipped on her bow before placing one hand on her lip, cocking an eyebrow.

"I feel... defenseless." Alaura admitted weakly before pointing at her bows and arrows. She rubbed her forearms in embarrassment as Edmund's voice echoed through the room, Alaura caught the mischevious looks from Lucy and Susan before Alaura whipped around only to meet his eyes filled with amusement before swinging his sword around tauntingly before sheathing it.

"With your clumsiness," he taunted chuckling slightly before walking towards her, "you will always be defenseless." he stated before smirking at her. Alaura shivered at his look before looking away finding the ground much more interesting. She ignored the snickerings coming from behind which Edmund shushed having no idea it was about him too.

Alaura shrugged before fiddling with her fingers and stepping slightly away, "I am not that clumsy" she defended. Swaying on the spot as he offered her his trusty sword and handing it over.

"Alright. Let's see," he challenged, Alaura gazed at the sword as if it was about to jump out and bite her before licking her suddenly dry lips, "Because the last time you said that..." his voice dropped into a whisper, "you almost fell face first on the ground." he reminded her before staring intensely into her hazel eyes. She blushed profusely catching Lucy's flushed face before remembering Lucy saw it too.

"That was different-" she began to protest before he chuckled and waved the sword around with an arched eyebrow.

"Backing out I see?" Edmund tisked before stabbing the ground with his sword and leaning on the handle, "I expected that. Looks like you will always be clumsy." Alaura scrowled, her nose scrunching in offense as he leaned away and retrieve his sword roughly before turning his back.

"Why are you always so...cocky?" she asked rudely storming up to him for the first time, stopping him from walking anymore by placing her small, pale hand on his chest. Ignoring the tingles as his muscles clenched, she shook her head and glared at him , "Why do you think you're so much better than others?"

"Because," he replied breezily, "They are a waste of time." Alaura removed her hand a wave of hurt washing over her before she pushed him away and turning her back on him.

"Maybe it's because you're a jerk," she whispered her head bent forcing angry tears from escaping, "and they would rather spend time with our people than you, heartless, cold, and.." she spun around finding him unaffected by her words before she spat the last one out, "a traitor!" she whirled around and stormed up the stairs as he stood there frozen, his jaw clenched as he remembered his foolish act.

She knew it was too far, especially since he only called her clumsy which many people call her. Tripping over thin air, yet why did it hurt so much from Edmund? It was Edmund! Alaura shook her head angrily before ignoring Peter's cry out for her, she gently waved a hand telling him she needed to think.

Was he bringing her out of her shell? Which she, oh so loved. She was never angry at a stranger, a guy she barely knew, stopping realizing that she might be walking to far off back retreating, leaning against the tree just a few steps away from Peter. She closed her eyes, she felt so guilty for striking at his weak spot. He helped her, teased her and just by one simple word angered her. She was so confused, a swirl of words were twisted as soon as he spoke that one silly word.

Will he forgive her? She hated mistakes, she never had one person hate her in her entire life. It was an ugly feeling, feeling unloved by a mere stranger, she knew nothing about. What were his likes, his passion for. He was closed up like a book, his emotion never showing such freedom, like he was living the past.

She groaned, the past where he betrayed his own family for treats. He was being haunted, of course he would, she would too. Treats over your own family is something worth forgetting. Sliding down the tree, she knew she over reacted and needed to talk to him immediately. Turning her head she spotted him glaring at the ground as Lucy tried to calm only to be shrugged off by a cold look.

She frowned, now she was turning him against his family. Maybe not fully but closing himself again. Then her mind wandered to Derek, why did he like doing bad things? Why was her mom attracted to him? It felt like she was brought here to understand those, being bad, or dangerous, and dark. She stared at Edmund who now closed his eyes as his forehead wrinkled angered by being reminded of his past.

She scattered to her feet, she needed to act fast before she lost him. She needed to find out how he really is, like what maybe her mother did to Derek. Slowly she exited the trees, meeting them at the stone wall. Peter urged for Edmund to help him close it up only to be ignored. She sighed before fiddling with her fingers, it seemed so hard to say, "I'm sorry." to Edmund, because she was afraid of being rejected.

"Edmund," Susan began with a stern voice, "Go help Peter. We wouldn't want anyone coming in and stealing our belongings." Edmund groaned as he reopened his eyes and nodded to her before walking over to Peter his eyes staring straight as he passed Alaura. A sting of hurt came to her as he brushed passed her, ignoring her presence, she knew it was what she deserved.

Alaura covered her face with her heads in dismay before Lucy caught her attention with her hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sorry. Edmund can be a jerk sometimes." Lucy whispered.

She shook her head, disagreeing. "I over reacted. I should have thanked him for offering to help me find a weapon, instead my mind was focused on one thing...being clumsy." Alaura told her before staring as Edmund grunted as he pushed the stone wall back into place.

"He'll get over it, trust me." Lucy assured her before moving aside as the wall gave once more crumble before covering the broken down door. Peter smiled satisfied before cracking his knuckles and nodding over down the cliff and back to the shore. Alaura groaned, climbing down? Really?

"Peter," Alaura began as they silently began to walk back, "You know gravity doesn't tolerate us when we're climbing down right?" she asked nervously as Edmund was walking behind her, hearing every word she was saying.

Peter nodded before taking careful steps on the slanted land where they got the apples, before smiling at her. "We'll make it work." he assured her, Alaura glanced at the red apples. She shivered as she remembered Edmund taking one down for her, just a few minutes ago and now they weren't on good terms. Were they ever on good terms?

"How about.." Peter began gripping a rope that Alaura never noticed, "Sliding down?" Alaura gaped at him as he smirked and began to launch the rope.

"Is that a.." Alaura began in fascination before stopping Peter's arm, shaking her head, indicating he was doing it wrong as he was twirling it on the wrong end, "A grappling hook?" she gasped in dsibelief before taking it and grasping the end where the four like fishing hooks were joined.

Peter stared at her in shock as she began to wind up the grappling hook, spotting a sturdy branch before jumping and doing a high kick to check it. Her foot stung as the texture was rough and hard without her boots, nodding she tossed the end on the branch before pulling the rope checking before nodding over to them.

"One by one." she instructed and motioned for Peter to go first. Peter staring uneasily at the rope, grasped it and slide down hearing his cry of joy before the rope was tossed back up to her. "Susan?" she asked, Susan gulped nervously before taking it her fingers brushing the texture before hissing.

"I better not get rope burns." Susan warned her before shrieking as she slide down. Lucy then slide down leaving the two of them up there, she cleared her throat nervously as he glared at the ground refusing to meet her gaze.

"Umm.." she began before the rope was roughly taken out of her grasp and Edmund disappeared from her sight. She sighed at her foolish attempt before sliding down, her fingers burned slightly before she landed with a thump. She grapped at the rope her eyes narrowing as she tried to remove the hook before finally it slide off.

Alaura ignored the shocked looks and hesitantly gave it back to Peter, who nodded and took it from her grasp before shaking his head as he walked away. Trying to take in what happened. She gave a small smile before she felt Edmund brush past her, huffing she crossed her arms and made her way slowly to her boots, waiting there patiently.

She picked it up timidly and slipped it one, her toes wiggling as it remembered the feeling of warm leather brown boots. Looking up she found Lucy, Peter and Edmund running after Susan who had taken her aim at something. She ran forwardd, picking up the skirt of the dress, her feet stumbling over the sand as she worked herself up the sand hill.

Finally catching up, she ended up near Edmund, shifting uncomfortably as she was near. Taking a slightly step away, she found Susan aiming at a boat, more canoe like before finding that they were merely humans, in their arms carrying a small person? She shook her head at his long beard ending to his feet, right now dangling off his side.

She didn't have time to examine it further more as Susan cried out, "Drop him!" her arrow ready to strike. Alaura stared at her, horrified. Taking her attention back to the boat, she saw the person staring at Susan accusing, his words muffled by the rough cloth wrapped around its mouth.

They were already in position to dunk him, no wonder he looked at Susan accusingly. Susan let the arrow let, flying and hitting the side of the boat. She stared at it, _I thought Susan never missed! _Finding a taint of pink of Susan, realizing that she did too had the same thought. The humans on the boat looked at the arrow in alarm, before dunking the person in the water, Peter sprang forward to rescue the person. Susan with another arrow notched let it fly and hit one of the men squarely on the chest having him drop to the water as the other, a coward jumped in the cold waters.

Peter emerged from the water, his attire soaking wet. He was carrying the small person, her eyes studied it, finding it was a Narnian, "I-Is that...a-a dwarf?" Alaura stumbled over her words in shock. Her gaping caused the dwarf to give her an angry stare, she regained her posture, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"Yes." Peter answered her question, gently laying down the dwarf on the sand. Lucy stepped up, whipping out her silver dagger and roughly cut the ropes on the dwarf hands before stepping away and sheathing it.

The dwarf got on his knees, removing the cloth from his mouth and coughing out water. He stared at Susan furiously, anger blazing in his eyes and harshly throwing the cloth at the ground, "Drop him? Is that the best you could come up with?" he asked gruffly.

Susan stared at him in shock before shifting her weight, "A simple thank you would suffice." she retorted fazed by the dwarf's behaviour.

The dwarf stumbled unto his feet, pointing over to the boat left abandoned on the waters. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he snapped. Alaura gazed at him in fascination, before Peter spoke up.

"Maybe we should have let them!" Peter angrily agreed, defending his sister. Alaura looked at him finding that he was missing his sword before her eyes lingered on Susan, who was grasping Peter's sword, angered by the dwarf's rudeness.

Lucy soft voice spoke up, "Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to make the fight dissolve.

The dwarf looked at her before replying, "They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

Edmund scoffed in disbelief crossing his arm and staring at the dwarf challengingly, "Telmarines? In Narnia?" Alaura longed to slap his mouth shut as the dwarf turned on him, his eyes lingering on Alaura who bit her lip before looking away.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf asked sarcastically, figuring they were in hiding too and didn't know about the Telmarine's invasion.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy answered honestly as Susan passed Peter his sword back. Catching the dwarf attention as he stared at the handle his eyes blazing in recognition before groaning as Peter looked up expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

Tilting his head back slightly as he examined the four siblings, "Oh..you've got to be kidding me!" he groaned, "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" Alaura shifted awkwardly as Peter smirked and held out his hand. "And-" he began as he spotted Alaura, "Who are y-"

"High King Peter," he paused as the dwarf looked at his hand expectantly, "The Magnificent."

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan told him, as Peter leaned away as he realized the dwarf wasn't going to shake his hand. Instead the dwarf chuckled and nodded at Susan.

"Probably." the dwarf agreed.

Peter feeling offended drew his sword, "You might be surprised." Peter warned him, as the dwarf gazed at the sword. The dwarf shook his head at Peter, not to reject the battle but to warn him too that he's a good fighter.

"You don't want to do that boy." the dwarf told him, narrowing his eyes challengingly at Peter who then shook his head and offered him his sword, not before nodding at Edmund who moved his hand to clasp the handle of his sword at his hip.

"Not me. Him."

Edmund looked at Alarua briefly before staring at the side of her before grasping her arm and pulling her closer to him before moving away as he was ready to battle, pushing her to Peter who nodded and tugged on my arm. Alaura stared at him on confusion as the dwarf took his sword, his arms ultimately dropping as the sword was too heavy.

Alaura stared at the pair in fascination as she was going to witness the her first battle. Hearing that Edmund was the best swordsmen of Narnia, she was eager to watch his strategy and moves. The dwarf glanced at the sand with a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth as Edmund stared him impatienly swinging his sword.

The dwarf lunged the sword at Edmund who shielded with his sword before the dwarf swung his sword under Edmund, jumping to avoid his attack and swinging the sword at the dwarf's head, the dwarf ducked and swung Peter's sword at his head, bonking Edmund's temple as he hissed and pressed a finger to it.

"Edmund!" Lucy and Alaura cried out in worry. He shrugged off their cries as their swords clang, Alaura immediately saw a smirk on Edmund's face as he scrunched his nose before hitting the dwarf's sword, the dwarf stumbled to the side at the impact before moving the sword up again before Edmund hit the other side, before swinging his sword to both sides at the dwarf's sword. She could see the dwarf trying to regain control of the sword as he grunted as his arms swung to where the sword was hit before his fingers slipped and the sword flew to where Alaura was once standing.

She stood there stunned, no wonder Edmund moved her aside. It had been his aim, she could tell he was a bit rusty from not wielding a sword for the year as he stood there his arms up bringing the sword in a position to pierce the dwarf's chest. The dwarf fell to the ground in shock as he watched the sword fly before staring back at Edmund. He was panting heavily, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Beards and bedsteads." the dwarf muttered in disbelief, Alaura looked at the dwarf at his words before shaking her head.

Edmund lowered his sword before nodding at Peter, who stood satisfied by her brother's work. Alaura glanced behind her, spotting the sword she walked over and picked it up. It was heavy for her liking, as her arms already ached from holding it, she dragged it back to Peter, drawing a wobbly line on the sand. Peter looked at her, smiling in thanks as he easily picked it up and sheathed it once more.

"Maybe that horn worked after all." the dwarf gasped. Susan intrigued by his words, leaned forward.

"What horn?" she asked.

oOo

Alaura sat on the ground as Edmund carelessy threw away his sword on the ground and dove in the water to retrieve the boat. She looked at the dwarf standing grumpily, "Hi." Alaura started catching his attention immediately, "What's your name?" she asked as she had been wondering ever since she first laid her eyes on him.

"Trumpkin." he answered roughly before turning away. Alaura sat there stumped, _What made him so grumpy? _a flash of today's event came across her mind and she popped her mouth in realization. She never felt so dumb, her eyes wandered over the boat as Edmund just reached it before gettting on board.

"Staring won't get you anywhere." Trumpkin told her gruffy as he was looking at the shy girl. Alaura flushed before shaking her head. Why does everyone think she had a thing for Edmund? She sighed before getting up, brushing her clothes before joining the Pevensies as Edmund neared.

Trumpkin trailed behind, Alaura gasped as she spotted Edmund's sword. Dashing back quickly she stopped and stared at the sword, _Would Edmund want her to touch his precious belonging?_

She licked her lips and bending, her hands hovering over the weapon before a sharp voice made her whirl around, "It isn't going to bite!" Edmund snapped angrily, her shoulders sagged as Edmund still had their fight fresh in his mind. Grabbing the handle she dragged it back, Edmund stared at her before grasping his sword and snatching it away from her.

Susan laid a gentle hand on Alaura's shoulder and gave her an encouraging look before Edmund spoke up, "Get in." he told her before Peter took control of the boat and nodded to an empty seat. Getting on the boat wobbled, she gasped in fright almost stepping back before a rough hand pulled her back in, her knee burned as she lost balance and fell into the boat.

"Edmund!" Susan hissed, as Alaura rubbed her sore hands. "That wasn't very nice."

Edmund leaned forward his eyes staring at her before smirking, "I'm never nice." he hissed back before leaning back satisfied by his sister reaction.

"Just drop it Susan." Alaura gently told her as she scrambled up and sliding unto her designated seat, clasping her hands together and staring at the floor. She pursed her lip as Susan shot her a concerned look which she replied with a shake of an head.

_Edmund's right. He is never nice. _She agreed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved the fact that it went a bit over 5 reviews and I want to thank you for taking time and reviewing, it really seems a lot. And I can't believe my story already got 13 reviews in just the last 3 chapters! Thank you and I hope you keep on reading.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?

*For my next goal I'm hoping to reach _**10 reviews **_more or less. And I will post up my next chapter. I promised you last time and I gave you this chapter! So I won't let you down!*

Check out my **Twitter Account**.


	5. The One with the Carelessness

A/N: Hey guys! It's me again, and I'm so happy because I've received 19 reviews on this story in just four chapters. You guys are the best! And I love seeing new reviewers, they just make my day! Thank you for sticking with me, and reading this story. I've been searching the fanfic site, trying to see a bad boy Edmund so I decided to create one.

Check out my _profile _for updates, important news, and to check out the video links which I am just viewing not the creator of those vids. There's a video where I got my inspiration from, to create "Bad Boy" on my profile, again I am NOT the creator.

Welcome to the story:  
_juniperfalcon17  
L0nelyHeartsClub  
Sirius'onlylove  
cupcakeluv95_

I hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing my chapter. And thank you for reading the story!

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Book-lover  
EFTNC  
GirlSwagg21  
FoxPatronuslydorclaw  
cupcakeluv95  
Zora and Phoenix_

Thanks for taking the time to review! Especially those whom constantly reviews each chapter, on BOTH my stories. So special thank and you guys know who you are! Wink Wink.

Playlist:  
_-Now You Know by Hilary Duff  
-Someone Like You by Adele  
-Turning Tables by Adele_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura.

Updated: 19/08/12

* * *

Chapter Five: The One with the Carelessness

There was silence, the only sound was the rhythmic waves caused by Peter's rowing. Alaura sat in her seat, tired resting her chin on her palms as she leaned forward watching Peter's arms move as it was the only thing interesting. She blew her hair out of her face and glanced at Edmund, sitting still, firm and darting his eyes to take in the view.

She straightened up, knowing that Edmund wasn't going to turn around and face her. Especially after their quarrel, resting her arm on the side of the boat she scooped up handful of water before letting her finger draw a line.

"It's so still." Lucy whispered slowly, finally breaking the silence. Trumpkin looked at the Queen with narrowed eyes, like she had gone crazy.

"They're trees." Trumpkin huffed sarcastically, "What do you expect?." he muttered as Lucy looked up, her jaw slacked slightly before she lowered her head to face Trumpkin.

"They used to dance." she answered. Alaura leaned in intrigued, maybe she was missing what Narnia truly was about. If only she came earlier, she doubt trees could dance. Logically it was impossible, she just couldn't imagine trees moving from their stilled position and moving their branches. It seemed...ridiculous.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded." Trumpkin informed them, Susan's shoulder sagged feeling gulity for leaving their country defenseless from danger. Edmund shooked his head and looked away, she already knew why. He left like he betrayed his people once more, she longed for nothing more but to reassure him, especially after calling him a traitor.

She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists, "Those who survived retreated to the woods." Trumpkin told them. Now she wished that the silence continued, but her wish was granted and the silence was broken. "And the trees," he began slowly, "They retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

She couldn't help but look at Edmund at that one. She cocked her head to the left, examining him, is that what happened to him? Since he's betrayal, he felt guilt, retreating back deep inside himself so he wouldn't make the same mistakes. But he was just a kid, many kids make mistakes. And they learn from it, but him. It left him scarred by his betrayal he changed, she doesn't know how she truly is.

She felt his back stiffen before he turned his head catching her gaze, her breath hitched she looked away embarrassed that she had been caught. She could feel his eyes still lingering on her, she asked for it. Her wishes are coming true everytime she wished for it.

"I don't understand," Lucy said in disbelief. She mentally thanked Lucy as Edmund's burning stare left her, she slowly turned around and focused on Lucy, "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

Trumpkin scoffed at the Queen's faith in Aslan. She could already hear the Pevensie's say, "If only he knew he was truly real." but she herself has a hard time believing that Aslan, a lion could have defeated the White Witch. But she knew to trust in the Pevensies, well almost all the Pevensies. Yes, she couldn't trust the dark haired, handsome...wait...WHAT? Alaura shook her head, she was going mad. Handsome? Edmund? Sure he was nice looking but...she would never think of him handsome, she hates bad boys.

Susan eyed her friend in concern as Alaura kept shaking her head, "Is..you neck hurting?" she asked. Alaura stopped her movement, a pink tainted on her cheeks.

Alaura cleared her throat, "No! No!" she said immediately, "I-I...Sorry." she muttered. She was a bad liar, almost as bad as...well you get the point, she was honest and that honest was such opener to people. She be easily read, hating that.

She eyes lingered on Edmund for a minute thinking about how Edmund was such a mystery, his emotions are hard to read, his facial expression can be mistakened for grumpy to tired. Noone can really tell what he was feeling, her eyes went back on him eyeing him. She was going to open him up for sure, even if he hates her or not that isn't going to stop her.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin laughing with no humor, "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Alaura saw Edmund flinched before regaining his composure, still. Susan sighed and looked away, the topic was such a hard topic for them. It was against their will, they had no clue that they were going to leave. And Alaura was compelled to scream at the dwarf for being so thoughtless about their feelings.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter stated firmly, Alaura held onto her seat as Peter rowed stiffly. The boat was rocky, since Peter was rowing fast and hard.

Alaura squealed slightly before clutching the boat, "Peter. Can you.." she jumped slightly before saying, "slow down?" she asked sweetly before another bump caused her to say, "and stop being hard on the oars? Perhaps?" Peter's muscles unclenched before turning around and sending her an apologetic look which she replied with a smile.

"Makes no difference now does it?" Trumpkin retorted. Alaura wished for nothing more but for silence to return, to end this guilt trip.

"Get us to the Narnians," Peter stated, "And it will." finally the silence returned as she asked. She looked up and wondered if Aslan was granting her wishes. Or it was just a stroke of coincidence. Or both.

oOo

The boat lurched to a stop, Susan stood up and jumped of easily as she wobbly stood up feeling the water grow unsteady to her added weight. She squeaked before hearing a groan, turning her head she spotted Edmund shaking his head at the clumsy girl. Spreading her arms she walked forward to the steady side before stumbling, suddenly a pair of warm hands went to her hips and lifted her off.

"What the-" she landed, spinning around she spotted Edmund sighing and walking away fro her. "Thanks." she whispered as Edmund grabbed the grappling hook, tying it on the boat before throwing the hook on the rocks stepping on it to secure the boat before turning to her and nodding. Brushing past her, she watched Edmund's hands close around the rope and pull it towards him finding Susan, Peter and Trumpkin behind Edmund pulling to get the boat on the shore.

"Why hello there." Lucy's warm voice floated to her, turning her head like the others stopping their movements and watching cautiously as Lucy neared the ebony bear as it stood up on two feet at the sound of her voice, "It's alright were friends." she reassured the bear.

The bear grunted as Trumkin called out, "Don't move your Majesty!" Lucy turned her head to Trumkin in confusion as the bear charged to Lucy. Lucy whipped her head around finding the bear racing towards her before she gasped and picked up the skirt of her red dress and dashing forward, trying to get back to safety.

"Lucy!" Alaura cried out her feet taking a step forward before a rough hand pushed her back, she stumbled, her feet caught in her dress before she fell with a hiss. Looking up she forward Edmund racing towards Lucy with his grip on his sword tight.

"Get away from her!" Susan warned her arrow notched and ready to strike. Alaura stared at Susan in confusion as Susan didn't kill the bear, what was she waiting for? A wild bear is going to kill her own sister!

"Shoot Susan shoot!" Edmund growled at Susan as they weren't going to save Lucy in time. Alaura watched horrified as Lucy, now on the rocks screamed in terror as the bear stood up, roaring ready to attack before an arrow caved deep inside it's chest. The bear groaned before falling back unto it's side. Lucy rolled over, her chest heaving and glanced at Susan as did Alaura finding Susan's arrow still notched. Susan, confused spun around finding Trumpkin lowering his bow and trudging forward, ignoring all the stares thrown at him.

Alaura watched as Susan sighed at her failure before walking forward to join her family. Alaura laid there, paralyzed in fear as she realized the trip wasn't safe. Fears crashed over her as she hanged her head, wanting to go home before her fingers curled over a rock. Forcing herself not to cry before footsteps caught her attention, a rough hand grabbed her arm and hauled her up. She struggled not looking up, she positioned to throw the rock.

A husky voice stopped her, "Alaura! Place that down before you hurt yourself!" Edmund hissed wiggling her arm to make her let go of the rock.

She looked up, "Me get hurt? What about you?" she asked in annoyance as he took the rock out of her grip. Edmund rolled his eyes before dragging her to his family.

"I'm capable of protecting myself, thank you." he replied sarcastically.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked offended, trying to rip his grip off before his warm hands stopped her. Looking up she found herself trying her hardest not to drown into his eyes, "Why do you think I'm defenseless?"

Edmund took his hands away and sighed, "Look at you. You_ dragged_ my sword back to me, you _fell_ by my _gentle_ push, try throwing the rock at me and it'll miss me." Alaura dropped her guard and sighed, nodding.

"I may not have the best aim." she admitted shamefully before Edmund chuckled and nodded releasing his grip on her.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked in disbelief.

Trumpkin now bent over the bear looked up, "I suspect he was hungry."

"Thanks." Lucy whispered to Trumpkin as she clutched Peter's tunic. Alaura couldn't help but admire Lucy and Peter's sibling relationship, she always wanted an older brother to protect her.

"He was wild." Peter whispered in disbelief as he rubbed Lucy's arm in a comforting way, "I don't think he could talk at all." Alaura burrowed her eyes at his statement, it was weird hearing people talk about animals natural habits like it was the wrong thing to do.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough," Trumpkin spoke while whipping out a dagger, "that's what you become." he replied gruffly and stabbing the bear. Alaura's breath hitched before turning her head and burying her head in Edmund's chest, she couldn't stand to watch death. Feeling an arm snake around her waist, she knew it was Edmund. It was nice knowing he still cared about her even though she insulted him.

Guilt wormed itself back to her, she buried her head deeper into Edmund's chest shamefully.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin stated.

She then realized how easily she had fit in Edmund's side. Like she was made to be in his arms, a blush made its way to her cheeks at her foolish thought but it was true. She never felt so safe, what's weird, she never thought she could be safe in the arms of a bad boy. Right now she didn't mind.

oOo

Alaura stared at the trees ahead feeling unsafe once again. They were wondering the woods, where anything could harm them easily, well her easily. Weaponless, but even if she did have a weapon she could only assume that she'll only hurt herself. Hearing Susan and Lucy giggle she knew immediately what they were talking about, dashing forward she gripped the two Queen's sleeves and pulled the back so Edmund and Trumpkin would be in front of them.

"What are you going on about?" Alaura asked impatiently as Lucy giggled and nodded at Susan who sighed and placed a hand on Alaura's arm.

"Well, you can't expect us to not talk about you seeking comfort from Edmund?" Susan replied innocently. Alaura shook head head at how immature the Queens could be.

"I simply didn't know he was behind me," Alaura struggled with her words, "Alright. I couldn't stand to see the sight of death, and Edmund was just there. It was like you with Peter." she pointed out with Lucy.

Lucy shrugged before smirking, "Yeah. But I didn't think that I could fit so easily into his side." Alaura's face burned as the Queens bursted into a chorus of laughter. Causing Edmund to cry out.

"Shut it will you!"

Susan and Lucy lowered their laughter into snickering, "Come on. You know you like him." Lucy whined like she was tired of waiting. Alaura sighed and shook her head.

"No. I don't." Alaura stated firmly, her lips pursed.

Lucy glancing at the surrounding suddenly said, "I don't remember this way." she stated to Peter who smirked and replied easily.

"That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in their heads."

Lucy scoffed, "That's because ours have something in them."

"I wish he'd listen to the D.L.F in the first place." Susan retorted as Alaura skipped up to a large root, clambering up and spreading her arms to steady herself. She turned back finding Edmund had copied her, or she did but beat him first.

"I think that's the first thing I've seen you do without falling face first to the ground." Edmund pointed out observing her movements. Alaura smiled at his compliment before frowning or was it?

"Was that a compliment?" Alaura asked cheekily, "Cause I'm taking it only that way." hearing his chuckle made her proud of being able to make Edmund laugh.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy replied with a smile before Alaura caught Trumpkin stop walking and share a glance with Edmund.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin groaned. Alaura bursted out laughing, taking careless step causing her to loose her balance. Edmund had gripped her arms to steady her, "Is she always that clumsy?" Trumpkin asked in disbelief.

Edmund chuckled, "Well she's a -" he began before Alaura hushed him with a dark look which she never thought she could create.

"Don't say, red head." she whispered offended. Edmund gave her a smirk and jumped down, challengingly. Alaura cleared her throat neervously, her legs making movement to jump before she cried out, "I can't do it."

Edmund sighed before raising his arms, as Trumpkin walked back amused by the two teenagers. "Stop flirting already" Trumpkin grumbled catching Alaura off guard as she took a step forward, she flew forward. Immediately muscular arms caught her, she groaned at the impact.

"If had I hit the ground it would hurt less." Alaura giggled. Edmund smirked, suddenly the arms holding her disappeared her body fell to the ground with a loud thump. She groaned, rolling over and holding her stomach before rolling again facing the ground as Edmund bent down with a smirk.

"Your call not mine." he whispered huskily before his face disappeared.

"I'm not lost." Peter's voice rang out. She snapped her head up, clambering to her feet and dusting off the soil the dress collected before joining Lucy and Susan. Ignoring the painful thumps against her stomach.

"No," Trumpkin agreed, "You're just going the wrong way." Peter turned on him with a offended and dark look, Alaura took a step back frightened slightly before catching Edmund's bored look.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods," Peter began, "and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

Trumpkin rolled his eyes tired by Peter's heroic figure, "Unless I"m mistaken. There's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then," Peter said stiffly before breezily whirling back around, "you're mistaken." Alaura was tired of Peter's behaviour, Trumpkin as been in Narnia when they haven't. It was obvious Trumpkin is correct, especially since Narnia has changed while they were gone.

oOo

Alaura stared ahead, her feet were aching from all the walking they've done in just one day. Peter was being as stubborn as ever, having to drag the rest of them with him. The trip was unusually quite, maybe the walk just tired them out. She was basically dragging her feet to keep herself from falling behind.

Not paying attention, she hadn't noticed the rest had stopped. An arm shot out to prevent her from falling to her death, she gasped and reeled herself back clutching at Edmund's arm her eyes lingered on her hands before letting go and clearing her throat awkwardly before studying the cliff.

"You see-" Susan began.

"Over time water erodes the earth's soil," Alaura continued, "Carving deeper-"

"Oh shut up." Peter said. Alaura snapped her mouth shut, a smirk working itself up. She managed to annoy Peter Pevensie, for the first time.

* * *

A/N: I'm placing it to an end here. Especially since it's going too long and my fingers are getting tired from typing, well not physically, not aching but never mind.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?

Hoping to receive 5 reviews total. Well, goodbye for the meanwhile.


	6. The One with the Wound

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter that hopefully you guys will enjoy. As you guys might know, school is starting for me in about 1 week and a half and I'm dreading it. Especially since I want to continue updating this story, and it is because of how awesome you guys are taking the time to review and everything.

Check my _profile _for updates, important news, links for descriptions and videos.

Welcome to the story:  
_Alethiometra  
HarryPotterNerd13  
epbphoenix  
Narnianringer99  
Written Angel_

I hope you guys will continue reading my story, hopefully you guys will be satisfied with each chapter I upload.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Alethiometra  
Narnianringer99  
EFTNC  
Guest  
MythicalGirl17  
narniafan  
GirlSwagg21 _

I hope you will all continue reviewing and reading my story. They really mean the world to me that you took time to review and read my story.

*Important" Please bottom author's note when you reach the end of the chapter. To answer questions to why I did exactly what you guys are going to read.*

Playlist:  
_-Wide Awake by Katy Perry  
-One Thing by One Direction  
-Stronger by Kelly Clarkson_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura.

Updated: 23/08/12

* * *

Chapter Six: The One with the Wound

Alaura glanced at Peter, studying his reaction. Peter looked down, his face fallen, he gulped and turned to Susan. Susan ignored his look before turning to Trumpkin, obviously annoyed that Peter hadn't listened to Trumpkin.

Susan huffed and placed both hands on her hips, "Is there another way down?" she asked. Trumpkin's lips turned into a smirk and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Falling." Alaura groaned backing away from the edge and leaning against the tree, hitched up her foot and drummed her fingers on the tree. Turning she shook her head at Peter, he stood stiff shaking his head in disbelief before clenching his fist as Trumpkin sent a triumph look over to Peter.

She got to admit, Trumpkin was quite brave not to quiver in fear in the presence of the Kings and Queens, and act rudely. She cocked her head to the side as Peter said, "Well we weren't lost." he exclaimed. She sighed and shook her head, he wouldn't just admit he was wrong. Maybe that's what being a ruler does to you.

Her eyes wandered over to Edmund, he stood tense as he looked down. Taking a step forward she tilted her head to the side, finally seeing his eyes clasped shut, his hands forming into a fist. To her shock his shoulders were trembling before she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap his eyes open and look at her worried expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He shook his head and gently pried her hand off before brushing past her, she ignored the sting of hurt that washed over her. She stood there, looking at the ground, licking her suddenly dry lips she looked back before sighing and walking over to a branch and grasping it, leaning and closing her eyes.

She was confused, one second they were acting like friends. Now, Edmund didn't want her presence, nor comfort. She didn't know that someone like Edmund could have rapid mood changes, was she able to stand smiling and laughing with him then being shut out. Lifting her hand she brushed the red strand that stuck to her face by the sudden gust of wind.

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin began to suggest. Peter opened his mouth only for Susan to slap her hand over it and nodded for Trumpkin to go on. She stiffled back a giggle as Peter sent an annoyed look at Susan before grasping her hand and pulling it away, "How'd you feel about swimming?"

Alaura froze, biting her lip and walked forward raising her hand to try and grab their attention. "I'd rather that than walking." Susan agreed immediately. Alaura froze in her position mentally cursing Susan for not paying attention to others decision, she stood there as the other three turned already taking a step to where Trumpkin was leading. Finally she shrugged and turned.

"Aslan?" Lucy's disbelief tone caught her attention, she spun around immediately her hazel eyes darting the section with hope before frowning as there wasn't one sight of gold. "It's Aslan!" Lucy then spun around with a grin, "It's Aslan over there! Dont you see? He's right-" she whirled around her pointed finger slowly lowering, "there.."

Alaura looked down, biting her lip as Peter walked forward placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked challengingly.

Lucy sent him an annoyed look, "I'm not crazy." she stated, finally peering up to Peter as he stared straight ahead trying to spy a lion, "He was there! He wanted us to follow him." she told him, her eyes showing fierce determination. Peter sighed and looked down uncertain by her sister's observation.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter suggested, trying to make it sound like a statement. "Just like that bear." Lucy flinched and shrugged off his hand, backing away and turning around.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." she told him hardly. There was a sudden awkward silence, even a simple flutter of wings can be heard. Alaura didn't know what to do, her eyes switched from Peter to Lucy. She wanted to believe Lucy, her eyes were there when Lucy spoke, she didn't see a single sight of gold. She didn't want to lie, but at the same time hurt Lucy.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund spoke up. Alaura turned surprise finding Edmund was behind her, he caught her questioning gaze before breaking it and spoke to Lucy directly through his eyes. "I ended up looking pretty stupid." he grumbled as he admitted his childish behavious back then.

Lucy shot him a thankful smile before Peter looked down briefly before turning back to Lucy questioningly, "Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy suggested lamely though trying. Alaura's shoulder sagged, her eyes darted on the ground before raising her arms and hugging herself. Now she was confused as ever.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said before turning and following after Trumpkin and Susan as they began walking. Alaura stayed behind, watching Lucy was she looked back, tears welling up before sighing and turning spotting Edmund and Alaura waiting patiently before walking as Edmund indicated they left.

She turned her eyes studying the trees, why couldn't she see him? Huffing she shifted her weight before rubbing her arms. She just missed a moment where Aslan might have appeared, was her eyes not able to see him? Was she allowed to him see? How come Lucy was the only one looking? So many questions flew through her head that she didn't notice the soft crunching of leaves under the weight of a person.

"Hey." Edmund's voice rang out. Alaura peered over her shoulder and nodded at him. "Come on. You're holding Trumpkin back, his getting a bit impatient."

Alaura turned around, "He's always impatient." she pointed out but started walking.

Edmund shrugged before saying, "You can say that."

"Edmund," Alaura stopped in her tracks turning to him and placing a hand on his arm. Immediately she felt him tense, pulling back sharply she muttered a quick apology. "Tell me." she demanded softly.

"Tell you want?" he asked in a tone that sounded he was tired. Alaura sent him a questioningly look before shrugging, a sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back on her feet.

"Why were you so.." she trailed off as she tried to remember how he looked before darting her eyes back to him, "tense earlier. By the cliff."

Edmund stiffened, his hands forming into fists like earlier. "It's nothing." he said as he started marching forward. Alaura winced at how hard he was walking before rushing up in front of him and placed her hands on his chest pushing him back. Forcing him to stop, "Edmund." she tried as her avoided her touch and whirled to the side to keep moving. She gritted her teeth and dashed forward grasping the sleeve of his blue tunic.

She started tugging him back before releasing one of her hand's hold and pressed it against his chest. "Stop!" she finally cried out. Though it wasn't any use, as Edmund grasped her hands and pried it off like earlier and tossed her hands carelessy aside. She huffed in annoyanced. "Why can't you just open up!" she cried out desperately.

He stopped, looking back briefly before continuing to walk. Alaura stood there, breathing heavily before groaning, stomping her feet as he disappeared around the corner of trees. She huffed and took a step forward, before her feet got caught in her dress and she stumbled forward, toppling on the ground. Her knees burned and she groaned before sitting straight up and pulling back her dress, carefully examining her reddened knee.

Her eyes grew as she spotted long red cut running down to the end of her knee before looking to the side and spotting a peeking out; from the ground, branch. The beads of blood grew before it started running down her leg, she hissed at the sudden sting of pain of being exposed.

Edmund stood there, leaning against the tree after finally noticing she wasn't following. "What have you done now?" he asked her, snapping her head up she found his arms crossed, his eyes studying her position.

"I..." she began before sighing, "Tripped?" he chuckled slightly before walking towards her.

"You make it sound like a question." he muttered as he bent down, one of his knee touching the ground as his feet hoisted him up. He gently pushed aside the falling dress, his fingers grazed the wound she hissed in pain before grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

"Fine." she said, "I tripped over my dress." she admitted. He sent her a crooked smile before grabbing her hand that was holding his other hand and pried it off.

"It's going to get infected." he pointed out as she tried to stop him from grazing her wound again. "Lucy will take care of it. For the meanwhile," he stopped and reached into his bag, fishing out Peter's shirt cloth.

"Why did you pick that up?" she asked. Edmund shrugged and pointed to her.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen." Edmund chuckled as she pouted and looked away, "Clumsy remember. Or are you going to snap at me for saying that?" she flinched at both the contact of the cloth and being her guilty self.

"Sorry," her eyes downcasted to the ground, "I over reacted. But with you being so...cocky. I have to tell you how much you annoy me." she pointed out. His shoulder shook before she realized he was chuckling. "What?"

"Alaura," he began. Alaura shivered, not by the cold but how he said her name like it was the most precious thing ever. "I have my family to tell me that. A stranger that doesn't know who I really am just pisses me off." Alaura nodded.

"Judging." she stated. He looked up and nodding before wrapping the cloth around her knee, "So. Who are you really?" she asked. Edmund froze as he had began tying the cloth, he pursed his lips before gripping the cloth. He pulled the cloth together sharply causing her to cry out in pain before he muttered a sorry.

"I guess," he stood up and lowered his head until their eyes were directly looking at each others. Alaura bit her lip at how strong his gaze was, wanting to tear away her eyes from his. He offered her his hand, "You'll just have to figure that out by yourself." Alaura gave him a shy smile before taking it as he pulled her up.

She stumbled forward, pressing her hand on his chest to regain balance, "This wound is much more painful than I observed." she admitted as she tried walking. Edmund shrugged and snaked his arm around her waist, she froze at the action as a warm sensation washed over her.

She bit her lip as she realized that she actually felt safe in his arms, Edmund was caring for her? He was keeping her safe? He took care of her? Why does she like being in his arms suddenly, was it because she suddenly felt warm. His hand grazed her hip slightly as he was waiting patiently for her to move. Alaura gasped quietly at the contact, his touch left tingles. She shook her head before looking up finding he was staring straight ahead.

"You know. In order to get Lucy's cordial, we have to move." he pointed out sarcastically. Alaura flushed and nodded before gently taking a step forward. Edmund caught on and began to move forward with Alaura trying her best to match his pace, basically hopping on one foot.

Just getting to the corner where he once disappeared off to, Alaura was already tired, panting heavily, almost resting her head on Edmund's shoulder before he sighed and lowered himself. She looked at him in confusion before her feet gave up under her, and Edmund came back up with a smirk. She eyes wandered to her legs finding his muscular arms carrying them, bridemaid style.

Alaura gaped at him, her hand locked around his neck. "W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" she stuttered nervously. Edmund shrugged.

"You're light. And you're taking forever walking." Edmund pointed out, "Decided I might as well save time and carry you before Trumpkin comes and started grumbling about taking forever." he said sarcastically.

"Well.." she trailed off before realizing their position and blushing slightly, "You could've warned me. And you aren't taking me to them carrying me like this are you?" she asked nervously.

"What's the big deal?" Edmund asked as they neared them. Alaura sighed and shook her head, Susan and Lucy are going to torment her to death if she didn't give up details.

"Nothing." she finally answered. Her eyes lingered on Susan and Lucy, catching her burning gaze they began snickering at their position. Biting her lip, she forced her groan back. Her eyes narrowed as Lucy skipped forward, whipping out her cordial which Alaura reached forward for. Lucy gave her a questioningly look before handing it to her.

Alaura immediately grasped it and brought it to her eyes, studying the strange liquid contained inside. She raised her fingers and trailed the bottle downwards before smiling, "Fascinating." she whispered. Snapping her head up, she asked "What does it do?"

Lucy giggled and retrieved the bottle back and gave her a slight wink, "You'll see." before turning to Edmund, "Lower her down."

Alaura gasped at the fast motion, pressing her hand against her heart, her eyes darting from fright before taking deep even breaths before Lucy placed a single drop in her mouth. Gulping it down, Edmund smirked at her before pulling back her dress, revealing her knee. Her hazel eyes grew as the red cut restitched itself, the beads of blood disappeared leaving the knee fresh from any injuries. Her hands flew to her once reddened knee, brushing it before shaking her head and resting back in Edmund's arms.

"That's..." Alaura shook her head in disbelief , "Impossible." Edmund slightly stood up, letting her legs fall to the side and touch the ground before she stood up straight and unlocked her arms from his neck.

Trumpkin emerged from Peter and Susan's behinds with an angered, flushed face. "What's the hold up?" he asked gruffly, his eyes switching from Edmund, Alaura and Lucy. Lucy smiled innocently and motioned to her cordial, "That clumsy girl gotta need that, she'll be tripping everywhere she goes." Trumpkin stated.

Alaura blushed at her clumsiness before nodding. "He's right you know," she agreed, touching Edmund's arm slightly before pulling away as he stiffened, "I've tripped everywhere we went. Just in case you lost count." she giggled.

Edmund sighed and awkwardly patted her back, "I did." he whispered. Alaura stopped, her jaw slacked at his response. He whirled around, he shrugged "What? Isn't that what you expected to hear?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No." she simply replied. Her feet froze once again as she remembered the cliff, "Umm...Edmund?" she called out to his walking figure.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. Alaura bit the inside of her cheek before dashing forward, lifting the skirt of her dress and catching up to him. He turned to her waiting her response, his eyes staring straight forward.

"I-I.." clearing her throat she sighed, "I can't swim..." she admitted shyly. He froze, before groaning, Alaura shrugged trying not to become embarrassed.

"Do we have to swim?" Edmund called out, Trumpkin bursted out laughing and whirling around with narrowed eyes, studying him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me a King can't swim." he teased, Edmund rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before pointing to Alaura.

"No. But Little Red here can't. I should be so surprised," Edmund chuckled eyeing her. Alaura blushed, "I really shouldn't. Especially since you're clumsy." Alaura gasped in disbelief before gently pushing Edmund, he chuckled and shook his head. His nickname for her rang through her head.

Trumpkin eyed both of them before whispering to Susan, "Do they always-" Trumpkin trailed off. He shook his head as Susan giggled and nodded.

"Yes. They unknowningly flirt, and have a thing for each other." Susan said, unfortunately Edmund heard Susan and sent her a glare before shouting out.

"Susan stop telling lies. We don't not," he narrowed his eyes dangerously as Alaura stood there biting her lip. "Do not like each other." he stated darkly. Alaura gasped as Edmund brushed past her with roughly, she stumbled slightly before sighing and eyeing Lucy as Edmund stormed past her.

Lucy stared after Edmund concerned by his behaviour. She knew it was because of Alaura affecting him, no one except Alaura had gotten him to open up just a little bit. Lucy knew the next few hours would be filled with awkward silence since Edmund would be avoiding Alaura the best he can after coming into realization he was opening up, even Lucy was shocked by how much emotions he was already expressing. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Alaura, Lucy wandered her eyes over to Alaura's hurt expression.

Alaura was in swirls of confusion, taking deep even breaths her eyes trailed the ground as they continued walking. Edmund was again avoiding her, if she neared him he would exhale sharply and speed up his pace. She stopped slightly before biting her lip, trying to force back tears pricking her eyes.

Maybe Edmund just wanted to show her he didn't want to be around her anymore. But was his caring just an act? Or was it just a plan to show her that he tried being her friend and didn't enjoy it. Staring straight ahead with a blank expression, her mind worked, her emotions couldn't be played anymore, she wasn't going to let him think he can talk her anytime he wants.

Forget trying to solve his mystery self. She was tired of being reject, tried of not getting any answers, tired of being hurt. She herself isn't going to open up to him. Clenching her hands into fists, she grabbed a fistful of fabric trying to let her anger out with showing it.

Now she knew exactly why she hated bad boys. They just wound up hurting you. Alaura took an uneven breath, though her heart was aching trying to tell her it was a terrible idea, plan. But she wasn't listening, as long it didn't hurt her anymore.

The mysterious Edmund will always be a mystery.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully you guys don't mind that little relationship change I made, because I think I was bringing Edmund too out. And I want the hate to blossom between them, not all friendly and teasing. If you guys don't mind?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it please?


	7. The One with the Incident

A/N: Hey guys! It's me once again! And I'm here to bring another chapter. This might not be the best chapter especially since, the relationship changed in the very ending. I am going to try my best not to crack on the hate, and end up in the same relationship so I'll see how this goes!

This has been an amazing month! I can't believe how much reviews and views on my stories! Thank you for reading and review my stories. Down below is the number of views I've received for Bad Boy, and the number of views that I've received in total for all my stories! Kisses!

This is the last update for this month of August!

***Important: If you haven't noticed, I (BlueCrystalWater14) and recently changed my pen name to, 'Dawn WhiteRose' mainly because I didn't like my pen name and when I created my account I had no clue on what my pen name should be!**

**New Pen Name: Dawn WhiteRose**

**Former Pen Name: BlueCrystalWater14 ***

**August Views:**  
**Bad Boy Views: 1, 502 Hits 635 Visitors**

**Total Views: 4, 034 Hits 1, 459 Visitors**

Check my _profile _for further updates, important news, links for descriptions and videos.

Welcome to the story:  
_MissAlexanderLudwig12  
narnianFAN97  
NarnianLady14  
RayneAllNight_

I hope you continue finding entertainment in my story. And hopefully, keep on reading until the very end.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_EFTNC  
Written Angel  
GirlSwagg21  
narniafan  
MythicalGirl17  
PrincessLied  
Alethiometra_

Thank you for taking the time and reviewing the last chapter. I love hearing your opinions and it really makes my day, and continue writing new chapters.

-Ages:

* Alaura Hunter: Born on December 10th, 1997. She is 15 years old.

* Edmund Pevensie: Born in Finchely, England. He is 17 years old.

* Lucy Pevensie: Born in Finchely, England. She is 13 years old.

* Susan Pevensie: Born in Finchely, England. She is 19 years old

* Peter Pevensie: Born in Finchely, England. He is 20 years old.

* Trumpkin: UNKNOWN

- I know it's really out of the books. But I'm not really following the books, age order. I want an age difference between Edmund and Alaura, I find that an older guy makes their relationship attractive. I guess? I know I'm weird.

Playlist:  
_-"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Camp Rock 2  
-"Fifteen" by Taylor Swift  
-"Come Clean" by Hilary Duff_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura.

Updated: 30/08/12

* * *

Chapter Seven: The One with the Incident

Alaura couldn't help but shiver at the sight of fallen trees. There out in the open were group of men, their chests bare, lifting away the giant trees that they've recently cut down. She was never a fan of destroying nature, hated the fact that people didn't care about nature, how polluted things can become.

Every blow they made to the tree with some sort of built wooden machine, powered by men. It was a sickening crunch, repeated she had to listen to. The sound of men, yelling at each other, grins plastered on their faces, happy that they were destroying a part of Narnia. She wanted to wipe the smug looks on their faces, she wanted to drown out the cries they've made.

Her ears almost missed Susan's sentence, "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan concluded. Sending Peter a sharp look, that she could hardly make out. Peter glanced at the sight, before sighing, turning and keeping a steady hand on the handle of his blade. He slowly lead the way back into the forest.

A sigh escaped her lips, she slowly used the cut down trees; covering their figures, to lead her way down. A blue tunic brushed her before disappearing in the cloaks of leaves, she shook her head in annoyance before finally making her way into the forest. Her feet picked up her pace, rushing to catch up with them before she stopped and began walking with Lucy.

Lucy sent a startled look over to Alaura, before eyeing Edmund. His back tense, his hand gripping the handle at his hip, Alaura sucked in air sharply before looking away. Wishing the hurt wouldn't wash over her, "Is everything alright?" Lucy asked concerned by Alaura's behaviour.

"Yeah," she gulped and gave her a shaky nod. "I'm fine. Just tired." Lucy eyed her curiously, Alaura finding it uncomfortable, turned her body so she wouldn't see Lucy's eyes. Lucy eventually gave up, huffing and placing her hands on her hips before staring straight ahead.

"Well. It's been quite a day, already hit noon." Lucy told her. Alaura sighed in relief, glad that the awkward conversation about her and Edmund had eventually wash away. She turned with a small smile and nodded, before her jaw slacked in realization, Alaura gently grasped Lucy's shoulder preventing her from moving.

"It's only been one day?" she asked in disbelief. Lucy slowly nodded, Alaura couldn't help but blank out. Her so-called friendship with Edmund didn't even last one day, already the ups and down of their relationship took a turn. Ending in utter silence, and hurt, Alaura was harshly shaken, she was taken out of thoughts and sent Lucy a questioningly look.

"Umm..we're falling behind." Lucy giggled, before taking Alaura's hand and began dashing to the group. Alaura stumbled over her feet, trying to move away the skirt of the dress and trying to avoid the protruding roots of certain trees. Lucy giggled as they pasted Edmund, who looked at them before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

Alaura bit her lip and tugged on Lucy's grip trying to slow her down. "Careful Lu. She might trip, again." Edmund said sarcastically. Alaura pinned her eyes to the ground, trying to control her emotions.

"I'm perfectly capable of using my own two feet." Alaura told him. She refused to stand silent, instead she crossed her arms and stood staring straight ahead. Though it was already becoming boring.

"Don't you mean...your own two left feet?" Edmund chuckled harshly. She whipped around in shock, her fingers removing the red strands of her hair sticking to her face. Before jotting out her jaw and shaking her head in disbelief, "What? Are you going to yell at me?"

Lucy watched, both in amusement and shock. Her blue eyes switching from an amused Edmund and a annoyed Alaura. "Why would you asume that?" Alaura asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You don't seem the type to yell, scream, and you don't have a rude behaviour." he answered easily, cocking his eyebrow. Alaura looked away hastily, her mind working trying to gather up a rude comment to shoot back a him. He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree, watching her his mouth twisted up in a smirk.

Alaura looked at him, taking a step back before saying. "Quite staring. It's rude." she told him. His bursted out laughing with no humor, clapping loudly before sighing.

"Is that all you have left?" Edmund asked challengingly.

"Well, it isn't quite easy. Mainly because I wasn't born, rude, childish, I wouldn't be proud of that." Alaura told him, unknowningly shooting back a sarcastic comment. Edmund narrowed his eyes dangerously, she gulped wanting to moisten her suddenly dry throat. He took a step forward, his arms dropping to his side.

"Judging again?" he neared her, she stumbled back. Her eyes darting anywhere but his eyes, she didn't like the look he had, like he was going to hurt her. Her mind flew back to her mother and her boyfriend, a picture of Derek with his smug and grey eyes staring at her.

A gasp escaped her lip as her back met the bark of the tree, her hands flew to the tree. Her nails scraping the rough texture. Edmund smirk at her frightened figure before resting one arm on the tree, her eyes flew to the hand on the side of her head before looking back. Her eyes met his dark brown orbs, his eyes challenging her not to break contact.

"You know nothing," he snapped at her, she held her breath. He took another step forward, her hands flew from the tree to his chest pressing against him. Trying to make him move away, without any luck. "Nothing. About me, Hunter. Don't start thinking you do." he muttered darkly.

She nodded, finally after what seemed like forever. He removed his hand from the tree, and walk away from her. She released her breath, that she didn't know she held. Her breathing became uneven, she stayed there unable to process what happened. Her eyes darted, her hand grasped her wrist before raising it to her chest like she injured it.

Did she just witness the darker side of Edmund? She breathed heavily before closing her eyes, and reopening them again.

"So," Peter's voice made her eyes wander over to the rest, immediately moving it fast so Edmund's figure would blur. Alaura shook her head, she didn't think she could look at him the same way, or at all. "Where exactly did you see Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy hesitantly. Lucy glared a him, before shaking her head and moving past him.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." she snapped bitterly. Alaura felt her appreciation grow for her, Lucy could do things that she couldn't. Like stand up for herself.

Trumpkin cleared his throat nervously, before looking at Lucy. She could tell he was preventing himself from chuckling, "I am a grown up." Alaura stared at Trumpkin in shock, surely he couldn't be that old. She felt guilt wash over her as she was judging once again, sure he was short but she never thought that he could be that old. Though she never really looked at Trumpkin clearly.

Lucy looked at the ground nervously, moving to the right. Pausing as she looked down at the feet, her eyes darting unsteadily, "It was right over.." she began softly, before the ground gave up under her, crumbling as Lucy disappeared from everyone's sight. Her piercing scream echoed throughout the gorge.

"LUCY!" Alaura screamed, dashing forward. She clutched on Peter's tunic as she tried spying Lucy, "Here." Lucy's shaky voice came from underneath, she bent finding Lucy sitting. Lucy was looking over the cliff, before laughing nervously. She was confused as everyone began disappearing to where Lucy once was before it was her turn, she grasped the soil tightly, slowly lowering herself down.

Finally she understood, Lucy had found a path down the gorge. She smiled before making her way down, slowly and cautiously, her hand would often grasp something. Edmund behind her didn't help, she walked nervously afraid he might pull the same stunt, she picked up her pace, relieved that she was on ground. The rushing stream of water wetting her dress, she placed a foot on the rock, nervously afraid she might fall.

She spreaded her arms to balance herself before hopping on another rock, finally getting used to it. She trailed behind the rest, she was careless as she took another step, her feet slipped she stumbled forward. Hands grabbed her from behind, chills went up her spine, she didn't know if it was the touch or if it was fright.

A picture of her pinned against a tree flew to her mind. She immediately and harshly shrugged off Edmund's hands and took an uneven breath, she hopped on another rock faster, praising herself that she wasn't slipping. All she wanted to do was to remove herself from Edmund's presence.

Finally she hopped off the last stone and her feet landed on soft green grass. She could never been so glad, there was a heavy pang at the thought, her eyes drifted slightly to the figure in the blue tunic before freezing, leaving her gaze pinned on Edmund's boots.

Was she able to face him again? It seemed hopeless to.

The walk through the thick forest was silent, not one word was spoken after they decided their plan. Peter said it was best that they go on, then find camp before evening strikes. Trumpkin eventually agreed, Susan agreed with Peter and the rest stayed silent. Not that it mattered. No one else had ideas.

oOo

Alaura sat there, her eyes pinned on the crackling fire that Peter had set up. Her eyes would often linger to the sparks that drifted to the sky, they had finished eating their dinner. An animal that Susan caught, she didn't pay much attention to the hunting. She didn't like seeing death, last time she did see someone or an animal die she ended up seeking comfort in Edmund.

Now that they were in rough terms, Alaura had to find excuses to not wanting to go. Lucy had helped her out, having insisted that she should stay at camp. Alaura excused herself by saying she'll look out, and protect Lucy. Edmund just scoffed, saying being weaponless isn't going to help.

Slowly the circle around the fire decreased, Trumpkin was the first to head to sleep. Then Peter, then Edmund then Lucy. Susan and Alaura stared at he slowly dying fire, she stood up, brushing her dress before crossing her arms, she leaned against a tree her eyes watching the water run down the stream.

The wind blew, she found it comforting. Her mind was in swirls of confusion, her stomach always had an uneasy feeling whenever she thought of facing Edmund. Her thoughts of him dramatically changed in the past few hours, her previous thoughts of him being nothing but a simple friend, caring disappeared.

Her arms grew cold, not by the wind but how she remembered Edmund's arms around her. Now the thought of being safe in Edmund's arms completely stunned her, now she wasn't sure if she was completely afraid of him. She was being tugged in opposite directions that she just wanted to cut off all the strings that were attached to her.

She felt the brewing hate for Edmund building at every snide comment he shoots at her. Edmund didn't seem to care about her emotions. She was meeting a completely different Edmund all the sudden, it was like his sudden, dark, dangerous, bad boy side came out.

She exhaled sharply, before turning her eyes staring at resting bodies of the Pevensies and Trumpkin. Slowly she made her way, staring at the ground. "Lucy, are you awake?" the sound of Susan's voice whispering made her stop, she rushed over silently to a tree. Her hand grasping the bark before peeking through the nearby branch, she pressed a hand down to get a clearer view before gazing at the siblings.

Susan flipped to her side, using her hand to keep her head up. "Hmm?" Lucy hummed, answering her question before mimicking Susan's movement.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked, Lucy stared at her in disbelief before readjusting her hand.

"You believe me?" she whispered in shock. Susan looked at the ground briefly before looking back up and nodding slightly.

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan stated.

"I don't know." Lucy replied, her eyes glazing in confusion, "Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy suggested. Alaura bit her lip, she had been pondering over why she didn't Aslan. She knew Lucy's answer wasn't the right answer, she wanted to see Aslan in the flesh but didn't see one sight of gold.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here," Susan told her uncertain, "Didn't you?"

Lucy shrugged before nodding, "I hoped so." Susan glanced at her before sighing she layed back down on her back, her arm carrying her head as the other rested on her stomach. She stared up at the sky.

"I finally just got used to the idea of being in England." Susan sighed in frustration. Alaura bit her lip at Susan's answer.

"But you're happy to be here," Lucy immediately responded in concern, "Aren't you?" she added.

Susan shrugged, "While it lasts." she agreed.

Lucy sighed and flipped to her stomach gazing at Edmund, "At least..." she trailed off. Susan looked at her before flipping to her stomach and gazing at Edmund too.

"What?" Susan asked.

Lucy shrugged before sighing, "What do you think is happening between Alaura and Edmund?" Alaura gulped, her eyes went to the branch. She couldn't look at Edmund, not anymore.

"Edmund terrified her," Lucy stated, "I know it. He's been a jerk, he pinned her. I know Alaura's suffering from personal issues and Edmund just had to.." Lucy didn't finish, instead she gave a cry of frustration.

"He's afraid too," Susan whispered, Alaura snapped her gaze to Susan in confusion. "He's afraid of opening up. Afraid she might judge him, you saw them when we were in the treasure room. She was judging him already, you can't blame Alaura. Edmund suffered a lot. No one...not even us know him anymore."

"Now that you mentioned it...we know not much about Alaura," Lucy pointed out, "Do you think Aslan brought her here because both Edmund and Alaura are somehow...tied together?" she fell silent, "By history?" she added. Susan resumed her former position and shrugged, having no answer.

"Aslan has his ways..." Susan whispered, before yawning.

Her mind suddenly worked. Aslan brought her here for Edmund? What about their history? Her mind flew back to what Susan said about Edmund.

Guilt dropped on her. She huffed in disbelief before sliding down the tree, burying her head in her hands. So she was wrong? Was she right? She knew knowing him was the best plan but how can she if she wasn't spending the time remembering seeing his dark side, leaving her paralyzed with fear? She can't even look at him anymore, no matter how hard she wanted to.

All she ever saw in him now was a jerk, hate was slowly cloating itself on their relationship.

She knew that somehow she had the answer buried deep inside her. Making its way up. Right now she had no clue which was surprising since she always knew the answers.

She sighed, standing up and making her way back. Laying on the ground, she curled up and hoped that she would get at least a good sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? How should Alaura face him? Surely I have an idea to why I wrote in Alaura's past, and I hope you too. If not then the answers will soon be coming your way. I didn't think I would be writing in that part with Edmund and Alaura, but I glad I did. The conflict between the two of them makes their relationship a mystery, and well complicated.

Don't worry. Remember what the first chapter ended with? Remember the rest of the chapters aren't out, and I'm just writing in whatever my heart tells me to do while blending in Prince Caspian.

Should Alaura meet Aslan in the next chapter? I'm thinking she shouldn't. Mainly because, I don't like Alaura replacing someone's part. And she has her own plot, finding answers and everything. It's kind of hard to explain what I'm thinking, but I don't want to give out answers.

Thank you for creating August such an amazing month! Kisses! Hopefully next month will be great too!

Can you do me a favor? See the POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	8. The One with Prince Caspian

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I seriously love you guys! Your reviews mean so much for me that I just have to write up another chapter. So here it is and well, good luck to all who already began or is starting school! Hope you guys will do good and continue reading this story for a bit of relaxation, I know that last year I had new homework everyday and new projects the next 2 weeks. So prayers to all! And stay healthy, safe and continue doing well in your education.

Yes. I already started school. So good luck to all..and me.

Welcome to the story:  
_FireGoddess  
LittleKid13  
raeleastarr_

I hope you guys continue reading every update I make and hopefully you'll be satisfied.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_narniafan  
Zora and Phoenix  
GirlSwagg21  
Written Angel  
Isabel Pearl  
Girlsrule_

I hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing my story. I love taking the time and reading them it certainly makes my day. Hope you guys stick around, and read it when school isn't harassing you. ;)

I'm sorry if I missed anyone. I haven't check in and lost track of whatever the record used to be. So sorry if I do.

Playlist:  
_-"Shattered" by Trading Yesterday  
-"Fix You" by Coldplay  
-"Stay" by Hurt_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura

Updated: 13/09/12

* * *

Chapter Eight: The One with the Prince Caspian

Alaura gave out a content sigh, her arms aching from staying in a uncomfortably position during her sleep. She turned so she would lay on her back before opening her eyes and giving a silent yawn. Her hazel eyes gazed up to the cloudy sky before turning her head and glancing at Lucy, sleeping peacefully. Happy that she got to return.

Alaura sat up, fixing her wrinkled dress before using her fingers to comb through any tangles in her hair before redoing the waterfall braid. She longed to wear her comfy pair of colored jeans, her face felt dirty, her skin itched from the soil, she wanted a bath.

Sighing, she got up stretching before deciding to walk back to the streaming river. As soon as she got there, she bent staring at the refreshing substance before scooping up a handful with both of her hands before dropping the water. She reached up, pulling back the sleeves so it wouldn't get wet before rubbing on the cold water.

She sighed, licking her lips as she was thirsty for a drink. She knew it would be reckless to drink the water, plus it her, she wouldn't do such a thing. Instead she washed her face, cleaning up any dirt left on her face and waking up her eyes. She shivered at how cold it was before shaking her head and sitting down, her head often would glance back.

Her hands went to her boots, pulling them off and wiggling her toes on the water, giggling at how ticklish it was before pulling it away and waiting for it to dry. She grabbed her boots and pulled it back on before getting up, her back leaning against the same tree she was at last night.

She gulped, her throat aching, screaming for water. She hadn't drank in a while, the Pevensies didn't have a problem going on without any use for water. She felt like a baby for not able to control her thirst, for being a complainer even though she hadn't spoke a single word to them.

Her eyes lingered on the sparkling water, rushing past. Tempting her to drink them before she clasped her eyes closed and focused on her problems. Edmund, her mother and her mother's boyfriend, and how they were slowly torturing her to death. She slide down the tree, in exhaustion though she just had a good night sleep.

The wind blew, caressing her exposed skin before lifting the skirt of her dress up to her knees. She sighed, her fingers wrapping around the thin fabric to pull it down before her eye caught the puckered red line on the cap of her knee, her fingers released the fabric and instead brushed the red line.

Her mind flashed back when they were on the gorge, in the forest. Edmund kneeling in front of her examining her wound and being a gentleman carried her back to receive help. She shivered, her arms hugging herself as she thought of his arms around her.

The sudden crunch behind her made her stand up, the skirt of her dress falling to her feet. She whirled around finding Susan, her weapons strapped on her back a stern expression plaster on her face. "Peter and Lucy are gone." Susan stated, she could hear her voice trembling but tried to remain emotionless.

"But, they were there when I woke up." she whispered softly, her eyes fluttering up to meet Susan's gentle eyes. Alaura sighed feeling stupid, "Oh." she said.

"Come on. I got Trumpkin and Edmund up." Susan said, her body disappeared through the thick blankets of trees. Alaura hesitantly followed behind, her body trembling slightly at the sound of his name. Before she shook her head, telling herself that she was being foolish.

They entered the camp, seeing Trumpkin waiting watching every movement impatiently. "You certainly took your time." he grumbled. Susan simply rolled her eyes and shot her eyes to Edmund, from the corner of her eyes she saw his blue tunic sitting on the log that was once occupied by the amount of their weapons.

"Ed." Susan said. She heard him sigh before getting up, grumbling under his breath before brushing past her. She felt tingles travel down her arm and back up at the touch, her hand flew up to her shoulder rubbing it trying to scrub away the tingles that she felt. She felt herself become worried by the touch, her eyes drifted down to the ground trying to remain calm.

"Did I hurt you?" Edmund's velvet voice asked her. Alaura's eyes stayed pinned to the ground, boring in as she tried to pretend she didn't hear it so he would leave her alone. "Did you hear me?" he was impatient, it was obvious by the sound of his tone. "I said did I hurt you?" he asked harshly.

Her feet took an unnecessary step back. She bit her lip so hard that she thought she could feel the blood dripping down, just say no, she thought. Her jaw moved before she sighed, mentally giving up before shaking her head. "Okay. I just thought because of your hand." Edmund said in a lame tone.

Alaura glanced at her hand still grasping her shoulder before dropping it. Her neck felt hot before she realized she was blushing once again. Susan watching the two very closely, couldn't help but sigh at the tension she knew she had to do something but she would never meddle. She saw how Edmund opened up slightly towards her, and she wanted her old brother back.

So she just looked away and hoped for the best. She clapped her hands, gathering their attention. Alaura's head snapped up, her eyes focusing on the determined brunette as she readjusted the strap on her bows and arrows. "I wonder what those two are doing." Susan grumbled, annoyed that Peter and Lucy scattered off again.

There was brief silence, before Susan began to lead the way up to the small hill before turning to the left. Alaura watched as Trumpkin followed before Edmund's blue tunic disappeared from her sigh before she followed. Biting her lip like someone was watching and snickered.

Her eyes were pinned to the ground, trudging forward. Her boot leaving a thin line trailing behind me, lifting her head she scanned the area finding that she had lost her way. She clenched her hands into fists, feeling angry that she wasn't looking. Now looking around, she knew it was best to stay put.

She moved towards a tree, placing a gentle hand on it before whispering, "Wake up." she whispered. She wanted to see what Narnia was truly about, right now it looked like a dead forest back home. She stared at the bark, challenging it to move. There was a rustle, she snapped her head up wondering if the tree moved when she heard his voice.

"Lost?" Edmund asked in a lame tone. She stood there staring at the bark before nodding slowly, "Did you loose your voice? It would be nice to hear a appropriate answer from you." he said bitterly.

She flinched before gently brushing her throat, he moved behind her waiting impatiently. "Well? I'll just go on without you." Edmund snapped. She froze, looking at the tree she had an awful feeling it would happen again. She moved aside quickly before his fingers wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back.

She attempted to remove it when he spun her around so she would stare at his chest. "Why won't you face me?" he challenged. She closed her eyes and turned her head. Her wrist were filled with tingles, she had forgotten how to remove her wrist from her grasp. Her mind focused on the tingles, it was a scary yet exciting feeling.

"Look at me." he demanded loudly. She flinched and made a movement to move away when he tightened his grip on her, he exhaled sharply. "Look at me." he demanded his voice softer that made her snap her eyes open in wonder. His soft tone stuck in her mind, warmth spreaded throughout her body.

Slowly she turned her eyes looking down. "Look at me." he said his tone soft. The feeling of dread washed away, she lifted her head her eyes trailing up before capturing his brown eyes.

She sucked in her breath, it was the first time she saw how beautiful his eyes could be. Time seemed to come by slower as they both studied each other, her jaw slacked slightly. His eyes were mutiple shades of brown, filled with mystery and yet there was a certain sparkle either in the sun or not.

For the moment they simply stared at each other like it was the first time they truly saw each other. The image of her pinned against the tree flew away from her mind. Some coughed from behind them, they broke each other's gaze and turned to the source of sound finding Trumpkin staring at them, both in amusement and awkwardly.

Trumpkin nodded to where Susan once disappeared to. They were falling behind, he merely motioned before turning and leaving. They stared at his figure before turning back to each other, both of their gazes falling to Edmund's grip before he let go like she burned him.

Immediately her warmth disappeared, as he let go. She stared at her wrist in shock before gulping, licking her lips and nodding to Edmund.

He cleared his throat and nodded over to where Trumpkin disappeared too. Both in jogging pace they left. Her mind occupied to what happened, how her body reacted to his touch before shaking her head saying that she was in the moment after avoiding him.

From a small distance she heard Lucy's voice, "No stop!" her voice cried out in worry. She sped up her pace, as did Edmund there shoulders bumped. She bit her lip and moved away slightly.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter's disbelief tone made her gasp. They've found what they are looking for...finally?

"Yes, and who are you?" a man's voice with a odd tone, an accent. That she couldn't make out, she scrunched her nose before Susan finally reached them crying out.

"Peter!" Susan cried out in worry, with a hint of anger for leaving them. But then again, if he hadn't left they wouldn't have seen Prince Caspian.

She was panting heavily as they finally reached them, clambering up the stiff slope her foot got caught in her dress she toppled ground. Her elbows burned, her cheekings turning deep red as she made a clumsy appearance. She pushed herself up, a rough hand grasped her arm and pulled her up before letting go. She knew it was Edmund.

"There was a tall, man with board shoulders. His brown hair falling to the nape of his neck, his lip oozing blood. "High King Peter?" Prince Caspian stated in disbelief, Alaura looked around finding that they were surrounded by Narnians, centaurs, fawns, animals...the creatures the once roamed the land of Narnia.

She glanced over to Edmund his eyes studying Prince Caspian's companions, his eyes narrowing darkly before catching her gaze and looking away sharply. She snapped her eyes over to Peter, his face angered by Prince Caspian's actions which she had missed. Judging by Prince Caspian gaze on Peter's sword that he was currently holding and Peter's arm once raised grasping a rock that they were in the middle of a sword fight.

Peter glared at him, cocking his head to the side. Alaura couldn't help but sigh at his cocky behaviour, "I believe you called." Peter stated harshly, his jaw clenched.

"Well, yes, but..." Prince Caspian examined Peter, "I thought you'd be older."

She saw a offended look come on to Peter face as he began to motion to move away, "If you like, we could come back a few years." Peter said calmly his eyes blazing with anger.

Prince Caspian reacted quickly, "NO! No, that's all right. You're just," he cleared his throat, "You're not exactly what I expected." he admitted. His eyes moving from Edmund, to Lucy, to Susan, to Alaura, to Peter then snapping back and lingering on Susan. She glanced over to Susan, her cheeks tainted by a soft shade of pink and looking away.

"Neither are you." Edmund grumbled his eyes stayed on the Narnians.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Alaura's eyes narrowed on the creature that spoke it. She couldn't make out the animal, it had a resemblance to a raccoon and a skunk. But its eyes snapped over to Trumpkin, who shifted uncomfortably.

A auburn fur mouse with a ring on it's left ear and a feather bounced forward, inching closer to its High King. "We have anxiously awaited for your return my liege." he announced, his ear twitching with excitement. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." he said, bowing. Peter planted on a small smile and a look of adoration at the devoted mouse. But she knew that he was happy that people were bowing down to him once again.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy mumbled. The mouse bounced upright, he withdrew his tiny sword and spun around threatening people, demanding to know who said that.

"Who said that?" he snapped.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, her hands clasping together. ""Sorry."

The mouse turned to his Queen, his sword lowered realizing before shaking his head. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," he bowed slightly, "I do believe 'courageous', "courteous' or 'chivalrous' might be more befit for a knight of Narnia." the mouse exclaimed.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter chuckled though it was aimed over to Prince Caspian who lowered his head in shame. She couldn't help but feel awful for the young prince, as he already gotten on his rough side.

The mouse perked up at Peter's compliment nodding his head, a grin planted on his face. Alaura has to agree with Lucy, he was adorable, if only she could take him home with her. Though she doubt that her mother would allow a mouse to be in her presence, and home.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." the mouse stated, his gaze flickering from Prince Caspian to Peter who nodded, his smile fading.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter stated sternly, turning back to Prince Caspian his eyes lingering on the sword that he held in his grasp. Prince Caspian caught on, switching his grasp from the handle to the blade so he wouldn't injure the High King.

"Well then," he huffed, "you will probably be wanting yours back." Peter grasped the handle, turning slightly he sheath his sword and turned around fully. Alaura caught his slightest eye roll and a sigh escaped her lips at how immature Peter can be.

Weapons. She stopped in her tracks as the word bounced inside her head, her shoulders sagged. Did this mean that she would have to learn how to handle a object...with a sharp tip? She shivered, feeling sorry for that unlucky Narnian partnered up with her, that might loose its life with one silly and clumsy step.

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for such a long wait. School started for me 2 weeks ago, and on my first day we already received a project, homework and I hate it. Though I am going to focus on school, good luck to all!

By the way, how did people handle the fact that their crush for over 8 years that has been in your class forever until now, and it's our last year together? Cause, I'm not handling it quite well...haha!

Questions:  
Should Alaura know how to fight?  
If so, what weapon should she use?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	9. The One with the New Emotions

A/N: Hey it's Dawn WhiteRose bringing you a new chapter! Sorry for not updating quickly, especially with school and I'm just dying to get good marks! I can't believe that this story has already passed it's '50' limit! Yay! Thanks!

Thank you for submitting in a question:  
1. Are you planning to follow the story of Prince Caspian? Or are you going to take liberties and do your own thing? -Jazz248

Well basically when I first created this story, plot and character I've decided to follow along the story of Prince Caspian; the movie, but I've also found that with my character I can't really fit her along with the rest of the characters. I don't want to make her steal other people's lines but I wanted to create her own individual feel, storyline and with Edmund being a bad boy I can't really make him like that I ONLY follow the Prince Caspian's dialouge and everything. So I've decided that I would mix my storyline along with Prince Caspian, kind of like revising the entire movie.

Notce how I've placed in scenes from Prince Caspian? Well that's what I'm doing, mainly because when other authors do a Prince Caspian storyline with their OC it doesn't seem quite realistic with the main OC stealing lines or adding in scenes from the original movie scene. I didn't place in Alaura's line during any of the scene so it could also follow the movie.

So a simple answer for any confusion is, a part of my story and character, and a part of a movie together in each chapter.

Also for the age review, I know that was sudden I tried working it out and everything but I wanted Edmund and Alaura to have a teenage relationship and everything also I wanted the age gap between them before realizing that the siblings needed an age difference so Susan and Edmund wouldn't be one year apart and Susan and Peter to be one year apart. That was a quick change and I didn't realize it so my apologies.

Welcome to the story:  
_TheSmallestOne  
Sonny13  
PJ-HP-HG-Narnia Lover  
MissMinoque999  
LobstaFace17  
Daring to be Different_

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Girlsrule  
Jazz248  
Sonny13  
GirlSwagg21  
TheSmallestOne  
Zora and Phoenix  
Fire Goddness  
Daring to be Different_

I hope you guys continue reading my story, finding entertainment, relaxation and inspiration. Thank you for taking the time and reviewing the last and even before chapters!

Playlist:  
_-"God Gave Me You" by Bryan White  
-"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift  
-"Thing's I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia, _except for Alaura

Updated: 21/09/12

* * *

Chapter Nine: The One with the New Emotions

After a brief awkward silence, Peter simply rolled his eyes his hand gripping the handle of sword tightly before beginning to lead the way out of the area. Alaura watched the blur of bodies move past her, her eyes moving to where Prince Caspian just stared after him. His eyes narrowed before his shoulders sagged, Alaura bit her lip trying to calm her nerves to speaking to another stranger.

Timidly, she walked forward, her hands interlocking with each other. "I'm sorry about his behaviour." Alaura apologized softly. He glanced at her before shrugging, his hands raising to remove the strands of his brown hair falling to his eyes.

Then he stopped in his tracks, his eyes studying her appearance before asking. "Never heard about you before, another Daughter of Eve?" Alaura cocked her head to the side in confusion before nodding in realization letting out a gentle laugh.

"Yes. I accompanied the Pevensies, not that they had a choice though." Alaura sighed, biting her lip her feet beginning to move from underneath, shuffling sightly before she gave a small smile, "Don't worry. He'll warm up to you," Alaura nudged his arm playfully, "Maybe. If you don't show the obvious signs for fancying the Gentle Queen."

Caspian froze before letting out a nervous laugh, "I do not fancy the Gentle Queen."

Alaura just smile before saying, "Oh! I almost forgot," she turned to him with her hand out for him to grab, "I'm Alaura Hunter."

Caspian merely stared at the hand before saying, "What do I do with it?" he asked nervously, his eyes eyeing her pale hand. Immediately she snapped back her hand in embarrassement.

"I forgot." Alaura spoke softly, "People from this world aren't custom to the traditions from where the Kings and Queens of Old are from." she laughed before her eyes spotted Susan far ahead her head often glancing behind her spotting Caspian before turning a faint pink and turning back around. Alaura smiled, "Luckily for you, Susan might find it adorable."

Caspian's head shot up his eyes scanning the trailing bodies of Narnians, "What are you talking about?"

Alaura giggled, "She might like you back." her eyes moved to the pack of bodies slightly in front of them her eyes catching Edmund's hardened look, his brown eyes flicked from her to Caspian. She stiffened, determined not to break the eye contact though it sent tingles down her spine.

"Your mate isn't taking a liking to me either is he?" Caspian asked shakily. Alaura looked up at him in confusion.

"What mate?" she asked nervously.

"King Edmund the Just." Caspian responded in confusion before stopping slightly his hands clasped behind his back. "Surely he gave me that look for talking to you." Alaura glanced back at Edmund her head tilting slightly before biting her lip.

"You're mistaken Caspian," she muttered gently, "Edmund isn't my mate." to her shock disappoint washed over her body. She shook it off, saying that it was probably just the wind.

Caspian stared at her in confusion, "But how come I sensed jealousy from him?" Alaura immediately stopped in her tracks causing Caspian to smack into her, with her unbalanced body stumbling she crashed to the ground. Her palms burning slightly,all she heard was Caspian's constant repeat of apologies her eyes stayed rooted to the ground.

Edmund? Jealous? She shook her head, refusing to believe that a guy who is so cruel, so dark, so confusing would be jealous of Caspian over her?

Her eyes went hazy, missing the brown leather boots in front of her. There was a familiar groan, her head snapped up a blush making itself up her cheeks finding Edmund towering over her fallen body. To her surprise he wasn't looking down at her, instead his eyes had gotten dark, cloudy piercing straight through Caspian.

A sharp breath escaped from her lips, she shivered as she remembered that look though now it spreaded warmth throughout her body.

"Caspian." he chuckled with no humor. "Pushing a girl down to the ground?" he asked sarcastically, "Is that your way of showing that you're manly?" Caspian stuttered slightly before he regained his posture.

"It was merely an accident, don't assume things easily." Caspian answered. Forgetting that Alaura still laid on the ground her eyes switching from Edmund to Caspian, both shooting daggers at each other.

Edmund smirked before crossing his arms, "Holding back huh? What? Afraid to insult someone who's obviously a better fighter than you."

Caspian stepped forward his face turning red, his hands formed into fists, giving her the answer that he was holding back a scream or a simple punch. "I don't need a fight to see who's a man. I don't give my family up for threats."

Alaura then knew he had crossed the line, she didn't want Caspian making the same mistakes she did. She stumbled up, her hands brushing her dress before realizing they were almost face to face.

"What family?" Edmund growled. Caspian gave a cry, his hands reaching for his blade as Edmund did.

"No!" Alaura cried out, jumping in the middle to prevent them from killing each other. "Stop! Please!" she pleaded as they wrestled against Alaura's body, she coughed from lack of air before squeezing her way out, her hands gripping Edmund's arm forcing him not to thrust his sword into Caspian's body.

She failed immensely, stumbling back she watched their swords clashed. She trembled, her breathing getting shallow before she shook herself remembering about Edmund's anger. She dashed forward, her arms slipping underneath Edmund's arms, locking her arms around his waist and pulling him back.

"Edmund. Snap out of it! Please!" she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut she felt him stiffen from her contact. Reopening her eyes she saw Edmund had dropped his guard, Caspian realizing before dropping his arms and sheathing his sword his breathing uneven.

His muscles from underneath her arms unclenched, relaxing before he too sheath his sword. He exhaled sharply, before realizing Alaura's grip was still on him, he gently pried of her fingers and whirled around to face the direction he once was. Alaura dropped her arms in confusion as he stormed away.

She stared after him in confusion before rushing up to him, gripping his arm. "Edmund?" she asked. Her ears picked up his faint voice muttering violent, cruel words."Edmund?" he stopped finally realizing she was there. He stared down at her with an unreadable expression.

"What do you want Alaura?" he asked darkly.

She shivered her arms wrapping around herself before looking back up, "An explanation." she said softly. He stiffened before shaking his head.

"Well you're not getting it." he muttered, he resumed to his fast paced walking. Alaura sighed, biting her lip her feet forced herself to run back to him.

"Please?" she pleaded softly her eyes landing on the ground as she felt embarrassed to be begging for an answer especially from Edmund. Glancing up she found him staring straight ahead, his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched before he released the tight grip and sighing.

Edmund studied her for a moment before crossing his arms, her eyes moved behind him finding they were a couple of paces behind but it was worth it. Alaura bit her lip gently before shuffling her feet, trying to get past the awkward pause. "What do you want to know?" he muttered.

Alaura gulped, her throat suddenly dry. "Why you-" she trailed off her eyes drifting away from his. He merely looked at her before looking the other way.

"Way I reacted that way?" he finished of her. She nodded slightly before saying.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Edmund only shrugged, she was getting tired from all the mind boggling games from him instead she softly slapped his arm. But with a such gentle and quick action caught Edmund's attention. Grabbing the hand that was currently falling from his arm, he grip it. Alaura's breath hitched.

Her eyes frozen on her hand, there was a spread of tingles. One more movement from him, she would have ran away. The feelings he gave her was frigthening her, instead she gulped shifting her weight but didn't take away her hand afraid she might offend him. Her eyes didn't dare to move up.

She was confused on why Edmund is able to create those feelings, the warmth, the shivers, the tingles. Her mind was stuck in her thoughts before Edmund's deep voice caught her attention once more. "I thought he hurt you." he struggled saying the words. Alaura frowned, expecting more from him thought she was shocked. Wasn't that what she wanted?

"Why would he hurt me?" she asked, edging him more, and innocently.

Edmund shifted uncomfortably. "He was dangerous?" he said unsure.

Alaura found herself amused by Edmund's explanation, it was like he was learning words after being caged for a thousand years. Alaura gave him a small smile, "But I'm here with you." she whispered. He froze, his hand dropping hers before he gritted his teeth, Alaura looked at him in shock as he turned and began to walk away.

Realization was racing through Edmund's mind.

Alaura though look after him with guilt, feeling like she had offended him. Maybe she did, but for once she was glad that he was dangerous, he was different like the time she first set her eyes on him. Different.

Alaura feeling behind to feel her senses on her feet, immediately she dashed over him again. Her hands gripping his tunic, "Edmund?" she asked softly. With that one word, he halted, his eyes snapping shut. Her hands turned his body, before glancing up a frown placed on her face as she found his jaw clenched, eyes shut, his posture stiff.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Edmund? Please look at me." she begged softly. When he didn't respond, she could tell that her choice of words wasn't the best. "It wasn't a insult." she said much more quiet. He snapped his eyes open in wonder, before cocking his head to one side.

His gaze was intense, though she couldn't break eye contact. Warmth spread throughout her entire body, her breathing hitched as his brown orbs bore into her. They simply stared at each other, Edmund studied her trying to see if she was joking but she stayed serious. His shoulder sagged before nodding.

She smiled brightly at him before he said, "Come on. We're falling behind." he muttered. Nodding his head to the direction of the Narnians. She nodded, Edmund gave her one more look before starting back to the group, Alaura bit her lip before timidly trailing behind him.

Her eyes studied his height, no wonder he was so tall counting up from her height. 5'2 feet, he was probably 5'9 or maybe she was just to short. Suddenly she felt small, wrapping her arms around herself she sped up her pace.

To their surprise the group had stopped, Peter saying. "Alright, take break." he ordered to which they replied with a relieved sigh, to which also came out her lips. She tilted back her head enjoying the cool breeze wafting through before her eyes caught Edmund's figure blindly going through the left of the forest.

Alaura stared after him, unsure if she should follow or not. After a minute of fighting against her conscience she made her way to where Edmund had disappeared to, her hands clutching protruding branches as she made her way to where the sun was shining, through the cloaks of trees.

Takin one more step forward she made her way out, she let out a disbelief gasp her fingers removing the strands of hair blown to her face. Out there were hills of bright yellow, the grass reaching up to her knees, it was bare the only thing in sight was a figure standing on top of a hill which she could make out was Edmund.

She hurriedly made her way up, falling at certain places before finally clambering up to the top. Her body a few steps away from Edmund. "You'll never stop following me, huh?" Edmund asked, his hand was on the handle on his hip. Alaura gave a small smile before taking a few bold steps to reach where he was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her breathing uneven. He turned to her with a smirk before shrugging.

"It's peaceful, bare. Just a place to think." he replied. She was startled, though intrigued by it, she had never heard him say such words.

"You know this place?" she asked softly. Her eyes landing on the grass of yellow, tickling her bare legs from underneath her dress.

"At days of patrolling the woods." he easily replied. Alaura nodded, biting her lip. "It helps me get away from all the troubles we were facing back then." he told her, "Away from reality." he chuckled before staring down unsure.

"What kinds of trouble?" she asked gently.

Edmund gave a chuckled and shook his head, he sighed before staring out into the yellow sight. "Wars." he simply told her, "I can't get the image of blood off my mind." Alaura simply looked at him wondering why he was bothered by such things. Her hazel eyes glimmered as the ray of sun was directed her way as she studied him.

"But-" she trailed off her eyes lingering on him.

He looked down at her with a dark look, "You assume that just because I act like this I wouldn't care about other people?" he laughed with no humor. She flinched at his hard tone, "Killing people isn't something you should be proud of. Cause that's what I am, a killer."

He turned to leave before she stopped with, placing a gentle hand on his hard chest. She blushed at the contact before softly saying,"You care about them. Killers are people who only see red, that killing is the only thing that is capable of fixing things." he turned, studying her, "When they stab their weapons into their victim's flesh all they can think is how proud they are, how they don't realize they've killed the most previous thing that God gave us.." she explained to him, her eyes turning hazy before she shook her head out of the trance and staring up to him, biting her lip. "You are not a killer Edmund. You had no choice."

Her breathing hitched as he stared down at her with the same unreadable expression. The hand on his chest formed into a fist pressing against him, he eventually noticed before grabbing her hand and pull it away but keeping it in his grip.

Mixed emotions were racing throughout her body, the warmth came back, the tingles enveloped her body, her eyes were drowning in his brown orbs, his touch gave her electrifying feel. She trembled, as fear washed over her. She back away her, panting slightly, her eyes narrowing trying to stop the emotions he triggered.

At the thought she removed her hand from his, her hand shook as it did. Her eyes broke contact, darting on the yellow grass trying to make the realization fly away from her mind.

She did the only thing she was good at.

Run.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys can make out what's happening to Alaura and Edmund, I'm trying to make it more complicated, trying to mix in both their personalities to make a conflict. I'm not going to be one of the people that rush in their relationship when there is no hints of sparks.

And I'm not going to rush their relationship, I've got plenty of different ideas to make it a hard time for them to deal with their emotions and to figure out one another. Which is basically what this chapter is all about, you get to see them find out more about each other, and you see each other get drawn somehow to each other before snapping back realizing what's happening and that's exactly what happened to both of them.

Can you please do me a favor? See the POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	10. The One with the Hidden Meanings

A/N: Hey. It's Bethany! So for the past few weeks I've been battling with writer's block that's why I couldn't update any of the stories but I don't know if it's gone so let's see if the chapter ends up being horrible. Sorry for the delay and for the story, "The Light Of Your World" is still under process of one of the most important chapters so that's why it's taking a long time to be updated.

**Former Pen Name: BlueCrystalWater14  
Dawn WhiteRose**

**Current Pen Name: ThisIsMeBethany**

Welcome to the story:  
_Evanna23  
ForestRose10  
Weaselle7  
poizonedfirefly01  
princesscolourful  
Allie Danger_

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Allie Danger  
Evanna23  
PJ-HP-HG-Narnia Lover  
MythicalGirl17  
Girlsrule  
GirlSwagg21  
TheSmallestOne  
Guest  
Daring to be Different  
narniafan_

Thank you for taking the time and reviewing. I'm sorry for the slow processing of updating and everything, and for the grammar/spelling mistakes. No one's perfect.

Please check my profile for further information about 'Alaura Hunter', which I need help filling in. PM for suggestions and answers.

Playlist:  
_-"Count On Me" by Bruno Mars  
-"I Drove All Night" by Celine Dion  
-"Promise" by Vanessa Hudgens_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter.

Updated: 08/10/12

* * *

Chapter Ten: The One with the Hidden Meanings

Everything was a flash of bright yellow, her vision blurred as her feet raced underneath. Her breathing grew into heavy pants though she never stopped, she just needed to get away. So many mixed emotions were coursing through her it seemed impossible to figure it out.

The skirt of her dress became tangled within all the rapid motion, her feet stumbled trying not to get caught in all the fabric. Reaching the end of the hill, she flew into the forest, her mind didn't register that fact that she was moving deeper into the woods.

Her arms pumped next to her, it was a matter of time when her clumsiness would get the best of her. Her eyes didn't catch the sight of the fallen log just a few paces before her, the curve of her feet got stuck. Her eyes widened as she felt her feet leave the ground before bracing herself.

The impact left her winded, her red hair sprawled on the grass. She breathed heavily, trying to place in oxygen through her lungs. She pulled herself up, her feet dragged against the rough bark. She flinched at her aching muscles as she hugged her knees to her chest.

The only sound she was hearing was her ragged breaths. The fall caused her hair to loose the braid, the skirt of her dress dirtied, her skin rough and coarse from the impact. She blinked, finally taking in her surroundings, everything her eyes took in were a group of trees. Dread filled her stomach, slowly she stood up, brushing her clothing, spinning around wildly.

Every tree looked the same, her mind couldn't find an exit. An exit, she stopped, the emotions that were running through her just a few minutes ago couldn't find an exit. All the emotions were driven by Edmund, her eyes narrowed at her theory, but why Edmund?

Her shoulders sagged, leaning against a tree, she closed her eyes.

The only word behind her closed eyes was, Edmund. Confusion washed over her, so many questions that she finally can't answer. For the first time she thought, why did Aslan bring her here? Reopening her eyes, she exhaled sharply, her eyes darting from tree to tree.

Right in front of her were moments between her and Edmund. It was like a hologram played by someone behind her, but she knew it wasn't someone. Slowly and steadily she walked forward where a tree held her and Edmund's first meeting, seeing him in that kind of light made her think how handsome he looked.

She covered her mouth like she said it out loud before dropping her hands. Her eyes narrowing at why this was all here.

She spun around, the skirt of her dress sticking against her. Her eyes became pinned to another tree where it held the moment when 'she' was pinned against the tree, his dark figure hovering over 'her' with the same dangerous dark eyes that studied 'her'. She didn't notice his expression as he pulled away, until now. The once dangerous look disappeared as his pulled away, it held confusion, his brown eyes flicker to his hand. **(The 'her' is Alaura as a hologram)**

It was then his eyes held a blank expression, flickering from his hand to 'her' shaken figure before punching a nearby tree.

Alaura stared at him, gulping nervously. She moved to another tree, it held a quick moment when Edmund held a concerned expression as 'her' feet slipped from the rock, his hands flew to 'her' waist.

Alaura couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She moved to another tree, it held the moment when 'she' was talking to Caspian. Her eyes became pinned to Edmund blank, hard expression as he watched them. Somehow she liked his expression, it showed how much he cared for her. She never realized it but now.

The tree switched to a moment when 'she' fell to the ground, Edmund was there his eyes quickly flickering to 'her' fallen figure, his expression wore concern look before switching to a dark, dangerous look, rounding on to Caspian. The tree switched again to where 'she' was desperately clinging on to Edmund, trying to stop him, a quick registration came onto Edmund's face as he realized what he was doing.

For once, Alaura realized that she was the first person to stop him from doing something stupid. Was this what Edmund was afraid of? Her uncovering his inner being that showed his caring, generous side?

The tree switched to a moment when 'Alaura' had injured 'her' knee, her eyes became focused on Edmund's figure, watching with a curious expression as he watched 'her' actions. An amused look came on his face before he snapped out of it, placing on his same straight face and walking forward.

She never noticed 'her' relieved face when he was by 'her' side. She narrowed her eyes and watched more closely as Edmund grazed 'her' knee with the same caring look, she watched as 'she' stiffened under his touch before relaxing. It looked like 'she' was actually enjoying his touch.

Alaura backed away in shock, her hand absentmindly brushing her knee in the process.

She moved to another hill, it showed the moment when 'she' was on the hill with Edmund. She bit her lip and made herself continue looking as 'her' mouth moved, Edmund watched 'her' in...her hazel eyes widened in alarm as she registered as, awe. She gulped loudly, her eyes caught when 'her' hand formed into a fist, when 'her' eyes stared up at Edmund in...awe. His hand caught 'her' hand, Alaura's eyes flew to how her hand was slightly pale and how Edmund's slightly tanned one...somehow looked...compatible.

Her mind wondered to how it would be like holding his hand before realizing her thought and moved away from the tree, not before catching 'her' frantic, confused and alarmed expression figure running. Edmund had stood there, his expression confused as he was, looking at his hand before turning around and sitting, burying his head in his hands, trying to find an answer like she is.

What was this trying to tell her? On her thought the tree switched from the hill to her mom's boyfriend. She stumbled back in shock before studying it gently. Her mom was staring at him in awe, her hand grasping on to his, her mind registered that it looked like Edmund's and her's.

She licked her lips, awaiting for more answers. Her mom's boyfriend still had the same dangerous look, similar to Edmund's. Her jaw dropped, she spun away, her breathing turning heavy.

Did Aslan bring her here to understand her mom's interest in her boyfriend? Was she here to uncover Edmund's feelings? Was she here to understand...lov-

She stopped, spinning around furiously. Determined not to think about that word. But it did make sense to why Aslan must have sent her here. She couldn't force herself to think about it, her eyes peeked from the corner of her eyes, finding the trees holding Edmund's appearance.

All her thoughts were erased. She walked forward, her eyes pinned to his brown orbs. She lifted a finger, moving closer to the tree, finally her finger touched the surface of his face. To her shock the Edmund's appearance eyes closed to her touch, she licked her lips, was she doing the same thing to Edmund like he was with her?

Her finger started to trace down before she hissed in pain, pulling away her finger and studying it. Beads of blood dropped from her finger, little brown sticks stuck to her finger.

She looked up finding all the holograms had disappeared and she was once again alone in the forest. Not realizing that the answer was closer to her than ever.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I didn't not like how my writing was in here. I'm sorry! But this chapter is showing you, differently about how Alaura is slowly undercovering her feelings about Edmund. I'm not going to say that Alaura finally realized her feelings in one chapter because that will make the next chapters kind of predicatable.

And if you are confused Edmund wasn't there. It was moments she was seeing that the tree held, it was in motion. I'm sorry if it was a jumble, I tried doing the 'her', 'she' and tried to work it out as a memory Alaura and the reality Alaura so I'm sorry.

Submitted Question:  
_It's interesting how you start off each chapter with The One with...Any certain reason? -Evanna23_

_Well basically it's showing the main point in this chapter, what's it's going to be about or how it's going to start the chapter off, or ending with. Just showing what the chapter is revolving around in._

_You can thank, F.R.I.E.N.D.S for the idea!_

Can you guys think of any Alaura and Edmund couple name? Good nicknames for Alaura please?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	11. The One with the Markings

A/N: Bethany is back! I'm back with a new chapter and I know school is pounding you guys and I understand and I'm not really expecting much reviews, mainly because I've been doing the same and suffering from the amount of homework. But I'm just thankful for the reviews I've already received when the story was first published and now it reached up to 71!

I know most writers might think that just because they didn't receive much reviews on the last chapter that people lost interest. But not for me. Come on! We have our own lives, I accidently leave you guys waiting for a new chapter,which I'm so sorry for doing and yeah, things were a lot more easier during the summer.

Happy Fall! I love Fall! My favorite season!

Welcome to the story:  
_-LovelyLexiexxx  
-Slytherin-Rose-x  
-gypsyrain20091  
-noukinav018  
-Daisybooks  
-Nyxis  
.ninja159_

Thank you for taking the time off school and just viewing this story. I hope you guys continue reading this, and well enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews:  
_-Allie Danger  
-Jazz248  
-GirlSwagg21  
-Evanna23  
-Cloe  
-Girlsrule  
-Guest_

Thank you for just even taking the time and reviewing the last chapter! It really means alot. And don't worry, I don't plan on placing the 'couple' name in the story, it's not very professional and it just throws the story off. So don't worry!

Please check my profile for further information about 'Alaura Hunter', which I need help filling in. PM for suggestions and answers.

Playlist:  
_-"Being Again" by Taylor Swift  
-"Afraid" by Vanessa Hudgens_

Disclaimer: I do not own, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter

Updated: 18/10/2012

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The One with the Markings

Alaura blinked, the memories disappearing from her sight. She released her breath and collapsed against a tree, briefly she closed her eyes. She was bewildered at what just happened, she never knew such things could happen, she slapped a hand against her forehead and wondered if she was catching a fever.

Gulping loudly, she slowly began to make her way through the thick forest. Her red strands whipping unto her pale face, she gingerly pulled them away. The sound of chattering filled her ears and she sighed, ducking, she hurriedly made her way to the group. She felt guilty for holding them back, her eyes fell on a muscular broad figure.

Licking her lips, she turned and gave Susan a apologizing look.

"Alright! Let's get moving!"

The group passed her slowly, there were rumbles as they just recovered from their sore feet. Alaura broke into a smile at the adorable little mouse that scurried under the padding hooves?

Edmund had gone on with the rest of the pack. She could still spy his dark tousled hair, biting her lip she resisted a smile but continued walking forward. The walk had been silent, her eyes strayed on the ground, her mind occupied by the past events.

The pack had stopped, Alaura not having looked up slammed against the back of a fawn. The fawn stumbled forward before quickly resuming its posture, she muttered a quick apology and scooted away in embarrassment as she caught the onlooker's amused face.

Her cheeks were burning, grabbing a handful of hair she covered her face and turned away. There were snickers of amusement, it filled her with warmth that she had enough courage to drop her curtain and smile at the creatures she had only met hours ago. Her eyes caught a blank field, occupied with rocky structures that she wished to studied.

She fought her way through the bodies of the Narnian and eventually made her way up with the Pevensies, and Caspian. Her jaw slacked, in the field was a large structure, almost temple looking as she did not recognize the material it was made from. It was a pale beige, her eyes lingered on the field, there was a stone platform with broken down columns.

She cocked her head to the side but simply shrugged. No words were spoken as they simply gazed at their surrounding, painfully she realizing they were standing on long yellow strands of grass before faintly slightly to a bright green.

They moved forward after the comfortable silence. Alaura could spot out the Narnians appearing from the large structure with hopeful and yet eager looks, Alaura broke out into a smile as she felt the sudden warmth of home finally wash over her. They stood steadily as they watched intrigued as the centaurs pulled out their sword before bringing it down slightly, row and row.

Alaura gaped at the arch they managed to make, there were looks of adoration and awe from the 3 of the Pevensies. Alaura risked a glance over to Edmund, his face scrunched before relaxing though still stoned, his jaw clenched. Alaura could only gaze at him in wonder, a small smile appeared on her face.

Her eyes caught Caspian's curious look as he examined her. Alaura drew away, her cheeks burning, Caspian cocked an eyebrow before smirking, turning to face straight. Alaura bit back a groan as she realize what she was heading into. Slowly the Kings and Queens of Old made their way inside the temple-like structure. Alaura and the rest walked a few paces behind, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

The view darkened slightly as they entered through the entrance, inside were Narnians, hammering away to reshaped their weapons, bits of bright orange flew from the impact. Alaura stepped away, her eyes followed the orange bit as it darkened and turned to black.

Some were hauling large barrels on their shoulder and transporting them to another place. It was busy, nothing she imagined to be inside such a fascinating building.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian stated confidently, he caught Peter's hard face and coughed uncomfortably. Alaura frowned, strolling forward she place a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder, he looked down with a curious look.

"Be nice. You're scaring the poor guy." Alaura told him quietly. Peter opened his mouth to object before silently nodding. Alaura smiled, walking away and bumping into Caspian. He caught her, his fingers wrapping around her forearm.

He released his grip and gave her his smirk, "Looks like I'm not the only one to take interest in a Pevensie." he chuckled. Alaura's eyes widened, she shook her head and gave out a cough, "Denial."

Alaura frowned, "What are you talking about Caspian?"

Caspian only smiled, "Looks like you've taken interest towards King Edmund." he explained. Alaura took a small step back as a wave of awkwardness washed over her, biting her lip she resisted screaming out her hidden frustration.

"I'll admit. I'm confused." Alaura told him honestly, she saw Caspian's head jerk up in interest, "I'm not...I don't know." Caspian examined her frustration face, her lower lip jotting out in a pout. His eyes snapped towards Edmund, his dark eyes glued on Alaura's face, his face softened slightly before resuming his hard face.

Edmund had run his fingers through his dark locks and walked away with a loud huff.

Caspian could only smile. "Looks like King Edmund is in the same position as you." Alaura snapped her heads towards the frustrated King, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Alaura bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"Peter." Susan's voice rang through the room, Alaura turned a look of interest planted on her face. "You may want to see this." Susan stated seriously. Alaura followed the group in, Caspian grasping a torched, lit up and slowly dragging it around for the Pevensies to examined the markings on the wall.

Alaura muttered, "Marvelous." under her breath as her pale fingers traced against the rough surface. She could make out four figures, short and standing proudly in front of 4 thrones, individually, a crown planted on their heads. Alaura darted her eyes in realization before spinning around in shock.

"It's us." Lucy voiced everyone's thoughts.

Susan gulped her head turning towards Caspian in interest, "What is this place?"

She saw Caspian shift comfortable under Susan's stare, "You don't know?"

Slowly and steadily they followed after Caspian's disappearing figure, the light fading slightly. Alaura began to follow, her head turning as she found Edmund staring hardly at a certain marking. She retreated slowly, licking her lips her eyes examined the marking. It was a long, slim figure, a rod in her grasp, a cold icy glare and a crown made of icicles plants on her head.

"It's hard to forget, you know." Edmund's velvet voice startled her, she snapped her head back. "The past." Alaura bit her lip and slowly nodded, his dark eyes moved from the marking to her. Alaura almost slammed against the rough wall at how strong his gaze was, it stilled her. Her breathing hitched slightly, but didn't dare to break the contact.

It sent tingles down her spine, "I know you're suffering, Edmund." Alaura whispered in a hush voice. "But you can't punish yourself for that mistake that's long gone." her voice cracked.

Edmund merely shrugged, "Betraying your own family isn't something to forget, Alaura." Alaura shook her head moved slightly forward, her wiped her palms against the fabric of her dress.

"They forgave you, that's all it matters." Alaura argued, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "Isn't it?"

Edmund didn't respond, he simply moved his gaze to the ground. Alaura gulped, exhaling sharply and moving back, suddenly feeling weak. She turned her head, her back inches from the wall but didn't dare to lean against it. "Edmund?" Alaura tried, Edmund slowly moved his head to meet her eyes.

She smiled slightly, he moved forward, slowly but steadily. "They shouldn't have." Edmund said darkly but softly, Alara shook her head, confused.

"What?" Alaura breathed. Edmund inched closer, she barely noticed as she tried to figure out his words. Her eyes dropped to the ground briefly before looking back up, startled to find Edmund facing her just a few inches away. She bit her lip and licked her lip, her eyes didn't dare to move up, but she still did.

Her eyes got caught in the dark pool of chocolate brown. Her breathing hitched, "They shouldn't have forgiven me.'' Edmund told her honestly, he seemed reluctant to say but sighed heavily.

This time Alaura took a tiny step forward so she shouldn't crash into him, she smiled up at him, biting her lip and ignoring the fact that her cheek were burning. Edmund stared curiously at her, and shifted his weight, ''I would have.'' she admitted shyly. Edmund gazed at her in wonder.

Alaura looked down briefly, licking her lips, biting her lip so hard she thought she would draw out blood. His hand grasped hers, the sudden action startled her but she didn't draw away, she only smiled at the gesture. She looked back up, blinking before giving him a small smile.

He gazed at her in wonder, he tugged her towards him. Alaura obeyed, her feet stepping forward, her free hand pressed against his broad chest so she wouldn't crash into him. She gulped, her eyes looking back up, her breathing hitched as his face grew near. The sudden feeling of fear disappeared as she was drawn into a trance, she pressed her forehead against his.

Her eyes fluttered shut, as she took in his feeling.

She felt his hot breath brushing her lips, their lips were just a few inches apart. One more movement and they would touch. But they simply stood there, their forehead pressed against each other, their eyes fluttered shut. Alaura felt his free hand touch her waist.

The gap was almost closed when Peter yelled out, ''Edmund! Alaura!'' Alaura jerked away in shock, removing her hand from his. She trembled slightly as she was once in the state of comfort with Edmund, she took a shaky breath before glancing back up at Edmund. His face hard, his jaw clenched, his eyes remained closed but his hands grasped a free torch. He began leading the way.

He left her flushed, her palms clammy. She stumbled slightly, her eyes narrowed at his retreating figure. Why was Edmund doing this to her? Disappointment filled her stomach and she pressed a hand against it, why did she feel this?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I really am but did you guys really think I wouldn't do the almost kiss? Anyway, I wanted to do that to excite you guys and hopefully I did!

So I realized that I didn't what Edmund calling her another name, I like the way he say Alaura and it would be weird to hear another nickname for her. I find him saying Alaura is quite romantic. Alaura probably might be called some nicknames from the others except for Edmund. Let them be unique.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Please click it?


	12. The One with Trust

A/N: Bethany here. And I'm back on November 1st to give you guys a new chapter after leaving you with that ending, which I apologize for the long wait, especially after the almost kiss. I know you guys hate it, and I do too. So I figured I'd put the stop to the misery, although I did cause it, and continue on with the story. And mainly because...I had spare time, and I might update my other stories too. I'm also celebrating on my success in reaching 100 reviews on my other story, 'The Light Of Your World', check it out if you want.

I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes! No one's perfect, right?

Welcome to the story:  
_bettingonalice01  
green book worm  
justiceintheworldofhp-yearight  
whatsunderneath_  
_Shehunter_  
_Silver Eyed Slayer_  
_J101_  
_LovelyLexiexxx_  
_Nyxis_

I hope y'all all enjoying the story, and hopefully you'll forgive me with my lack of updating...darn school!

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Silver Eyed Slayer  
J101  
LovelyLexiexxx  
Girlsrule  
Guest  
whatsunderneath  
Gale  
bettingonalice01  
Allie Danger  
Guest  
Nyxis_

I certainly did not expect that much reviews so I freaking love you guys! I can't believe I hit up to 82 reviews on just the 11th chapter. So I love you guys, even with school pounding you and everything...you guys are just amazing.

Now I will put a stop to this author note. Mainly because... of the last chapter.

Playlist:  
_-"I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift  
-"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter and plot

Updated: 01/11/12

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The One with Trust

Her hazel eyes sparkled in wonder, but inside she was trembling. Her fingers trembled when she touched her lips where Edmund's lingered for a second before pulling away completely, and disappoint filled her stomach. Thinking about the uneasy feeling on my abdomen, she pressed a cool palm against it, her narrowed eyes raised slightly.

Her feet stayed rooted on the spot, her figure enveloped in dim light as the last remaining source of light was slowly drifting away under the tight grip of Edmund. Alaura was confused on everything, her thoughts before coming to Narnia, her thoughts on love, and her thoughts on bad boys.

Right now, she was shocked, she never thought that she would let someone like Edmund to come that close to her, without letting her run away in fear. Maybe, maybe for once she wanted to feel his lips on hers. That thought frightened her, but not fully that she would become disgusted.

She blinked, her hazy gaze slowly bringing her back to reality. She pushed herself off the wall, her fingers lingering on the White Witch carving before pulling away completely. Her feet dragged themselves on the ground, she made the best to hurry up. Her fingers pulled away the strands of hair, her eyes stayed glued on the moving light.

She always hated the darkness, especially since it seemed to chase after her.

One thought almost made her loose to the growing darkness. Why in the world had she let someone like Edmund in, in the first place? She surely didn't want her mother's boyfriend in her presence, but why Edmund? He's exactly like the others, conceited, dangerous, and plain reckless. Their booming laughter always haunted her mind, and her mind flashed back to the drunk guys chasing after her.

They made no action to hide their emotions...Alaura blinked, her arms still pumping by her side to catch up with the figure that always occupies her mind. Then it hit her, Edmund was the one guy, one dangerous guy, that worked to keep his emotions kept inside of him.

She blinked again, angry, ignorant, rude, sarcastic was his appearance, to make everyone he meets to tremble and move out of his presence. Somehow, she didn't, somehow...she was the only one to be drawn, drawn by his presence. Her eyes didn't catch the dangerous and narrowing look he first gave her, instead she was transfixed by him, his appearance and voice that bit back bitter comments and yet she was focusing on breaking his shell.

Alaura didn't notice at first, until now. They both had shells that each other hoped to break. A small smile played on her mouth at the thought and at the sight of his back, still tense.

The lighted area soon came to her sight, she slowed down to a fast walking pace but still lingered behind Edmund. Soon her gaze moved from Edmund to the carving of a majestic lion, immediately she knew that it was Aslan. She never met him, but there was a feeling inside her that made her knew that this was what everyone praised.

No words were spoken, everyone just stared at the lion. Each heard their own meaning, for Alaura it was:

_"Don't be afraid, dear one." _

Alaura back away startled, but a smile crept up on her. She nodded slightly, beaming up at Aslan though it was just a carving. Just by that simply message, he already gained her confidence. Unfortunately, Peter had a different message, a misunderstanding or mistrust in Aslan. Or it was just his arrogant self put in use.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter's voice echoed and bounced on the walls, and it was the only sound heard except for the crackling fire. Alaura turned to face the carving, she cocked her head to the side and briefly closed her eyes.

oOo

"It's only a matter of time," Peter's hard voice addressed the Narnians gathered around the table, covered with parchments, and a quill. Alaura shifted uncomfortably, she felt left out, sure she was in the meeting but in her skills in fighting; as she was never the violent one, she never given a thought to picking up a weapon, "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose to do, Your Majesty?"

Peter studied the parchment inked with their plans and ideas, he finally spoke up.

"We need to get ready for it..."

"To start planning for.."

Both Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time. Alaura could only sigh as Caspian backed down slightly under the threatening gaze of the High King. Alaura bit her lip, sometimes she wished that she could speak up bravely with a crowd with a person like Peter.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter announced. Caspian shook his head in disbelief and stepped up again, Alaura moved her gaze towards Edmund. His figure seemed less interested in the meeting but was in deep thought, Alaura could tell with his scrunched eyebrows, and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Crazy. No one has taken that castle." Caspian stumbled over his words, disbelief obvious to everyone.

Peter shrugged, he resist the urge to roll his eyes but answered anyway, "There's always a first time." Caspian frowned, his frown only grew deeper as Susan's clear voice rang through the bodies of the Narnians.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Susan agreed, her eyes briefly glancing over to Caspian in reassurance. Alaura bit her lip to stop a giggle as Caspian stared at her in awe but moved out of her way as she stepped up, a nod of approval directed towards Peter.

"But we have the advantage here!" a Narnian exclaimed.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan placed in her suggestion, Alaura smiled. Susan wasn't on any team but simply telling her brother the suggestions of both teams without getting him riled up.

"I, for one, feel safer underground."

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter stated in annoyance, shivers danced across her spine at his words. She always thought of tombs filled with dead people, she briefly wondered if they stayed caged in, they'll eventually die, then it will definitely become a tomb.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." someone pointed out. Another point in their dead bodies found in the How.

"We could collect nuts!"

"Yes. And throw them at the Telmarines!" Alaura giggled at their battle plan.

"Shut up! I think you know where I stand, sir." the noble mouse, stated towards Peter. There was a small smile on Peter's face, and the look of adoration that replaced the annoyed expression.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked the nearby, dark tanned centaur. He jerked as he was addressed by his King.

"Or die trying, my liege." there was a jerk in her stomach. She hated the word, die, her eyes flickered over to Edmund, his position never changed. Almost as if he became a statue.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy's soft voice came from behind her, she turned as everyone else did, excluding Edmund. Lucy sat on the cracked stoned table, a hint of tenderness as she stroked the cement, she was perched elegantly on the surface but her blue eyes were forced on Peter.

"Sorry?" Peter asked, under the state of shock from the word that came out of his little sister.

"You're all acting like there's only two options," Lucy stated her eyes threatening Peter's, "Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening-" Peter began.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy emphasized, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Alaura found Peter's jaw working, desperately trying to come up with a comeback towards his sister. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Edmund had made the slightest movement, considering the fact he heard the name that always haunted his mind.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

The Narnians disbanded, the only ones that remained were Caspian, Alaura and the Pevensies. None made any movement to speak, tension filled the room after Lucy's had spoke up. Alaura could tell Peter was angry at Lucy for her comments on his battle plans, she knew he hated being challenged by someone much younger than him.

Alaura licked her lips, her soft voice filling the room. "Peter?" his blonde hair snapped towards her, she almost backed down at the glare fixed on his eyes, "Do you think..that I could..possibly train with you guys?" that caused a ripple. Edmund jerked into action, he turned to face Alaura, his eyesbrows lifting in disbelief but made no comment.

"Alaura-" Peter began.

"You can't expect me to hang back and fill a bit more useless?" Alaura asked, hurt by everyone's reactions.

"Peter. You can't possibly bring her along." Edmund spoke, a hard edge on his voice. Alaura bit, his comment stung. Peter glanced at his brother before shrugging. "She'll get hu-...what will she do?" Alaura leaned forward intrigued by his fast change of words, there was a thump in her heart as Edmund closed his eyes briefly.

"Why can't I come along, Edmund?" Alaura asked softly, her hazel eyes staring up at Edmund. He gulped and leaned against the wall, his arms became crossed again but he chose not to respond. Alaura grew impatient, instead she turned towards Peters, "I want to fight, Peter. And don't tell me 'No'. You have to support my choice of wanting to protect myself."

"Please. If you were to train, the only one hurting you is yourself." Edmund muttered. Alaura stepped aside, his comment stung, "Your clumsiness doesn't help either." he added.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to help each other during the invasion. Edmund I'm counting on you to protect Alaura." Peter finally decided. Edmund snapped his eyes open in shock before his eyes darkened wih anger.

"What?" he growled.

Alaura beamed at Peter's understanding. "Thank you Peter." Peter nodded stiffly before he raised a finger at Alaura.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt, I'm supporting the whole protecting yourself theory." Peter hurriedly added, Alaura gave him a small smile. "You'll be learning the bows and arrows, Susan will teach you."

oOo

Her arms felt like they were falling off. They trembled as she lined up her arrow, one of her eyes snapped shut, her fingers clung on desperately before releasing. The arrow sliced through the air, instead of hitting the chest of the dummy, it stuck itself on the eyes. She cringed at her aim as Trufflehunter bursted out laughing, Alaura forced a smile but inside she was dying.

She turned her eyes became fixed on Edmund's figure, his arms moved rapidly as she battled the next Narnian. With one swift motion he disarmed his opposent and aimed at the throat before dropping his sword in exhaustion, his mouth moved rapidly, giving out instructions.

She sighed, Susan caught her depressed figure and gave her a small smile."It's not easy, that's why we have a training session." Alaura bit her lip before shaking her head and pointing to the Narnians, they easily caught up on Susan's instructions and needed only to improve on their aim, and the shot Alaura had just taken was out of luck.

She took one good look at her surroundings, finding arrows sticking up from the ground and gave Susan a sheepish grin before dropping her act and plopping down on the ground. "Maybe Edmund was right." Alaura admitted softly, Susan sighed and grabbed her arm forcing her up, encouraging her to keep trying.

So Alaura did. She notched her arrow, she placed in the best amount of energy she could muster but released by accident. Her left arm jerked to the right at the strength, the arrow shot forward, towards the tree from where Edmund was currently battling with a new opponent. They jerked in shock, staring at the arrow before they moved their gaze to Alaura.

She dropped her bow and buried her head in her hands. She almost killed someone, she sighed. She built up enough confidence to walk over, she timidly approached as Edmund grasped the arrow and pulled it out of the arrow, annoyanced planted on his face. He turned swiftly with a darkly narrowed look, he handed her the arrow.

Biting her lip she took the arrow, "Sorry." her voice barely audible. Edmund stood there, examining her with crossed arms, she had erased all the energy in wanting to continue the lesson.

"You're dismissed." Edmund stated, Alaura flinched at his hard tone. Alaura stood there, staring at her feet, the bow; she picked up, beating against her leg. "So. How's you're lessons? Harder than you thought?" he asked sarcastically. Alaura took a slight step back.

Alaura slowly nodded, "You can tell me now." she pointed out, Edmund stared down at her in confusion, sensing his confusion she added, "You can tell me, 'I told you so'."

Edmund sighed, Alaura looked up as he slide his hand down his face in exhaustion. "I'm not going to say that, Alaura." he stated. Alaura stared at him in confusion before gesturing back to the How, "I want you to know how hard it was."

She scrunched her eyebrows and rested a hand against her hip, "Then why were you so harsh about me accompanying you?" she asked, Edmund huffed before harshly stabbing the ground with his sword. Alaura gasped in shock, she hurriedly stepped away and looked back at him with her widened eyes.

"You'll hold me back." he stated stiffly, Alaura raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "You're lying, Edmund." she said softly, "I can tell." She could, seeing his Adam's apple bob nervously, how his eyes softened slightly and the gentle tapping against the handle of his blade.

Edmund seemed to fight against her observation before grudgingly giving up. "Fine. I didn't want you to get hurt." Alaura was taken back by his blunt response.

"Me-" she stopped, her eyes darting on the ground as she had no response. Edmund studied her carefully and leaned against the support of his blade.

"I didn't want to be reminded of knowing that I've let you down." Edmund explained softly, Alaura snapped her head up in shock. She unknowingly took a step closer, her eyes made contact with his intense gaze. "That I can't be trusted, especially from you." Alaura's heart raced miles aheadat his answer.

Her eyes fluttering down briefly before she gave him a small smile, "You know I can trust you." Edmund cringed at her answer and turned away, her eyes narrowed at his action.

"Don't say that, Alaura." he muttered darkly, "Don't say anything you mean."

"Edmund," Alaura said, he snapped his attention back to her, "Don't say anything you don't mean." she commented, his eyes widened in surprise. Edmund unable to think, just stared at her, she took a step closer and that was all it took for Edmund to snap. His hands flew to her side, Alaura froze at the contact before relaxing, he gently pulled her closer and stared down at her.

"Edmund. You saved me mulitple times, don't say you haven't," she warned him as his fingers dug deeper in her sides, "It's a reflex. And I don't care what else you say, I trust you." Edmund studied her carefully before sighing. Alaura bit her lip at the contact before her fingers draw absentmindly circles on his chest.

He stiffened at her action, "You shouldn't rely on me that much." he pointed out with a smirk. Alaura let out a soft laugh before shaking her head.

"If it comes to me, you shouldn't rely on me." she gestured to arrow she had in her grip.

"There's different things I can rely on." Edmund said softly, Alaura let out another laugh as her hair got stuck on her mouth. Her hands moved to pull it away before another bigger hand beat her to it, she froze had eyes on Edmund as he tucked away the strands of hair behind her ear before lingering down her jaw.

Her breathing hitched at the gentle gesture before a small smile worked itself up her face. "Thanks." she whispered. Edmund only nodded, his figner cradling a bundle of red strands, he gazed at it. She shifted uncomfortably as he continue to stare at her hair, "What are you doing?" she breathed unevenly.

He dropped the strands and offered a smirk, "It's a nice color." he commented easily.

"Red?" she asked in shock.

"It's unique." he murmured. Alaura blushed and her eyes moved to concentrate on her fingers drawing circles, he released his hold on her and grasped her hand, her hand went limp under his touch. And they simply stood there, looking at her hand resting against his chest under the protective hold of Edmund's.

Alaura never noticed at how perfectly her hand fit against Edmund's.

"Edmund!" Peter's demanding voice made them snap out of their little moment. Edmund immediately let loose his hold on Alaura, she stepped away, licking her lips. Her hazel eyes watch as he grasped the handle of his blade and unstuck it from the ground.

He began to walk away, then froze, he spun around and grasped her wrist. His lips planted a kiss on her cheek, before letting her go and turned around to walk back to Peter. "I'll see you later, Little Red."

Alaura stood there frozen, the simple kiss sent her body in a whirl of madness, the nickname that sounds so fragile when he says it in his velvet voice.

For the first time, Alaura knew, that she had feelings for Edmund.

* * *

A/N: Well that took her long enough to realize! Maybe Edmund might too. The reason I never write up Edmund POVs is because I want Edmund to be mysterious, the readers want to know what's going on inside his head that ONLY Alaura can find out, and its her journey to find out more about him.

I find that way more entertaining then just saying what his feelings. It takes the suspense and entertainment from the story. And finally! Edmund made a move. A kiss on the cheek.

And I know that I don't like nicknames on Alaura, trust me that nicknames isn't going to be used often. I like the way her name sounds with Edmund, the nickname I found during the Wound chapter so I figured why not?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	13. The One with the Walk

A/N: Bethany here. Hey y'all! I'm finally back with a new chapter! I know that I haven't been updating as fast as I was back during the summer and I'm so sorry! I'll try to update much sooner! But don't worry, I have been working on my story and I added a newest edition to my stories.

Check my profile as I've created banners for my story, so far I've created a "Bad Boy" banner and "The Light Of Your World" banner that I've worked on for quite long mintues. Please check it out, it'll only take a minute then you can leave! The idea of creating banners wasn't mine but one of my favorite authors so thank her!

Welcome to the story:  
_ChocolatSugar  
PainteDreamer_

LilKatez94  
MiniCat123  
The Wind Whispers To Me  
lilycullen1997

I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters ahead! Thank you for staying with the story!

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Daring to be Different  
LovelyLexiexxx  
Guest  
bettingonalice01  
PJ-HP-HG-Narnia Lover  
GirlSwagg21  
whatsunderneath  
Guest  
Girlsrule_

Always loving y'alls reviews. Keep on coming because they always make me happy and inspired!

Question:

_"Do you have anyone cast as Alaura in the series? I've heard many authors doing that, so I'm quite curious about it." _-PJ-HP-HG-Narnia Lover

Answer: No. In fact, I don't. Mainly because I don't like how older they look and I instead I go on google images and search for the best girl that is closer to his age and best fits my description. I find it frankly weird when an adult and a younger guy are paired up together. I want them to be compatible. So if you want a description of Alaura Hunter, look at the book cover which is Alaura and on my profile where the banner is located and there's a picture of her in it.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes! No one's perfect!

Playlist:  
_-"September" by Daughtry  
-"Footprints on the Sand" by Leona Lewis  
-"I Will Be" by Leona Lewis_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter & Storyline

Updated: 13/11/2012

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The One with the Walk

The past few days hit Alaura hard on the back. With all the rough training that Peter's set up, he was determined to defeat Miraz, she never saw anyone so focused and so determined on his ambition she was inspired by him. She would watch him from a far, his blonde hair easily recognizable. He was usually shouting out demands and correcting postures, it felt like she was in the army.

It was until now that she hadn't taken a good look around at her surroundings. Her mind was occupied by a certain brown haired, muscular figure and her growing feelings for him. She should have known earlier, about her new found feelings directed towards him. Everything was giving her hints, his touches that set her skin on fire, his hot breath at sent shivers down her spine and the simple gestures that sent her body in a whirl of madness. His velvet voice that she could listen to all day, nothing sounded so precious in his voice, she loved her name. Now that he said it.

It was like his voice was softly embracing her name. Lulling her to sleep.

Alaura felt weird, she never thought about any of these. Her body was unsure of all the realized feelings, but one thing for sure. She was glad she wasn't afraid, that her fears weren't running too high that she would make the same mistake and close off Edmund. With her body slowly welcoming his gentle gestures, she yearned for more, she yearned to experience a new level with him.

But glancing at him now, she knew it was tougher than she could have imagined. Her cheeks burned, she was swooning over Edmund, nothing that she imagined, she felt like one of the teenage girls at her school. She liked it, she liked daydreaming about the opportunities ahead for her and Edmund. She frowned, was there even an us?

Her fingers twirled over a single brittle strand of grass. She was currently sitting on the grass, her legs spread out in front of her, the gentle wind caressing her pale skin.

She sighed heavily, her lids fluttering to a close. The infiltration seemed so close, it felt like everything she had was going to disappear the moment she was back in England, living her horrendous like with her mother. She bit her lip at the thought of her mother's boyfriend, her thoughts suddenly changed about him. There was something more in him that she knew had her mother attracted, like she was with Edmund.

_Snap!_

The strand broke apart easily, her fingers clutching the limp strand. She spread her palm out on the ground, tilting her head to the side she welcomed the wind. She needed a distraction. A distraction to remove all the painful thoughts of leaving Edmund with new thoughts if she was ever coming back, with her feelings still bottled up. She was confident to say it but feared his reaction, she squirmed uneasily at the humored expression of Edmund in her mind.

She shook her head and exhaled sharply. No. She couldn't think like that. She needed to come out of her shell, but thinking that was much more easier than actually doing it. She had no idea where to start, what to do, and where she can find the confidence that can help her do foolish things without becoming humiliated, where she wouldn't stop her actions and blush.

Her mother always thought that she was unique. Because of her shyness in her personality, it was what makes her, well her.

She just needed someone else to tell her that. Parents will always say things to comfort their kids, they knew negative things will break them, even for a little.

"Shouldn't you be training?" hot breath brushed against her ear, she shivered at the contact before tilting her head up to scan her visitor. Edmund. He stood there, clutching his sword and giving her his signature smirk. Alaura licked her lips and snapped her head down to avoid the blush from making its way up.

He chuckled, Alaura felt a smile worm up her face. "I should be asking you the same thing." she whispered with a slight tone of laughter. She heard him shift, he had sheath his sword with the sharping of his sword as it slide in. His leather boots came to her sight, but she avoid looking up into his eyes. A gentle finger brought her chin up, her eyes had no choice but to trail up until it landed on his brown orbs.

Her breathing hitched at the intense gaze. There was a powerful sensation of awe lingering across his facial features, she was struck with awe at his expression, her fingers itched to touch his face to trace the shadows the sun created leaving the angles sharper and defined. "Do you want to do something?" he breathed, Alaura opened her mouth before quickly snapping it shut and nodded eagerly.

He gave out a shaky laugh before offering his hands, she only glanced at it before rising her narrowed eyebrows. "Now?" she breathed in shock. There was a hint of amusement as a lopsided grin took over his smirk, he only nodded. She tucked her legs into her chest and took hold of his large palms, his fingers closed over her petite hands; keeping a firm grip on her before slowly she rose with him.

She straightened, her gaze on their hands never left. Edmund looked at her before smiling slightly at her awe struck expression as she gazed at their hands. Alaura took a step closer, oblivious to the gap decreasing rapidly. Her fingers made imaginary circles on his palm, Edmund lingered on their hands before bending and whispered in her ear.

"I never thought you liked my hands so much." he whispered with an amused tone. She didn't react immediately, instead she tilted her head up a small smile plastered on her face before gazing at his brown orbs. Though there was a hint of pale rose on her cheeks, "Why are you so fascinated with them?" he added, his nose brushed the side of her head.

She let out a content sigh before replying, "My hands were always small." He let out a laugh at her observation, Alaura let out a small smile before shooting him a questioningly gaze. "What?" her voice shaky with laughter.

"Why don't we see?"

He took her hands, he held them loosely before bringing his hand up and cocked an eyebrow to Alaura. She gazed at him before licking her lips and mimicking his actions. Their palms pressed together, Alaura examined them. Alaura's fingers were a few centimeters short, both on length and width before she sighed in frustration. "I told you."

Edmund could only smile at her frustrated figure. He found it adorably, his smile dropped at the thought. He tensed slightly, Alaura could immediately feel the atmosphere change and did the only thing she could think of. She laced their fingers which the palms were pressed together and gave him a squeeze of reassurance. His chest jerked before falling into a even rising and falling rhythm.

"Don't doubt yourself so much," he murmured, "I think your hands are perfect, Little Red." Alaura's breathing hitched at the sound of her nickname again. She was in love with his velvet voice it felt silly to do so.

Edmund dropped their hands, Alaura frowned at the loss of warmth. Then she remembered, and immediately she perked up at the thought of them being alone. She beamed up at him, his face hard as he gazed off the horizon, "Edmund?" she whispered trying to call him back to reality. "Edmund." she called again, the second time's a charm. His head snapped back to her with an unreadble expression, immediately Alaura wished to enter his mind to see what he was thinking about.

She shifted her weight and asked, "What do you-" she began slowly.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" he asked hurriedly but calmly. His lips were pursed, his eyes narrowed as he patiently waited for his answer. Alaura slowly smiled, biting the inside of her cheek she nodded. Edmund only nodded, but with the escape breath, Alaura knew he was realized with his answer. But she didn't know exactly why he was nervous in the first place. "Come on, then." he chuckled and began to removed himself from their close presence.

Alaura gulped at the loss of warmth but hurriedly scrambled to grab her bow and arrows. She figured that leaving them was a plain and reckless move, it was the only weapon she was allowed to use. She knew that Edmund would forbid her to grab another one, he already disagreed to her handling a sharp object and she couldn't argue. She was known as the most clumsy person on the planet.

Seeing that she was falling behind, her feet hurriedly picked up her pace. She fumbled with securing the belt strap on the bundle of arrows contained in a beautifully carved container, she let out a soft laugh as her head tilted to the side by the brutal force from which her tangled strands wrapped around the thin rope on the bow was yanked when she tried to place in her bow with the arrows.

Edmund had turned with an amused smirk as Alaura struggled with her red fiery locks, she gave out a huff her fingers timidly picking at the knots. "Troubles?" she blushed furiously as she silently made a fool of herself. She could see him fighting against a laugh, she hurriedly her pace but the state of her hair only got worse.

"I'm sorry Edmund." she said, her hazel orbs drooped in disappoint for having held back the walk. He took long strides to meet back with her, his fingers pried off her grip on the bow and replaced it with his own. "Edmund?" she asked in shock.

She watched in awe as he skillfully untangled the strands with clear from frustration, he pulled the bow away and combed his fingers through the silky strands. Alaura only stood there in shock but ran her fingers through before blushing, "Wha-" she was cut short.

"Lucy." he simply said. "Come on. We should go before it hits sunset." he murmur his eyes lingering on the How. His fingers grasped her forearm, he gently tugged her towards the cloaked woods, her feet dragged as he did. Her fingers clutched the arm of his sleeve to keep her from losing him, his pace slowed within each step he took, hastily and sharply.

They walked through silence, Alaura could sense the determination from him. His jaw clenched and the formed fist pressing against his side, she walked idly by him, biting her lip often. His eyes only focused on straight ahead as he lead them through the woods that her eyes had never seen.

The question was echoing through her mind and forcing its way through her vocal chords. She choked as she prevented her mouth from saying anything, it was silence, her eyes could only see ray of light peeking through the gaps of the trees. Her eyes were growing bored from same sight and she almost missed it when Edmund jerked hastily to the left, she stumbled as she turned, her fingers grazing the soft leaves.

Her eyes widened as a new view came her way. Her fingers removed themselves from the rough texture of the tree bark, upon her was a full view of their journey. The view of which she walked on, but everything seemed so much brighter than it was when she was down levels below, she had taken a few steps back, her eyes widened of possibilities of falling down the cliff they stood upon.

From up high, the trees looked like sharper bushes, endless trails of bushes but hovering above it was the bright blue ocean from which her journey first began. She remembered Edmund leaning against the cave, their silent fight up in the ruins, everything seemed so different now. Her feelings deepened, realizations come and go and nothing seem so much better than now.

She smiled and gazed up at Edmund. His eyes hazy with memories, she knew he was contemplating the future from which the war was over, what was going to happen to them? What will happen between them?

"The beach," he spoke up softly his eyes never left the sea, "Where we first met. I though so cruel of you." There was a jerk of disappointment, "The way you judged me immediately, let you never let that first impression scar you." he murmured. "You told me I was-"

"A mystery." Alaura finished softly and bit her lip, her red lock blew behind her from the soft wind grazing her bare collarbone.

"And you'll keep on uncovering me." he continued a distant tone in his voice, "Why?"

That shocked her, she shifted as his gaze turned on her. She grabbed a handful of her hair and played with it, "Why? I never saw anyone so...hidden. I was intrigued, I needed to know what happened, I want to figure you out. My own personal challenge." He stepped forward with a smirk, Alaura blushed and dropped her hands.

"And how did that turn out?" he whispered.

"Interesting. There were times when you frightened me, I never experience something so dangerous in a person." Alaura admitted shyly, Edmund tilted his head to the side slightly with an amused smirk.

"Yet, you never ran away." he murmured with a slight smile. Alaura beamed up a him, and nodded.

"You're suffering from your betrayal, you believed that by hiding your thoughts and feelings," she explained, "You can prevent that same mistake from happening. And then you became this, a person that took out their anger on something so brutal so harsh. Yet there's always a side of you that cares, and I never knew it could exist, but there is. A side that cares, where the old you can't be taken over. Or you'll be this-" she stopped at the sight of Edmund's pain expression, his eyes squeezed tight, his fingers pressing against his temples.

She turned away unable to stand his pain. She made her way to the log that rested a few paces away from her, she shakily sat on it, her fingers tapping against the surface and stared out in the horizon. "And, you can't get the old Edmund back can you?" she added her voice barely audible. She was afraid, afraid that she had taken her observation too far, she saw the trembling from his formed fist, he was fighting against his emotions.

Everything was rush as he was suddenly kneeling in front of her with an unreadable expression, his hands rested on her knees. His fingers gently tracing circles on her knee cap, she squirmed. Her body's sense came rushing back, with one single touch from him the light switch was flickered on.

"No, I can't. Tell me," his voice urging, "Why do you care so much about this Edmund." Alaura studied him for a moment, her heart swelled. She gulped and turned away, it was like he was forcing her to tell her feelings to him. She struggled trying to get the words out.

"You're unique." she whispered, "You're different from the other boys. There's two sides of you I want to witness, and I love them both equally."

"So why can't you talk as much like this, to the others?" he murmured. She stiffened in shock, her eyes had widened, her legs jerked to leave. She stood up suddenly, but didn't take Edmund by surprise, he only straightened up as she brushed past him. There was a knowing look in his eyes, her mouth moved and when she couldn't find an answer she decided to walk. Walk away from his question.

His fingers grasped the sides of her waist and pulled her back to his body, her back slammed against his chest. "You can't keep on running away, Little Red." he murmured his hot breath brushing her cheeks. She shivered, closing her eyes she bit her lip.

She stayed glued on the spot as Edmund rubbed her forearms in a reassuring way to loosen her tight spine up. "How did you know?" she breathed out.

"I've met other girls, Alaura. They're confident, out-going," he whispered, "And then I met you. I've never seen someone so closed up, so afraid to speak up and try new things. You're afraid of doing something that'll ruin your image. You fears are taking over you're life." he pointed out, she closed her eyes at the comfort but her body was still in shock from all his answers.

"You've been watching me." she muttered.

He only chuckled and spun her around to face him. She gulped at the intense gaze, "Like you have, with me." he whispered. Suddenly she felt secure, with his hands clutching her waist, it felt like he wasn't going to let anything harm her. His touch so gentle, he was afraid of hurting her. "Tell me." her breathing turned uneven.

"Why are you spending so much time trying to figure me out?" Alaura asked shakily, "Why me and not..." she trailed off at the thought of the girls back in his time and stiffened.

"I'm bored of them." he answered easily, her hands flew up to his sides and clutched at his tunic. "I want a challenge. And there's so much more I haven't figured out from you."

Her feet took a step closer, her eyes never left his. "And I intend to do the same." he only chuckled, bringing her body closer. Her hands flew from his sides to his chest, she licked her lips and tilted her head up. Their foreheads pressed together, she could feel his hot breath on her face, her eyes gazed at his lips before smiling up at him.

With their lips just millimeters apart, hovering Alaura spoke up.

"I guess. We both have something to figure out." she whispered.

* * *

A/N: ANNNDD! CUT! That's a wrap! I'm sorry, I had to end it there. And no they haven't kissed. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see if they do! Are you going to get trolled? Or is this the real deal?

I like how this chapter turned out. Never expected it but wow! The bad boy came out huh?

Let me know what you think of this chapter. And what you want to see happen or what you think will happen. 

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	14. The One with the Infiltration

A/N: Hey y'all! Bethany here. I was literally gaping at the screen after I released the next chapter. I screamed at how many reviews I got in just a few hours and began celebrating! You guys absolutely rock! I love you guys. I know that I'm a slow updater, mainly because education is my top priority and I feel so guilty when you guys ask me to update faster. Trust me, I'm trying and after getting my vaccination, my arm really aches but I'm still doing this for y'all.

I'm sorry if this is going to be a crappy chapter with my aching arms, but I'm still typing! So bear with me.

Okay. I lied. Typical me. I should have waited until next week until I updated but since I had a great day... :) I wanted to give you a great day. So I'm putting a stop to all the suffering mainly caused by me, and I'm promising you this one chapter I updated quickly. I know I'm a slow updater, thank you for reminding me multiple times already, but I appreciate you guys aching for more. So here it is!

Check profile for "Bad Boy" banner.

Warning: You should read every single bit! ;)

Welcome to the story:  
_Me x3  
__Miss Rose Ride Kalakaua  
__omf123_

I hope you'll continue reading! And put up with my horrible writing. My writing isn't perfect, actually it's the worst writing I've ever seen! And I'm sorry if this is a _crappy _chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_bettingonalice01  
__omf123  
__Girlsrule  
__Allie Danger (x2)  
__whatsunderneath  
__GirlSwagg21  
__Guest _

Thanks y'all for even taking the time to review on this story. It means a lot and because of you guys I've reached 100 reviews on this story! Thank you a bunch!

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. No one's perfect.

Playlist:  
_-"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne  
__-"Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry  
__-"The Scientist" by Coldplay_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter & Storyline

Updated: 15/11/12

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The One with the Infiltration

Alaura's heart was beating a million miles a minute. No. Faster, their lips were about to close in when Edmund sucked in his breath and pulled away completely from her. Alaura's heart drop, plummeting to the very bottom of her stomach, she stood there stunned by his actions. She was hurt. Edmund stood a foot away from her, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes shut tightly, his jaw clenched and yet Alaura couldn't help but admire the angles of his face, it made him look so much more handsome.

She knew he was beating himself up for leading her on. He shifted uncomfortably and silence overcame them, they stood, waiting for one to talk but neither made the first move. Alaura was afraid of hurting him, like he was with her. Alaura knew she should have pushed him away the minute their bodies touched, but she was enjoying his touch, his touch that she slowly grew addicted to.

Her mouth opened and closed before reopening. She desperately wanted to run away from the situation they were in, she glanced over to Edmund, his body stiff and tense, almost like he became a statue. She bit her lip and turned to face away from him, her mind occupied with the rapid changes between them, one moment they were in another universe, reliving the past when they first met each other, the touches and fiery feelings. Now they were foots apart, desperately trying to pretend nothing happened.

It must have been now that they've realized how close they came to each other, how small the distance was between their lips. But for once with no distraction, Edmund had come to his senses and back away before he ruined everything that they had with each other, either way they would be stuck with an awkward silence or a ruined friendship.

She longed to speak up, but like on Earth, she was afraid.

Her feet took steps towards the cloaked woods, Edmund didn't move at her actions. He almost seemed relived, that thought only made Alaura grow weaker, ashamed and hurt. Her pace quickened bit by bit, anything to relive the tension created. Her mind occupied by what happened, what could have happened and what she regretted. She regretted ever getting close to him, physically, now she longed that someone would have interrupted them.

Becoming interrupted distracted their minds from relinquishing the moment they had, she wished Peter had come. He would have save them from the tension. But all at once she wished that something would change between them, with one simple kiss she knew would never happen. Not with a person like Edmund.

Alaura never knew that Edmund's guard dropped slightly before dropping everything whenever she was in his presence. With his guard being dropped the old Edmund showed even just a little bit. All those strokes, and gentle gestures was only witnessed and experienced by Alaura.

Her eyes trailed up from the ground before meeting witnessing the most grayest orbs, she stumbled back in shock. A Telmarine widened his eyes in shock, he clicked his horse to leave immediately, she fumbled trying to notch her arrow when Edmund's figure breezed by. She exhaled sharply at the rapid motion and struggle to catch up with him.

Determination fierce in his eyes, he charged after the spy. Alaura slowed down her pace, her breathing heavy before she aimed at her target, immediately her arm ached at the suddenly force used. Edmund then had his left feet on stirrups being carried away with the horse, the Telmarine had whipped his sword at Edmund. He dodged it easily and punched the man in the face.

The Telmarine swayed at the impact before coming back and punched Edmund square in the jaw, Edmund didn't flinch but she saw pain flash across his eyes. Alaura had gasped at the Telmarine's actions and accidentally released the arrow, it shot straight forward. Unfortunately at the time the horse decided to jerk to the left and the tip of the arrow scratched against Edmund's forearm.

He hissed in pain and with the distraction the Telmarine took the moment to kicked him off the stirrups, Edmund fell to the ground. The impact shocked him before he rolled to his side, wincing at his new wound. Alaura dashed forward, tears brimming she knelt by his side, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated.

"I'm fine, Alaura." he tried to reassure her, his comment whizzed by her and she kept shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry Edmund!"

Edmund sighed heavily before his hand found hers, his fingers laced their fingers together. Alaura froze at the action and stared down at the hands, "Alaura. I'm fine, it's just a cut. I won't die." he spoke sarcastically. She winced at his hard tone before straightening up her fingers leaving his.

"It'll get infected." she pointed out. He cocked an eyebrow and stood up as well, brushing the dirt off his trousers.

"I'm fine." he spoke again in exhaustion.

"No." she said and grasped his lower arm and began tugging him back to the How. Edmund groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his brown locks, she bit her lip but forced herself to continue with her destination. "You won't do well in the infiltration." she added, he sent her a pointed look. She immediately removed her gaze.

"I'll just ask Lucy for her cordial."

Alaura shook her head in frustration, "No. It's just a cut, it'll heal physically. There's no need for potion." she spoke, her eyes stayed staring straight ahead. He removed her grasp and walked behind her. She frowned at the action, it seemed like Edmund didn't want for her to touch him. "I'll help you." she murmured. She took a glance at him seeing if he heard her, seeing him nod stiffly she knew he had heard.

The walk back hadn't been so tense. No words were spoken after, the only sound made was the rustling of their feet. Her eyes stayed looking for the way out of the situation once again. She hated the tension, she wanted what they had back when they had the talk, back. Now it seemed that the people talking by the cliff were strangers.

Finally they returned back to the How, immediately Alaura had fetched for a thin cloth, a ragged cloth soaked and squeezed. She returned back to Edmund, sitting on any open space in the bustling area, they were all preparing for the infiltration that was about to take place in an hour or 2. She knelt, the damp cloth tight in her grip, Edmund didn't move the moment she got back.

She pushed apart the teared fabric and began dabbing the wounded area as Edmund didn't make a movement to help her. Her eyebrows narrowed at his stubborn self, for letting her struggling. Edmund changed once again, the one when she met back in the cave, the one that everyone knew him by. She added extra force to the next press, but he didn't wince.

So she continued removing the traces of blood before dropping the damp cloth on the dirty ground and grasped the white thin cloth, the positions changed. Now she was treating his injuries. Her petite fingers fumbled with tying a knot, checking it multiple times before nodding her head in satisfaction. She rose, staying there slightly before sighing and began to move.

There was a slight pressure around her wrist and she had found Edmund had forced her to stay, "Just promise me one thing." he demanded though his brown orbs never left the ground.

"Anything." she breathed.

"Don't get hurt." With that Edmund rose, he didn't wait for her answer and instead left the room.

"I promise." she whispered.

oOo

_Infiltration_

Dressed in a similar dress to Susan, Alaura had a navy blue dress reaching to her feet. A black velvet vest tightly laced together with a maroon belt of the bow and arrows strapped secured on her back. Her red locks were brought up in a high ponytail making it easier for her to move, her black leather boots dragged across the ground as she made her way to the entrance of the How.

She'd admit, her heart was pumping rapidly. Enough to sent a nauseous sensation whirling back to her, she clutched her stomach tightly and forced herself to breath deeply in and out. She was forgetting how to breath, she had to tell her mind to continue the process or she'll be on the ground ten seconds flat. She leaned against the rocky surface and closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

She needed more training. She wasn't ready, insecurities whizzed by her in a flash that she had taken a step back from joining the rest. "You'll do great Alaura." Susan beamed encouragingly at her, she shook her head and jerked to the left to re-enter the How, Susan acted fast, she clutched Alaura's arm and laughed at her, "Nu-uh! You aren't abandoning Edmund."

She gulped before shrugging, "He won't miss me. In fact, he'll do better without me." she whispered. Her mind recalled the the incident with the Telmarine before Susan brought her back to reality with a giggle.

"You," she jabbed a finger at Alaura, "Should have more faith in yourself. You can do anything if you try." she told her.

Alaura licked her lips, her eyes resting on the horizon. Her journey with Narnia cause her to gain more confidence than ever, it was taking her on a wild ride that she knew she couldn't take if she was back on Earth. She exhaled shakily before shooting Susan a small smile, "Alright. But don't expect much from me." she giggled.

Susan beamed at her and began tugging her over to the rest that were being to trail after Caspian; leading them towards the woods. She encouraged herself to take long strides, it worked the pressure was being to fade. She sighed heavily before she was engulf with the darkness of the trees, she suddenly felt blind but with the shuffling of the feet, she knew she wasn't alone on the thought.

She gulped nervously, she suddenly wished that Edmund's muscular arms were around her, comforting her silently. But she knew, that stage was long gone. Maybe.

The sudden flaps of wings brought her back to reality she gazed up only to find griffon landing on its two claws, waiting patiently. For someone...or someones. Immediately a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her over to the griffon, she squirmed her heart beating fast before she decided to kick the person in the shin.

The person hissed in pain, before leaning next to her ear. "Stop it, Alaura." Edmund's velvet voice calm her, slightly. She stopped squirming and went limp under his touch, suddenly she missed his nickname for her. It felt like he was forcing himself not to call out her nickname, but he made it look easy that it seemed like he didn't care.

The arms were replaced by cold, scaly and sharp claws, she shifted uncomfortably before letting out a silent shriek as she was lifted from the ground. Her legs kicked in the thin air before her breath left her, the sensation was mind blowing. The air tickled her collarbone, she was airborne flying towards Miraz's castle in a gentle pace and smoothing rhythm of the wings.

The steady gliding make her eyelids droop, suddenly she sprang up in alarm. She couldn't fall asleep, not when the fate of Narnia was in their hands. So instead she kept her eyes alert, and ready to call out anything suspicious. Night fell hard, the navy blue fog clouded her sight, she squinted through and tried to make out the castle that laid beyond.

The cool evening breeze made her shiver, she trembled before ignoring it. The griffon turn away from the rest that held Peter, Susan and Caspian and cornered to the right. She bit back a squeal, instead she placed a serious face. It was no laughing matter, the griffon hovered over the tower currently unoccupied. The claws released them, Alaura tumbled to the floor. Her elbows and knee cap burned at the impact, she stumbled as she straightened up, Edmund made no comment on her fall and instead turned his face examining the clear sky.

There was a sting of rejection, he seemed like he's better on his own. She felt like she was intruding on his mission, she felt like a burden to him. She stayed back, her fingers scratching the rough surface, her shoulder pressed up against the wall. Together they waited, neither saying a word, it frustrated Alaura. He easily shut her out, once again. She needed to pull herself together if she wanted to let him know she wasn't going anywhere, she'll keep on figuring him out.

_"Don't get hurt."_

She shivered involuntarily, she licked her chapped lips; cracked from the bitter wind, and stared out from the side. All she could see were bundles of green, a navy blue space. Time seemed to slow down the minute they landed, it would go much more faster if they talked. It seemed hopeless to repair the damage in their relationship, something that shook Alaura to her core.

Now, she was desperate for a touch. She never longed to have his touch before, her body reacted to them, it set multiple feelings on a blaze. She wanted that swelling feeling that made her feel special. That touch belonged to Edmund.

She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her cheek, at least she was receiving comfort. Even if it wasn't from Edmund. Her head rested against the wall, she took even and deep breaths as the horrendous battle hadn't even begun, all she hoped was for everyone she had grown to love and care for would be alive.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! _

The heavy chimed bells echoed towards them, it shocked both of them that their cover was already broken. Startling Edmund, he loosened his grip on the torch he once held in his grip. The silver object plummet down a level where a Telmarine was currently at bay, they shared a worried glance before Alaura rushed behind him, carefully and silently as Edmund advanced towards the Telmarine.

The light of the torch shone upwards towards the sky, as the Telmarine had light it up to examine it. The suddenly bright light startled him, the light jerked in various directions that was sure to make the awaiting Narnians confused.

Alaura nearly missed when Edmund jumped off the uneven level catching the attention of the Telmarine. Edmund angrily attacked his opponent, the swords clashed and they engaged into a brutual fight where Alaura could only stand there in shock. The chimes of the warning bell caught her attention, her eyes caught Peter's, Susan's and Caspian's running figure towards the gate.

As Edmund deflected a blow, Peter yelled out "Now, Ed! Now!". Edmund narrowed his eyes with determined and a annoyed expression, he punched the Telmarine. Giving him enough time to yell back.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" he snarled. His eyebrow glistening with sweat, the silver object caught her eye. The torch laid on the floor, Alaura shakily jumped down and lunged for the torch before stumbling to get up. She ran to Edmund's side as the Telmarine swung his sword at her, Edmund glared at her before grasping her wrist grasping the torch and swung her arm to punch the guy unconscious.

Edmund wrenched the torch from her grasp, there was a heavy pang in her heart at his harsh actions and back away with a frown. "Oh no." he cursed. She bit back the tears as it felt foolish to cry at the time like this. She could have helped him whack the torch but she felt he would only glare at her. She was useless and Edmund only proved it to her.

The flickering of the torch light made her look up with curious eyes. She watched as Edmund hurriedly signaled the troops in, his back relaxed and he stopped his signal. He turned to look at her, immediately she turned her head for Edmund not to see her heartbroken expression, "Come on." he merely muttered.

She walked forward and brushed away his action to grasp her arm, "I'm capable of walking." she snapped and sighed heavily at the pointed expression on Edmund's face before he rolled his eyes and walked forward. Not bothering to look back to see if she was following. She trudged behind him, her eyes planted on the ground as Edmund leaned over the edge his eyes hard and cold.

His muscles rolled as he grasped the edge and slide over, she let out a yelp of shock and dashed over to where he once stood. Her eyes took in the sight as Edmund pushed a Telmarine archer off the roof as they aimed to hit the Narnian High King. Peter stared at the falling body before his eyes widened in alarm, "ED!" he yelled.

Edmund turned his expression widening in horror as the remaining archers turned to him. Alaura was in terror, she stayed glued to the spot as she watched, useless to help Edmund, running for cover. He skillfully lunged for the door and kicked it shut. And then she was alone, chills ran up her spine as she notched as arrow and aimed for the archer in front. _I'm so_ _sorry_. Then the arrow plunged itself on the man's chest, she fell to her knees and shock.

Burying her head in her hands she shook from the thought of killing someone. The tears didn't come, but her body shook from the silent tears. She reopened her eyes and told herself to calm herself to get a grip. She crawled to the right, her hands gripping the edge and peered over, the wind left her as a never ending hole came to her view. She backed away and froze.

Will they leave her behind? The answer came as a familiar claw wrapped itself around her figure and yanked her from the ground, she squealed in shock before breathing heavily at the thrill. She turned to the left, her eyes finding deep brown orbs that belong to Edmund. He was safe and managed to save her, all the anger she felt towards him vanished and she gave him a small smile.

"Courtyard." Edmund demanded with a hard tone, she barely caught her breath as the griffon nodded at his command and swooped down with such speed she clung on the claws. By the time she was on the ground, she was winded. Stumbling slightly before Edmund unsheathed his sword, "Go Alaura." his tone hard and determined.

The griffon made a movement to grasp her before she shook her head, her eyes piercing towards Edmund. "I'm fine." she muttered. With that there was a excessive force of wind before the griffon left them. Edmund turned, his expression hardened as he spotted her, she notched her arrow and ignored the glare he shot towards her.

"I thought I told you to leave." he growled impatiently at her. She dodged a flailing hand and and pushed away the body.

"I'm not leaving you." she whispered back to him. His expression softened before it hardened again, he angrily plunged his sword in a man's chest and viciously pulled it out. She gasped at his brutality and backed away slightly, he punched a man's jaw and sliced at another's chest. Her chest heaved at the amount of blood and the dark look at crossed Edmund's face.

"This is what you care for, Alaura. A monster." he snarled and easily kicked a man's gut before grasping a surprised arm and flipped the man over before stabbing the man's chest. A cold and heartless grin came upon his face, she gulped nervously and stumbled to the ground at the force that slammed her in the back.

With the arrow in her grip she stabbed the man's leg with the tip of the arrow and pulled it out. She looked back up at him, "Not to me." she responded.

He narrowed his gaze on her as she stood up, smacked a man's face with her bow and clumsily avoided a sword swing. The dark look only worsened as he yelled out harshly as he plunged his sword in another chest and deflected blow. She was becoming frightened by him, she never witness something so dark yet she was drawn to it. He was the same person that cared for her.

She neared him and smacked another with her bow, she couldn't kill someone. Not again. He turned his eyes landed on her, a frown etched on his face. She neared him, he stared at her questioningly, his gaze was cold and strong but she didn't back down. She instead locked eyes with him and beamed up at him, "You're still Edmund." she whispered.

He removed his gaze, before wrapping a free arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She gasped at the impact before turning her head to where he was currently looking, his sword shot out, plunging the sword in the chest of a Telmarine that was an inch too close to killing her.

Alaura's chest heaved heavily, her hazel eyes widening in shock. She laid a hand on Edmund's chest, matching her pace before the thought both came at them.

_Alaura was almost killed._

The thought caused them to lock eyes in shock. Alaura studied the horror beneath his brown eyes, his hot breath tickled her face, her eyes softened with awe at the sight of him. His jaw clenched, eyebrows narrowed, a hint of darkness layered on his mask, the angles that illuminated underneath the moonlight. Glistening with sweat, he never looked for handsome.

Awe came upon Edmund's facial features, he studied her carefully as she was. Her red locks plastered on her face from the adrenaline, her hazel eyes that sparkled under the moonlight, the innocent pout on her lips and the glimmer in her eyes whenever she spotted him. Yet a small smile still wormed itself up her face.

Her fingers reached and trembled as she touched his cheek, he closed his eyes at her touch and tightened his grip on her. _He's beautiful_. Her breathing hitched slightly as his thumb rubbed smoothing circles on the side of her waist. She shivered involuntarily at his touch and loomed closer, her fingers traces down his nose and rubbed his lower lip.

His Adam's apple bobbed nervously, her side pressed against his body. His arm removed itself from her waist and cupped her cheek tenderly before rubbing her skin gently, there was an unreadable glimmer in his dark brown eyes. His thumb every so carefully touched her lower lip before cupping her chin he brought her lips to his.

The instant they met, fire spread through her body. She gasp at the overwhelming feeling and yearn for more. She felt his body tremble before he molded their lips together once again, a sigh escaped her lips. She cupped the nape of his neck and draw him closer. His lips tasted bitter, salty from his sweat and yet there was a trace of sweetness, his lips ever so carefully moved with hers.

She loved the taste of his lips, it ever so represent every bit of him. She pressed her lips harder against his, his arm once again wrapped itself around her waist and drew her closer, she stood tiptoe as she tried meeting his height yet he still bent, his lips biting and nipping her lower lip. She released a moan, her hand trailed down his jaw and cupped it.

He tugged and pulled on her lower lip, she whimpered slightly and exhaled sharply before bringing their lips together once again. They were alone the moment they touch, alone in their world, their universe where everything they felt for each other was released. The amount of passion built up behind them, she squirmed at the overwhelming feeling.

Her hands trailed down and clutched at his chest. His lips quickly felt hers and gave her a quick peck, Alaura was about to join their lips together again when a heavy thud caught their attention. Alaura pushed away immediately, her face flushed and warm. A Telmarine fell dead at their feet, she jerked away, her breathing heavily but she managed a smile.

She touched her lips carefully and blushed at the thought of them kissing in the middle of a battle.

His hot breath came again, brushing her ear, "You need to leave, Little Red." Edmund whispered painfully, she turned to him in shock.

"What?" she breathed.

He didn't respond but nodded at something behind her, she turned but it was too late. Claws caged her, her feet left the ground and she was welcomed with an overwhelming heartache, she gasped at the feeling the moment Edmund turned away and began once again, fighting. She struggling and fought the embrace, her hands only reached out in hopes to touch Edmund's face again.

But his figure was disappearing, fading. Clouds enveloped her sight, and she was left with the pain of thinking if Edmund was going to live or not. She needed him.

"EDMUND!" she shrieked.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! They kissed! I really liked how this chapter turned out. Don't you? Yes there is more dramatic now that their relationship takes a turn. Will they get together? Who knows except me. ;) Y'all have to wait till future chapters about their relationship. So yeah, I was pretty much excited for this turn. I get to write something different about their relationship.

The fourth time's a charm!

Let me know what you think!

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	15. The One with the Change

A/N: Well I'm back with a new chapter which I kept you guys waiting for. I'm so happy that my stories are at hundreds and nearing hundreds! And yes, I have been thinking of becoming a writer but nothing serious. I dabble in writing, but I never really thought about publishing my own and new stories, yes I love writing and I would love to publish at least one story but nothing too extreme and become a writer forever. I mean, I want to do something in my life that includes traveling. One of my ambitions is to visit, Paris, Tokyo, and London mainly because it feels like the place to get inspired with writing and I also love to become a non-professional photographer. Why am I rambling on about this? Check it out on my profile.

Anyway. I became really defensive about my story because Alaura had been related to a Bella Swan. I'm really serious about my characters and even asked one of my reviewers what she thought. Taken a test and found Alaura definitely wasn't a Bella or anything near Bella. I really don't get how realistic is even related to Bella, the only thing she definitely isn't good at is not being clumsy. I thought I explained that she wasn't very coordinated and athletic and prefers to be in the background rather than be this confident and brave girl that Alaura always wishes to be. Someday her insecurities would get the best of her.

Alaura's beauty isn't threatening and her beauty has nothing to do with the plot. She isn't heroic nor is she this special girl that saves the day, she is reflecting on everything that she thought was negative, including her mother's boyfriend. She came to Narnia because of her thoughts that shakes up her life on Earth.

Both Edmund and Alaura has a shell. Edmund is afraid to do the same thing he did back in the past and encloses all his emotions in a bottle thinking it was the best way to avoid being in that position. Alaura is just really shy and has a hard time expressing herself through her emotions, she believes everything she does is stupid and wrong and unlike every other girl and wishes to become a confident girl, she has a hard time embracing herself. They are there to have each other come out of their shell and express their emotions.

Trust me. I'm a very quiet and shy girl in reality. The only way I express myself is through my project and writing. And having someone accuse this story that clearly has no clue what is really holds, should just leave because it's insulting every girl that wants to show the world what effect she can have. It's called being realistic and if you want a girl who always saves the day, go and find that story. As I am not aiming for the usual bold, confident heroic girl and frankly, no quiet girl has anything in common but becomes inspired.

Funny how there is no love in this message. I guess both Edmund and Alaura can be friends, but their feelings say the wrong thing. And there is this one guy that wants to bring out the inner girl out of her shell and experience what she truly holds inside. And this is exactly what the story is about.

Happy Belated 16th Birthday to Alaura Hunter on December 10th! 

Yay! My favorite holiday is coming up! Christmas! I would love to get another chapter up before or on or after Christmas and probably on New Years Eve.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

This is probably the last update until after New Years, gulp. Sorry, currently mourning my best friend's loss. Her dad died and well he's like my second father and I just can't believe he died today.

Welcome to the story:  
_LSU lovePurple liveGold__  
__dandapanda  
__karin2095_  
_Elliebellabear  
__Shanshui  
__Cherry  
__Weesie Pie  
__noukinav018  
Charl0tt3  
Smiles123  
warblerlovexx_

Hope y'all continue reading and hopefully enjoying the new found wonders of each chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Cherry  
__Shanshui  
__Weesie_ Pie  
_LSU lovePurple liveGold  
__dandapanda  
__J101  
__noukinav018_

Thanks y'all for the supportive reviews and it really warms my heart that many believe in my story.

Playlist:  
_-"September" by_ _Daughtry_  
_-"Just A Dream" by Nelly  
__-"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter & Plot.

Updated: 12/12/12

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The One with the Change

Her heart was aching the minute the boy that captured her heart had disappeared from her sight. There was a hollow gap, she was gasping for breath, she snapped her eyes shut at the feeling before reopening and spreading her palms out on her chest. It felt silly, she had the urge to rip her hand off when the griffon stared down at her accusingly.

She was afraid, afraid that she would have to loose everything that they had after that one kiss. She was afraid that she was giving all her inner self to a boy she had met weeks ago, was she going to regret everything the minute he disappears and possible end up in a later time. She dared hoped that she wasn't doing anything reckless, or it would be the repeat of everything she had on Earth. She couldn't help looking up the minute she had dropped her notebook on the classroom floor and find students snickering and immediately she would force her emotions and actions to be seal tight and away.

She shivered both from the cold wind and her haunting thoughts. The scaly claws didn't help her, the fabric was thin, comfy but lacking insulation. She wondered back on why someone like Edmund would ever take interest in such a boring and dull girl like her? She felt matured, more matured than other girls in her grade, she felt like an elder. She needed his answer that he ever so kept inside him, she would have to get that answer...if he lived.

"He's the best swordsman in Narnia." the griffon mumbled, she snapped her eyes up in shock. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity, "Shouldn't doubt his skills." he added smartly. Alaura scrunched her eyebrows questioningly.

She bit her lip and prayed for words to come out, the griffon was a creature...a random creature. She ached so badly to say something back, it seemed impolite not to respond, maybe that's why people at her school hate her. The griffon stared down at her, awaiting her answer. She opened her mouth, only to find the words stuck in her throat, she wished for the words to flow out of her mouth.

But wasn't any conversation with her boring? Who would stand around and talk to her? Her, the girl that has to think of a topic that might interest other but not her, she needed to think of a topic to keep the person. Or so she thought. Her eyes downcast to the blurring ground, there was nothing but darkness with hints of trees from which the dark green was only seen.

"Are you always this quiet?" the griffon asked in wonder. She shifted uncomfortably, he noticed the shifted and kept quiet for the meanwhile.

"We-I-uhh..." she tried, she mentally smacked her forehead at how ridiculous she sounded. She sighed but chose to remain quiet, why was her outer self taking over her once again? Why must she be so insecure about everything but Edmund? Maybe when Edmund is around, her inner self is drawn out to the fact she barely registered that it had came out.

The griffon chuckled before cocking its head to the side as it tried peering its way through the group of clouds that threatened to blind their sight. "Ahh. This is refreshing. A new challenge, no wonder King Edmund has taken such interest in you." There it was, Edmund. She licked her lips nervously and sneaked a look at the chuckling griffon before pursing her lips.

"How is it a challenge?" she muttered quietly. The griffon barely heard it but smiled at the sound of her sweet voice that Edmund was so use at hearing.

"Well. For example. Other girls or creatures aren't so tough at trying to speak, with one word we are able to recognize what kind of girl she is." the griffon explained, Alaura blinked and tried processing the words in her head. "But with you. Oh my, you are filled with wonders that King Edmund would have a thrill at trying to uncover, your voice holds something mysterious that draws the King in."

Alaura wasn't so thrilled at his words. Suddenly she felt insecure about showing her inner self to Edmund, what would happen if he'd uncover every single bit about her? Will he drop her like piece of toy? Everything fell silent, the griffon must have known something had bothered her but reckoned that she must need some thoughts to herself but only smiled at the thought of King Edmund possibly falling for such an innocent girl.

Her eyelids drooped bit her mind barely registered the movement as she continued with her rattling thoughts that made her insecurities grow. Her worries for the future had grew twice as large, red strands formed a curtain. It brushed her cool cheek but her mind had disconnected from her senses. There was nothing that could stop her thoughts, but it distracted her enough from the thought of Edmund possibly dying.

Was she regretting ever getting close to him? She pursed her lips and refused to let her thoughts get the best of her, she needed to focus on the lives being taken away just at this very moment. Unlike them, she was spared and brought to safety by Edmund. She just couldn't handle the thought of all of the Narnians, that were once alive that could or maybe already, dead. She could look up to the cloudy, dark night and feel the fact that they were up there. But not alone.

Suddenly she lost all her senses. Her legs hung from the claws that kept her above ground, she didn't bother to hang on. She was fearing death, not hers, but his. Will she close up like her mother did? She didn't want to become like her mother, her mother was the reason she wanted to escape her horrid life back on Earth. Correction. Her mother made her life miserable on Earth.

She clenched her teeth and tried to resume her calming thoughts. Her relationship with her mother wasn't all one-sided hate, it was peaceful. Her mother had taught her great things on education, but she never knew what she wanted to do in life. Her mother helped, bringing her to her friend's jobs and explaining both the advantages and disadvantages on the job, the disadvantages kept her looking for more.

They enjoyed their relaxing Saturday nights, curled up on an armchair with a wool blanket tight around them, sipping hot chocolate on those cold nights. It was peaceful, the crackling fireplace and the simple glow from the lamp sitting on the table beside them. The warm substance that kept them comfy and satisfied that they won't have to get up just to get a drink and become exposed to the bitter breeze that always seemed to lurk around the house whenever her father was at work.

But that was before her mother had abandoned their usual Saturday night after her father had failed to respond to her daily phone calls. She had left, leaving her confused. When she returned, she wasn't alone but accompanied by her father. She could tell by her tear tracked face and flustered face, something had went wrong. Her father wore a guilty mask but she could easily tell, he was sorry but not sorry at the same time. That moment changed her life forever.

All she wanted was to leave all the betrayal and hurt they've caused her. She wanted a new direction and that was what she intended to do, before she was whisked away to another land and drawn into a handsome brown haired boy. She didn't nothing her eyes had clasped shut from the tiredness that seemed to lurk up on her, she fought against the drowsiness and kept her hazel eyes on alert.

The sight of the How warmed her, it didn't matter the gentle ride she was on. All she wanted was her feet back on the ground and heading back inside the How where she can curl up and pray that everyone she met would be safe. But luck was never on her side, but this time she wished it was. The griffon drifted lower to the ground as they neared their destination.

So gentle and softly, her feet touched the freezing ground. She stumbled, her legs regaining their senses and she refused the itch to slap her legs, she swiftly turned her eyes gleaming at the griffon. "Thank you." she whispered, she hesitated before bending into a quick curtsy. He chuckled, loud enough for her to snap her head back up with confusion written on her face.

"No thank you. I never thought that King Edmund would wear a gleam on his face," the griffon stated, "And please. Call me, Verron." Alaura twisted her mouth into a warm smile and nodded slightly, "May you get some rest? I promise to bring him home, safe and sound." Verron promised. And the reassuring smile on his face made her put her trust in him and nodded once again.

She ignored the pointed looks, she ignored the hushed whispers, they were wondering where the rest were. And she couldn't bring them an answer. She felt useless, but tired. Overwhelmed but happy. Mixed emotions was the last thing she wanted. Sweet and bitter. She smiled remembering the taste of Edmund's lips, or maybe mixed emotions were the best.

She dragged her sore and aching feet inside the How. She fingers tracing the rusty wall, her tired eyes were greeted with dim light and that only exhausted her more. Her feet led her to Lucy, currently poised on the cracked stone table that she found fascinating and she was thankful for the stone table. And Aslan, the lion that saved Edmund from the White Witch.

She let out a weak smile as Lucy spun, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity both are her early arrival and the mission. "Edmund brought me here. Well he demanded Verron to bring me here, I'm sorry Lucy. I have no information about the infiltration." Alaura managed to make out through her hoarse voice. Lucy let a frown slip from her lips but managed to break into a smile.

"Just glad you're here, Al." Lucy whispered.

Alaura stared in shock at what Lucy called her. "Al?" she questioned though a smile broke through her confused expression. Lucy let out a breezy laugh and nodded, "Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?"

"It's a nickname. Getting tired of saying your full name, so I figured. Why not shorten it?" Lucy giggled proudly at herself. "Nothing's wrong with your name, I mean. Doesn't someone else have a nickname for you?" Alaura's smile drooped slightly before she nodded.

"Edmund." Alaura let out a laugh, "Little Red is what he would call me." she explained forcing the heat down from her cheeks.

Lucy eyed her carefully both with an intrigued and amused smile, "Little Red? Because you blush too often?" she pointed out. Alaura touched her cheeks and widened her eyes.

"No. No." Alaura immediately responded, "Because of my hair color." she touched the red strands currently tied up in a ponytail and resting on the edges of her shoulder. Lucy studied Alaura with a smile gracing her features, she cocked her head to the side.

Feeling Lucy's stare at her she quickly snapped her head back up, she gulped at the sight of a questioning Lucy. She licked her lips and let out a sigh, "Lucy?"

"Something happened between you two didn't there?" Lucy asked smartly.

Alaura bit her lip and refused to answer, but Lucy kept her trapped. Silent or not, she was going to get an answer. She wasn't much of an patient Queen, much like many other people back on Earth that immediately gave up the moment she didn't answer. Immediately they recalled her as rude, and that shut her up even more than herself.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." Lucy whispered knowingly. Alaura only shrugged, "Al. Tell me, please?" she pleaded, her blue eyes sparkling up towards her expectantly. Alaura fidgeted at the Queen before turning her head with pursed lips, "Come on. It can't be that bad, huh?" Lucy tried to reassure her.

"We..." Alaura trailed off, her eyes boring in the black hole that she once entered through. "Kissed?" her voice cracked at the word and she cleared her throat as Lucy gasped before releasing her never ending squeal, Alaura winced at the piercing sound and covered her ears as Lucy's cry rang through the room. Loud enough to draw centaurs, in alarm at the 'danger' they were currently seeing.

Lucy bounded back up to her with a beaming smile that told her, 'Don't think I'm done with you yet!'. Alaura bit the inside of her cheek, hard enough to draw blood. "What happened?"

"My near-death experience?" Alaura squeaked and cleared her throat immediately at her voice. Lucy only bit back a giggle, "It happened during the infiltration. Edmund cast me aside, more likely to his chest to avoid my death and I guess we got up in the moment?" Alaura finished unsure about the details she was giving. She wasn't a gossiper, nor was she was talker. About her life.

"Who kissed who first?" Lucy edged on.

"Edmund." Once again, Lucy's squeal bounced off the rough surfaces of the wall. Alaura squirmed at the piercing scream and managed to sneak out before Lucy can notice. She let out a breath of relief as Lucy didn't notice of her disappearance, she wanted to rest. So much happened in just one night, some bad and some more than good. Alaura fought with the smile worming up to her face.

She found hers and the other's resting place, her belongings that were laid off from the side quickly telling anyone who enters, that was Alaura's spot. And she would happily obliged to the thin blanket, she let out a quiet groan as she stretched her legs as she quickly readied herself for a quick nap. She needed to talk to Edmund, if words can find their way to her vocal chords.

Sometimes, it felt like her tongue had been cut off. She prayed someone won't come in during her nap and coincidentally use a dagger to cut her tongue. She shivered at the thought and settled down on her pillow. Her eyes stared at her weapons, resting against the wall and simply waiting for someone to use them.

She gulped uneasily as she remember an arrow, _her _arrow plunge itself into the warm flesh of a human being. She had killed someone. If she continued with the disturbing and guilty thoughts, she would never get some sleep. She pushed away the thoughts and shifted into a comfortable position, facing away from the bow and arrows. With one arm acting as another pillow, her free hand casually played with her red strands.

Finally, sleep overcame her and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

There was a familiar sensation that woken her up, she had shot out and up into a sitting position. Her chest heaving, her red strands stuck to her face during her nap. She quickly let her fingers hook around the strand and pull it off her face, her clothes were crooked making her skin itch from the awkwardness it felt as the leather vest hitched up to her rib cage

She hurriedly pulled it down, she scrambled up, her hands rapidly smoothing down the wrinkles formed during her nap. Her hands touched her hair, she bit her lip and yanked the band securing her hair and let her red hair fall to her rib cage. She quickly cleaned herself up and started heading for the door, her hands not forgetting to grab her only weapons.

She quickly searched for Lucy but eventually gave up. Her breathing heavy she spotted the dim rays of sunshine, it was the start of a new day. After the infiltration that may have cost many Narnian's lives.

"What happened?" Lucy's sweet tone caused Alaura to stop in her tracks.

"Ask him." Peter stated angrily.

"Peter."

"Me?" Caspian asked in disbelief. Alaura narrowed her eyes and licked her lips. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't. Thanks to you." Peter stated grudgingly. "If you kept to the plan, these soldiers might be alive." Alaura let out a shaky gasp.

"If you stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!" Caspian argued.

"You called us remember!" Peter exclaimed in frustration. There was a brief silence, Alaura took a hesitant step forward. Had Caspian taken the mature step and accept that he was also cause of loosing half the Narnians.

"My first mistake." Caspian scoffed.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"I'm not the one that abandoned Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!" Peter's voice began to rise in anger at their defeat, at the fact they weren't there to help Narnia in their greatest time in need. "You, him, your father. Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

As Alaura stepped out, she found both the angry man's swords drawn. Both pointed at their throats, in one quick motion, one of them can die or injured. "Stop it!" Her eyes moved from them to the man that saved her life a few hours ago, to Edmund. He was carrying Trumpkin in his muscular arms, his eyes dangerously narrowed and his figure tired from the bickering and the raid.

With their swords still pointed at each other, Peter and Caspian had turned to see what was happening. A breeze made Alaura shiver, and Lucy was there in an instant. Her cordial tight in her grip as she let one drop fall in the mouth of Trumpkin, everything was silent. Alaura watched intently as Trumpkin awoke from his knockout, his eyes resumed its accusing feature as he spotted he was in center of attention.

He shifted uncomfortably, "What are you all standing around here for? The Telmarines will be here soon." Just as Lucy rose he muttered a quick thanks.

Alaura's eyes downcast to the ground as Caspian stalked off, she felt guilty for trying not to talk to him. But she didn't know what happened, or whose fault exactly caused their defeat. Though Peter won't call it defeat, she knew he wasn't liking his loss. Sometimes, she wished Peter could come down from his reign of power and see reality, everyone makes mistakes and everyone learns.

She looked up, her eyes resting on Edmund. He had stared after Caspian before catching her gaze. Something unreadable graced his features, and disappointment washed over her as Edmund turned sharply to begin speaking with a fawn. She bit her lip, ashamed and embarrassed. She bit her lip and step back, she hesitantly turned back to the entrance before turning her head, finding Edmund still had his back turned to her.

All the confidence in talking to him had faded within on quick and sharp action from Edmund. She wrapped her arms around her body and stepped back inside, she quickly headed towards the ruffled blanket that she once had around her has she anxiously awaited for his arrival. Right now, she wanted to bury inside it and longed to disappear from the world.

The same on feeling from Earth, the same old action the minute she returned from school. She suddenly felt insecure, had Edmund changed his mind?

* * *

A/N: I wanted to continue the chapter because I left it should be longer and filled with more information after the whole kiss. I wasn't going to be this fast person and place them in a relationship, I planned on going slow. No relationship is easy, especially if you're like Alaura or me. Scared. Isn't it exactly what all girls think whenever they're around their crush? Scared to be rejected? Scared to be hurt? Well, poor Alaura is experiencing everything her emotions are bringing her whenever she's around Edmund

Alaura knows that Edmund isn't easy. Everything about their relationshipis complicated. Edmund is open one time, now he's not. And Alaura's getting confused, insecure that everything she is doing is wrong. What will happen? Well, what do you think is going to happen? You didn't think I would place them together right after the kiss? Sorry?

Thoughts? Wishes?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	16. The One with Alaura and Edmund

A/N: Holy! You guys are simply amazing. I thought the chapter sucked but after all ya'll reviews, it just boosted my confidence. I'm really sorry for those who hoped for a new relationship level in the last chapter, and thank you to all who understood what my aim is. I know I've read some stories where there is simply no drama after the whole awaited kiss and everything got boring afterwards so I simply stopped reading. But there are also some stories where it takes a lot of chapters for the main characters to get together and I'm going to try my best not to do both of those things.

I like creating those excited and jumping in people's stomach. It makes my day and hopefully yours.

Just got home from the burial of my second father and the burning of his body. Basically cried my eyes out but now that was over, I'm hoping to move on with a new chapter.

A lot seems to go on this week. So much drama. Like at my school dance, where someone who likes me but acts gay so I felt uncomfortable about the fact that my new friends are trying to get me and him to dance together. One point he just approaches me to try and get me to dance (I don't dance and I feel foolish to be doing so) and I just turned my body before I panicked. I felt so guilty and ended up having an awful time. I was really hoping my crush to ask me, but neither of us made the first move so we missed the chance.

Enough with my problems this week. Let's get your hopes up and start the chapter.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

My blessings and prayers go out to all the families and those who knew the adults and children shot in the Connecticut shooting. 

Welcome to the story:  
_Amy Stone  
__Surfgromette  
__heathercurry737  
__jacobradon24  
__jess114  
sassygirl9811  
lairyfight  
sweedytodd  
_

I hope y'all will continue reading my story. Hopefully finding it entertaining enough to bear with.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_LovelyLexiexxx  
__Privi  
__Cherry  
__ 24  
__Allie Danger  
__dandapanda  
__Shanshui  
__Guest  
__Surfgromette  
__Girlsrule_

It really means a lot that people take their time of day to just simply place in a review and even reading this story.

Playlist:  
_-"Stuttering" by Fefe Dobson  
_-_"Try" by Pink  
-"Change" by Taylor Swift _

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura Hunter and Plot.

Updated: 15/12/12

* * *

Chapter: The One with Alaura and Edmund

She only had laid on her bed for a few minutes before she was ultimately disturbed by the chaos passing. She had shot up, her eyes immediately moving to the arched wooden door. Tossing the blanket aside she grasped her bow and arrows, clasped the belt tightly over her shoulder before darting and wrenching the door open harshly. She stumbled at the force that was blown back at her the moment she opened the door.

Hearing the stomping of the feet coming from her right ear, she began to follow. Tried her best not to have her feet stumble, though she couldn't help it she spent a few times grasping the wall for support. She knew that by the time she was there, it would have ended or something horrendous might be just happening. She couldn't tell if they were both bad, but she just didn't want to know.

Still, she continue making her way to the tomb of Aslan. Prepared with an arrow now notched and tight between her two fingers, she attempted to stop the trembling that increased as she inched her way closer. The moment she stepped inside, it was pure chaos, her eyes had caught horrible and disgusting creatures currently battling along with other Narnians.

She was confused. What had happened?

Then her hazel eyes stopped on the gigantic wall made purely of ice the women displayed inside must have gotten Peter into a trance, yet she didn't know why Caspian was laying a few centimeters apart with a disbelief look on his face. He was in pure shock, his senses must have numbed him from doing anything to help Peter.

Lucy was taken hold of Nickabrick, she stiffed back a gasp. Trumpkin was there, with no hesitation, he stabbed his old friend in the back and watching with cold and heartless eyes as he fell to the ground, dead. Lucy was released, having losing her balance and landed roughly on all her fours her chest heaving from the traumatic experience.

There was only one question. Where was Edmund?

A groan from the side, and she saw a poorly injured and dark wolf. Blood pouring from its side, its eyes burning with rage and made an attempt to the run after the person that had stabbed him. She took a step forward, catching its attention and only riling it up, she hesitated as it kept snarling and biting at her. She took a careless step back, debating whether or not it was good or bad.

Going by pure instinct, she released the arrow and watched with an blank expression as the wolf whimpered, its eyes widening before laying its head down as a sign of death. She gulped aware of the bile coming up her throat, before the sound of shrieking ice tore her eyes away from the disturbing sight. Her eyes reached the sight in time, the ice had cracked and exploded like a bomb.

She fell to her knees to avoid the sharp icicles, her red strands falling to her face. She felt a sting on her right cheek and found piece of ice with a drop of her own blood. She touched her cheek in shock, pulling her hand away she spotting the beads of blood that oozed from her cut. With her hair tangled and falling limp to her sides, she shakily straightened from her crouch.

Her hands grasped the boulder that acted as her barrier, her eyes peeked from the rock. Her breathing hitched the minute she laid her eyes on the sight before her, Edmund with his eyebrows narrowed and falling into a dangerous stare had dropped his stance from plunging his sword in the ice and had his chest heaving from the explosion.

He drew out ragged breaths and frowned the moment he spied Caspian and Peter blinking in pure shock, "Yeah. I know. You had it sorted." he spat bitterly. Judging by his shaken figure, something from his past must have came back. He might be avoiding her, but that doesn't mean he's strong enough to face the past. She wanted to know more about him, even if facing him might be awkward.

She waited patiently as he made his way down from the small steps of the stairs, his leather boots harshly cracking the remains of broken ice into small particles. She could tell by his flushed face and dark stare, he was in no mood to speak to anyone, but she manage to build up the confidence she once lost to stumble out of her hiding place to confront him.

The minute he disappeared through the entrance she followed suit. She struggled with placing her bow back, his long strides caused her to move into a jog. "Edmund." she tried to call out but half his name was choked out, "Edmund!" she called out breathlessly. She watched as he briefly stopped at the sound of her voice, there was a twitch from his shoulder. Was it pain?

It was long enough for her to catch up, she placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at her touch but she took no notice. "What do you want Alaura?" he asked harshly. She flinched at his hard tone, she was becoming tried of his on and off phases.

She frowned and took a step closer, well aware that Edmund was taking notice of their close distance as he shifted away. The movement caused a sting of hurt, "What happened out there?" she asked softly. He briefly glanced at her before shrugging his shoulder, "Well. Whatever it is, it has you riled up. Tell me."

"Why do I have to tell you everything, Alaura!" his outburst shook her to silence, "Why do you need every single piece of information me? I don't need you to tell me what I did wrong!"

She was speechless, but managed to contain the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She turned her head as he continue, "Ever since you came you did nothing but make myself feel vulnerable towards you! Do you know how many years I've tried to contain my emotions to seal them away from people! Now that you came, I can't seem to find the off switch that I'm so used at flicking."

"Sometimes. It's best if you don't know everything. Because frankly, I do have some dark thoughts about people like you." Edmund muttered bitterly.

The moment they locked eyes, she saw a flash of regret. "People like me? For a second, I thought we were both suffering from the same thing." her lower lip trembled, "I always knew that you were one of those people back home that spoke so badly of me, because of who I am. But I never thought it was actually true, I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong." She gulped harshly as the tears kept threatening for her to fall to her knees and cry.

"I can't believe I've wasted by time on you. I can't believe I've wasted my feelings on you." she choked out. There was something unreadable that graced Edmund's features. He stared blankly at her as he tried processing her words, and she froze horrified by the words that came from her mouth. She contained a groan. Judging by the silence that overcame them, she knew the words were there and simple.

It was best if they just stop seeing each other.

She gulped and flickered her eyes back up before nodding. She walked off in a fast pace, some tears already fell down to her flush cheeks. Finding the room she once flew from, she hurriedly burst inside and quietly closed the door as silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Her breathing quickened and she tried desperately to stop slow her heart rate.

She was confused on every level. Why did Edmund suddenly drop her? Did he loose interest? Was it all just a game? Or did she get the best of him during his worst state? There was an unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach that made her insecure that every level, she pressed both hands on her stomach and listened to her ragged breathing.

The tears have slowed, but she knew that her eyes were red and swollen from the excessive crying. Her mind flowed with every insecurity that grew the moment the teasing began back on Earth, why did Edmund's comments hurt so much than the others? She gulped nervously shaking her head desperate to remove the negatives that she kept stored within her.

She needed to stop the thoughts from reoccurring. Instead she pushed herself from the wooden door and began searching through the vanity kept in the room for a hairbrush, the minute she found it she sat in front of the mirror. Seeing her face, she gulped once again, touching her face she shook her head and began untangling her locks. The darkness inside her was beginning to grow, and she hated feeling the dread. The dread about her appearance and self-esteem.

She continued brushing, within each tug she tried to remove the thoughts on the aggressive pull. She was soon going to loose control, she didn't know when but she knew it was going to happen. She was going to loose herself, the once calm girl was going to need more help than ever. And the people she loved wasn't there to help.

She didn't dare to tell people about her insecurities. The moment she realized that had stopped brushing and instead began staring at herself, she flung the hairbrush across the room in shock, her body began to shake. She was afraid.

She took a shaky breath and rose from the chair to use her blanket to remove the traces of dried tears on her cheeks. She sat there until she was confident to walk out and pretend nothing had happened. With her fingers playing with the blanket she tried calming herself before rising and making her way to the wooden door.

She pulled it open and stepped outside, her forehead resting against the wooden surface as she quietly closed the door and simply stood there staring down on the ground. Licking her chapped lips she found it was best if she just strolled around inside the How or possibly outside, so she did just that, to distract herself from what happened inside the room.

Finding herself walking into a room where injured Narnians were currently being aided and rested she leaned against the frame, her arms crossed as she continued her blank stare across the room. She didn't take notice of a muscular figure the brushed past her to give a fawn something, it wasn't before he had gotten in her view that she froze.

Edmund caught her stare before shifting, hesitating. And she knew he was hesitating to walk over to her. The minute he found the cut on her cheek, he slowly and steadily towards her. She reacted immediately, this was the man that broke her. But Edmund reacted immediately, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, and she didn't fight it.

She knew he was too strong to shake off. "Alaura." he began tiredly. She frowned but didn't turn around, "I know you're mad at me but I can't let the cut go untreated."

"Then I'll do it myself." He brought her back to his chest, she gasped at the impact.

He brought his lips down to her ear, "And since when did you fight me treating your wounds?" her mind flashed back to the many times she tripped and wounded herself. She frowned as no words didn't come to her.

"I don't need your help. Beside, I can take care of myself." she spoke softly. There was an edge to her voice that she hated using, she was never known as the cruel and heartless one to anyone and between them. His grip tightened on her, enough to make her squirm.

"Stop resisting. I need to talk to you." She fought back a retort.

He hesitantly grasped her shoulder and turned her figure around to face him, immediately her eyes found his brown eyes that always seemed to calm her. She studied his face, regret and guilty mixed with the hard look that he always wore on his face. When his eyes closed at her frown she knew she couldn't stand mad at him forever, so she sighed and nodded.

He still didn't loosen his grip, almost as if he didn't trust her. "I'm not going to run off, Edmund." she whispered. He only gave her a stiff nod but still didn't release his grip, she didn't like the fact that he still gave her the warm sensation but that the same time she was glad.

He sat her down on a free bedding and began dabbing the cut, he licked his lips. Their eyes lost contact as Edmund moved his gaze down to the ground and stopped dabbing the cut. She knew it was about what happened between them, "I'm sorry." he whispered. The softness in his voice caused her to snap her eyes back on him, she studied him closely.

He squirmed and she knew he hated admitting that what he did was wrong. He hated making mistakes, it was part of his past. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you," Alaura frowned, "I had no right to. If I had a chance to go back in time to change that..conversation...I would. I-I-" he trailed off struggling. Alaura looked at him before asking.

"So, you would actually want to change that conversation but not change your past?" Alaura asked.

Edmund nodded. She bit her lip before touching her cut, "Why?"

"Well. If I did. I wouldn't have met you," he ran his fingers through his brown locks and settled back on his chair, "And become unintentionally attracted to you." Alaura widened her eyes in shock, she bit back a gasp. "Things happens for a reason, maybe it happened because I was planned to meet you. And now that I did meet you, I don't want to let you go. I was close to letting you go back there and that's why I want to change it." he grasped her hands and she leaned closer intrigued by his answers, "I don't want to loose you."

She was melting, into pure bliss. It made her forget about her breakdown that happened minutes ago, he was here and confessing how important she was to him. "Why?" she choked out.

He remained silent but touched her cut before resting his hand there, "You are the best thing that happened to me." he whispered. She shivered at his words and only touched his hand before beaming up at him. He stared intently at her, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I hate myself for doing so. I hate myself for acting like a jerk to you after the raid." She pursed her lip but couldn't contain the beam of happiness to him, she only met his frown but it wasn't directed towards her.

She almost forgot about their kiss, but she was glad they were having a chance to talk about it. "I didn't know how dead I was before the kiss." he stopped, he squirmed, "The kiss made me feel alive for once. Mainly because it was from you." he smirked before raising a narrowed eyebrow at her, she blushed at his gaze before licking her lips. He had done it, confessed that the feelings were mutual.

She grasped the hand on her cheek and smiled at him, before sighing, "I-" she began before staring into Edmund's eyes. She was taken back at the amount of affection, yet there was still that cold touch to him. She was blown away by him, his appearance, his eyes, he made her feel secure. He made her feel special, he took her hands and rose, she followed suit. Finding his eyebrows raising, a smirk rested and graced his features.

"I can't believe you actually took time out of your day just to try and figure me out," she let out a small laugh, "It's been awhile since someone's done that. The thing is Edmund, no one's made me feel special, I felt like a burden to everyone. I couldn't please anyone in the world. You made me feel special, you made me feel things that no one's made me feel except for trash." she was aware of the tears threatening to fall.

He frowned at the sight of the tears, he released hold of one of her hands and cupped her chin. He swiftly brought her lips to his, she squeezed her eyes shut and relinquished the taste of him. His eyebrows scrunched, with their lips fused together they brought the perfect mixture of something sweet and bitter, yet they shared the same amount of passion that no one else manage to ignite but each other.

Alaura wrapped her arms around his neck as Edmund wrapped one arm around her waist as the other grasped one of her hands that trailed down from his neck to cup his jaw. Her fingers began tracing the chiseled jaw as Edmund began drawing invisible circled on her sides. Edmund pried her mouth open with his tongue, his hot breath fanned her face.

Alaura gasped at the overwhelming feeling. Edmund tightened his grasp on her waist as their tongue battled for dominance, the lack of oxygen made them pull apart slowly. Alaura licked her lips before smiling brightly at him, he stared down at her petite figure. His eyebrows narrowed but she knew he was experiencing the same feeling as she was.

Edmund raised a finger and began tracing her face before cupping her cheek and began caressing the rosy cheeks, he leaned down once more to give her a once last sweet kiss before breaking apart. With her eyes still closed, she bit her lip at the taste of him.

And Edmund knew, he couldn't lose her. _She's beautiful_.

* * *

A/N: Awwh! Edmund is so cute. Well that was one thought from Edmund that Alaura didn't see or know about herself. The whole breakdown with Alaura is an important part of this story, so keep that in mind. Like I said, I didn't want them to go straight into a relationship but that the same time not take 2 or 3 more chapters until so. Also because I'm following the Prince Caspian story, there isn't much more chapters until the battle so I knew it had to happen.

Thoughts? Wishes? I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter.

Can you do my a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	17. The One with the Caring Edmund

A/N: You guys rock! I can't believe how much supportive and positive reviews I've gotten. I love your tremendous support. It's amazing at the fact that this story have reached over the 155 limit mark of reviews, you guys are getting me closer to my goal which is 200 reviews. If it wasn't for you guys and your dedication to this story, it wouldn't have gotten far. I really appreciate you guys taking time out of your day to review and read this story, even if you guys are tired, I love the fact that you guys tried.

Well, we're nearing the holiday break. And I couldn't be more happier. I love the fact that I get to go Christmas shopping probably next weekend, and spending my holiday break sitting in a comfy armchair with a blanket and my slippers, sipping hot chocolate and getting to read and write stories and reviews on fanfiction. It's the best thing. Who doesn't like the holidays? And since a part of my relatives had flown to where I live, we get to spend this Christmas and New Years with them, and more importantly, I get to share it with you guys.

I've decided to updated early as an early Christmas Eve present and I'm planning to give you guys another present on New Years and if I can a Christmas present. I have a lot of writing to do.

Important: The story is soon going to end. I'm not sure how many chapters left. But I've created a poll on whether or not you guys want a sequel or not. VOTE NOW! If there will be a sequel I would need to start planning.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_AnonymousGenuis1496  
__Apple Kisses  
__TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies  
__somedayx  
__sunnymints  
__tanakaL  
black-miracle  
__mahoniey_

I hope y'all will continue finding the exciting wonders of "Bad Boy".

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Written Angel  
__Girlsrule  
__Cherry  
__J101  
__Allie Danger  
__dandapanda  
__TheDuckKnight_  
_bettingonalice01  
__Guest  
__Shanshui  
__Nyxis_

I really appreciate the tremendous support. I hope y'all will continue giving me your thoughts.

Playlist:  
_-"State of Grace" by Taylor Swift  
__-"The Beauty and the Beat" by Justin Bieber  
__-"I Won't Give Up" by Glee_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura Hunter and Plot.

Updated: 19/12/12

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The One with the Caring Edmund

Alaura groaned in frustration as the arrow scratched the edge of the target. Her upper arms were burning from the excessive workout it was currently receiving, she hated failing. She knew archery wasn't the best for her, but she knew she couldn't stop. She knew that a battle will come there way, and she wanted to be prepared, she didn't want to join but at the same time she didn't want to pass up the opportunity where she couldn't be useless.

It wasn't the only reason she was training. She didn't want to see Edmund die, she wanted to be there and help prevent something from killing someone she knew she couldn't lose. She never felt so attached to someone, so vulnerable and desperate to cling on that something like a fight can break her down, she knew it was silly to think like that. But no one can make her feel special like Edmund did, no one payed attention and care to even study her.

All her life. She was judge for who she was, quiet, shy and clumsy and nothing special like the other girls back home. Edmund made her see and thing differently, she was fascinated at the effect he had on her, his knowledge so different from others that she yearned to learn more. They were different, but they both had the same reasons why they were attracted to each other.

She never knew the attraction would come the moment they met. But she knew she wouldn't stop figuring him out. Alaura stood, exhausted but she couldn't contain the groan as she spotted the countless arrows that stuck up from the ground, to her disappointment, the target was bare. She was embarrassed, and yet she didn't care. All she wanted was to hit the target, even if it was far from the red circle that taunted her endlessly to be hit.

All she wanted to do was pick up an arrow, storm over to the target and stab the red circle repeatedly. Exhaustion got the best of her, she dropped the bow and slowly join it on the ground. She was glad it wasn't scorching hot today, instead her eyes met the darkened clouds that kept her heated body cool. With her fingers tracing the edge of the bow, her eyes found one of the arrows had been plucked from the ground.

Slowly, her hazel eyes trailed up. Finding the familiar brown eyes that sent shivers down her spine, he had a lopsided smirk. He was amused, she knew he was amused, who wouldn't be. She let out a sigh and merely shrugged before snapping her eyes back up at him, he let out a deep chuckle and slowly walked over to her beaten body. He crouched so they were in eye level, she closed her eyes briefly as his hot breath fanned her face.

She reopened her eyes and gave him a small smile before taking the arrow from his opened palm before smiling gratefully at him. She made an attempt to get up only to whimper as her legs give up. She never felt so beaten up in her entire life, Edmund offered her his hand and she took it immediately. Watching as his muscles bulged as he pulled her up.

He only shook his head at her but gave her an adorable crooked smile. "You know I'm not the most strongest person here." she pointed weakly. Her cheeks burned as he continued looking at her in amusement, "What?" she whispered and pursed her lips as he took the arrow from her grasp. She only stared in confusion as he didn't speak but instead also grabbed her bow.

"Alaura, I don't think you'd even be in the strong category." he chuckled, raising a narrowed eye. She widened her eyes in disbelief, she pouted but turned to watch him. He raised his hand and quickly touched her lower pouting lip, she blushed at his action. "I think Susan gave you the wrong weapon." he had bent to whisper in her ear.

"What?" Alaura could only say, "I know I'm not the best but...the wrong weapon?" she whispered as if it was a crime. He only nodded but grasped her waist to pull her back to his chest, she stumbled at the impact only to have Edmund steady her by the upper arms. "What are you doing?" she whispered again.

"Teaching." he muttered.

Alaura's eyes gleamed with curiosity as he took the bow before drifting it to his side and glancing over to Alaura, she caught his eyes and gave him a small smile. He gently took her left arm tugging her forward before pressing her fingers down around the edges, she held it still confused by what he was doing, "Take the arrow." he whispered as he guided her arm to the target, Alaura did as so watching every action he made.

Taking her fingers, he drew her arm to aim the arrow. She was distracted by the overwhelming scent of the musky woods and gun powder, it could almost be her sleeping pill. She gentle closed her eyes before reopening and letting out a deep sigh at how comforting his scent was. Her eyes moved as Edmund positioned her hands with an intent stare, careful not to scratch her skin.

"It's useless, Edmund." she whispered as her fingers kept slipping before she let out a huff and tightened her grip. He looked down at her before gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and didn't respond. Alaura shivered and licked her lip as Edmund pulled her arm back and aimed for the red circle she hated, she followed his eyes and stare at the red circle. Her upper arms were trembling but Alaura wasn't surprised, she didn't have much upper body strength.

She felt his warmth calming her contracting muscles and she eventually relaxed, though she pursed her lips as the rope burned her fingertips. "Let go of the arrow, Little Red." he murmured calmly. She hesitated by let the rope glide against her fingers, she closed her eyes and reopened them only to find the arrow plunged deep in the red circle. She gaped before frowning.

"It's you, Edmund. I know miracles like this can't happen easily." she let out a nervous laugh as he pried her fingers off the weapon and laid them on the ground. He straightened before turning to face her, his eyes studied her carefully before letting out a deep sigh and loosely interlocked their fingers, she widened her eyes at the gesture.

"Alaura, it's the weapon. Not you." he stated sternly. She stared at their interlocked hands before smiling up at him, he broke into lopsided smile.

"I thought you were helping Peter with something." Alaura asked in confusion.

He only shrugged before tugging her in the direction of the How, "I am. Come on, we need to head back." he muttered. Alaura noticed Edmund's eyes studying their surroundings, darkening slightly before she squeezed his hand comfortingly. He glanced down at her and nodded, Alaura bit her lip but continued after Edmund their hands never breaking apart.

"It's going to be about Miraz isn't it?" Alaura stated nervously. He stiffly nodded before speaking up.

"Everything's about Miraz, Little Red." he pointed out with a bitter laugh.

She stopped, tugging Edmund back slightly. He turned with a questioningly look, she stared at the ground in concern, "I don't like it."

He raised an eyebrow but took a step closer to her, "What don't you like?" he asked.

"Violence. Wars. Death." she whispered the last word, her eyes meeting with Edmund's. His once hardened eyes softened slightly, she bit her lip and forced to stay eye contact with him. She licked her lips nervously but couldn't help whipping her head to check their surroundings, "I couldn't even handle the raid." she admitted shamefully.

He took another step closer, is eyes staring intently at her. "Do you want to fight?" he simply asked, though she heard hesitation in his voice.

"Even if you say no, I still will." she stated firmly. Edmund tugged her closer to the entrance of the How, his eyes stayed hardened as he checked the surroundings once again.

Once they were inside, he pulled her aside and stared at her with the same darkened look. "You barely survived the raid, Little Red." his grip tightened her her, she bit her lip to prevent a whimper from escaping her mouth, "You can't be serious." he growled. Alaura simply looked and studied his face, she knew he was containing his anger so she took his other hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not going to stand aside helpless, and feel useless once again," she whispered firmly, "Not when I know I can do something."

With his jaw clenched, and eyes narrowed and shook his head in disbelief, "You'll be killed." he whispered harshly. She flinched and gulped loudly, she forced herself to look up. His eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows scrunched.

"I know. And I'm scared," she admitted shakily causing him to snap his eyes open, he released his grip on her and instead wrapped a firm arm around her petite waist and pulled her to his chest. She hands found his chest and she drew invisible circles, she licked her lips, her eyes watching in a trance as she continue drawing patterns on his chest. "I don't want to fight. But I can't stand the thought of knowing that I could have done something that might have killed you." she whispered.

She saw his Adam's apple bob nervously, she let out a small smile. "You want to fight, to protect me?" he asked with a hint of laughter. She pursed her lips but eventually nodded.

"I know. It sounds crazy, and possibly the most reckless thought. But I'm willingly to take the risk."

He let out a deep chuckle before shaking his head in disbelief. She watched in relief as a smirk wormed up his face, "What are the chances that we're both fighting to protect each other?" he pointed out, Alaura blushed and bent her head in embarrassment. He gazed down at her in awe before continuing, "Alaura. You don't have to worry about me, I'm the best swordsman in Narnia." he reassured her.

She let out a shaky breath and rose her head, "Why does that make me only more nervous?" she asked. They fell into comfortable silence, Alaura sighed in comfort as being in Edmund's embrace, was home. She let out a sigh and rested her head on his chest, loving the sound of Edmund's heart beat, it was the only thing that made her calm. Knowing Edmund was alive.

Shivers flew down her spine as she felt Edmund's hot breath blew across the nape of her neck. She felt his nose buried deep inside her red strands, she only gripped him tighter and pressed a warm kiss on his chest. They were surrounded in pure bliss, she savored the moment of just being with each other. With her fingers still gripping his tunic before hesitantly pulling away to look at him. "I'm going to be fine, Alaura," he stated sternly, his brown eyes studying her, "Trust me." he murmured.

She bit her lip. He stroked her cheek with his thumb before pulling his hand away, "You promise?" she asked shakily. His cold eyes softened, and immediately it sent a warm sensation tingling down her body. He leaned forward, she felt his warm lips brush the top of her forehead before lingering and pulling away.

She met his dark pool of brown eyes only to find determination, "I promise." he said.

And she held on those two words. She licked her lips before beaming up at him, giving him a small smile as Edmund interlocked their fingers loosely. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Peter's probably angry." he chuckled.

"Because we held him up?" she asked. Edmund nodded with a smirk, "Well. It was worth it."

* * *

With their loosely interlocked fingers, they sped to Aslan's tomb. Alaura could hardly keep up with Edmund's long strides. They raced, Alaura praying that Peter hadn't noticed their missing presence, but the moment they stepped inside the archway they were met with furious icy blue eyes. He let go of her hand, she frowned as Edmund instead shoved them in his pockets with a shrug.

She stared in confusion but avoided Peter's furious gaze. He spluttered, his jaw working feverishly to work up threatening and harsh words, but Edmund only chuckled and shook his head. "I know, we're late Pete." he chuckled and blew out a tired breath. She licked her cracked lips that the bitter wind caused, and watched in disappointment as Edmund wandered off in an direction opposite from which she was facing. She sent him a questioningly look, she frowned as Edmund quickly averted his eyes back on Peter.

Taking quick and small steps, she wandered to the wall just a few feet from the entrance. She played with her fingers and bit her lip as Peter grudgingly allowed their late arrival to pass. Figuring there was something much more important things to discuss, and she could hardly pay attention. Her mind was occupied by Edmund's actions, she wrapped her arms around her suddenly feeling insecure. Did he not want people to find out?

She felt like an embarrassment. She might as well play along, pretending they weren't together and surely Edmund wouldn't react protectively? Still she was unsure.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin grumbled in protest, "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" he cried out in frustration. Alaura couldn't help a small smile form on her face as Trumpkin grew fond of the young Queen.

"It's our only chance." Peter stated sternly, eyeing both Lucy and Trumpkin.

"And she won't be alone." both Alaura and Susan spoke up. Alaura froze and turned to Susan who smiled gratefully over to her, she licked her lips nervously as Edmund's cold eyes moved from Peter to Alaura in disbelief. She lingered next to Susan before eventually backing off, Susan grasped her upper arm and smiling proudly at her. Susan's eyes gleamed with pride as she nodded over to Peter.

She felt Edmund's anger boiling and growing unsteadily and she knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded. From the corner of her eyes she found his face slowly turning into a deep shade of red, "Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin stated weakly.

"Nickabrik was my friend too," Trufflehunter spoke up with no hesitation, "But he lost hope. But Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan."

"For Aslan!"

Trumpkin huffed in disbelief but inched closer to Lucy to speak to her, "Then I'm going with you."

Lucy reacted immediately, placing a gentle and calming hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile. "No, we need you here." she stated firmly in her carefree tone.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy, Susan and Alaura get back." Peter told them. Alaura shifted uncomfortably as Edmund squeezed his eyes shut at Peter's plan, she saw his hands clasped together, his knuckles turning white as he contained his anger. She frowned but continued to listen to the plan, afterall, she offered to be part of it.

"If I may," Caspian spoke up hesitantly, his eyes lowering as he met Peter's questioning gaze, "Miraz may be tyrant and a murderer. But as a King he is subject to the traditions, and expectations of his people." he added hoping the information would be good enough for Peter to make use for.

"There is one in particular that may buy us some time." It wasn't until she heard those words that she had realized that the Telmarines had came, she shivered at the thought of the enemies at camp use a few yards away from them, planning something that is intended to destroy everyone that is part of the Caspian and the King's and Queen's of Old. She shifted uncomfortably as the Narnians filed out silently to prepare their weapons.

She watched Edmund stand up stiffly, immediately she picked up her pace to exit the archway. He raised a narrowed eye but he was already there the moment she reached the entrance, his arm was spread preventing her from escaping. She just looked at the muscular arm and bit her lip, there was sigh from Edmund and there was a gentle push back from him.

She looked up questioningly at him, he only shook his head. "What were you thinking, Alaura?" he hissed, his eyes darkening. She gulped nervously but didn't take a step back, "Don't you know how much danger you place yourself in?" he added harshly, his eyebrows were narrowed and challenging her to respond.

She clasped her hands together, "I knew what I was doing. And I think you did too. I thought you wanted to play this pretend game." Unaware of Edmund's family presence, she continued. "Pretend you don't care about me."

He sighed and ran his finger through his brown locks. She looked a the clear pathway and immediately took a step forward, Edmund immediately caught on, he wrapped a sturdy arm around her petite waist and pulled her back to his chest. She contained a gasp and stared forward, "I do care about you." she frowned and shook her head.

"It didn't seem like it." she pointed out stubbornly.

He let out a frustrated sigh but tightened his grip on her, "I don't want you to change because my family may not like you. I don't want them to pressure you, you know how persuasive they get. And I don't want to place their stress on you, I don't want them to let you do work that you're not comfortable with." he explained in her ear, she went limp in his arms. Frowning at her behavior.

"I-I...I'm sorry." she whispered in shame.

"I do give out mixed signals." he admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She turned to face him but his arm was still wrapped tightly around her, "I don't want to go. Like I told you earlier, I want to protect you." she whispered to him. He studied her anxious expression before nodding.

"I'm not letting you go remember?" he reminded her with a lopsided smirk, he turned removing his arms from her. She pursed her lips but followed timidly after him, "Pete. I need to talk to you." Alaura froze, her eyes scanning the room wide-eyed. Finding smirks from his family, she blushed in embarrassment but felt relived their secret was somewhat out.

Peter nodded hesitantly before eyeing Alaura in the back, "Is this about Alaura going with Lucy and Susan?" Edmund nodded stiffly, "Don't worry, Ed. She'll be fine."

Edmund rolled his eyes but shook his head, "I'm not letting her go, Pete." he told him firmly.

"You'll have too. It's part of the plan." Peter began to protest before Edmund rolled his eyes once again and stopped him midway.

"No. I'm not letting _her_ go." he emphasized. Eyeing Peter as he said so, Peter backed away immediately with a hard nod. Peter looked over to Lucy and Susan who immediately stopped their giggles and straightened up, somewhat formally. He trailed Peter's gaze and gave his sisters a hard stare, they just rolled their eyes and waved him off in a simple gesture that they don't mind.

Alaura let out a deep breath of relief. Edmund turned unsure by their reactions but became impatient the minute they burst into a fit of giggles, Alaura stared at them in disbelief before Edmund grasped her hand, interlocking them in the process as he led her out the room. She eventually caught up with him and placed a calming hand on his chest, "They're girls. Edmund." she reminded him with a giggle.

"I think I just spilled the beans." he murmured in disappointment.

Alaura bit the inside of her cheek, "And does that bother you?" she asked timidly.

He glanced down at her before giving her a lopsided smile and shaking head, "It's less work and less pain not to be around you." he admitted. Alaura broke into a smile and glanced down at their join hands, it felt perfect. It felt like they were made for each other.

"Thank you." she whispered. He gazed down at her, stopping their walk and turning her to face him. He raised an eyebrow, "For changing the mistake I made back there." He brushed his finger across her lower lip and nodded, she closed her eyes at his touch before reopening them finding awe had graced Edmund's features and it only made him look more desirably.

She couldn't help herself, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet his lips. His hands automatically flew to her sides and pulled her body to his chest. She felt the same warm sensation, and his taste the drew her into another world, she was intoxicated by his scent. She was eager to receive more as she pressed her lips harder against his.

Her hands slide down to his chest as they drew apart. She blinked still in bliss from his kiss but managed a smile, he touched her cheek and let out a deep chuckle. He joined their hands together once more and continued down, she knew she couldn't last without his touch it was something that made her secure. He was what pulled her together.

* * *

A/N: This is just basically showing what relationship they'll have. Edmund isn't over cheesy but caring and still does loving gestures with her, I don't want his gestures to become boring and dull over the chapters. I know I grew tired, I always wanted drama during relationship's and this shows that even with a kind girl like Alaura, their relationship is imperfect. That a guy like Edmund does care about her and what they have, and he would protect her from any flying obstacles.

Of course. Those habits will eventually become an obstacle. I'm not sure how but I know it will. Anyway, Alaura is getting a different weapon! I find that most OC characters always have either swords or bow and arrows and now I grew bored of the same weapon and besides, Alaura won't be doing much with the weapon and fighting.

Remember to vote on the poll on my PROFILE and or review if you don't have an account. All your vote counts. I want to start counting the votes so I can start planning the sequel if you guys want one.

Thoughts? Wishes?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	18. The One with You're Beautiful

A/N I kind of made a promise or somewhat ambition to have chapters up for a Christmas present as well with my other story. So I went ahead and just decided to write up a chapter, it may or may not be long and also good. But I don't go back on my word, hopefully I don't unless something comes up and hopefully y'all will understand. Now that you guys have gotten a bit of a taste of Alaura's and Edmund's relationship, I hope it'll still be mysterious and exciting, they're a complicated couple as some might say because of their past.

Important: POLL UP! The poll is about wanting or not a sequel to this story, 'Bad Boy'. Vote anytime until it's closed, if y'all don't have an account, it's okay just simply place a review wanting a sequel or not. I want everyone's opinion, I can get that people may not want a sequel but I guess it's depending how the story ends. The poll will be still up and running UNTIL the 2nd last chapter of the story. 

I hope y'all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! And I'll see y'all soon on New Years, 2013! Keep in mind those resolutions.

Here is your Christmas present since I've figured y'all will be busy during Christmas.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_BrightEyes20  
UnitedFandoms  
sexybandgeek  
_

I hope you will continue exploring the wonders of this story.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Shanshui_  
_noukinav018_  
_Cherry_  
_LSU lovePurple liveGold_  
_dandapanda_  
_Pillow-Niddo_  
_Guest_  
_Allie Danger_  
_Bacon_ _(I don't swear. Not typing not ever. But I appreciate the review.)_

It really makes my day on how much people take the time out of their day just to review this story.

Playlist:  
_-"Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson  
__-"Come Clean" by Hilary Duff_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, except for Alaura Hunter and Plot.

Updated: 24/12/12

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The One with You're Beautiful

Alaura quickly took in her surroundings, feeling more useless than possible. Left, right, behind and front of her, were Narnians with a weapon tight in their grip and currently battling to strengthening their skills. Ever since Edmund confiscated the bow and arrows, she hadn't had anytime to pick up on any new weapon. She knew that Susan might have the perfect weapon for her, but was currently busy with her siblings about the upcoming battle between the Narnians and Telmarine.

She was fearing that too.

Her emotions were running wild under her veins. Taking a deep and shaky breath she tried to calm herself, she never had been on the brick of being part of a battle. Her red strands hung as she lowered her gaze to her pale palms, currently empty and awaiting eagerly for a new assignment or task, she needed to do something to distract her mind. And she wasn't going to put off her hesitation any more longer, she needed to keep her promise to Edmund. To be safe and protected.

She sharply turned her back and entered the dark and gaping entrance of the How. Her dress trailing softly under her quick steps, she stumbled once as her feet caught the back of her ankle and quickly steadied herself by clutching on the wall. She continued on, her eyes gleaming brightly as she tried to spot the usual silky brown strands of Susan Pevensie.

With a mental slap to her forehead she knew the only place she could be. Aslan's tomb. She guessed right the moment she entered and found the two older siblings of Edmund caught between a quarrel. All she heard were sharp and quick response and the usual glaring before randomly spitting out a rude insult, she immediately took a long stride to touch Susan at the upper arm.

Susan's attention moved from Peter to Alaura, her dark eyes softening before she coughed to try and calm herself in the presence of Alaura. Alaura shot her a small smile, "Yes. Alaura?" Alaura bit her lip, her hazel eyes moving from Peter to Susan awkwardly as the tension resumed in the air, making it harder for Alaura to choke out her needed words from the fog formed by the two siblings.

"Am, I...interrupting something?" she began stupidly.

Susan shook her head, "No. Not at all. In fact, our discussion is done here." she did a quick nod to Peter who responded with a quick roll of an eye but marched out of the room. "Sorry, what did you need Alaura?" she flashed her a bright smile that Alaura wished she could do without making a fool of herself. "If you're looking for Edmund.." Susan began before Alaura gave out a small laugh and immediately shook her head.

"I know. He's doing Peter an errand." she murmured in disappointment. If he was here, he would be comforting her with soothing words that can only work with his velvet and husky voice and she would be in his warm embrace. "But, that wasn't it. Edmund confiscated my current weapon and I was wondering if you had any new weapon in mind." she asked.

Susan narrowed her eyebrows as she began thinking of possible weapons for Alaura, "Well. I suppose you are quick with running, quite agile despite your clumsiness. No offense?" Susan squeaked. Alaura laughed and waved her hand in dismissal. "I suppose.." Susan didn't continue but turned to rummage through the crate of weapons. Alaura stared in disbelief as she lost count in the number of sharp tips it laid inside, she was surprised Susan wasn't injuring herself.

Alaura bit her lip, nervously pulling down the sleeve of her dress to her wrist as Susan continued rummaging. She felt a wave of dread overcome her, and her stomach churned uneasily as Susan straightened up with her new weapon. She was relieving the same sensation that caused her breakdown back in her room, she took an uneasy step back as Susan turned. Insecurities.

"Here it is. Perfect for someone like you." Susan commented, in her hands were a pair of sharp blades. Known as daggers, it was light and sturdy enough not to throw Alaura unbalanced. A leather handle to keep her hands from losing grip, the air grew almost beginning to make Alaura choke. With a loud gulp, she took the weapons in her hands and placed the daggers in their sheaths. Her wide eyes continued staring at it, "Well? Give it a whip." Susan giggled.

Alaura bit her lip, her hands shakily separating the two weapons and taking one in each grip. There was the longing sensation that she wasn't suppose to feel, not ever. She balanced the dagger on her right palm before closing her fingers over the maroon leather handle, she could see the tip of the blade shaking creating a silver line in the mid-air that didn't calm her. She closed her eyes and let her wrist flick in a circular motion, she felt her wrist snapping in it's familiar pace, her hand slicing in mid-air and her eyes flickered from past to present and terror washed over Alaura's face.

Color drained from her face, she used her hand to stop the motion by clasping her fingers over her twitching wrist.

Her gaze flickered up to Susan's stunned face. She felt guilt wash over her body, drenching herself in sorrow and pain, she couldn't do this but she must not be a coward. She dealt with this before, yet the thought wasn't reassuring her. She was fighting trying to control herself the way she had learned to 2 years ago, she opened and reopened her eyes but her fidgeting went unnoticed by Susan. Susan had beamed in pride at what Alaura can do and clapped her hands in delight.

"Fantastic!" Susan squeaked in pure joy, she grasped Alaura's upper arm and began dragging her to the training field where Alaura once studied before entering the How. Her state was out of her control, it was slipping. The sunshine beamed down on the two, it made her skin burn slightly at the impact but soon dissolved.

Her breathing increase the moment she caught curious looks. She turned away and focused on grasping back her control but that thought was disturbed the moment Susan set up the dummy, she licked her lips and glanced nervously at Susan. She gave her a nod of encouragement, it felt wrong she couldn't use the daggers. Her hazel eyes moved to the daggers, and that one action flickered on the light switch that she kept turned off for 2 years.

Her body jumped into action, she began slicing the dummy, her hazel eyes widened at what she was doing but her body kept moving. She was dancing with daggers, hitting and a relief coursed through her. She lost her control and could see nothing but blood, her eyes flickered again, past and present, her eyes could see the blood oozing but it wasn't from the dummy, it was made from something far from blood.

The moment the dagger dove into the chest of the dummy, sweat dripped down her face, damping her hair and soaking her in exhaustion. She had to stop, she let out a scream and dropped the daggers in bewilderment. She stood for a moment, staring at what she had just done to the dummy. It was slumping to the ground, beaten up and exhausted. She placed both hands on her stomach and felt the urge to look away.

She felt her knee weaken, Susan's concerned face. She stumbled back, before finally losing her footing. A pair of warm and muscular arms caught her, she breath in scent of gun powder and the musky woods. Edmund. She turned her head and buried it in his warm chest, trying to find comfort, but she knew he was shocked of what he just saw occur.

"Susan. What did you do?" Edmund growled in pure distaste. He brought her closer to his body and her fingers clutched his tunic desperately. She heard Susan squeaked out words, but nothing built up to a full sentence. She felt beads of her tears soaking his tunic, he stiffened and she felt his head lower to gaze at her.

Everything was pouring out to him to discover, she didn't like it, but she was glad it was him. His fingers ran down her red strands, leaving electric trails. "Susan. I want an explanation." he hissed harshly, she shivered at his dark tone. Immediately she felt guilty, she managed to breath out easily.

"Edmund." Alaura murmured weakly. He tightened his grip on her, "Susan did nothing." she whispered. He stiffened and tried to move his anger away from his sister. "I'll tell you myself." He brought her up, and Alaura fought to keep her knees from weakening again. She kept her head buried in his chest as they started walking back to the How, she was unsure of what to tell him. She was scared for his reaction.

The trip went too fast, she heard the creaking of the wooden door before she realized they walked back in pure comfortable silence. "Little Red." he murmured to coax her out of her hiding place, "You need to tell me now before..." he trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm himself. She placed a gentle hand on his upper arm and forced a small smile.

"It was years ago," she began quietly before he cupped her chin and brought her face up so she can meet his eyes, "I was different then other girls at my school. Coming from the 21st century, there were many opportunities for people to chat and socialize with others. Since I was so different than others, many people thought I was nothing but trash, I had no friends to reassure me I'm worth something. But I wished for nothing more but to become like then, confident and pretty. And I thought the first thing to achieve that was becoming pretty, by becoming pretty I would become confident." she gulped to moisten her throat and bit her lip as Edmund continue staring at her, hanging on each word she said.

"I found myself struggling to achieve that look that most pretty girls have and what guys would drawn them in. I wanted to become like them. I couldn't get what I want, I couldn't lose weight easy to have that slim figure," she whispered in shame. Edmund glanced down at her stomach and she turned sharply, "I began to cut down on meals and eventually my parents began to notice, they started shoving down food down my throat and it made me sick to think I was just going to gain more weight than possible. So I started a scheme to fool my parents and get what I want,

So after every other meal, I would rush to the bathroom and force myself to vomit. It's called purging, it was a quick way to stop the food from digesting to stop myself for gaining calories or weight. But I've grown sick and disgusted of purging, I couldn't damage myself and make myself grow more ugly by having rotten teeth so I turned to laxatives. It works the same way, prevent weight gaining.

And then my parents divorced. I knew I had an eating disorder, but once it started I couldn't stop. When my parents split, it only took matters to the worst, I was stuck with having dealt with my eating disorder and fending for me and my mother. Then my mother got someone new, she barely had time for me, it was like I've grown invisible, worthless.

The first time I cut myself was when I was 12. It felt good, it relieved myself from the emotional pain of being unwanted and of all the insults thrown at me during school. It was a temporary relief, like everything would be okay, it gives you a happy feeling, that you'll only find happiness by cutting. I tried to stop, but once people saw the scars on my left wrist, I feel and look like a monster for giving me those scars, it's one step further from being pretty. I would cut again, to punish myself for doing everything horrible to myself, the eating disorder and scars.

It was 2 months after I started cutting. I've lost blood, nutrients, during dinner with my mother and her new beau...I passed out. I was taken to the hospital and that's when my mother found out, she felt guilty and it didn't help, I wanted to cut myself for making her feel guilty. They began my treatment, I started attending therapy appointments to relieve my eating disorder and apparently I was on the brick of becoming depressed so I received therapy lessons for that too.

I started my recovery at the start of age 13. I stopped cutting 5 months after I collapsed, I was being monitored on my health. I was fully recovered by the end of the year and some in the second year. I not fully sure if I recovered, but I never face anything sharp like knives or daggers, it would give me an instinct to cut myself, it brought me back to the same thoughts and feelings I had back in the past.

I had lost control on my thoughts and emotions. I felt the need to cut myself but instead took it out on the dummy. It's what I fear the most...having an eating disorder and self-harming. I was bulimic." Alaura finished. She glanced up at Edmund, he wore an unreadable expression, her stomach churned but she immediately shrugged it off. "Edmund?" she whispered.

He snapped his dark eyes over to her, softening slightly. His fists were clenched, trembling and trying to resist hitting something. She gulped nervously before his hands clasped over her upper arms, he drew her to his chest. She placed her hands on his chest, glancing down in shame. She felt his lips brush on her forehead, before moving down to her cheek and pressing a kiss before grasping her left wrist to which he now noticed and drew it up to his face lips and kissing the scars created by the blade.

She felt overwhelmed by affection, her heart swelled and she was on a brick of crying. No one had shown her affection in the way Edmund did, her scars didn't push him away but only drew him closer to her. She felt relieved that Edmund knew the darkest part of her past, she licked her lips as she continued watching him in pure fascination. Feeling the fire he left on her skin, reaching the last scar he looked up.

His jaw resumed clenched, he straightened up his head bent to stay in eye contact with her. He cupped her chin and tilted her head up, there was a hint of adoration from Edmund as his dark eyes gleamed with awer. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "You're beautiful." he whispered. He closed the gap between them, she melted into the kiss.

The kiss, sealing his word. Beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Well. I've had this chapter planned out, I really want to know you're reaction. And her being bulimic is a huge part of this story. I hope you guys know why she freaked out at the sight of daggers, it was a background to her past of regrets and doubting. I ended the chapter with the word beautiful but that was one thing that Alaura didn't believe herself to be, I hinted the word in previous chapters just incase you guys thought this chapter was random.

The reason Edmund didn't see the scars was because of the kind of dresses she wore that always had something covering her wrist. I took down the link of her first dress but hopefully I added in the long-sleeved part.

Did you guys expect that from Alaura? This chapter was based on another part of her past uncovered by Edmund, and well Edmund is soon to be brought out. So I thought I would stop with all the other random chapters...I'm just joking. I've also hinted pieces that may be involved with Edmund's past. So I don't know when that will be out but hopefully soon.

POLL UP FOR SEQUEL! VOTE NOW!

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	19. The One with the Desire

A/N: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter after a long awhile since I've updated. To be honest, I have no idea where this chapter is going to go. If you knew earlier, I always write an author notes before I actually write the chapter. Anyway, I spent a few seconds staring at the number of reviews I've gotten! I never knew that this story received so much and I never thought my story was actually worth reviewing so thank you all for sticking with this! I can't believe how far it has gotten.

I've decided to update mainly because I wanted to update something during my first year anniversary on being fanfiction, exactly one year! Yep, I've joined this fanfiction on January, 6th. 2012. I can't believe it's only been one year. By the way I'm kind of tired since it's night time but I wanted to update one of my stories. So here you go!

Here we go "Bad Boy" in the new year of 2013.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_Amelia1108_  
_jocelyn-alvarez_  
_Breezy May_  
_staaacielou_  
_LovelyLoonyLeontine_  
_Guest Gale_

I hope y'all will continue reading.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Guest Gale_  
_staaacielou_  
_jocelyn-alvarez_  
_LovelyLexiexxx_  
_Guest (Thank you for standing up about Alaura)_  
_privi_  
_Leontine_  
_Christian13_  
_Guest_  
_Pillow-Niddo_  
_Bacon (It's alright)_  
_Cherry_  
_noukinav018_  
_Shanshui_  
_dandapanda_  
_Allie Danger_  
_BrightEyes20_

Oh my. That was the longest list I've written down! Thank you all so much much for the thoughtful reviews!

The POLL is still up! Decide whether or not if y'all want a sequel to Bad Boy! Also review if you don't have an account all opinions count!

Playlist:  
_-"No Surprise" by Daughtry  
__-"I'll Be Your Secret" by Tim James_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura & Plot.

Updated: 06/01/13

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The One with the Desire

She spent a few minutes in the comforting arms of Edmund. She was perfectly happy whenever she was secured with him, all her thoughts on her past life dissolved for the time being but it left her in shivers. She hated looking weak, trying everything to keep up her calm appearance so they didn't know she was crying out in frustration every single time she failed miserably. She tried and tried to perfect something, but it seemed like nothing will ever come close to perfect. Her gaze drifted down on her visible scars, she stared intently at it before focusing on something else.

Edmund had told her she was beautiful. She couldn't resist a warm smile, the first guy she fell for told her something that others and her own parents didn't tell her. She didn't expect herself to be falling for someone like Edmund, she didn't want to but she was glad she did or she would be experiencing pure bliss to the guy that hated her guys days ago. She had fallen for someone in a such short period of time but that consisted of a life and death situation.

With her nose pressed against his warm bicep she looked up finding Edmund's eyes shut, almost like he fell asleep. She lifted herself up with a cute smile and nuzzled her nose against his, she felt him shake in a chuckle. He opened his eyes and glanced down, Alaura blushed at how passionate his gaze was but didn't look away. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her temple, she briefly fluttered her eyes close at the gesture.

He pulled away slowly enough to let Alaura breath out, she pulled away completely to look at him. "Thank you for listening." she says in a soft tone. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and began to rub his thumb in soothing circles, she broke out into a smile. She dropped her forehead against his, hearing his breathing hitch slightly. She bit her lip at the affect she had on him, "Thank you for everything, Edmund." He had replaced his hand to wrap both arms protectively around her slender waist.

Alaura brought one arm up to cup the side of his neck, "You're beautiful. Remember that, Little Red." he whispered softly. She nodded, slightly distracted as he continued the same gesture, instead on her waist.

She pulled back slightly, her eyes gleaming with awe. "And you're darkly handsome, Edmund." she giggled as he narrowed his eyes at her. She unwrapped his arms holding her and moved her lips, hovering over his ear. "You have no idea, the effect you have on me." she whispered with a low tone. She pulled back with a soft smile, watching in satisfaction as he sat there in complete but cute shock.

She walked out the door, feeling his burning gaze on her back. She bit her lip as she heard him fall back on the mattress with a groan, she blushed slightly. She headed outside once again, hesitating before grabbing a pair of discarded bow and arrow. She scrunched her nose in determination, avoiding Susan with the awaiting daggers and headed for the shooting range. Already having an arrow notched she positioned herself in place, tilting her chin up and holding it there with confidence.

She released the string, grinning happily as it stuck on the outer circle of the target. It was okay for her, but she could do better without the heavy weight of her past laying on her shoulder. She was glad she told Edmund, it only made their relationship stronger, at least that was what she heard and hoped for. She turned slightly, her eyes fixed on Edmund's silhouette as he strolled over with a dark look to his awaiting students, his hand on the handle of his sword hanging from his hip.

He cast a look over to Alaura and taking the opportunity to flash a wink to her direction. She blushed and looked down, her hair forming a curtain. She bit her lip feeling herself become giddy and focused once again on shooting. Resuming the same position she turned finding Susan watching her warily, she turned back surprised to find her arm wasn't backing down from the aching pain. Instead fire shot through and gave her enough strength to release the arrow, and to her complete and astounding surprise the arrow had buried deep inside the red circle of the target.

She dropped the bow in shock, breathing out before closing her mouth and tried to regain breath. She spun around to spot Edmund but frowned when he wasn't at his station teaching the Narnians. Then a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, she breathed in the scent and she recognized it was Edmund's. She spun around to face him, smiling brightly before he lifted her up and spun her around in mid-air, she pushed off his shoulder while beaming down at him.

He lowered her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He tangled his fingers through her hair, her face resting against the crook of his neck. Her fingers were grasping the back of his tunic, "I knew you could do it, Little Red." he murmured, he was proud of her and him being proud gain her enough confidence to pull back still breathless from the rush of adrenaline.

He shot her a questioningly look before she pressed her lips against his, his response was immediately. Cupping her face and pressing their lips harder together, she breathed in as their lips moved in sync. She tasted the sweetness pouring out from his lips and gripped him tighter, eager to taste some more. She let out a sigh as he pulled away, his eyes glowing brightly at her.

Her eyes moved from him to his awaiting students, staring wide-eyed at the both of them and let out a soft collection of giggles. He cocked an eyebrow, "You're students are eagerly awaiting for his Highness." she murmured with the same low tone, he stared at her in disbelief. She licked her lips as he didn't move, she smiled at him and nudged him, "Go, Edmund." she laughed. Her eyes shining, he pulled away from her before giving her one last kiss and she frowned as he completely pulled away from her with a wink.

She gaped at him before blushing. It was surprising at how good she felt now, especially after her breakdown in front of Susan. Glancing at her, strictly teaching others with a frustrated expression she simply strolled over with a nervous look. Susan placed her attention on Alaura with a forced smile, Alaura could tell she was exhausted, "Thank you." Alaura said.

"For what?" Susan asked with a soft smile.

"For taking the weight off me, I needed that," Alaura told her with a grateful smile.

Susan engulfed her in a warm embrace that Alaura eagerly returned, "Anything for you. I never saw Edmund so happy since-" Susan's eyes widened before clamping her mouth shut with a nervous expression, Alaura shot her a questioning look. "Nothing! Nothing! Not my place to tell!" she squeaked and turned away, "Forget everything I said!" she cried out and immediately went back to teaching the Narnians.

Alaura didn't feel the need to bother her anymore longer. Instead she turned away with a confused expression, Edmund was hiding something from her? She decided to take a stroll, her mind occupied with Susan's words. Was there more to Edmund's past than the White Witch? Her fingers trembled but she continued walking along the sides of the trainees, her ear floated towards the pair staring at her and switching their gaze to Edmund. She looked away and continued to walk until she heard the words.

"I can't believe the Just King is falling for someone else, once again!" Her eyes widened. Once again?

"Ever since his wife disappeared with no explanation, he's become this dark guy with no other emotions to show but hatred." He was married?!

"He's a possible widower." She had enough, she sped on with her stroll grateful to be out of ear shot with the two. Her heart was racing from the words she just heard. Edmund had a wife? Her eyes lingered on the daggers she once handled left abandoned by Susan on the grass the hurt look in her eyes dissolved into a longingly stare, was she just a replacement? A distraction?

Her fingers felt compelled to grasp the blade. Was she just a nobody used just for fun?

Tears pricked her eyes, she knew she was jumping to conclusion but thinking about falling for someone that might not have the same mutual feeling that she once thought. He was in love with another girl. Was she even good enough for a dark and handsome King like him? She needed to stop the thoughts now that her fingers were desperately grabbing on to her dress. She needed to stop her thoughts, the overwhelming pain.

She needed a distraction, her eyes snapped open. Her eyes boring holes on the daggers. A temporary relief, to feel the happiness she once felt before she heard there was more to Edmund's past. She needed happiness a distraction and her answer laid right in front of her.

She felt the desire _to cut_.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this was a short chapter. I know I left you guys with so many unanswered questions about Edmund's past, Alaura's thoughts about cutting again. I added in happy moments and the chapter ended with sad thoughts, how cruel am I?

Thoughts? I hope to hear them!

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	20. The One with the Complications (Part 1)

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I know I kind of left a cliff hanger and I really didn't mean to, mainly because my fingers were getting tired and my head began to ache so I just stopped and I kind of just thought of the idea to make her maybe cut. I'm going to leave this author's note short.

Remember to vote on the poll for a wanted sequel or simply review your answer.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_Lilian Hope Black_  
_chocolatelover1234_  
_x Finn x_  
_SonnyC88  
Lil Swagger_

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Lilian Hope Black_  
_MythicalGirl17_  
_Pillow-Niddo_  
_LSU lovePurple liveGold_  
_Bacon_  
_noukinav018_  
_Cherry_  
_dandapanda_  
_Guest_  
_Shanshui_  
_Allie Danger_  
_Lil Swagger _

I hope y'all will continue reading and reviewing this story. It really means a lot.

_Playlist:_  
_-"Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney  
-"Secrets" by One Republic  
-"No Air" by Jordin Sparks_

PM me for any good song selections. I need some music to listen to when I'm writing the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura & Plot.

Updated: 13/01/13

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The One with the Complications (Part One)

Alaura's eyes opened and shut repeatedly as she fought against her racing thoughts. She received treatment 2 years ago, she must be stronger to resist the urge to cut from all the mind boggling thoughts. Her fingers just continued reaching and she desperately tried to make herself stop and longed that she didn't have to listen on the conversation. She was unsure and confused, if Edmund was truly falling for her doesn't that mean he has mutual feelings towards her? If he hadn't then he would have gotten another person to become 'smitten' with.

Now that it became clear to her, she had no clue what Edmund had hidden inside. He was always closed up, even when she stuck to his side. She knew that his past must have been dark just like her, but she was willingly to give out her past. Was he? Did he even trust her? Alaura's free hand clasped over the reaching hand and stopped it from continuing any further. Should she continue trusting Edmund? The man that she had fallen for, the guy that gave her things that he wasn't willing to give to other...including his siblings.

It would be stupid to throw all those sweet gestures away just because of her cruel past. Before she could realize what happened, the hand broke free from the fingers holding it back and grasp the blade. The leather handle welcomed her, her eyes became fixed on the blade, she gulped loudly before turning to scan her surroundings, her eyes fell on Edmund. The way his body moved so swiftly, the rough and calloused hands that soothed her, the determined brown eyes that only softened and gleamed at the sight of her. He was different whenever she was around, she bit down hard on her lip.

She must stop all her desires, for Edmund. Even if it turns out the feelings weren't mutual.

She stood up placing the daggers on her belt and leaned against a tree letting the sun soak her. She let out a soft moan, she had done it. Fought against her desires, she thought it wasn't possible but the therapy lessons worked. She had thought it through, her mind began to work through all the haze formed by her panicking. She felt rather foolish knowing that she was vulnerable to anything, but it doesn't mean she wasn't weak. She needed to prove that and cutting again wasn't going to solve anything.

She lift her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, slightly massaging her sculpt. The moment she let it fall down, she missed the twig hanging a few centimeters from her wrist. She felt a sharp sting, she drew away from the tree in shock before lifting her hand watching in pure horror as she spotted a bright vibrant red line reaching and covering her wrist. It throbbed heavily, she licked her lips at the sight and her head snapped towards Edmund currently sparring with a Narnian before glancing back down to her bleeding wrist, the sight of it reminded her of the time she first cut.

She dashed towards the nearest person she could find. "Peter!" she panted as she reached him, her hand clutching her wrist desperately and shifted her body to cover her wrist from Edmund's sight. She had captured his attention, his dark eyes examining her carefully, she pursed her lips as Peter spun around and welcomed her with a surprisingly warm grin.

"Alaura! What a surprise!" Peter chuckled in delight. She stared in confusion, "Susan says that sharing happiness builds Narnian's confidence." he muttered quickly. She let out a soft giggle and shook her head in amusement, "Anyway. What can I do for you?" he asked once again plastering a forced smile.

"I kind of had an accident." Alaura admitted shamefully.

"Well," his blue eyes trailed down to her wrist before smiling, "I'll get Edmund for you." Before she could stop him he moved from her petite body to holler, "ED!" She was screwed, her eyes flickered down to her wrist in a panic. Then she rushed for the entrance of the How feeling stupid for running away from him, she heard the sibling's cries but she didn't stop. She dodged the bodies that missed her rushing figures, gasping as she realized that she almost slammed into Caspian.

"Caspian!" she gasped in complete surprise before glancing back with a hurried expression, "A surprise to see you here." she said softly trying to catch her breath.

He's eyes flickered down to her wrist, the blood now seeping through her fingers. "Oh. You're bleeding, come, Laura." She cocked an eyebrow at her nickname, nothing suits her better than 'Little Red', of course it wouldn't be complete without Edmund's velvet voice. She hadn't talked to him in quite a while, her mind flickered to Susan and she bore a grin. She let him drag her out of sight, hopefully to a place where Edmund didn't know.

It was a simple room as bare as other rooms but it was suitable, Caspian brought out a bucket as she sat down. "How's everything going for you, Caspian?" she asks generously. He gave her a smile, "Anything new with the Gentle Queen?" she giggled as he blushed furiously. She found it adorable that Caspian had fallen for someone as strict as Susan, she knew that Susan might be experiencing the same feelings but with the time of suitors she knew how to close up emotions leaving it harder for Caspian to get a grasp.

"I didn't get much time to talk to her with the battle and everything." Caspian told her truthfully and reached for her injured wrist, the throbbed had gradually increased and she wasn't enjoying the sensation. "And with things with Peter. I hardly can think that he'd allow me to be with her."

"Oh Peter's head is filled with his former life back in his castle." Alaura dismissed hoping to gain his confidence, "He scared me but if you can make someone part of his family happy, then he'll be thankful for it because, he alone can't do it."

"It's hard to believe that the Just King-" Alaura cut him off with a soft smile.

"Edmund." she corrected.

"Right. Edmund has taken interest with someone so quiet as you Alaura, it's a beautiful sight to watch," Caspian smiled at her as he examined her wound, "According to Narnians, he hasn't been seen with a suck love-struck expression in forever." he exaggerated. Alaura bit her lip and ruffled Caspian's hair playfully but his words were stuck in her head. Did Edmund really see her that way? She couldn't help the grin that overtook her features, she blushed furiously thankfully for someone to point it out as she had gone complete absurd just a few minutes ago.

"Edmund and I hadn't gone on the right foot, really." Alaura told him, he nodded, "It was more to the point of teasing, making ridiculous and almost cruel comments. Bickering, and sometimes purposely tripping, and let's just say...it wasn't love at first sight." Alaura giggled as she remembered how she acted towards Edmund. Knowing so little and experiencing something less heartfelt, it was amazing how things really change between.

Now they were trusting each other with their past-almost, they had gone to a different level. A level in which she never would have thought to have experience with someone has dark as Edmund. She didn't picture herself falling for a guy like Edmund, she didn't imagine herself getting involve with him after their previous conversations. She was the only one that experienced the softer side of Edmund and it made her special, she glanced down at her almost swollen wrist, seeing Caspian pluck out small twigs from it she winced at the sight.

"But you didn't see the chemistry." Caspian pointed out cleverly.

She dropped her head in shame before nodding slowly, "I just thought it was something that people always had with Edmund." she said. He cocked an eyebrow at her in amusement, "Nothing in a bad way. I thought it was normal." she whispered. She gave a soft smile as Caspian blew on her wound and peering closely to see if anything was still lodged inside.

"You know Caspian, you can always try."

He snapped his head up in wonder, "Try what? Laura?"

"Talk to her, get to know her better. Taking chances." Alaura urged, "You'll never know if you never try." He dropped his hands and relaxed, his eyes processing her words. "It may be terrifying, but at least you have an answer." she added in quietly.

When he didn't respond for a long time she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Caspian?" he only looked at her before placing his gaze back on something behind her. She stiffened immediately, licking her lips; cracked from the run, she turned to face what could be the horror that kept her insides jumping. There stood Edmund, his hard gaze fixed on her instead of Caspian. His eyes moved down to her stained wrist, boring holes at her scars before something twitched in him.

His jaw clenched at the horrified expression plastered on Alaura's face. She hastily stood up, brushing her dress down in complete shame, she found his hands formed into fists. "Edmund." she began softly. His gaze snapped back on Alaura before swiftly turning his back, Alaura jumped into action and quickly bid Caspian a goodbye, ignoring his cries telling her to come back to treat her wrist. Seeing Edmund's figure disappear, she began to speed up her pace before she broke out into a full out run, her eyes wide in disbelief at how quick Edmund actually was.

She lick her lip and shoved her red strands behind her ear in annoyance, she poked her head outside to scan if Edmund was out training with a Narnian before heading back inside to search the inside. She shoved away any thoughts that may halt in her tracks, she scrunched her nose up as hair whipped her cheeks and concentrated on searching every vacant room that Edmund might be in.

With blood still oozing and dripping from her wrist, she stopped when she heard shuffling inside the room on her right. She jiggled the door knob desperately, "Edmund?" she whispered. There was a freeze in the person's steps, she gulped loudly, her hot breath against the wooden door. "Please open up." Feeling overwhelmed feelings bottled up, she grabbed her dagger and stuck it in the lock wedged against the door she felt a click and kicked the door open.

Then stared at her hand in disbelief, did she actually do that? Then her gaze flickered up to Edmund, his back turned on her and his posture rigid. She sheath the dagger and took a step closer, "Edmund?" she tried again. He shifted at the sound of her voice, there was a sting of rejection that made Alaura stop. She bit down hard on her lip.

"Let me see your wrist." Edmund demanded in a dangerous tone. Alaura was about to object before he snapped his head towards her with a cold and unyielding look. "Now." he added in slowly. She was hesitant, her breathing turning uneven at the sight of him, something in her mind flickered, something from her past. It was almost the same dangerous look that came from...she squeezed her eyes shut and refused to think about it. She stumbled back, her eyes refusing to meet his, it was almost the same feeling she had when Edmund pinned her against the tree up on the gorge.

"Edmund...I-I," Alaura paused. With her wrist still throbbing and her head turning dizzy from the blood she was losing, she turned to leave the room when she stumbled against he door. Blinking to relieve herself from her haunting past, there was so many things that made her imperfect and she hated them all, she hated what the past did to her. Now it felt like it was coming back just to repeat itself once again.

She felt Edmund's warmth near her and on instinct she clutched the door. Another step from Edmund and she drew the dagger out, her eyes still shut and pointing the dagger at Edmund, only to her...it wasn't Edmund. With her breathing turning heavy she didn't let her guard down, her hand trembled from the enormous amount of strength she placed into gripping the dagger.

Unknown to her, Edmund's dark eyes had softened slightly at the sight of the trembling girl. He had raised his hands, hesitant to grasp her wrist, he knew she didn't want to hurt him. He mentally hated himself for bringing this on to her, "Alaura." he whispered in a soft tone. Alaura stiffened and she vividly remembered the background noises of the dark memory replaying itself, she flinched within every crash. "Alaura." he tried again, his voice turning to a soft plead.

He grasped her wrist immediately before wrenching her other wrist from the door, his fingers removing the dagger in her hand. She struggled, "No...no.." she whispered as if she was asleep. Edmund shut his eyes at the sight of her, also as if she had given him the pain she was experiencing before he opened his eyes and gaze down on her, her formed fists banging lightly at Edmund's chest. He grasped her wrists, careful not to her hurt her injured one.

Alaura's struggle increase, her body was pulling away from Edmund. Edmund tugged her back with scrunched eyebrows, when he had pulled her to his chest, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Alaura froze, panting against his neck. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him, she stumbled her hands gripping his tunic. This time, another kiss had managed to dissolve away any traces of the memory that caused her to lose track of reality.

Her eyes snapped open in relief, she laid her head against his chest. Gulping loudly at the experience she pulled back, guilt evident on her face. He stared down at her with an unreadable expression and briefly Alaura imagined a ring on his left hand before shaking her head and forcing herself to the present. She looked down in shame, and sprawled her fingers out from a fist.

"I'm sorry, Edmund." she whispered. There was a loud sigh and Alaura scrunched her eyebrows as she thought she heard it uneven. "I didn't mean to..I mean...I.." she trailed off.

"What was it about?" Edmund asked quietly. Alaura pulled away slightly only to be tugged back, she didn't bother to fight back, all she wanted to be was in his embrace.

"I can't..." she said with a pained expression, "I can't...Edmund."

He loosened his grip and nodded slightly, this only made Alaura feel even more guilty at the fact he had been more understanding to her past than his. He brought her injured wrist up to examine it, there was shivers as his hot breath fanned on it. She watched as he rubbed her wrist tenderly and then followed him as he sat her down to fix her wrist.

She only heard the sound of water as he dripped and squeezed the water out of the rag. He lightly pressed down on her wrist, she bit down on her lip to contain any whimpers. He continued dabbing her wound in silence, his gaze on her scars made her uncomfortable. He didn't trust her. Did he? So Alaura pulled back her wrist and let out a sigh, he stiffened at her action before looking up with a questioning look.

"I didn't cut myself, Edmund." Alaura stated. He looked at her and she began again, "I felt the desire to," from the corner of her eye she saw Edmund squeeze his eyes shut. "But I didn't. I was leaning against a tree when I began to redeem and calm myself. When I raised my hand to do something before bringing it back down, a branch snipped on it. The branch caused the cut and I couldn't go to you because you'll assume that I did."

"What made you feel like you wanted to cut?" Edmund asked in a low tone. Alaura let him pull her wrist back to apply something to prevent the infection, she noticed how he didn't question her explanation.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look at him, "I overheard two Narnians. Saying how it was amazing that their Just King had managed to fall in love...once again," he stopped his actions, "How a possible widower could fall for someone like me," he stared at her wrist, "When the Just King's wife disappeared years ago." she finished. Edmund stayed silent and firm, his eyes still staring at her wrist.

She didn't dare to question his past, no matter how strong the urge is to. She grasped the clean cloth and tried to wrap the cloth and tie it, her cheeks burning from humiliation. When she lifted the wrist to use her teeth as another hand, Edmund's warm fingers wrapped around her arm and tugged the wrist back. She didn't bother to tug it back, the moment Edmund's touch comes, her senses went numb.

"You felt the best way to deal with that was to...cut." he said. Alaura nodded and flinched when he tightened the cloth, and immediately she tugged the injured wrist to her chest as he threw the dirty rag into the bucket of water. "I thought you trusted me." he said, struggling to remain calm. Alaura opened her mouth as he straightened up and she remained sitting.

"I-I.." she couldn't form the words. She didn't know what she was feeling.

"Did you think differently of me?" Edmund asked in a dark tone. Alaura nodded weakly, "Did you think so negatively about yourself because of me?" Alaura nodded again. "Did you think I was just using you?" With one final sigh, she nodded.

"And I thought you were different." he growled and strode away from her in long strides. She flinched as he shut the door, her head remain bowed. Tears gathering in the rim of her eyes. She had done it, ruined everything they had. Why couldn't she just shove away her thoughts, why couldn't she do anything right? She glanced at the dagger and shook her head again, no she wasn't going to cut because she was in the state of weakness and vulnerability.

Edmund had given her enough courage and thoughts, she knew that the more she would cut that more she'd make mistakes. She wasn't going to let her past haunt her once again. She couldn't let cutting make her loose the one person that fell for her even with her imperfections and past, she needed to do the same.

She had been afraid of thinking that she had reminded him so much about his wife, that she had thought he had fallen for her because of that reason. Not because of who she was. It was because of who she reminded him off. Right now she wasn't sure, did he? If he did, he would be ignoring her in every single way.

She'll admit, and she'd admit a million times that she had made a mistake. But this time, she wasn't going to lose blood because of it. She needed to safe this situation without a dagger or a knife, it was time to face reality. She struggled to get up her mind blank from what she needed to do. Dragging her feet towards the door, she couldn't ignore the pain that pounded loudly against her ears.

Will she lose that one person that she may be falling in_ love_ with?

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. To be honest, I didn't plan it be this dramatic or anything. So I'm kind of relieved it turned out good, mainly because I started the half and then lost muse in it than continued and I think it went well. So I'm sorry if my writing sucked the first half. I think they needed more drama in their relationship and also, I hate those stories where people say I love you to confess, I will accept long-term friendship like best friends but strangers and then friends and then I love it is kind of overrated.

Plus the whole I love you, is when you're in a relationship (unless best friends) and then you're starting to feel something new and refreshing. And this is what's happening to Alaura, and I"m taking you guys along her thoughts to see if she is really starting to fall in love with Edmund.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	21. The One with the Complications (Part 2)

A/N: Hey Bethany here! Back with a new chapter and I know that the last chapter was confusing but it will be revealed later on why Edmund reacted that way. Mainly because I didn't want everything to be revealed in just one chapter and hopefully y'all will continue reading to see what's happening with Edmund and also Alaura's past. There is more to Alaura's past in this one and there is hints too and this chapter doesn't continue much Edmund/Alaura moments but..I should stop talking and let y'all read. Bye!

POLL UP! Vote if y'all want a sequel to 'Bad Boy'. 

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_Rainbowed  
m4deinwonderland_  
_Chocolatebubbles  
_

Thank you for handing in your ticket to read the story, 'Bad Boy'. Hope you used it well. Haha.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Chocolatebubbles_  
_m4deinwonderland_  
_Shanshui_  
_Rainbowed_  
_Allie Danger_  
_dandapanda_  
_Guest_  
_noukinav018_

Thank y'all for taking time just to review, I love taking time off just to read your amazing reviews and it just wants to make me write up another one just for you guys.

Playlist:  
_-"Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney  
-"Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura and Plot.

Updated: 16/01/13

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The One with the Complications (Part Two)

Her body felt cold without Edmund's touch she was longing for. She had remained standing, her eyes glued to the door that Edmund disappeared from. She bowed her head in shame, her hazel eyes sparkled with tears. She couldn't cry, she couldn't be weak, she needed to do something. The more the time continued ticking, it felt like it was seconds used for Edmund to continue walking away from her. The last touch from him was when he fixed and tied the cloth, it set her wrist ablaze; a reminder of her mistake, this time it wasn't permanent.

Letting out a long sigh she strode forward, opening the door and stepping through. She decided to head out once again, this time everything felt different. She wasn't going to dwell anymore on her mistake, it was done and over with. The words that she finally understood after the year of therapy lessons, all it took was a faint sound of a door slamming to make it permanent.

The moment she stepped outside, the sun shot down on her. Her eyes stung at the contact and she raised a hand to hover over her face to block the sun's warm rays. Wiggling her free wrist she stared, thinking of what to do for the remainder of the day. Seeing that Edmund wasn't around, she knew it was the best to leave him alone and she hoped that the decision she chose was a good one. Finally she lowered her other hand to grasp the leather handle resting on her hip before grasping another, hearing the blades scratch she placed it in front of her to examine.

Her fingertips gently stroked the side of the blade, her eyes shining and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. She turned the blade over, the tip of the blade poking at her skin she pulled the dagger away. Patting the side of the blade as a distraction she glanced out, her eyes falling on the target range and beside it the dummy that Susan once stood over. Releasing a nervous breath she steadily walked over to the target range, her eyes snapping to the side to see if anyone had their eyes on her.

Her fingers expertly twirled the handle of the blade, letting the blade swing around in in a double loop. She continued until she was within good range before bringing up her hand, she knew it wasn't the best letting the actions of her past through. But this time, she was stronger and she wasn't going to let the cries stuck in the back of head, stop her.

Twirling the blade, she spun with it. The blade scratching the throat of the dummy within one swift motion, she bent her knees; lowering her body, as she sliced the shins of the dummy before kicking her legs underneath and the dummy fell in front of her. She rolled forward, stopping so her legs were straddling the dummy. But her feet were laying atop the wrists of the dummy, she flinched at her placement but leaned forward at the same time to hold the blade against the throat.

She sheath her daggers and arched her back so her hands were resting behind her and flat on her palms before kicking up and placing her feet on the ground. She was stunned her back was still so flexible, distracted by her thoughts she barely registered the warmth lingering on her back. She gasped and twirled around, dropping to the ground and kicking her legs underneath the figure.

Seeing the sword drop from their grip and their arm reaching for it, she rolled forward. Her hands grasping the outstretched arm and rolling twice to the side, having the figure lay on their front and she was once again straddling the person. Her hand were grasping the arms, locked together behind the person's back and her other hand forced their head down with a threatening blade on the nape of their neck.

"Alaura?" hearing the High King's voice. She gasped and immediately rolled over, releasing her grip with her cheeks burning in shame. She heard astonishment clear in Peter's voice, though it was muffled, she helped Peter up to a sitting up position and sheathed her dagger. Sitting cross-legged on the grass, she waited until he regained his breathing. His cobalt eyes were wide and dilated as he examined her flushed expression.

"Sorry. I guess, self-defense kicked in," Alaura murmured weakly, "I'm so sorry, Peter."

"How...in the world did you learn that?" Peter breathed in shock. Alaura shrugged and bit down hard on her lip, "It's amazing! Who knew that someone like you can tackle someone as gigantic as me?" he exclaimed in happiness, his eyes were beaming with pride as he studied her.

"If you come from a hard past like me," Alaura began slowly, "It isn't much of a-" she flinched as the memory played back in her head. "Surprise." she forced out. Peter's smile dissolved into a concerned and gentle expression, she looked down, her fingers grasping and tugging yellowed grass in her tiny hand and ripped them apart.

"I'm surprised that-" Peter began before Alaura nodded, her hand outstretched and facing him.

"I know. That Edmund isn't here." Alaura choked out in a hoarse voice, she gulped and pursed her lips.

"Did something happened between you two?" Peter asked slowly.

Alaura sighed, her eyes refusing to meet his. She uncrossed her legs and stood her, brushing her dress tenderly before flickering her gaze on Peter. Guilt eas evident on her face as Peter closed his eyes at the sight of her. She brought her hand up to wipe away the tears that managed to escape before Peter could see, pulling back she saw the damp dots on the sleeve. She shook her head and tried to regain herself.

"I..ummm. It's complicated, really.." Alaura trailed off, her eyes fixing on the ground in a blank stare. "So..misunderstanding that happened when we began talking about his past...love life." She saw from the corner of her eyes that Peter had stiffened, her shoulders dropped. Was Edmund's past really that depressing? She never felt so much guilt lay upon her as she remembered criticizing him.

Feeling an awkward silence past them she sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. Hearing herself sniff before forcing a smile at Peter, "I'll...talk to you later, Pete." She whispered and patted his shoulder though she was reluctant, seeing him nod. He had remained his High King posture immediately after she had taken three steps away from him. She spotted Susan and she let her feet drag her over to the Gentle Queen.

Her eyes shined with curiosity, seeing Narnians polish their swords. Her eyes briefly laid over her daggers before looking back up, she was reluctant before speaking up. Her voice cracking slightly before she cleared her throat and approached Susan with gentle steps.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked with a soft tone. Susan flickered her gaze on her, she examined her with a questioning look before smiling and nodding at her. Alaura knew that the moment Susan looked at her, she was questioning why she wasn't with Edmund. It made her feel a bit more guilty knowing that she hadn't really taken the time to hang out with the rest of them. Taking the opportunity, she sat down, her hands grasping the material they were using and pulled out her daggers.

Susan stared at her, "I thought you preferred handling the bow and arrows." she pointed out.

"I had much more experience with this." Alaura told her sincerely. She briefly spotted Caspian heading out, his eyes scanning the field in a protective mode. Alaura smiled slightly before scooting closer over to Susan, she bumped shoulders with her. Susan let out a soft laugh and turned to her with a grin, "You know. It's particularly hard to believe that someone like you don't fancy anyone, do you?"

Susan shifted uncomfortably, and Alaura resisted a smile of triumph. Susan coughed, pausing her gliding actions before turning to face her. Susan had a mischievous and eager expression on her face. Alaura shook her head and continued to look at her dagger, examining the blade as she held it up to the sun. Rotating it between her fingers before dabbing any stains on the dagger. Hearing Susan's cough, Alaura turned to her with a small smile.

"What are you playing at?" Susan asked.

Alaura widened her eyes and shrugged innocently, feeling Susan's patience wear off. "I just figured. You'd be fine with Caspian possibly fancying..." Alaura gulped as she run of an excuse.

"Fancying who?" Susan scrunched her perfectly arched eyebrow in jealously.

"Lucy." Alaura choked out. Susan widened her eyes in disbelief, slamming the cloth down in rage. "No...wait..Susan!" she cried out. Susan had stood up, already in long strides to storm up to Caspian. Caspian turned around, his eyes staring down at Susan strangely, Alaura was shocked that he wasn't frightened of Susan. Alaura muttered a quick apology when he turned his gaze on her.

"Caspian," Susan sneered. "What I've heard is that there's this lucky girl that you demand to have?" Caspian widened his eyes and switched his gaze from Alaura to Susan. He began to shake his head before Susan scoffed, Alaura smiled at her temper and her bravery to show jealously. "Can I ask whom the lucky lady is?"

"Susan." Alaura tried, her fingers grasping the sleeve of Susan's dress and failed as she tried to tug her back.

"W-what?" Caspian stuttered and beads of sweat appeared on Caspian's forehead. Alaura bit back a groan at herself, why must she ruined something? "I have no idea..."

Susan scoffed again and jabbed a finger at Caspian's chest. "Pretending to be innocent huh?" she advanced a step closer to him, "Well it isn't fooling me. Tell me, Caspian."

Alaura opened and shut her mouth, trying to form words. "I-I...r-really-" Caspian was cut off.

"Susan!" Alaura breathed out, "I'm sorry. He doesn't fancy Lucy." To her immense fail, Peter had casually strolled by but his sharp ears had managed to catch Alaura's last sentence. Peter's eyes narrowed on Caspian, Alaura groaned. Great, now she had two Pevensie's angry at Caspian so no reason. Alaura pushed at Peter's advancing chest, pursing her lips as she failed.

"You fancy my little sister?" Peter growled and Susan happily joined in with him. Alaura had enough of the turning, immediately she clutched Peter arm and spun him around before kicking at his chest, as he fell to the ground, her feet remained there. Peter gasped for oxygen and immediately she had an apologetic face. Sure enough, when Alaura spun around, Susan had already retreated four steps back in alarm. Ignoring Peter's moan, Alaura wiped her forehead.

"Sorry, Pete. But Caspian does not fancy your little sister," Alaura said, "Susan I'm sorry. I just didn't have anything else to say, I just needed to know if you fancied Caspian or not." Alaura muttered. Caspian's eyes widened in shock and his gaze landed on a flustered Susan, Susan muttered excuses before dashed inside with her hands on her cheeks, humiliated. Alaura sighed and lifted her feet off Peter, immediately she grasped Caspian's arm and dragged him inside.

"I'm really sorry, Caspian." Alaura apologized. "I thought I was doing you a favor. I should have realized that you could make the move by yourself, and I should have known with my adventure with...Edmund." she choked out the last word. Caspian laid a supporting hand on her back, his concerned gaze fixed on her. Alaura resumed staring at the ground, her hands forming into fists as she tried to regain herself once again.

"Did something happen between you two?" Caspian asked. Alaura nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured in a soft tone. He was her big brother, he was and he acted like one. She always wanted someone to protect her, she hated being alone in the darkness knowing it would be her next to fight.

"I just need a hug." Alaura whispered truthfully and immediately Caspian wrapped her up in one of his warm embraces that Alaura gratefully accepted. She buried her head deeper against his chest and her arms tightening around him as she felt tears brimming her eyes. She blinked and bit back a groan as a tear dripped down her rosy cheek and splattered unto Caspian's tunic. His hands were rubbing gently against her back in a soothing gesture, with a silent sniff she pulled away and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you, Caspian. I needed that." Alaura whispered. Caspian nodded, his eyes still looking at the direction from which Susan disappeared to. "I'll fix this." she promised him guilt laced in her tone. Caspian opened his mouth to respond when Alaura held up a hand and shot him a reassuring look, "I made this mess. And I'm going to fix it." Caspian could only look after her in awe, the girl that once had been afraid to act on her feelings is slowly blossoming to a much more confident girl.

With her feet gliding against the ground, her head snapped various directions. Trying to catch the sight of Susan's brown locks, finding the brown texture she let out a soft sigh and walked towards it, opening her mouth as she reached the figure only to be stunned to silence. In front of her wasn't Susan, but the guy that had fixed her injured wrist. Edmund. She immediately snapped her mouth closed, feeling the tension rise in the air as he glanced down at her with a hard expression.

Feeling dread rise from the pit of her stomach as he didn't speak one word to her, the air grew thick. Enough to make Alaura struggle to breath, it hurt her to think what damage she made to their relationship. She wasn't even sure if they were together or not, she blinked away any threatening tears and stepped aside. Her head hung low, he continued remaining tense and Alaura made a movement to step forward.

But she was hesitant, she didn't want to leave this issue unresolved. But sensing that Edmund currently held something against her, she remained quiet and made the quick decision to leave him alone. To leave their relationship alone for the meanwhile, it was a painful step for her, a step away from the guy that gave her so much feelings and confidence. But she just continued forward, accidentally brushing her shoulder against his and immediately she felt the sharp sparks ignited from the simple touch.

She froze but catching on to her action, she forced herself to move away. Shutting her eyes closed as she walked away and nearly bumped to Susan, she snapped her eyes open and regained even breathing. Susan looked down at her, her eyes hard but slightly softened at the sight of her. Alaura just shook her head and shot her a reassuring smile. She needed to fix this, clutching at Susan's arm she tugged her to a free spot.

"I'm sorry, Susan." Alaura began, "I just thought that you and Caspian needed a push." Susan let out a soft laugh at Alaura.

"I wouldn't blame you. I did the same thing with you and Edmund," Susan trailed off slightly as Alaura's eyes softened with sadness, "I should have left you alone and when I did, you managed to do something and figure things out. You did things alone, and you managed to snag the dangerous brother of mine, you are capable of things you know." Susan told her softly. Alaura exhaled sharply, nodding at her words.

"And from what I've noticed. I think you're doing just fine, leaving Edmund alone to think about this situation. And I've heard about your skills with those daggers."Susan nudged at her shoulder and Alaura let out a soft chorus of giggles and nodded at her.

"I'm going to leave you and Caspian alone but I just need one answer," Alaura said and Susan nodded, "Do you fancy him?" Susan's cheeks burned at the mention of those words. Alaura let out a playful huff before nodding at her.

"Yes." Susan admitted, catching Alaura by surprise.

"Well. I'll just let your feelings do the rest." Alaura stated with a smile. "Would you like to train?" she asked shyly. Susan's eyes brightened at the idea and nodded eagerly, jumping to her feet to join Alaura. Together they strolled out of the How and heading once again outside, catching Caspian's eye, Alaura nodded at him. He sighed in relief and Alaura shot Susan a look, only to find her flustered and Alaura bit her lip to contain her laughter.

"Susan, Alaura." Peter greeted them formally, his hands clasped behind his back. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Training, my dear brother." Susan replied sarcastically. "It would be nice if you brought Lucy out here sometimes. You wouldn't want to leave her defenseless." Susan pointed out with a triumph smirk. Peter shifted uncomfortable with the subject, unable to take their questioning gaze he let out a frustrated sigh and shot Susan a sharp look.

"Just this one time, Su." Peter stated sternly.

"I shall make it the best one day training." Susan replied easily, her eyes beaming brightly as Peter's figure disappeared through the entrance of the How, "Perhaps you can train her with the daggers, she has the same weapon." Alaura nodded hesitantly. They walked over to the same targeting range, the dummy still knocked over from her last session with it. Alaura strolled forward, grasping the dummy and pulling it upright. Just as Lucy joined them with an eager expression, Alaura pressed down on the dummy to have it standing upright.

"I can't believe you convinced him, Su!" Lucy squealed in delight. Alaura barely cringed at the high-pitched tone.

"And lucky enough, Alaura has agreed to train you." Lucy looked over to Alaura in disbelief. Alaura shrugged innocently, her hazel eyes piercing at Lucy's belt; holding a dagger and cordial, "Quite exceptional with the daggers."

"I know. It's quite hard to believe." Alaura laughed uneasily. Lucy pulled out her dagger, just an inch shorter than Alaura's. Lucy beamed in confidence at her tutor, Alaura licked her lips nervously and rubbed her hands together. Alaura too, pulled out both of her daggers and began to twirl them for a warm-up and began to instruct Lucy on warming up her muscles just to be on the safe side.

Alaura gave a small smile as Lucy simply tried to copy her actions. Having Lucy begin to take practice swipes, hovering slightly over the dummy and telling her what the proper places to hit in which she could get an advantage from. Susan had watched with amazed eyes as Lucy picked up what Alaura taught her and only her eyes shone brighter as Alaura did a double hit on the dummy's wrist and managing to capture the arm and twirl behind the dummy to strangle themselves with their own arm.

Just a few paces away from the dummy, Alaura and Lucy had began on using their flexibility to their advantage. Alaura had her back arched, her hands barely touching the ground as she lifted her leg and twirled upright as an advantage to kick surrounding opponents. Lucy struggled with the difficulty of the move and Alaura had managed to twist her move to a easier step. Alaura being caught up with instructing Lucy, she hadn't managed to notice the pair of dark brown eyes settled on her.

Susan watched Edmund with careful eyes. He was leaning against the entrance of the How, his arms crossed and his expression unyielding and his eyes continuously gazing at Alaura. There was a certain glimmer that Susan couldn't make out but she broke out into a small smile at Edmund's expression. She knew he was amazed at what Alaura was capable to do, but managed to hide the awe from his bickering with Alaura earlier.

Alaura stopped her movements, her eyes on Susan. Then she followed her gaze and her eyes fell on Edmund, lowering her arms and looked away with a painful expression. Lucy stared in concern at her while Susan had a tight smile, the three girls distracted by Edmund's and Alaura's position. None had managed to pick up the horse hooves from the side. Just as Alaura turned her head back, she spotted a silver glint caused by the sun and immediately she yelled for Lucy to duck.

She arched her back, having the silver blade whiz by her upright stomach. Alaura straightened up in shock, her eyes glued unto the blade now wedged between the ground. With her breathing hard, she stumbled over to the blade, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She bent, her fingers caressing the side of the blade gently before grasping the handle.

Her eyes roamed over the writing carved at the side of the blade. Just as Lucy joined her, Alaura whispered. "Telmarines." The same idea struck in both Susan's and Edmund's mind as they were already dashing towards the owner of the blade. Alaura tossed the blade to Lucy and raced after the two, her clammy hands grasping tightly on the leather handle. Heading out into the woods, her arms were covered with scratches from the branches.

Her eyes found the horse galloping away with such speed, she turned to a deeper part of the woods still pumping her legs through the forest. It was then she noticed she was surrounded by only trees, she had gotten lost. She had made a foolish mistake to try and find a short cut, stopping, she tried to regain her breath. She was afraid, she didn't like being alone knowing that danger lurked around the forest. Her red strands struck her face as she snapped her head to numerous directions to find an escape.

She trudged back to the direction she once came from, her eyes widened and her breathing never slowed. With her hair tangled together in an intimate dance, she licked her cracked lips. Her feet stumbling over fallen logs and her hand burning as she grasped unto the bark for support. Her eyes drooping she was unable to notice a fallen log, her eyes snapped open as her feet hooked on it before her body tumbled to the ground. Her head smashing against the hard ground and immediately she blacked out.

* * *

Susan had retreated back to the How, followed by a grumbling Edmund. They hadn't spoken a word to each other, both exhausted from the long run only to have failed. The solider had managed to escape and tell news to Miraz, Edmund glanced at Susan's clammy face before sighing, his hand dragging along his sword. Susan's hands weakly grasping unto her bow with an arrow notched. Lucy dashed at them, her hands still grasping the blade of the Telmarine. Her cobalt eyes widened in exhilaration and nervousness as she scanned both of them.

"Where's Alaura?" Lucy gasped, her chest heaving from the run. Edmund jerked in alert, Lucy looked over to Edmund. "Please tell me you saw her!" she pleaded. Edmund closed his eyes and pinched the bridge, Susan knew he was struggling to keep his anger in. Especially after what went between Alaura and him, Susan shifted so she was facing him.

"Whatever differences you guys had, you still liked her." Susan whispered weakly. Edmund snapped his dark eyes at her, "I never saw you so passionate about anything in a long time. Don't let her slip from your fingers."

Edmund strode forward with a hard look, "If you think I'm that cruel not to go after her in the first place, then you don't know me." Edmund growled and turned around sharply, his sword up and pumping against his side as he made his way back to the woods.

* * *

A/N: Remember, Alaura is not defenseless. She is knocked out cold. This gets better insight on her relationship with others. And if you guys didn't know what Edmund meant, he meant that he was going after her without Susan's small lecture. And yes, Alaura's clumsiness always gets in the way of something...haha Nothing else to say but...

Any thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	22. The One with the Goodbye

A/N: Bethany back after one day. Yes I updated yesterday but that reason I've updated earlier is because I had no homework and also because of this chapter. This chapter is particularly different and complicated and contains many surprises. So this chapter is kind of dramatic leaving you guys a lot of questions, there is an important question that the end so stay tuned to review after reading this, the chapter I mean not the author's note. There will be more complicated between Alaura and Edmund after this chapter. I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter and well...I just hope y'all won't be angry at me. Hoping to read your reviews afterwards.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_Counting Airplanes_  
_Susan Victoriaja_

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Susan Victorija_  
_Cherry_  
_Guest_  
_MythicalGirl17_  
_Allie Danger_  
_noukinav018_  
_Rainbowed _

Hope y'all will continue sticking around and submitting your thoughts in which I really love. I wrote up this quick and probably bad chapter for y'all and for the story and I'm eagerly awaiting your thoughts. I love reading them and seeing new viewers submit in new reviews with a completely different opinion and I love them all!

Playlist:  
_-"Roots Before Branches" by Glee  
__-"Don't Speak" by_ Glee  
_-"Red" by Taylor Swift_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura and Plot.

Updated: 17/01.13

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The One with the Goodbye

Surrounded in complete silence and darkness, the cold pricked her skin. Goosebumps rose on her exposed skin, her curled up body trembling slightly and her forehead turning clammy as she whimpered. Her eyes were shut tight, her fingers grasping the grass tightly as she panted, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Inside her head were frequent flashbacks of her past, the noise echoed and pounded against her ears.

It felt like she had no escape, she was relieving the past. Her eyes drowned in the horrific sight in front of her, she wanted so badly to turn and run away. But her feet remained glued to the floor. She was pleading to be let out, she wanted to be out of this darkness, she felt the cold and wanted to embrace the feeling. Her pleads turned into moans, her body flinched as the memory dragged on. The scenery had dissolved, instead she was surrounded by the forest and she didn't know whether or not she was awake.

Deciding not to let her guard down, she stumbled up. Her face dirtied by the soil, she hastily wiped it away. Retrieving the daggers having fallen when she crashed against the ground. She turned and turned, her eyes spotting various and cloaked directions. Narrowing her eyes as she heard footsteps nearing her, tucking in the strands of her hair she turned to face the source of the sound.

Her eyes only widened as Edmund appeared with a dark look, immediately his gaze fell on her. His expression softened slightly before a tight smile appeared as Alaura continued standing with her daggers poised to aim. He raised his sword for defense as he neared her, she took a step back slightly. She was unsure whether or not she was still unconscious but she didn't want to take the risk of falling for someone' trap. She wanted to be let out, she was hesitant though.

"Alaura, what are you doing?" Edmund growled as Alaura took a step towards her, "Put the daggers down before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not defenseless." Alaura said with a low tone, a frown etched on her face. "And you're not tricking me." Edmund's arched eyebrows raised in confusion and interest as she circled around him with careful eyes.

"Tricking you of what?" Edmund almost chuckled.

"Tricking me into your trap." Alaura responded. Edmund turned to face her with shock evident on her face.

"You think that I'm an enemy or something?" Edmund asked in amusement, "Have you gone mad?" Alaura only shook her head and flinched as he narrowed his eyes down on her. He picked up his guard once again as Alaura crouched deeper into her stance and Edmund shook his head at what's happening. Edmund suddenly straightened up and made a movement to pluck the daggers from her hand.

Alaura acted quicky, she grasped his wrist and ducked underneath. She stepped forward, her daggers trusting to Edmund's back, with pure instinct, Edmund spun around and blocked the tip of the dagger with his sword. He dodged as she swiped her dagger at him, ducking he swiped his leg underneath her. She fell to the ground with a huff and rolled over as Edmund stepped forward and stupidly struck his sword down on the ground.

Alaura reacted quickly, her hands grasping his arm and flipped him to his back. Rolling forward she sliced at his shoulder before he grasped at her wrist and her other one that coped the same action before flipping her over so he was hovering over her. She rolled backwards, her daggers swiping at Edmund's wrist whom had immediately dodged her attack.

He straightened up and struck at her stomach, she arched her back and flipped over, gracefully landing back on her feet while kicking at Edmund's sword. His arm shot out to the side and Alaura twirled her dagger before leaping at him, her hands swiping down at his shoulder and he grabbed her arm before loosing his footing and falling to his back, the small hill next him caused for them to roll all the way down.

With grunts and groans, Alaura landed on top of him. She scrambled up and Edmund shot up and backed her up against a tree and pushed at her shoulder with pressure and she whimpered, his sword struck next to her head. She widened her eyes in shock, he forced the daggers out of Alaura's grip and grasped at her shoulder with a dark look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Edmund growled darkly, "You may have been my opponent but I could never hurt you." She looked up into his brown eyes, seeing nothing but truth and sincerity and immediately guilt plummet down on her stomach.

_Listen to him, child.__ He says nothing but the truth. _

She fell to her knees in complete shock, resting her back against the tree and tried to regain her breath. Edmund pulled away with a huff and retrieved his sword before glancing down at her. Her eyes falling blank as she stared at the ground, her eyes shutting in shame. The throb at her head had increased and she whimpered and pressed a hand against it, she was struck in disbelief.

Why didn't Edmund just hit or hurt her? She looked up at Edmund's frustrated expression and shook her head, she should have known better. She stood back and took one last look at Edmund before bending and grasping her daggers, tears brimming her face. Then she did the only thing she loved doing, she ran. Scrambling up the hill and falling to her knees sometimes before reaching the top, she ignored Edmund's cries.

Why couldn't she understand anything about him? She wasn't dreaming. Why did Edmund even bother? She ran through the forest, hoping she'd find a exit to her mistakes. She grunted as her feet hit a rock but immediately stumbled to recover her balance, her head whipping back finding that no one was behind her, she panted. Her lungs aching as she continued running.

Finally she had spotted the How in the clearing, running to it she barely registered the running figure at her side. Warm hands grasped at her upper arms and she let out a yelp and struggled to be free. "Let go of me!" she cried out, her voice hoarse. There was a sigh of frustration and she snapped her head and found Edmund with a frown plastered on his face. Only then she had struggled rougher at the thought of facing him and the mistakes she made.

"Stop it Alaura!" he barked. She flinched at his tone, she missed the look of awe from him, the caring and the lopsided smiles and smirks shot towards her. There was nothing but coldness and frustration in his eyes.

_You're a mistake! You've always been! _The voice from her haunting past return at the sound of Edmund's tone, tears only blurred her sight. The pressure on her arms softened slightly.

"Let go of me! Please, Blake!" she cried out. Edmund froze at the sound of another name, she slapped her hand over her mouth. His arms dropped from her arms but she didn't run. There was no trust from Edmund, his expression was stone hard and his mouth was shut in shock and betrayal. She looked away from him, her eyes closing before taking a deep breath. She was getting fed up of the blame, she never liked the past.

Her eyes found the scars on her wrist and touched it tenderly, "Blake?" Edmund growled. She snapped her eyes up to him, opening her mouth, "Who is this Blake?"

A soft expression was evident from her, "It's not what you think, Edmund." Alaura began.

"Oh, so you can jump to conclusion but not me?" Edmund laughed with no humor. She flinched and hurried after him as he began to walk away her.

"I've admit that I've done something wrong, something disregarding your past," Alaura whispered her eyes focused on him and his long strides that she struggled to keep up with, "We both have difficult pasts-" she was cut off and nearly fell over as he spun around with a hard look focused on her.

"The only thing different is, I've learned that you weren't that person I thought you were." Edmund chuckled darkly, Alaura huffed in disbelief. She tugged at his arm, feeling something ache as she felt he was slipping away. Much faster than she wanted, "I knew I shouldn't have let you in. I should have known that the minute you judge me on the beach that you were the same girls I've met when I was in Narnia." She blinked away the tears.

"I'm sorry I'm not her!" she cried out. He froze and spun around once again.

"You know nothing about my past or her." he stated sternly and she didn't know exactly what he pointed out. But she needed to know, looking away slightly her eyes met the setting sun. Licking her lips she turned back with a weak expression, her hands had dropped from his arm and she slightly took a step away. Biting her lip as he continued, "Just leave me alone, Alaura."

She exhaled sharply as he slipped from her grasp, she let out a choked sob. She wanted to yell out, "Then tell me!" but she didn't. Feeling hot tears sliding down her once rosy cheeks, she hastily wiped them away. Watching his figure disappear, she turned to the side and began to walk over to the trees facing the sun and leaned against one of them.

Letting the tears dry on her cheek, she took a deep breath. Only feeling a sob coming back up she shut her mouth and bit her lip as her eyes watered again, she missed him terribly. Right now, she was feeling that she'll never get him back. It felt that everything they shared together was a complete waste, the hugs and comfort and kisses was nothing to him. Resting her head against the tree she tightened her grip on the leather handle of the dagger.

Right now, the only thing that felt comfortable was to leave him alone. As he instructed. Though her body craved for his intoxicating touch, his hot breath on her, their passionate kisses and his embrace that told her she was special. Now that they were all gone, she had gone back to the first stage. Being a nobody. Feeling the air becoming cold and harsh, she stepped away and began to walk back to the How. Her footsteps echoed through the hall, her eyes staring blankly on the ground. She began to make her way to the room containing the cracked stone table, passing by the carvings on the wall.

She paused, her eyes lingering on them. The past of Narnia, the Pevensie's coronation, their friends, Cair Paravel and the White Witch. She took a shaky breath as her fingers roamed against Edmund's facial features, missing him more than ever. Why couldn't he just hear her out? Why can't he stop being a stubborn mull and listen to her? Leaning her forehead against the wall she exhaled sharply, shaking her head as she pulled away. As she began to continue walking she paused a certain carving, seeing that it had the same figure as Edmund but this time he wasn't accompanied with his family.

His arms were wrapped around a female figure. The slender hands on his broad chest and their foreheads touching, their was a smile from Edmund's face and flower petals showering the couple. The girl looked beautiful, her long wavy hair reaching down to her rib cage, her luscious long lashes and a pout on her lips. Edmund looked happy, the ring on his left hand was noticeable.

"Al?" Lucy's soft voice caused her to look away from the carving with a sad expression. "Are you alright?"

Alaura forced a small smile, her eyes drifting back to the carving. "He looks happy with her." she whispered with a hurt tone, "Look what I'm causing him, Lu. Nothing but pain and betrayal." Lucy strolled forehead, her arms around Alaura in comfort. Alaura rested her had against Lucy's with a sigh.

"It's his past that's causing him pain, Al," Lucy pointed out, "Not you. You're the best thing that Edmund had after the whole incident in the past. You just need to know more about him and he should know more about you to know how to stop hurting you so much, Alaura. You don't deserve this pain." Alaura nodded her eyes focusing on Lucy with a smile.

"Thank you." Alaura whispered gratefully. Lucy beamed brightly at her and together they continued walking back the hall, hearing the chatters of the Narnians, dread filled her stomach. She looked down, Lucy nodded encouragingly at her. Biting her lip as they entered through from the dark, her eyes found the room half filled with Narnian with stern expressions and Alaura felt that the promise she and Edmund made had finally dissolved.

_To protect each other. _Heck, they even fought with each other, physically.

"Peter," Alaura spoke up feeling like she was making another mistake. "May I talk to you for a while?" she asked timidly. Her eyes finding Edmund's irritated expression and crossed arms across the room. Peter nodded and set down his quill to walk further back to the wall, Alaura sighed before looking back up. "I wanted to ask if I could accompany Susan and Lucy during the plan."

Peter widened his eyes in shock, "But I thought-"

"I know but," her eyes found Edmund again, "It seems like he actually wants me dead." Peter frowned and shook his head.

"Alaura, I know Edmund. Surely he doesn't want you dead, you guys had a misunderstanding a presume. I may not know a lot about relationships, but you two need to work this out before jumping to this decision." she secretly thanked Peter for his logical insight and nodded without a fight. Peter touched her arm slightly and she remained at the back as Peter began the meeting. Flinching as Peter made the announcement about probably including Alaura in the plan, feeling Susan's, Lucy's and Edmund's shocked gazes on her she whimpered and crouched further down the wall.

"Are you insane!" Susan hissed as the meeting was called over. Alaura winced at her harsh tone in which Susan's inevitably noticed and softened her tone, "Why would you do that?"

"Because she's insane." Alaura froze at Edmund's voice. She narrowed her eyes on him, ignoring the shocks that gave her body, a new found hate?

"I'm not insane," she backfired, "Besides. It isn't official. And no one would care anyway, I want to do something."

"You want to do something that'll get you killed, Alaura." Edmund retorted. Susan scooted further away with a nervous expression as Alaura lost her trace of innocence from her face and immediately her eyes darkened.

"I'm keeping your word, why aren't you?" Alaura whispered darkly. Referring to the end of their conversation outside of the How.

"I'm not the man of my words." Edmund shrugged. Alaura shook her head and turned away to face the wall, there was a sigh.

"When will you stop giving me mixed signals?" Alaura whispered painfully. Edmund ruffled his hair and leaned against the wall.

"I just don't know you anymore." with that he disappeared. Alaura stood stunned and confused but above all, hurt, looking away she bit down hard on her lip.

"Did you even know me?" Alaura whispered, "Did you even try?"

* * *

Alaura stood her eyes taking in the sun's arrival. The colors permanent in her mind as she sighed in satisfaction, the rough night made her exhausted. Her body kept turning and tossing and eventually she knew that she couldn't go to sleep. Deciding to put her mind to a rest, she walked towards the cliff of the How in which Narnian look out usually were found and on guard.

With her legs dangling from the edge she let the sun soak her. She still couldn't grasp the heartache Edmund was leaving her with, the bickering wasn't what she intended and needed. Even at early sun rise, he was out there in the yield with his trusty sword in his grasp. Her eyes never left his broad figure, she missed the feeling and the warmth, he was back to the Edmund she first met. She hated going back to the start, looking at her scarred wrist she clasp her eyes shut remembering their argument yesterday.

She never liked fighting with Edmund, verbally and physically. As Edmund struck and disarmed his opponent, Alaura flinched. He had become much more aggressive, and knowing their fight yesterday still left her with more questions. Edmund's words and actions, she couldn't get a single answer. Sure they probably aren't together anymore knowing the fact that couples probably don't do this. Edmund had claimed he didn't know her, was that his signal that everything was over.

Finally having enough of the mind-rattling questions, she scrambled up and wrapped her cloak tighter around her as the cool morning breeze hit her like a thousand blocks. Her feet gliding down the stairs and through the halls she had made it to the ground and walked over to Edmund, her breathing turning uneasy as his dark eyes darted over to her. Immediately he narrowed his eyes as he wiped his forehead before carelessly draping the cloth over his shoulder.

She licked her lips as she neared him, "What do you want Alaura?" the more that he said her full name, she craved for the sound of her nickname in his velvet voice.

"I know you're busy." Alaura immediately stated. He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms after sheathing his sword. "But I just need an answer."

Edmund hesitated before slowly nodding, "Are we...were we...even together?" Alaura asked in embarrassment. Edmund studied her carefully before sighing.

"Yes." he responded.

Dread weighed her down, "Are we still together?" she whispered painfully. She hated the thought of thinking that she lost the guy that made her feel something that no one else can make her feel, someone who understood her. Edmund flickered his gaze down on the ground, his eyebrows scrunched up at the question. She gulped nervously as he continued staring and remaining silent.

She looked away and took a step back, "I get it." then she rushed inside. Ignoring the way Edmund's head snapped up in shock, he took a step forward as his mouth stopped working. A hand stopped him and he turned around seeing a Narnian impatient and ready to continue their sparring, Edmund hesitated his eyes moving from the entrance to the Narnian before finally giving up and rose his stance.

Alaura's chest heaved in pain. She closed her eyes and bit away the tears forcing to drip down her cheeks. She had lost the battle.

* * *

As the Narnians gathered around the table with the High King being in the center, Alaura reluctantly joined them. Standing beside Susan and Lucy who shot her comforting and encouraging smiles, Alaura gulped and looked away as Peter began to speak. He began lecturing them about being a team, every differences and bickering they once had to be stopped and resolved. She knew he was talking about her and Edmund, but thinking about facing him was too hard and unbearable.

The Narnians were a team, she had to pay her part in it. She force herself to look up and meet Edmund's warm gaze, she back away slightly and immediately Edmund frowned. Seeing Peter's impatient and instructive expression, Alaura bit back a groan and strode over to his leaning figure. She let out a nervous sigh as she neared him. He glanced down at her with an unreadable expression, he opened his mouth to say something before Alaura beat him to it.

"Friends." Alaura immediately said. Edmund looked at her in confusion, "We can be friends...right?" she asked unsure. Edmund chuckled before resting the back of his head against the wall. Edmund was about to retort when he caught Peter's stern gaze, he frowned immediately and looked back down at Alaura's fidgeting figure as he still didn't responding.

"If that's what you want." he told her sincerely. Alaura's heart broke at his words before forcing a small smile and straightening her posture.

"Yes, that's what I want." Alaura responded with a bit of uncertainty. Edmund uncrossed his arms and faced her.

"Alright." he held out a hand and Alaura gazed at it before clasping her hand in his and to her complete shock he tugged her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Immediately she returned the embrace, the one thing she truly missed-being back in his arms. Even though it was just a second, it was worth it. Alaura pulled away gently and forced another smile before nodding at him.

"Bye, Edmund." she whispered and began to walk away from him. Her body disappeared through the crowd of Narnians. She distinctly missed Edmund's frustrated groan as she disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Please pay attention to their words and actions. I know that most of you guys might be upset or confused, mainly because I haven't revealed anything about Edmund's past but the break up is there for a reason. Like how Peter said to know each other better and becoming friends can make things easier. I know, I hate the word break up between those too. Remember to think about their words and actions during the break up. Especially Edmund, don't hate Peter for bringing this on to them. But this is when Edmund starts to have a somewhat comeback with their relationship.

The reason I updated early is because I wanted to get out the next chapter soon after so I won't hold it back for another week or so. Leaving you guys with a break up for a week is not really nice. Do you guys want to me to update tomorrow or the day after? I will because...well I just will if you want.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	23. The One with the Friends

A/N: Thanks y'all for all the supporting reviews. Thank you Cherry for the song suggestion, I've heard it a long time ago and just forgot the title and I really adore the song, it truly shows how much you paid attention to Alaura and I really love that you notice every detail that I put in and I feel now that it was worth it so thank you so much. Your reviews always make me smile! Anyway this chapter is a bit difficult for me to write up, mainly because I haven't been through a break up or know the feeling so I know this chapter might really suck. I kind of lied about my last author's note on my profile, I managed to do my homework, gain inspiration and update. I'm sorry if this is really bad but I tried my hardest and rewrote it twice for y'all.

I will mention the song, "Behind Those Hazel Eyes" on the playlist as the song of their break up mainly because Cherry gave me a good song I just have to mention it a couple times on the next few chapters. I can't believe we're on the 23rd chapter! Not the best chapter.

Welcome to the story:  
_EWOC_

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Cherry_  
_j101_  
_Allie Danger_  
_Guest_  
_LSU lovePurple liveGold_  
_m4einwonderland_  
_Chocolatebubbles_  
_Shanshui_  
_Rainbowed_  
_Guest_  
_noukinav018_  
_LittleKid13_  
_Cherry_

Thank y'all for the overwhelming support. My brain is kind of going dead and I have a hard time writing something good, I hope it's not writer block on the way. I didn't order that. Anyway I love your reviews and I hope y'all will keep on writing. Thanks for y'all that has been here since the very start.

Playlist:  
_-"Behind Those Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson  
__-"No Boundaries" by Kris Allen  
__-"When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura and Plot.

Updated: 20/01/13

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The One with the Friends

She never believed in love back on Earth, she believed it was just a silly and stupid game where everyone's hearts get broken either way. She had never understood why people had fallen for love's trap because they were simply careless and naive, that their minds had been intoxicated while they've made decisions to give their time to people and believed that they were the one to spend all eternity with. She never known how it felt like to be cling on to someone that made them feel special, at least she forgot how it felt like. Edmund had ignited the hopes and dreams of love, before everything was shattered and her theory was proven right.

Alaura was never lucky and deserved for love. She was this plain and boring girl with no coordination and looks that made man fall to their knees begging to be with her. Sadly she'll admit that being with Edmund wasn't a waste of time, she was still craving to know Edmund's past and him, he taught her risks and she had welcomed it gratefully in her warm embrace.

She turned to her side with a pout, her eyes were red and sore from the tears that glided down her cheeks that night. Her arms tucked up and curled underneath her head, and her legs tangled within the blankets as the cold swarmed the tight room. The pillow nestled comfortable, but her eyes never faltered. It was gleaming under the moonlight, showing nothing but a agonized expression and the dry tears on her once rosy cheeks.

She didn't want to be like this, all she wanted was a goodnight's rest. She turned again, this time facing the ceiling and her arms rotating to rest against her stomach as it rose and deflated. She blinked, she was tired of the dramatic events and the whirling thoughts of knowing she lost the man she fell hard for. She needed to stop dwelling on her mistakes, at that thought her eyes flickered to look at the visible scars on her wrist, a tattoo of what she had done wrong. A reminder of her past. It seems like another scar appeared for losing Edmund, but she didn't dare to grab a dagger.

Unaware of Lucy's cobalt eyes, she nearly jumped, startled by Lucy's voice. "Alaura?" she whispered, Alaura turned to face her, "What's wrong?" Alaura frowned. She didn't want to keep Lucy up because of her especially at such a young age, it wasn't until Lucy spoke up that she realized how lonely she was facing the situation and thoughts alone.

"Are you sure?" Alaura asked referring to the time of the night, "I wouldn't want to keep you up." Lucy smiled and shook her head and rolled over to rest her cheek against her upright elbow and palm.

"Trust me, it's better than going to sleep knowing that someone almost like my sister is suffering." Lucy stated with a light smile before nodding at Alaura. Sometimes, Alaura wandered how intelligent Lucy could be in such a young age and hoped to have a mind like hers one day.

"It's...Edmund." Alaura whispered painfully and immediately, concern graced Lucy's features. "You know how we've been bickering a tad bit too much?" Alaura stated unsure. Lucy nodded slowly, her eyes never left hers and Alaura nestled her head against the pillow with a long sigh. "The bickering is done and over with it."

"Don't tell me you miss it?" Lucy asked in amusement and Alaura just had to crack a smile. "Alaura?"

"No, I don't Lucy. I just miss him." Alaura whispered and closed her eyes briefly, imagining his dark silhouette pressed against hers in a comforting and loving way. Her skin itched and craved for the warm skin of Edmund's, his rough and calloused hands soothing her upper arms and his hot breath fanning against her face. His velvet and husky voice murmuring loving words in her ears and his lips brushing against her forehead and lips, she whimpered slightly.

"I don't get it, Al." Lucy told her sincerely.

"It's done, Lucy." Alaura told her with a frown. "Us." Lucy looked at her with a hint of confusion before raising her eyebrows in shock and dread at the sight of her pained expression and scooted out of her bedding to scramble over to her and wrap her arms around Alaura, she gratefully accepted Lucy's embrace by clutching at her right arm with sorrowful eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Alaura gulped at her question. The past. The words struck to her mind in a flash and she slightly pulled away from Lucy's embrace. "Too soon?" Lucy asked with a nervous giggle. Alaura looked up a hint of laughter in her small smile and Lucy nodded with an understanding look and shimmered away from her, still watching with careful eyes as Alaura dropped down to her pillow in exhaustion.

_I'm not letting her go. _Edmund's words echoed through the walls of her mind. He was never the man of his words, did he mean what he said? With that question still rattling her mind, she managed to drift to a quiet and peaceful slumber as night drew on.

* * *

Dressed in a cold-shoulder with a tight leather vest, she had strapped on her usual belt with her daggers and her hair pulled up and tied by her ponytail. The tips of her hair lightly brushing against her exposed collarbone, it was bright and airy morning. Peter had scheduled an earning morning training for the upcoming war, Alaura with drooped eyelids had walked to the free open space with a light yawn.

With little sleep from last night, she had lazily grasped the daggers and still managed to twirl them. Her eyes lingering on the view of the beach in which she first met the Pevensies. She forced herself to look away and immediately she exhaled sharply as Edmund had exited the entrance of the How, his dark hair tousled and his eyes resumed its cold and unyielding expression as he strode over to his awaiting Narnians.

Flickering her gaze to a different view, she had found Susan successfully leading the archers to their ready position. Her eyes fierce and her mouth barked a command and rain of arrows flew horizontally and plunging deep inside the targets. Susan had brightened her face with a smile and clapped happily, Alaura let out a huff of amusement before biting her lip as Edmund's eyes found hers. To her complete surprise, his expression softened and she hesitantly but waved at him.

Distracted by her gesture, Edmund had a delayed reaction to the attack given by a Narnian. Immediately he resumed his battling stance and Alaura let out a soft giggle before looking away, they were friends. Friends can be nice to each other, she just hoped being friends wouldn't break her heart too. Turning to her section she began to glide effortlessly through her routine, her arms jabbing and shooting to various directions as she battled an imaginary opponent.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her dagger clashed against Edmund's sword, she looked up in complete shock as Edmund sent her smirk and Alaura grinned happily. She ducked as he swung at her, she crouched and sliced at his shins but he expertly twirled around. Alaura had arched her back and rolled back to her feet as Edmund advanced at her. She ducked his swinging arms and aimed for his collarbone, grunting as he switched directions of her aim and she pushed at his chest.

He grasped her arms and she leaped up, ignoring the jolts of electricity at their skin contact and used her shoulders to swing herself up and over his figure to land behind his back. She kicked at his back and he spun around catching her ankle, she twisted causing Edmund to jerk to the side and she kicked at his hand only causing him to take a steady step back.

She sliced vertically in opposite directions towards Edmund before switching to horizontal swipes. He clashed their weapons together and controlled her hands by pushing harshly to the side and tried to disarm her, she snapped her hand at the blade before crouching and coming up with a kick. It broke his control and she rolled forward, her legs swiping under him and he fell to the ground.

Immediately he recovered and grasped at her swinging arms before rolling over to hover over her before she rolled backwards and she kicked at his upwards, coming in contact with his blade and forcing him to straighten up. He used the side of his blade to snap her hands away before corning her to a tree like before and grasped at her wrists before freezing. His eyes staring at her collarbone in complete disgust before lowering his blade and touching the visible scar on her collarbone.

"Oh dear." Alaura exhaled sharply and raised her hand to cover the scar, but Edmund captured her wrist and gave her a sharp look.

"Who did this to you?" Edmund asked with a dark tone. Alaura narrowed her eyes at his protective self and pushed herself slightly off the tree to meet his gaze. Alaura gulped nervously as their gaze never left each other, Edmund stared challenging at her and she let out a defeated sigh. She grasped at his wrist and pulled to him to a secluded area. Edmund followed easily behind, sheathing his blade.

"You wouldn't be happy about this, Edmund." Alaura choked out with a hoarse voice, "And it really isn't easy to say."

"So is saying my possibly deceased wife's name." Edmund stated deadly, Alaura froze but managed to look away with curiosity gleaming her in eyes. "It's this Blake person isn't it?" he whispered softly. Alaura snapped her eyes up in shock and nodded slowly as her throat had gone dry.

"Was he your lover?" he asked with a pained expression. Alaura gulped and refused to answer and he let out a sigh, her hands itched to caress his defined jawline but restrained herself.

"You never said your wife's name." Alaura pointed out with a weak tone. Edmund stiffened but glanced down at her, "I know she's your lover. You don't have to say everything at once, Ed. Even if you don't trust me."

"Quite the irony isn't it," Edmund chuckled with no humor before shaking is head, "That is over and done with. My past with Chloe is gone, it's the present that counts." Alaura forced a small smile but the name of his wife pounded against her ears, she knew blood was draining from her face as she noticed how pretty his wife's name was. Edmund studied her face and briefly touched at her collarbone, she shivered and released a unsteady breath.

"Her name is, Chloe?" she repeated in a tiny voice. He shrugged but nodded, there wasn't any hurt or pain evident in his eyes. "You sure you're okay? With the fact that I'm saying the girl you lost in the past?"

"I told you," he murmured with a dark tone and stared sternly at her, "It's the present that counts." She studied him in confusion, his statement seemed so obvious to answer but she didn't know who it was directed to.

"And her name is Chloe Eve Carter." He said.

"Pevensie." she added with a soft giggle. "Chloe Eve Carter Pevensie, you did marry her." she corrected. Edmund shook his head in disbelief at her. "Who was she? A fawn? Centaur? Dryad?"

"A human." he answered easily. She cocked an eyebrow in shock, "A human from our world. But not exactly during the 1940s and more likely in your time, the 21st century." Alaura's breathing turned heavy. Edmund's wife might be possibly roaming the ground of her time? It seemed impossible to believe especially since she was from Edmund's past and there was an uneasy feeling of thinking about her.

"I can meet her." she whispered painfully. He flickered his gaze to her with crossed arms and nodded slowly, she gulped loudly and nodded. "Alright." she whimpered. Her eyes snapped up to Edmund as he tucked a strand behind her ear and touched her chin, she blushed and looked down as he winked. The possibilities of meeting Edmund's wife left her with nerves, Chloe wouldn't know anything about her. She blinked as the silence continued, was Chloe even back at Earth?

"What attracted you to her?" she whispered with a soft voice. Edmund now with crossed arms and leaning against a tree briefly glanced down at her fidgeting figure and let out a breath.

"She was bright and optimistic about everything, it felt good. I was currently dwelling on the past and she just came up scolding me about rude manners, we didn't get on the right foot when we first met," Edmund chuckled in amusement and Alaura shifted as continued, "I guess she had this feisty attitude that most girls don't have. She's friendly and caring and one of the best girl that wields a sword."

"And you don't miss that?" Alaura accused him gently, her eyes narrowed and gleaming with curiosity. Edmund shrugged and let out a grunt as he adjusted himself on the tree, "Edmund?" she said as he didn't reply.

"I don't know. It's been years since I last saw her, the flame's burning out I guess." Edmund responded easily.

"But you married her." Alaura pointed out with a hard tone before softening her gaze as he stiffened, "That flame is suppose to burn forever."

Edmund let out a soft laugh of amusement, "Not when you start falling for someone else, Little Red." she breathing hitched at the sound of her nickname and bit down on her lip at his reference, feeling her cheeks burn as she lowered her head.

"But she sounds like the perfect girl for you-" Alaura began before stopping as she found Edmund's hard and cold gaze on her.

"Alaura, I know whose the perfect girl for me," Edmund corrected her, "Chloe's great and I'll admit she's hard to let go. But my feelings determine whose the perfect girl for me."

Alaura studied him closely and just then she looked away sharply, she missed him. Yes, he's here but claiming that he's hers was further away, she blinked and licked her lips. Taking a deep breath she realized how much she needed, she resisted looking away from his arms that kept her secure but currently had let her go, to let her fly. She wasn't the perfect girl for him, if she was. He would have kept her.

"I will fight for my perfect girl." Edmund murmured in a soothing voice. As Alaura tuned out and started watching Narnians sparring a few paces away he studied her with a warm gaze, "Even if she doesn't know it. I've made a mistake to let her go."

* * *

The field was nearly empty except for those who decided to improve on their skills. Alaura wasn't one of those, instead she decided to take a stroll nearing the edge of the cliff with a faraway gaze. Her hair blowing behind her and pulling away strands that were too stubborn to follow the rest, her mind was still occupied by her's and Edmund's conversation early in the morning. She took a steady breath to calm herself and to prevent her from breaking down.

Edmund was her perfect guy. She blinked and halted to a stop, her eyes resting on the calming waves and briefly looked down at how high she was. Grasping a branch for safety she glanced back up, her hazel eyes shining brightly thankful for the relationship she was having with Edmund. She couldn't let him go completely, not when he intoxicated her mind. She couldn't have a cure. She was still confused on why Edmund had the will to talk about Chloe unlike other times when they were together, he didn't trust her.

Maybe being friends was the best for them. She blinked again at her silly though, she could never be just friends with him. Not when she's longing for his touch, his embrace and simply just seeing him again. It almost felt like he'd gone off to fight in war and she was the wife awaiting eagerly for his return, where she would just clutch at the clothing that still wore his scent to go to sleep or find comfort.

She flickered her gaze up and let out a breath, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. She should be letting go of these feelings. However, it was too strong and she was too weak. She raised her hand and grazed the visible scar on her collarbone and gulped before closing her eyes. The memory was still vivid in her mind, she flinched as the crashes sounded against her ears. She bit her lip and tried to stop the overwhelming feel and struggled to take a breath, her arms felt bare and vulnerable to the whip slashes from the wind.

She fluttered her eyes close and with her slightly tilted head, let the wind soothe her. Her mind had gave her a warm sight, warmth rested on her arms and comfort returned to her. She let out a content sigh and lifted her hands to touch the warm and slightly frowned when she felt her own arms, but the sight of Edmund holding her felt real enough. Her mind was giving her the image that she was held by Edmund and she longed for the image to come to life.

She dropped her arms and slightly turned to examine the sight behind her, sure enough. Edmund was among the trainees, his eyes cold and unyielding as he examined the Narnians he had trained. There was frown evident on his face and he barked a command, her breathing hitched as his eyes met hers for a second before flickering away. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, why was Edmund even making an effort to be friends with her?

Briefly her mind replayed the most heartbreaking moment with Edmund. She shook her head and refused to get her hopes up again, Edmund was done with her. At least he didn't leave a mark, at the thought she stroked the scar on the collarbone with a nervous gulp as her fingertips stung at the contact. There was a defeated sigh from her and dropped her hands.

She wished that Edmund was her first love. But that was impossible, the person that gave her the scar was her first love but unlike Edmund, she could let go of the feelings.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want everything to be revealed in one chapter. And I really don't want them to be just friends for only one chapter. They don't have the awkward just friends tension and remember, the reason I broke them up was because their relationship was too heated and I feel if they were friends they could tell their past easier and be in a relationship without all the secrets from each other. I know y'all are still confused about everything and that's why I had to make them friends, since they had trusting issues with each other that could only conflict with their love relationship. From being friends and with romantic feelings, they can discover what they'd stupidly missed and get a better understand with their love relationship only making it harder.

If you read closely and really thought it. The whole conversation they had and Alaura's alone moment is a big hint. I love the whole perfect girl and guy conversation. I know this isn't the best chapter but I'm getting used to the fact that they are just friends now and I can't have them in each other's arm anymore and I'm really sad about it. But you know what show business say, when two people break up the getting back together is a lot more exciting.

I just noticed how short I made them be together. Oops.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	24. The One with the Realization

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I had a hard time trying to continue the story and well kind of took a break and then I found myself listening to the right kind of music and it just hit me. So I just basically threw this down, I had no other path to go so this might suck, just a safe warning. It might be a short chapter but hopefully it'll do some justice.

POLL is still up. Vote for a sequel? Or not?

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Welcome to the story:  
_BLUENIGHT23  
CrackHeadBlonde_  
_DreamingUntilForever11_  
_Huntress of Sacred Dreams_  
_Simenon_  
_WillowBranches_  
_greentohazel99_  
_hblanka_  
_Smileypolkadots _

Thanks for reading and giving the story a chance. Hope y'all will still continue though I'm a slow updater. Really, slow.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_hblanka_  
_Allie Danger_  
_m4einwonderland_  
_Huntress of Sacred Dreams_  
_dandapanda_  
_FrannyXD_  
_OlleiPattson_  
_Cherry_  
_Guest_  
_noukinav018_  
_LittleKid13_

Thanks for taking the time and reviewing the last chapter. I really love your insights and it really makes my day that people take the time to review.

Playlist:  
_-"Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson  
__-"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry  
__-"Red" by Taylor Swift_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura & Plot.

Updated: 11/02/13

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: The One with the Realization

His dark eyes only laid his sight on her. Her petite and slender figure, her dainty yet adorable hands. Her light olive skin that bounced and radiated gentleness and happiness, she was a definition of perfection. With her small smiles and nervous laughs, it was a sign of imperfection. Her hands covered with temporary cuts for her clumsiness, and her usual squeal of surprise and shock.

The light hitting her soft red hair with strands framing her face perfectly. Her angelic voice that'll only tame the beast inside him. He could never know how he managed to get such a beauty, he'd never know he'll meet someone to tame him. Even if she doesn't know it, he's heart was stolen, by her. He'd made the foolish mistake of letting her go, making sure she'd get the best guy for her.

It hadn't hit Alaura that Edmund wasn't the best man for her. Only he could think that. They were both broken and insecure. They have each other to patch up the holes made in the past. Edmund could only curse under his breath, his eyes catching the hurt glimmer in her hazel eyes. The look of longing and pain, he'd never show such emotions. It wasn't before he met her, he'd experience such a different and fresh feeling, he'd craved for more and like a beast he'd savage through the broken trees just to find his prey.

He was hungry for more, until he laid his eyes on her. He couldn't hurt such a petite figure, within each smile and each look. He'd fallen for her. He'd never imagine to fall in love again, not after the incident in the past and the haunting name of his ex-wife, _Chloe Carter __- Pevensie. _But the name erased from his thought at the sight of Alaura beaming happily over to Caspian, his lanky figure hovering over Alaura and he could only growl.

That fragile and cute figure was his. He wasn't going to make the mistake and let her go. Alaura was his and he was fighting for the girl that'd stolen his heart.

* * *

Alaura saw the tight line on Edmund's handsome face. His dark eyes laying on Caspian before switching to her, his hands only gripping the handle of his blade tightly. Alaura gulped nervously as he laid his eyes on her again, this time with a dark yet unreadable expression on his face. She blinked as she felt tears brimming her eyes, she missed him terribly. But he didn't want a girl like her, unsociable, quiet, broken and insecure. Nothing about her was pretty, her smile was often faked for Edmund but unnoticed by Alaura, he could see right through the smile.

He can read her. Alaura would often shift in discomfort at the thought of being exposed, vulnerable to Edmund. Without the comfort from his arms, she was left to deal with her problems alone. For the first time in her life, she wanted and needed someone. It couldn't be someone, it had to be Edmund. No arms can hold her with such care and wonder, her skin would only relax from the warmth radiating off his body.

She couldn't fall asleep on just another broad chest. It had to be Edmund. She'd grown anxious to her surroundings, she didn't feel secure. Sure she could fight, incredibly with the daggers but nothing can make her feel secure without him. It was only weeks, maybe months and she'd fallen for him and she was lucky enough to snag someone like Edmund. Now, she just lost him.

She excused herself from the group and headed off to the edge of the cliff. The crisp air filling her nostrils with a heavenly scent, the pine woods and the growing flowers. The warm colors splashing the sky, yellow, orange and red fading through the distance. She briefly looked back, only seeing Edmund staring blankly at his family. She let a small smile, knowing Edmund could only be thinking.

_Alaura Pevensie._

Alaura shook her head. No, he deserved someone better than her. She hadn't noticed the haziness from the corners of her eyes, as she looked up. Her eyes widened in alarm, she blinked profusely and felt the sob bubbling up her throat before she whirled around at a loud roar. A majestic lion, brimmed with gold, his eyes staring at her with such strength and faith, she felt herself growing confidence.

His mane so bright and hopeful, she could already feel the silky strands comforting her. His fur ticking the palms of her hands, and his nose poking her stomach. There was a soft yet determined small from him. She gulped, feeling her throat moisten once again.

"Alaura." Alaura widened her eyes in shock but only felt the warm ripple through her veins.

"Aslan?" she whispered.

"Tell me, child. Why are you afraid?" Aslan murmured with a caring smile. Though his eyes stayed stern and serious, "Why must you're heart remain enclosed in darkness, shattered with pieces of your heart? Look before you child. The answer to your light is right before your eyes."

Alaura gulped feeling the sob bubbling up again. Her eyes resting on Edmund's figure and only feeling the longing return to her, "I miss him Aslan. But he deserves so much more."

"My dear. Never be afraid to get answers. Your past is holding you back like as Edmund's past. Both of you are suffering, afraid tot suffer through the same heartbreak. Tell me child, will you know your future with him if you never try?"

"I'm willing to try. But I can never compare to Chloe, Aslan. He deserves so much more." Alaura protested feeling the tears well up once again.

"I brought you here, child. To save a broken Edmund, for you to meet Edmund as he can save you too. Both of you are falling to a endless black hole filled with your past. Your troubles with the past broke your relationship with Edmund, but you two are the same."

"Are you saying. I should try, Aslan?" Alaura whispered as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"Edmund never truly showed his caring and compassionate side to someone. It's you he needs. He cannot lose and he's finally come to the conclusion to it." Aslan murmured as he walked around her with a soft smile, "Try. My dear."

Try. Alaura's main struggles in reality. She was afraid to taking a risk, and trying new things. Holding herself back and afraid to get hurt, she'd never learned where to find her true happiness. Her answer laid right in front of her, but she was afraid to get it. Aslan had disappeared, wrapped up in her thoughts. She never heard Caspian's footsteps coming towards her. His presence lingering behind, her eyes resting on the beautiful sunset she gulped.

"I love him." Alaura whispered in realization. Caspian broke out into a grin, she spun around bewildered yet a wide grin bore her face. "I love him! I love him, Caspian!" she threw her arms around him, her eyes showing nothing but disbelief and happiness. She never thought that coming to the realization of her love for Edmund would bring her so much happiness.

Her love for Edmund was always there, but she was afraid to come to the conclusion. Afraid it might bring her the same heartbreak as last time did.

"Glad to know, you can finally think for yourself, Alaura." Caspian teased but couldn't help embracing her with equal amount of happiness. "I hate seeing you so down."

As she pulled away, she found a tip of a sword on Caspian's throat. Alaura was placed in a state of shock as she found Edmund was the owner of the blade. There was nothing but fire and danger in his brown eyes, it stared intently at Caspian. But giving a flicker to Alaura, there was nothing a stormy look from him. Almost as if his inner beast has finally come out, Alaura had to admit. Edmund had her scared.

"E-Edmund?" Alaura stuttered weakly.

"Just King, I'm not surprised about this." Caspian chuckled. Edmund only stared with a dark look, his defined jawline clenched and the sunset only brought out the mysterious angles on his face.

"I'll admit this, Caspian," Edmund growled with nothing but hatred, "I never liked you from the time I first laid my eyes on you. I knew you were nothing but a threat."

"I was nothing but a threat, only to you," Caspian responded feeling a twinge of annoyance as the metal scrap his throat, "You were nothing but a coward afraid to face his feelings."

"And you're nothing but a pathetic Prince with no idea how to handle troops. You're not worthy to become King." Edmund spat and Alaura stumbled back as Caspian stepped forward but it had no affect on Edmund.

"And you're bravery is as small as a mice." Caspian chuckled.

"I'll say this only once, Caspian," Edmund laughed with no humor. "But stay away from my girl."

Alaura's heart stopped beating, Caspian only glanced at her with equal shock with a hint of amusement but only winced as he felt the sword scrap against his throat. She felt the heat on her cheeks, she was brought to a vulnerable state as Edmund lowered his sword. Able to register what he said and stiffened as Caspian patted him on the back.

"I had no intention to get, Alaura. My eyes are on the Gentle Queen." Caspian bowed and casually walked away. Edmund turned, his eyes falling on her with the same warm intense gaze. Something flashed across his eyes and he suddenly turned away sharply, he began to walk back to his family before Alaura shook herself out of her stunned state and dashed forward.

"Edmund!" Alaura cried out. He didn't take notice of her cry and simply continued forward. "Stop!" Alaura pleaded, "Why are you running away from me? Your Little Red?" she panted out hopelessly, she saw the cringe of discomfort but he continued before saying the exact words that turned their relationship around.

"Get away from me, Alaura."

Unable to notice that within each step, only broke a piece of her heart.

She collapsed to the ground in frustration, her hands gripping and tugging on the grass. Feeling tears of frustration building up, she tossed the ripped grass and tucked her knees against her chest. She'd never been so confused in her entire life, one minute Edmund was caring and protective of her, the next minute he's acting as if she's a disease he didn't want to catch.

Suddenly she stared up with nothing but determination in her eyes. She stumbled up and began to dash inside the How, her eyes searching desperately for the guy she'd fallen in love with. With barely no source of light, she guessed frantically within each flicker of light. Even with her feet trip over themselves, she managed to regain her balance and speed off.

She halted at the sight of a stiff Edmund, his back facing her. As she walked around him, she found his eyes clammed shut. AS if he was trying to rid himself from the world, she gulped. "Edmund," she whispered and to her surprise he didn't run away, he only opened his eyes and laid his unreadable gaze on her, "I'm not her. I'm not this optimistic girl, I'm not beautiful, I'm nothing like her. I can't break down your walls easily, I have to fight to know you and-"

"Don't you dare compare yourself to her," Edmund growled fiercely, "You're nothing like her."

"But that's the thing. You fell in love with her, I can't be Chloe to get your love. It's with her forever." Alaura whispered dejectedly.

"There' one thing you don't know," Edmund stated in a dark tone, "My heart was stolen but not by Chloe."

"Am I always going to be at the bottom of your list?" Alaura whispered painfully. He let out a sigh and walked towards her, his rough and calloused hands grasping hers. He began tugging her to him, this time she managed to read determination in his expression.

"Alaura, you're special. Beautiful, and unique," Edmund whispered, "You're different than any other girl. There is no other girls on my list," he added before brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, "Because my world revolves around you."

"W-what?" Alaura stuttered nervously and frowned as he let go of her hands.

"The thing is, Little Red. You deserve so much more better, a guy that makes you feel special. Someone to protect, and love you. Someone who can make you feel happy, where you can experience such emotions. Someone who can love the way I can't." Edmund concluded with a frown before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I've let you go too easily. You're a challenge, but I was too selfish to keep battling. But now, I'm not. You're too hard to let go off, I found myself attached and attracted to you."

Alaura softened, her eyes studying him carefully before taking a steady step towards him. "Edmund-" she began.

He flickered his eyes on her, he was angry. But with himself. "I think you should go, Alaura."

"No." she whispered with a hard tone. She found herself gulping as he hardened his gaze on her, "When will you stop pushing me away?" she whispered painfully.

"Why can't you see that you're the guy I need in my life. I've been lousy with love," Alaura told him, "I've been afraid to come to the realization that I love you because of my past...because of Blake." Immediately he stiffened at the name but resumed leaning against the wall, watching her with an intense and warming gaze.

"It's you I want, Edmund. But you keep pushing me away when I need you, when you need me. I know it's stupid to tell you again that I don't deserve you, but I was born to meet you, it was fate and my destiny to stumble into this world," Alaura explained, "Somehow. It led me to love again. But somehow, I've failed to make you love again."

Silence overcame them. Alaura turned, her eyes resting on him before finally beginning to step away from him. She missed it when he clenched his teeth and pound his formed fist against the wall. She only heard the heavy and frustrated panting before stopping as she heard him say.

"Chloe stumbled into Narnia. She was gorgeous, many would swoon after her. It's true, with her black long locks that'd leave me in a trance. Her slender body that'd fit perfectly against my side, they were all thoughts of how I was falling hard for her. I've been careless with love, I've fallen for her chocolate brown eyes and her melodic laugh. She was skilled with a sword, not many females could lead with a tie with me.

She'd always been optimistic. But when it comes to the time everything becomes serious, she becomes this well-matured women. Having too much god-damned pride, her confidence and bravery railing as high as the ruins we climbed. She was sweet and helpful, this girl is a definition of beauty. Graceful and loving, but rather feisty.

She helped me with my betrayal in Narnia. She made me see the light, not everything was hopeless and I began to believe everything was going to be perfect with each other. We began courting each other after our final lesson, and about 2 years later. I proposed to her, she was happy of course. I was too, I could imagine our perfect life with each other the moment she said yes. I could see us as a married couple, growing old and dying in a comfy mattress we've slept on for most of our married lives together.

Then everything fall apart. She's always been sweet and feisty. But it was during that one ball, she'd disappeared for the night. I had let it go, thinking she'd gone sick. But I never imagined that I'd find my own wife in bed, sweaty and drenched with another man. She cheated on me, that night, my heart was shattered into a million pieces and I've left it there for the next years of my life.

She'd apologized a million times. But it never healed the patches in my heart. I told her to leave Cair Paravel along with her tainted heart, it was the day after. She announced she was pregnant, like a fool I believed it as my baby. She forced me to drink the last night, she made me believe that we'd been intimate that night.

I couldn't let her live a savage life knowing she was carrying my baby. So I offered her a guest room, the same room she'd slept in after she entered Narnia. She was only a month pregnant, when I saw a letter on her desk. It had been sealed but the address was from the same guy she'd slept with, she was still seeing him. But I found out, she'd tricked me so she could stay in Cair Paravel.

My heart only broke when I found out, she'd been transferring battle plans with the Telmarine guy and also the father of the baby. I kicked her out, but I knew the damage had been done. I was convinced I had betrayed my family again because I was weak and vulnerable to love, I swore to secrecy I'd never fall in love again. I shut myself from the world, along with my emotions and thoughts.

She'd disappeared a few hours after I kicked her out. The only thing I found was her wedding band.

The Telmarines attacked and stole our Kingdom during our hunt for the white stag. I had been out looking for her, to see if it was true. Another foolish mistake and I disappeared from Narnia and that's when our Kingdom fell. I lost all hope for happiness and love, but that was until I met you. I never thought I'd fall in love again, but caught and drag me to my knees. You managed to repair the shattered pieces of my heart that I didn't imagine would happen.

Seeing you with Caspian only brought the harsh memories back. I'm afraid of loosing you to another Telmarine." Edmund finished. Alaura breathed evenly, her eyes wide but awe gleamed from her eyes. Tears brimmed her hazel eyes, she clasped a hand over her mouth and blinked away the tears. She saw him struggling to redeem himself, his secrets were out. But looking at him now, he was still a mystery. She hadn't fallen in love because of his secrets, she loved him because he was Edmund.

She stumbled forward. Her eyes still hazy from the salty tears. She dashed forward and threw her arms around his neck, her head resting against his broad chest and buried herself at the crook of his neck and his scent filled her nostrils. It was him. She felt him stiffen in shock before wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist.

His head buried against her luscious, strawberry smelling hair. To him, it was the scent of hope. He'd never get tired of smelling or seeing it. Alaura then knew, she was different, and being different managed to snag Edmund. He was broken, believing after her wife betrayed, no one deserved him or his mistakes. But to Alaura, he was her knight in a shining armor.

Making her feel loved and special and secure. Edmund just needed to know that, the only way she could convince him was to tell her story.

She only clutched tighter. Feeling fresh tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: I don't want to reveal everything in one chapter. I don't know exactly how many chapter left, especially since it's my own version. But the war is still going to happen so about, 7 or more chapters left? Not specified. But it's probably 7 chapters...I don't know. But Bad Boy is going to come off to an end soon, not sure if a sequel is guaranteed but hopefully.

Thoughts? Song Suggestions?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	25. The One with Blake Maxwell

A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but marks are almost out. This chapter might be dark and kind of a more in-depth T rating and I'm really sorry. I hope this is okay for you guys and since this chapter is kind of dark yet cheesy I hope I can get some positive reviews. This reveals a lot about Alaura and her hatred with bad boys and why Derek is something she can't stand, along with the complicated relationship with her mother.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in the chapter.

**Poll is still up! Vote if you want a sequel.**

Welcome to the story:  
_Artistpeace_  
_Ines Potter Black_  
_GoldenGyrfalcon_  
_Katy Rose_

I hope y'all will continue reading and supporting the story until the very end. Thank you for joining us through the rest of the journey.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Bubbles_  
_hblanka_  
_MythicalGirl17_  
_noukinav018_  
_Guardian Of Imagination_  
_GreenEggsAndHam_  
_southernbellewv_  
_Allie Danger_  
_BrightEyes20_  
_Chocolatebubbles_  
_Shanshui_  
_Guest_

Thank you for taking the time for reviewing my story. I enjoy reading every one of them.

Playlist:  
_-"Touch My Hand" by David Archuleta_  
_-"Wake Me Up Inside" by Evanescence _  
_-"Run" by Leona Lewis_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia except for Alaura & Plot.

Updated: 02/03/13

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: The One with Blake Maxwell

The clock was ticking loudly in her mind. Her fingers drummed silently against her thigh, she felt like the time with Edmund was nearing as the battle drew near. It felt like this was the last chance to tell him everything that she'd kept bottled up inside. She spent the last 5 minutes pondering on whether it was the appropriate time to reveal her past. She struggled against her conscience, she felt like breaking down at the thought of her past. She inhaled sharply and rose from her bedding, only seeing the dawn of light peeking through the curtains of the room.

She felt her heart was breaking as her mind flashed back to the coarse time of her life. Sometime that brought her down, something that only rose her insecurities. The reason why she grew intrigued by Edmund the moment she saw him, the burning hatred at his appearance yet the awe that struck her from his appearance. He was different and now she finally knew. The hug she gave him, was meant for friends. Yet she felt something so much more and she couldn't stand just being friends with him.

Not when their lives were at stake. The thought of losing her one last time to not doing anything to claim him was reckless and plain stupid. She needed him to know, to unravel the tangled threads between them. The tension was still there, but it was only softened by Edmund's confession of his past. It was the past that got them, it broke them apart. She missed him terribly.

Her feet glided effortlessly as she walked down the almost endless hallways, it was dark. Some were still asleep, the majority were wide awake. The nerves of the upcoming war beating them to the pulp. Alaura had a different manner in her hands, the guy that stole her heart and caused her to believe in the one thign she thought was hopeless, the one thing that destroyed her past and broke her parents apart. Love.

The torch lights flickered and lit the halls, the crackling of the fire hummed and warmed her skin. It was soothing to know she wasn't the only one awake. She continued silently down the path, her feet stumbling against the hidden rocky paths before heading towards the tomb of Aslan. She let a small smile make its way to her face, his voice was melodic and it only gave her the confidence she needed.

She let her gaze flicker over to the huddled Narnians. Possibly going over the battle strategy once again, she could see Peter's light golden hair bowed along with others. She could feel the pressure of Narnia's destiny pounding against him, and a sympathetic expression came. She couldn't imagine what he could be feeling, and she didn't dare question his leadership. The job of the High King was tough, Peter couldn't be carefree anywhere, he had a role to play and people mistook him as grumpy and cautious.

She made her way towards the group of Narnians. Her eyes laying only on the dark form at the corner, Edmund's head was bowed and his eyebrows were scrunched up in deep concentration as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. She let out a quiet sight before walking up to him, blinking as the light hit directly against her vision.

"Edmund?" she spoke softly. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, immediately the cold and hard look from him softened before resuming its position. He cocked an eyebrow at her and silently gestured for her to continue, "Can I talk to you privately? If you're not busy." she quickly added. She could see a few Narnians lifting their heads with curiously.

"Sure. I've gone through the battle plans too much already." Edmund murmured. He tossed the folded up paper in his palm back to Peter and laid a hand against Alaura's back as he lead her out. She could feel tingles running up and down her spine at the contact, she inhaled sharply and moved away from him as they arrived at the halls. "Talk."

Alaura breathed in before resting her head against the wall, "It's about...Blake." Edmund immediately stiffened by his eyes remained on her, urging for her to continue. She felt her love for him grow as he didn't dare question Blake. "It was about a year or 9 months ago. A lot happened between us in such a short time, it turned out he wasn't the guy I mistook him for."

She shifted as she continued, "I spotted him after school. He was sitting under a tree and snapping a branch, wearing his usual clothing of a rebel. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, motorcycle gloves and a shirt. He caught my form and I grew intrigued...

_The back was weighing her down heavily. It deformed as she shifted again as she made her way down the steps, she stopped. Her eyes resting on him, a muscular guy sporting a white t-shirt, ripped jeans and leather jacket. In his hands were two broken branches against his motorcycle gloves, he didn't bother hiding the razor in his hands as he peeled off the outside of the branch. _

_She knew she should have left but the moment cobalt and hazel eyes met. They were stuck in a whole different universe, his shaggy chestnut hair tousled perfectly and his defined jaw immediately caused her to weaken. His eyes darkened at the sight of her and in one swift motion he had stood up, his form leaning against the same tree, he dropped the branches and instead gestured for her to come to him. _

_She hesitated, her eyes moving from him to the streets before her feet moved forward. She reached him and immediately he tucked in a strand of her red strand before a smirk rested on his face. "Such a pretty face, who are you?" he murmured._

_"Alaura." she whispered as her eyes moved nervously, scanning her surroundings. "Alaura Hunter." He dropped his hands and shoved them in his pockets._

_"Blake Maxwell." he introduced himself, "How come I never saw you around the halls?" _

_"I'm never the one to socialize...I stay inside..in the library." Alaura spoke softly. Blake let out a huff and gazed down at her with a lazily smile. _

_"Well then. This might be fate." _

"He began to walk with me everywhere. A gentleman yet a rebel, he never failed in his pranks and got a laugh out of everything. He got me to become a bit more risky, I can't say it wasn't a good thing..."

_The music pounded against her ears and she wiped down her clammy hands against her sides. Blake rubbed her arm comfortingly, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alaura laughed nervously. He nose nudged the side of her face cutely, she let out a giggle and clutched at his leather jacket. _

_"Alaura Hunter, are you going to become sociable." Blake chuckled and lead me inside. _

"That night I got drunk, I had let myself lose and carefree. After that...things got a bit more complicated with my mother, with my father gone she had gotten a bit more cautious about my health and who I hang out with. Hanging out with Blake I once thought it was a great idea, I was becoming much more sociable but I hadn't realized, I was losing who I truly was inside..."

_"Alaura Hunter you take off that leather jacket now." her mother snarled. Alaura stood, her arms crossed with lazy smile on her face, it was cruel and so unusual of her. With her crop top showing her belly and the tight leather jeans showing off her curves, the heavy boots and tousled red hair along with dark red lipstick. Alaura only rolled her eyes with a snort. _

_"You can't tell me what to do, mom. I'm not a child anymore." Alaura scoffed with disgust, "I'm not the invisible nor unsociable girl I used to be. I can talk, I cna have fun. And I love it."_

_"Blake is a bad influence on you. One day you'll regret everything." her mother warned her._

_"I won't regret it. Mom...I love him." _

"It caused a rocky relationship with my mom. She hated him, she hated me for becoming who I once was. Her divorce and my relationship caused a misunderstanding with love. The more I hung out with him, the more I discovered about him. One night...it was a bit too much, and the Blake I used to know...disappeared from my mind and I began fearing him.."

_Alaura grasped the handle and wrenched the door open before stepping inside. Her nostrils were filled with the sickening smell of blood and vomit, the stench of alcohol was overwhelming her. Blake wouldn't be in such a dump right? She took another step forward, the place was filled with doors with stamped numbers yet she couldn't see Blake anywhere. _

_She asked and she was told. She opened the door but it was locked, she finally picked the lock and nearly knocked the door down. "That was worth 45 dollars." Blake growled, there she saw him. His jeans unbuckled and his hair tousled and his chest bare, in front of him was a girl and she felt her heart was torn apart. His 18 year old body was a god to her, and to others. _

_"Blake?" Alaura whispered with shock and yet with a torn voice. _

"He told me how he was trying to earn money to afford his apartment since his parents left him. He was a 18 year old guy struggling to pay for his education, one thing he missed was how he earned money..."

_"Huh, so now you found out. Yes, Alaura," he drawled her name with a sickening tone,"I'm a prostitute. This is how I earn my money and I enjoy every single one of the money and body cashed in." _

_Alaura was crushed. He had lied to her, she believed that it happened to her it would be special. He would only take advantage of her, and the cold yet lustful look in his eyes now was telling her, her theory was right. She stumbled back but he already got her caged, she squirmed under his grasp and body. His teeth were already nipping at her collarbone, she pushed at his chest. _

_She was only 15, this couldn't be happening to her. She struggled and her scream was stopped as he crashed his lips against hers, she moved her head and managed to wheeze out. "Please stop it Blake!" she cried out as fresh and hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Her body was tugged and she saw her top was torn and he was already making his way down. _

_She felt his hands on her belt and gasped as he tore it off, "Blake!" she screamed and pushed at him again. He locked her wrist over her head and continued trying to unbuckle her jeans. She sobbed uncontrollably, finally she spit on him. He growled at her and loosened his grip, she was able to slip away before he slammed her back this time with a razor in his hands, it was pressed against her collar. _

_"Do anything to escape and you will die." Blake growled and lust returned in his eyes. She nodded, closing her eyes as he resumed trying to slip her pants off. _

_She snapped her eyes open and her eyes flickered to the razor and her anger raised, she pushed at his chest and grasped the razor and couched with a trembling lower lip. He snarled at her and she rose the razor, "Don't touch me." she choked out. Suddenly the blinding red lights filled her vision and one of Blake's friends stormed in nervously._

_"They found us, Blake!" then he ran away. Blake looked at Alaura and her lowering defense and let out a frustrated growl, grasping the collar of her shirt. "I will get you, babe." _

"The police found me, crying and trembling with a razor in my hands. The memory was vivid and I lived the episode again in my dreams, up till the point where I would keep a razor under my pillow. Blake was a prostitute, and a drug dealer, that was how he got his money. He was arrested, but he still swore he would get me. I didn't lower my defense. Up till I met you, and Derek my mother's boyfriend was the only reminder of my failed love life.

I want to protect my mother. Seeing Derek reminded me of Blake, I thought you were another reminder of Blake but you weren't. You're caring, sweet and protective. You didn't change me, he did. He didn't like how unsociable I was, he changed everything about me. I became his little bad girl, began a puppy desperate for attention and love after my parent's divorce.

His assault on me guaranteed more years in prison. I knew I shouldn't have gone against the law with an 18 year old, it was forbidden but he only coaxed me deeper. I'm afraid to become like that, that girl that lost her way because she wanted love. I thought no one would love me being a quiet and shy girl like me, so I changed. Now I'm never going back that road that guaranteed a dark future, and if Blake fulfilled his mission with me. I would be a pregnant teenage girl."

Alaura finished, she didn't realize she was crying until she felt a hot drop on her trembling hands. Edmund looked up from the ground with a horrified expression before catching the girl that had stolen her heart, he clenched his teeth as his heart broke silently. He silently made his way towards her and grasped her hands before cupping her cheek and stroked away the falling tears.

She looked up as he tilted her chin up, there was a determined look from him. "I would never hurt you. Not again. I won't let you go down that road again." Edmund murmured as their his forehead rested against hers. "Thank you for telling me."

She clutched at his tunic and nodded before choking out, "Time is running out and I don't want to let you go without an explanation-" He cut her off with a dark look.

"I'm not going. You can't make me, Alaura. I told you, you are my world now. We are going to survive the war." Edmund said in a stern voice. With a watery smile she nodded. Without further hesitation he closed the unwanted gap between them, their lips locking with each other in another passion kiss as Edmund held her protectively and Alaura only clung on to him.

* * *

A/N: I know it kind felt cheesy at the end. But they need each other. Well both of their past are revealed, I wanted Alaura to tell Edmund before the battle so they can keep their promise on protecting each other during the battle. If you guys haven't noticed. Alaura's past is kind of dark, I guess but now you know why Alaura hates bad boys so much. I guess that's all and I hope it was okay for you.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	26. The One with the Beginning of the End

A/N: Hey guys! Bethany here with an all new chapter. I know I kept you guys waiting for a long time and I'm really sorry, I just didn't feel like doing it. But after weeks and weeks of putting it off, here it is and I know the battle was held but right now I'm here to tell you. To stick around because I feel like I really place in thought and detail in each character the best that I could and Edmund and Alaura's complicated relationship is finally resting because I'll confirm it! They are back together and stronger than ever, and yeah I wanted them to be back together before the battle so nothing would be too rocky and everything will focus on the battle and other minor character conflicts.

Can y'all believe it's been 1 year since I began this story? 1 year and this story is soon to be over in about 5 chapters or so.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. Also for any random spacing between the words because of technical difficulties.

**_POLL IS UP UNTIL APRIL 10TH._** Vote for a sequel.

**Livinginafairytale:** I know Alaura's past might seem outta place for you, but shy people are really mysterious. I should know that people amuse that the person is either stuck up, or really quiet because they don't express themselves to others a lot. Thank you for maybe insulting shy people and basically me, because I am shy, being shy doesn't mean that people are mute trust me I've been called mute. Alaura can talk because I based her personality around insecure and shy girls like myself, I believe that people haven't given much thought on a life of a shy person. A shy person can talk to others, but have problems starting a conversation, they think everything they do is foolish, but there are people whom they are comfortable enough to speak to. So this is what happened to Alaura.

Also, Alaura's disorder and ex-boyfriend isn't that all of a shocker. We always knew she was insecure, but people never knew what insecurities by their shyness can could. They are afraid to come out of the cage but they want to be expressive. I know back then, I thought people were making fun of me and my parents were forever getting on my back to become slimmer. So I started a diet in which I missed meals, my parents caught on because I basically began starving myself and they stopped it. Shyness has their own thoughts, twisted so the person might think that. I placed this in there because I wanted people to be aware that bullying, and shyness and disorders become well known.

Also, Alaura is smart in academics not socializing so please don't over think that because your review really got to me because you thought smartness equaled to disorders, it's called being insecure, and the pressures of being shy and everything. Don't make any critical reviews for anything you never experienced, because I know I've been in that hard road and people thinking things is what I want to stop and make people aware of.

Welcome to the story:  
_Livinginafairytale_  
_Nash97_  
_SuperPrincessofRock_  
_sarahmichellegellarfan1_  
_Cinder Lunar_

_michelleannaalex_

I hope y'all we continue reading this story.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_guest_  
_Livinginafairytale_  
_Bubbles_  
_Cinder Lunar_  
_sarahmichellegellarfan1_  
_KatrineLaclyon_  
_Allie Danger_  
_noukinav018_  
_Artistpeace_  
_Guest_  
_Guardian Of Imagination_  
_LittleKid13_  
_m4einwonderland_

Thank you for taking the time and reviewing this story.

Playlist:  
_-"Cry" by Mandy Moore_  
_-"Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson_  
_-"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ except for Alaura & Plot.

Updated: 01/04/13

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: The One with the Beginning of the End

Over the calming oceanic waves, the sun' s color reflected from the crystal waters and lifted unto the horizon where the sun was resting. It's head poking out and the invisible wide grin, as it greeted Narnians into a new and fresh day. It was pretty early in the morning, but Alaura had grown used to the Narnian's waking time. Her eyes trained on the deep greenery of nature, a smile evident on her face and her eyes sparkled as memories flashed through her head, vivid and crisp as if it had happened just yesterday.

Her gaze traced along the smooth edges of the ocean, she could feel the sand wedged against her toes when she abandoned her boots to clamber up the ruins of Cair Paravel. The cave in which she found herself sprawled, with scratches from her fall and when her eyes laid on the Pevensie's for the first time but missing one that she never knew she would fall for. Their laughter echoed through her mind but the image of Edmund's relaxed form against the cave wall glowed brighter.

A lazy smile drifted across her facial features, and she bit her lip as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Thinking about their conversations, it had been quite humorous. Edmund hadn't been that caring, until he showed it to her, he did but she had been oblivious to it. When he helped her up the cliff, when she failed to continue on. Her daily fall due to her clumsiness, and then she remembered when his fingers grazed along her wounded knee and the sparks she had felt when he did.

Their relationship was pretty rocky, it almost as if the caring Edmund had disappeared the moment Edmund registered what he was doing. In almost an instant, his kind nature had disappeared and he would leave her hanging, along with the silence that obediently followed them up until she mustered the courage to finally look him in the eyes and realize he wasn't Blake or Derek, he had been broken with guilt, because of the recklessness in the past caused by Chloe and the Telmarine, only leaving shards of his heart.

It was her that picked it up and rebuilt him. Her fingers raised to her collarbone and exhaled deeply, like he did. There was nothing of her past left to tell, and hopefully Edmund too had nothing to confess. The weight had lifted from her shoulders and she was ready to what Edmund had in store for her, she knew the nerves not to hit, and he knew hers.

They had jumped into their feelings too fast without the simple thought of knowing each other deeper. She had to accept that the old Edmund had disappeared from him, but she managed to bring back the human in him. He had her accepting that nobody was perfect, her insecurities and traits where a part of her that she couldn't overcome because it made her special, it was what made Edmund fall for her. While Blake changed her completely from the shy and quiet girl, into the outgoing and rebellious bad girl of his.

Edmund was mysterious, like invisible words printed unto a page covered with visible words. His actions revealed more than his words, and now she completely understood his intentions of protecting her especially from Telmarines, he was also guarding himself from a repeat of his past.

Deep in thought, she hadn't heard the footsteps that grew close to her form that was resting against the outside of the How. His chocolate brown eyes stared down at her, the sun only creating his shade of brown to be unique. It hit the angles and defined places of him, and when she looked up at him she knew she was over-exaggerating, but she knew that he was her angel that saved her from darkness.

He lifted his hand and brushed the backside of his hand against her rosy cheeks before letting his thumb drift off to her plump lower lip. His gaze was intense as he followed before looking back up. His hair was perfectly tousled, and then he spoke as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers with a lazy smile.

"Can I ask you why you're not at the meeting?" Edmund murmured in an amused tone , his eyes settling on the ocean too. Alaura licked her lips before tucking in strands of her hair with a soft smile.

"Just thinking about stuff." Alaura whispered, and sniffed in the sweet aroma of what Narnia brought to her. "I never noticed how peaceful Narnia could be without the stress of wars, pasts..." she trailed off and looked down, biting the inside of her cheek. He shifted beside her, so his shoulder was pressed against the wall and his arms crossed as he studied her.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, she turned and met his gaze, clasping her hands together with a little shrug that had the corners of Edmund's mouth lift to a small smile.

"The ocean," she answered and once again tucked in the freed strands. He cocked an eyebrow intrigued by her answer, "Meeting you."

"Well this should be interesting." Edmund chuckled and she stuck out her tongue playfully. She never knew that the smallest of her actions, made Edmund look down at her in awe and adoration.

"I never thought that I would see a cocky side of Edmund Pevensie." Alaura replied wistfully, and let out a content sigh at the sun's warmth. "I never knew I could fall for someone like you." she confessed. He stared at her, as she continue looking out into the ocean with a small smile. She met his gaze again and smiled at him, "I'm glad I did."

He let out a sigh and tugged at her arms, and almost immediately it fell to her sides. She stared at him questioningly, before he grasped her waist and pulled her to him. She pressed her hands against his chest before letting out a quiet sigh as his forehead rested against her, the strands of her hair whipping at her cheeks as the wind blew. Briefly, he smelt her strawberry scented hair and cracked a small smile before licking his lip and grasping her dainty hands and interlocking them as they fell to their sides.

He lifted his head and pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead and briefly let go of her hand to tuck in her hair before grasping it again. Then his forehead rested against hers once again. The moment felt so perfect, so surreal and it warmed Alaura as tears pricked her eyes though it remained closed she struggled to breath in as she realized she couldn't let go of Edmund. Not again.

Her throat enclosed and tightened and she couldn't manage the words, _I love you_. To him, she drifted away from him and opened her eyes and let out a watery smile as he looked down at her. She looked away and breathed in until she was once again steady, "Edmund I have to tell you something." And for the first time, Edmund didn't stiffen, he only looked at her intensely.

"It just seems so right and I-I..." she closed her mouth as she trailed off, her eyes meeting his as he hanged unto every single words she uttered. "I-I..."

Her arms fell and she took a step away and crossed her arms, turning her back on him and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid at the moment. She could feel his burning gaze on her and it only made her freeze, "I...err...nevermind." His mouth twitched into his lopsided smile and grasped at her wrist, forcing her to turn back to meet his raised eyebrow.

"You can't read minds can you?" Alaura asked hopefully. He chuckled and shook his head, and she frowned. He scrunched his eyebrows as he focused on her face before softening, he began rubbing invisible circles on her palm.

"No, I can't read minds. But I do know you and I know that expression," Edmund murmured, "I love you Alaura Hunter."

She froze and her breathing turning shallow. Her eyes were widened in complete shock while he remained calm with a serene expression, "I-I...what? Edmund?" then she fell silent taking in his words with a small smile, her eyes drifted to the ground. He tilted his head to the side with an amused expression.

"Now would be a good time to say something." Edmund whispered. She licked her lips and shook her head in disbelief, and let out a giggle.

"I love you too, Edmund Pevensie." Alaura responded with a beaming smile, filled with adoration.

Edmund shrugged and let his eye fall into a quick wink, he smirked. "I know."

* * *

She was absolutely perfect, though she couldn't see it. He did, it was her insecurity that only caged him deeper against her with the will to protect her until the day he dies. He knew it was over-dramatic and classy, but he couldn't see himself without her. Though he may be the one that caused Alaura to look up at him with suddenly brightened eyes at the sight of him, there were moments where the light couldn't be found.

He knew he couldn't fill the void in her, sure he took up most of her heart. But love itself cannot be enough. His feet continued trudging down the dark hallway with a concentrated and scrunched eyebrows, his dark eyes remained on finding a single ray of light from the lit torches. He had to trust that the present couldn't be found by the past. The past in which was ruining him, he didn't have any single clue how to relieve the burden that daily weighed him to the ground.

She understood him. Unlike him, she found parts of him in each he needed to see and somehow he knew that Aslan brought her to Narnia to fulfill her task. A lopsided drift along his features and he bowed his head slightly and let out a deep chuckle, he felt happiness. For once, he could be happy without the announcement knowing they've won the battle. It was the single thought of his _Little Red _and knowing that she was his relieved him, he didn't know what made her to stay.

But he was thankful, he absolutely had no idea what to do if he'd let her go without telling her that exact 3 words he spoke outside. He had left her consumed in her deep thoughts after bidding her a farewell with a single kiss on her forehead. He couldn't let that smile of hers out of his head when he did.

Finally he reached the man, with long tousled brown hair. The tips lightly brushing his broad shoulder, and the vest and tunic he was wearing. The same guy that was trying to retrieve his rightful place in the throne. Prince Caspian. He let out a grunt to let him know he was in his presence, and with Caspian's sharp ears. He immediately turned with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, Just King." Caspian acknowledged with a bow, "May I do you any service?" he asked formally. Edmund cringed at his tone, he knew they hadn't gone on right in the first place. After his jealously of seeing Caspian and Alaura together controlled his actions, Edmund always knew that Caspian would be a great pal to hang around with.

"No need for the formality, Caspian." Edmund told him and walked towards him, his eyes briefly scanning the nearly empty room. He cleared his throat, "I came here to speak to you alone, in private. If I may?" Caspian silently nodded and beckoned him over to a secluded corner.

"Is this about Alaura?" Caspian immediately asked. Edmund resisted the urge to grit his teeth at his caring tone but somehow felt relieved that he wasn't only in caring for Alaura.

"It is actually," Edmund confirmed and hitched on foot against the wall with crossed arms. "I know we haven't go on the right foot. It's my crazed jealously that blinded me of what happiness you gave to Alaura that I somehow can't give."

"Just King, you know Alaura-" Caspian began before he was cut off by Edmund's hand along with his shaking head.

"I'm saying, she needs more people she cares about in her life. I'd been a prick if I would push you away," Edmund explained, "Especially because of the Telmarine in my past and I've taken you the wrong way and I assumed my past might repeat because of you and Alaura possibly having romantic feelings for each other."

Caspian let out a chuckle and shook his head before letting his fingers run through his hair, "I have no affection towards your girl. My heart is set on the Gentle Queen, I have no position to hurt Alaura and possibly you. My only job is to give happiness and protection to a girl whom is like my little sister that I've never had, she's frail and sensitive and I know you have plans to care for her. But I also you, you have temper in which could hurt the girl."

Edmund grit his teeth in frustration, "I learned my mistake of letting her go. I want to cage her and claim her as mine, but I don't want to keep her away from friends that could give her even more happiness. I cannot fill the void in her heart. Yet I was pushing you away from her, and I felt the need to tell you. You don't need my permission to talk to her, as long as you don't break her heart."

"I never needed permission. I did not approach her, she came to me when the boy she loves broke her heart," Caspian affirmed with a stiff tone, "I only want to make her happy. But I cannot do it alone , she needs you and me and your entire family which is Narnians to keep her happy."

Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded silently, "This isn't only about Alaura. I came here to apologize for my reckless and rude behavior towards you, my world revolved around my past and Alaura it made me believe everything was turning on me. Believing that you were the Telmarine that came back to steal the girl I love, once again."

Caspian's eyes softened at his words, "I did not know, Just King."

"It's fine, Caspian. Nobody knew," Edmund let out a sigh and focused his gaze on Caspian, "You are here to claim your throne and yet I'm being a jerk for you helping us claim the Narnian's freedom. When I should have been helping yet my past interfered and forced me to believe everything was bad, about you. I know, Susan, Lucy and possibly Peter and Alaura wouldn't mind me asking if we could restart."

"Wait, are you asking to be friends with a Telmarine that caused all this destruction?" Caspian coughed awkwardly.

"Destruction of reclaiming Narnian's freedom, then yes." Edmund cracked a smirk and held out a hand for him to clasp. Caspian briefly look at it, "Come on. Don't tell me you're afraid of my hand."

Caspian cracked a grin and nodded before clasping his warm hand then patted it, "Now. If only Peter could accept me."

"The only way is killing yourself." Edmund retorted, "He'll warm up to you after several years."

"I'm trusting your word on that, Just King." Caspian chuckled with a slight smile before releasing his hand.

"It's just Edmund, Caspian. No need for the formality." Edmund told him.

* * *

Alaura raced to the stables of the How, her body hugging the tight leather vest and from her hips hung a belt in which carried her weapons securely. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and it swished around like a flaming candles in hopes to have it guide her to her designated place. Lucy and Susan were told to be in the stables preparing to be released into the wilderness with armed Telmarine men racing after them.

She raced the gaping hole ultimately finding Susan and Lucy delicately seated in place as Caspian fretted over them, tightening 'loose' straps on the horse. She let out a amused smile as Susan's eyes glanced to him and retreated with a stone hard look, though she knew Susan just wanted to look at him rather than be annoyed.

"Destrier has always served me well," Caspian grunted and pulled on the strap and looked up with hopeful eyes to catch Susan's gaze, he only met her cold eyes and looked back down, patting the horse's nuzzle, "You are in good hands."

Lucy cheeked a smile from behind Susan, "Or hooves." Caspian glanced over with a beaming smile of care for the little girl strapped on Destrier's back.

"Good luck." Caspian said. Destrier shifted and Susan tightened her grip and nodded silently at him.

"Thanks." Caspian hesitated before pulling out an object shaped like a crescent moon, with gorgeous detailing wrapped around the curves. It was beige and at the tip of the horn, was shaped into a lion . Susan's eyes glimmered with recognition, it was her horn after all.

"Look," Caspian stated and held it out for her, "Maybe it's time you had this back."

"Why don't you hold on to it," a smirk graced Susan's gentle features, "You might need to call me again." With that, Destrier took off after Susan's command, passing Alaura whom had waved goodbye to the girls.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh shut up."

Alaura silently walked up to Caspian's turned back, his eyes resting on the darkened hole where the girls had disappeared off to with a worried look. She patted him softly on his broad shoulder and let out a weak smile, Caspian nodded taking her hand and giving it a friendly squeeze before returning to clean up the mess he had made while preparing the girls.

"If you're worried that much," Alaura spoke in her angelic tone, "Why don't you follow them? Behind the Telmarine soldiers?"

"No. Peter wouldn't let me do that." Caspian protested though his eyes twinkled as he took in her suggestion.

"Are you saying that Peter would object to sending someone after his sisters for protection?" Alaura mused with narrowed eyes, and she let out a giggle at Caspian face. "Edmund and Peter cannot do it, they are both involved with the battle with Miraz. You are the next closest person they can eventually trust to protect their siblings, and don't deny it because we both know they need help."

Caspian was about to retort before catching something behind Alaura and sighing.

"You should listen to Alaura a bit more, Caspian." Edmund said as he approached them with crossed and determined eyes, " I know Susan's holding a grudge. She's stubborn to have any help, to prove she can do it alone. And that's what's going to have her killed, be her rescuer and her grudge will dissolve." Alaura smiled as Edmund's warmth wrapped around her.

"I am personally asking you, as a friend . To protect my sisters." Edmund said. Alaura widened her eyes in shock at Edmund's words, her eyes glancing back and forth between the two men in disbelief.

"And as a good friend. I shall not fail you." Caspian chuckled, before smiling at Alaura with amused eyes.

"Caspian, both Alaura and I know you just want to protect the girl you're smitten with." Edmund retorted, Alaura tugged at one of his crossed arms and immediately it fell. Her hand brushed his and he grasped her dainty hands with his, interlocking in the process.

"And both you and I know, you probably would do the same thing." Caspian retorted, eyeing their hands with a thoughtful expression.

"Caspian, please? It'll help derail Pete r's frustration, and we can't do it if everyone's on the same team." Alaura pleaded with pouting lips, Edmund gazed down at her in awe before briefly brushing her cheeks with a slight smile then looked back up at Caspian with narrowed eyes.

"Well then, I guess we're wasting time." Caspian finally gave in with a smile and caught his sword Edmund had thrown at him.

* * *

"Friend?" Alaura questioned as they walked down the empty hall, their shoulders bumping. Edmund's hand shoved in the pockets of his trousers, and his eyebrows scrunched in deep concentration after seeing Caspian galloping away after the two Queen and Alaura could only hope, he could bring them to safety. Alaura's arms were crossed as they made their way to the tomb where currently the Narnians were huddled. Peter had gathered them once again to discuss the battle plans once more, and at the thought. Alaura gripped her daggers a tad bit tighter before crossing her arms once again.

"Mmmm?" Edmund hummed with a cocked eyebrow. He had imitated her posture by crossing his arms and gazing down at her.

"You and Caspian," Alaura pointed out, "What happened?" Edmund's mouth twitched into a cool smile and stopped, resting against the wall with a hitched foot and narrowing his eyes at her with an amused expression. Alaura turned to face him with a soft smile as she examined him having Edmund be seemingly relaxed and cool she let out a giggle.

"I sorted a few things between us after I realized a couple of things." Edmund said and let out a lopsided smile as she bowed her head before taking a step closer.

"What things, exactly?" Alaura asked and took his outstretched arm. He tugged her closer and removed a stray strand of hair from her face, and Alaura couldn't help the smile that overtook her features.

"That I cannot be your entire world," Edmund murmured thoughtfully, "That Caspian and my family bring you as much happiness than I can bring you. Because when I hurt you, those are the only people you can run to because I was being a jerk. I can't restrict you from being happy with others, as long as your happy than I am."

"When will you stop shocking me, Edmund Pevensie?" Alaura whispered in adoration and blinked as she felt tears prick her eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead, she fluttered her eyes closed at the contact. She didn't need to hear him say it, so she simply said, "I love you." She felt his lips twitch into a smile on her forehead and she grasped his tunic as he pressed another kiss.

"I love you too." he winked at her before grasping her hand and leading her inside. Silently acknowledging Peter and approaching him. "Alaura, promise me something." he murmured under his breath and slowed their pace.

"Anything." Alaura breathed.

"Promise me you'll fight to stay with me." Edmund said, meeting her startled gaze.

"You want me to fight?" Alaura asked in a hushed tone. He narrowed his eyes at her before tugging her back slightly and turning his back to Peter.

"I'm not forcing you to fight. I'm not restricting you to fight, if you want to keep our other promise to keeping each other safe you'll fight to keep yourself safe," Edmund said hurriedly as he felt Peter's impatient eyes on his back, burning a hole.

"I'll fight, but I'm not leaving your side." Alaura said in a determined tone. Edmund shot her his lopsided smile.

"Is that a long way of saying, I promise?" Edmund chuckled.

"I promise." Alaura giggled.

* * *

Alaura never seen anything so fierce yet nothing was happening. On the battlefield, hundreds of Telmarines stood behind their leader, their stomping feet roared and filled the field and disturbing any creature's sleep. A gigantic weapon loaded with boulders and mounted with other Telmarines, she could see the grip was loose. Both teams laid back as both leaders emerged from the army, cheers and roars erupted and almost blew her ear off as she stood along side with others in position of archers.

She fidgeted frightfully as they unsheathed their swords and bounced into their stance almost threateningly. Both calculating each other's move, they circled, and their mouths moved tight and rapidly. She believed their last words to each other were nothing but blood.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." Peter chuckled harshly, his cobalt eyes blazing with fury.

"There's still time to surrender." Miraz pointed out with a deep chuckle.

"Well feel free." Peter said mockingly.

"How many more shall die for the throne?" Miraz asked in an aggravated tone.

"Just one." Peter growled, with that they lung their swords clashing against each other.

* * *

"Ride!"

"They've seen us!" Lucy exclaimed fearfully as she whipped her head back to focus on the front view. The Telmarine soldiers were gaining on them with speed and agility, their arrows were aimed but luckily were missing their targets but large centimeters. The ride was getting uncomfortably, their legs were aching from the galloping and Lucy wished Peter would have let her trained to battle off Telmarine and help her sister.

With Destrier speeding through the fallen logs and protruding branches, Susan determinedly pulled on the reigns and arching her to the left. Lucy spluttered a gasp, her eyes widening as an arrow pierced a hollow log and missing her ankle just a few centimeters. Susan gritted her teeth in frustration, wishing now that she had her horn.

Lucy looked back and let out a whimper before spitting out strands of her hair that had gotten stuck in her mouth. Susan let out a grunt and harshly pulled back on the reigns, stopping Destrier from continuing on. Susan slide off, and pushed Lucy forward with narrowed eyes and avoided Lucy's worried expression.

"Take the reigns." Susan demanded, Lucy nodded grasping the reigns.

"What are you doing?" Lucy's voice trembled, Susan shot her a sympathetic look as she grasped her bow.

"I'm sorry, Lu. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all." Susan said, pulling away she commanded Destrier to move before pulling out an arrow and notching it. Looking back briefly, meeting Lucy's desperate look before looking away and focusing her target on the approaching Telmarine. She pulled back the arrow, hitting her target square in the chest before pulling out another and shooting it to her left.

She dodged a sword and plunged the arrow in the flesh and retreated to notch her arrow but had less time. She dodged and put her hands up in defense before the next impact had her on the ground. She scurried back defenseless, her hands searching blindly for her bow as the Telmarine stared down at her in triumph.

She closed as her eyes and prepared herself but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes and found Caspian had raced on. Disarming the opponent and defeating the last few before moving back to her with shallow breathing. He gave her a triumph smile and said.

"Are you sure you don't need the horn?" Caspian chuckled, Susan managed a warm smile, grasping his outstretched arm. Caspian grunted as he helped her on the horse, feeling her arms wound around his waist before clicking his tongue and sped off.

* * *

"Does his Highness need a reprise?" Miraz chuckled, both stood breathing hard. Their hair soaked with their own sweat, Peter flinched as his shoulder limped numb from the impact. Peter glared at him before saying.

"Five minutes?" he suggested. Miraz straightened up, narrowing his eyes so he wouldn't look like a fool being out stood by someone clearly younger than him.

"Three!" Peter nodded, turning his back and letting his pained expression free. Limping back, he didn't see the worried whispers and glances for the High King. His head was bow, and Edmund immediately sat him on the provided chair and began to bandaging up any open wounds and ignoring his flinches. Edmund looked up as Caspian along with Susan had arrived back, and clearly had gotten Peter's attention.

"Lucy?" Susan stared at him and gritted her teeth when he stood up.

"She got through...with a little help." Susan briefly glanced at Caspian whom nodded silently at Edmund. Peter moved his gaze on Caspian, his furrowed eyebrows falling.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian pointed out, patting Edmund's shoulder in thanks. Susan stepped forward and caught her older brother in a hug and mumbling an apology as he winced.

"Sorry." Susan said and sped off inside the How to join Alaura and the rest of the archers.

Edmund once again Peter seated with a frustrated expression and once again fumbled with his shoulder, then in once fluid motion had locked the shoulder in place. "Sorry." Peter regained his breathing and nodded.

"It's all right." Edmund looked up, his eyes briefly meeting Alaura's before saying to Peter.

"Keep smiling." Peter once he was bandaged up, rose to his feet and held his sword up with a pain grin, erupting cheers from the Narnians.

Alaura watched, the worried expression never fading as Peter rose to his feet after exchanging words with Edmund. Refused his helmet and bit back her giggle when Miraz mimicked Peter and once again centered on the platform. They flew into an unrehearsed dance, Peter had lunged and dodged Miraz's quick attempt of defense.

Clambering up the fallen rocks, Peter swung his sword down on Miraz whom had rolled to the side and swung his feet making Peter loose his footing. Peter tumbled to the ground and hissed in pained from his aching and throbbing shoulder. Miraz had copied Peter, moving up the rocks and swinging his sword down and Peter was quick to put his shield up. Cringing and flinching at each impact before Miraz stepped on Peter's wrist holding the sword and prevented him from attacking.

Peter rolled so his wrist wouldn't snap. He hit Miraz's square in the nose with his elbow, releasing the grip on his wrist and punched Miraz with the shield. Miraz stumbled back as Peter delivered another blow to the head, Miraz fell to his knee panting and staring wide-eyed as his sword flew from his grasp. Peter raised his sword threatening at the nearly fallen King.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund roared in anger.

Miraz peeked up with a glare, "What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter withdrew the blade slightly and moved aside, "It's not mine to take." Peter growled and motioned for Caspian to come. Caspian was hesitant before grasping the handle of his blade and letting Peter rest off the side, with help from the Just King.

"Perhaps, I was wrong," Miraz chuckled, "Maybe you do have the makings of a King."

Caspian's hand trembled as Miraz bowed his head once more, "Not one like you. Keep your life." Caspian withdrew the sword completely, hearing the Narnians cheer in triumph for their victory. Miraz shakily stood up and retreated back to his side, limping and in hurried need of help.

Alaura ignored the cheers, her eyes were fixed on the Telmarine King. Her eyes scrutinizing the yellow beady eyes of the Telmarine King's adviser her eyes widening as she spotted Susan's arrow retrieved from the adviser's hands. She nearly toppled over in alarm, "EDMUND!" her cry was loud enough for others to hear, she pointed quickly to the adviser.

Edmund's eyes darkened but it was too late, Miraz fell to his knees. Susan's arrow planted in his left side, the Narnians were framed and the High King couldn't do anything but turn back to Susan whom shook her head.

"Treachery! They've shot him!"

"They murdered our King!"

Peter turned back with a deadly expression, "Be ready!"

"Peter!"

"Go!" Peter barked at Caspian. Caspian sped off inside the How, and Alaura couldn't shake off her frightened state.

_Everything was just beginning. __It was too surreal._

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Edmund and Caspian finally sort things out. Peter and Caspian are starting to get along. Edmund and Alaura are fine now, they are trusting and supportive and still protective. Lucy and Susan are still as funny as ever. The battle has begun, let's see if something might happened between Alaura and Edmund. The story is going to end in just about 5 chapters, more or less. I'll announce if there will be a sequel after the story as ended, would you guys want me to announce it on the final chapter or after it?

Errmm..yeah. That's it. Help me achieve my 300 reviews goal please?

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	27. The One with the Battle

A/N: Hi there, it's Bethany. Yuppers, I'm back with another chapter in which I'm completely surprised of how it turned out. I guess picturing yourself in the story really helps. I tried to do Alaura's POV but I haven't done that in long time, so it completely sucks. But since it fits in with the next chapter that's in a Normal POV, I decided to keep it. I will not be doing another Alaura POV because I find myself doing better with Third Person POV, I think but I will be doing First Person POV just to improve of it. I guess putting it off really made things really I guess not so comfortable. I'm not sure if I will be doing a Edmund POV, especially in First Person but I'll try with Third Person with Edmund...okay I'm rambling again. Enjoy the chapter!

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes in the chapter.

Welcome to the story:  
_Forevermore21_  
_crazychic94_  
_creativewriter17_  
_Lumihiutale89_  
_Victoria  
LuNaLoVeComiCs_

I appreciate the support that you are giving me and I am quite pleased that you decided to give this story a chance.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_DJ_  
_LovelyLexie_  
_Victoria_  
_guest_  
_noukinav018_  
_Guardian of Imagination_  
_sarahmichellegellarfan1_  
_LucyIngalls_  
_LuNaLoVeComiCs_  
_Shanshui_  
_Guest_  
_whatsunderneath_  
_Allie Danger_

I am absolutely touched that you took time off your day to review my story. You've been with me since the very beginning and I guess I've been emotional lately. I hope y'all continue reviewing, I love receiving them.

Playlist:  
_-"Superman" by Five for Fighting  
-"Just A Dream" by Nelly  
-"Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura and Plot.

Updated: 17/04/2013

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The One with the Battle

Everything was a blur, as if time suddenly betrayed us. Nothing but the haze as minutes pass by, it felt like time skipped by and everything was replaying in slow motion. Nothing but the ground shaking underneath me, rumbling and shaking and I couldn't grasp anything to keep me steady. But my feet remained planted on the platform, firm, my toes digging against the ground as if a single jerk could tear myself apart from the archers.

I felt my muscles freeze and lock into place. Over to the Telmarine's side, nothing but the heavy rolling of over-sized boulders being loaded on the catapults. My eyes widened in realization and I turned to face the How, I felt panic rush through my veins and I struggled to take a breath to calm myself. My eyes drifted towards the Narnian who laid at bay, vulnerable to the flying debris yet they stood stiff as if they've face something much more tougher than this.

My vision shook, and I stumbled back to prevent myself from slipping off the steep platform of the How. I turned, my tresses whipping a female fawn on my right and I mumbled an apology before recognizing the boulder digging itself on the side of the How. Once again I looked down, my eyes fixed on Edmund. He's face was determined, his eyes had darkened dangerously and his posture was rigid.

The hilt of his sword firm against his grip before he had taken me by surprise by sheathing it and running inside the How before I could cry out to him in alarm. I took in a deep breath.

"Archers to the ready!" my arms snapped into place. I felt my fingers close over the familiar feeling of the arrow, briefly scraping the tip of the arrow for good measures before notching the arrow. My eyes moved from the horrendous sight and over to Susan, her face scrunched into deep concentration as she struggled to keep the archers together.

I heard the thunderous roar of determined men, I turned my head. My eyes widening in fascination at the charging Telmarine army, their bravery rising as high than the peak of a mountain. Their horses galloped in unison, and I couldn't help but whimper. No Narnians charged, but remained in their spot briefly glancing at Peter anxiously as did I.

Peter's mouth remained in a tight line, under his breath counting and oblivious to the cries of war from the Telmarine.

"Take your aim!" Susan commanded, and I arched my back. My finger tightening on the coarse rope of the bow, with the tip of the arrow pointing at the sky I slowly tilted it so it would move towards the charging army. Nerves were jumping inside of me, I gritted my teeth and desperately tried to keep my hold on the bow. My arms were trembling from the force I had exerted on it.

Peeking out from the corner of my eyes, I saw them. With the ground crumbling from both sides, out came the army of Narnia from underneath the grassy fields. In a neat and tidy line, they circled around the troops. The ground having disappeared from their footing, I saw the horses and men struggling to stay upright and I shut my eyes tight and forced back a sob.

"Now!" my fingers slipped from its grip along with the others. I opened my eyes, the rain of arrows falling gracefully down at the gaping hole. Their pained cries reached my ears and I shut my eyes again the minute I saw the tip of the arrow dig deep inside their chest and slowing their heart beat until nothing was heard from them. The trashing of poor innocent horses, their beautiful long tresses whipping around as they desperately tried to cling on to their lives. Despite the agony they were in, their knees bucked and they fell.

"Charge!" And the noble men leaped forward into battle. It was only the beginning, and yet so many lives were already gone. I snapped my eyes open, my breathing heavy as if I just woken from a nightmare. This was a nightmare. Peter's golden hair breezed by and into the clashing bodies of opponents. Edmund's hand clasping a crossbow, with a dark expression he continued fulfilling his job and pierced the bodies of the Telmarines as his horse guided him along the edges.

I hurriedly turned to Susan, whom's eyes scanned the arena. "What do we do?" my voice trembled. She turned to me with a pitied expression and reloaded her bow without any hesitation, and nodded silently at me.

"We shoot." she stated and the others followed suit. I took a huge gulp of air and mimicked them, pulling back the rope and releasing it making sure it landed somewhere where the chaos was happening. I pang of guilt the longer I heard the tip stick itself against a drenched soldier.

The ground beneath my foot trembled again, with a sharp inhale I saw the catapults were once again being loaded. It struck the battlefield with a roar, and I searched the area anxiously. Wishing for the safety of everyone and especially the boy whom currently holds my heart. The debris struck others hard, knocking them unconscious or dead.

To my utter surprise, emerged another field of Telmarines. Only half of the Telmarines were dead, only a minimum lays without enough Narnians to hold off the other half. I knew we were losing, catching Peter's bewildered and panicked expression as he quickly thought of something.

"Back to the how." and then I saw a boulder flying directly towards where the archers stood, where Susan, Trumpkin and I currently stood, and my feet didn't move an inch. Struck in horror.

* * *

It was completely hopeless. The thunder of the newly readied troops of Telmarines, as if they were freshly baked. The Narnians were struck with horror and grief of what may come to them. They quickly began to retreat towards their fortress, the How. The adviser quickly spotted their designation and commanded for the boulders to hit the How and enclosing anyone inside, and locking people outside from their safety.

Alaura couldn't grasp what was happening. A boulder was flying directly where she, Susan and Trumpkin stood and at the last second. Susan leaped to the side as the boulder painfully damaged their eardrums as it clashed against How. Knocking into Alaura, both lost their footing. Alaura's left foot slipped from the edge and she found herself clinging unto the edge with her weak arm.

Her breathing turning shallow, she panicked. Her feet thrashing against the side of the How wishing it would come in contact with the ground somehow. Tears brimmed her eyes and she tossed her bow away to latch her now free hand on the edge, Trumpkin currently supporting Susan with his hand in which she was latched to prevent herself from falling. Alaura remained oblivious to Edmund's and Peter's death glare at the sight of both of them struggling.

The entrance to their safety blocked by the debris of the How falling directly on the pathway. Edmund narrowed his eyes dangerously, as Alaura clung on desperately, she couldn't see Trumpkin briefly glancing on to her with desperation. Susan's fingers slipped from his and he grunted and Susan's cry was heard. Alaura looked down, seeing Susan had landed safely on another platform and relieving stress from Peter's shoulders.

Trumpkin scurried over to Alaura, fitting her petite hands in his large ones, he pulled her up and she only shifted to the side and fell next to Susan with an agonized cry. She remained on the ground for a longer period of time, her eyes on her reddened wrist before painfully moving from side to side. Susan stared down at her with a concerned expression before kneeling. Susan broke the strap on Alaura's dress holding the arrows and wrapped it around Alaura's wrist for supportive.

"I'm sorry. That's the best I could do." Susan said and rose to her feet. Susan's eyes met Edmund's cold ones as his eyes focused on Alaura, she silently nodded at Edmund. Edmund stared long and hard at her before nodding. "Come on, let's head down and join the fight."

Alaura widened her eyes, "Down there? Where people are killed?" Alaura's voice shook.

"You'll do great." Susan reassured her. Carefully, Susan began to plant her foot on any safe landing for Alaura to step down to. Slowly, they finally reached the ground and oddly enough. Alaura felt relief course through her veins, maybe it was for the fact that she was standing on the same ground Edmund currently stood on. "Come on." Susan said.

Alaura followed suit after her, her eyes switching from side to side nervously. Finally she reached the Pevensies and Caspian, removing herself from Susan she turned to head to Edmund's side. The moment she reached him, he looked down at her with a glint of nervousness, before he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. Alaura read him easily, she hesitated before grasping his free hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I promised." Alaura told him sternly yet with a light tone. Edmund stared down at her with unyielding eyes but nodded his head without further hesitation. He wrapped an arm around her before pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead before releasing.

"Be careful." he murmured and turned to rest his gaze on the approaching enemies. "And stick right next to me." Alaura narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Alaura whispered. Edmund briefly turned and cocked his head over to the cliff she once stood on.

"That told me otherwise, and I'm not taking chances to lose you." Edmund murmured darkly. She noticed he had abandoned his crossbow and unsheathed his trusty sword, Alaura stared momentarily taking in his uneven breathing and closed eyes. "Not again." he added in under his breath. "Get your daggers out, that'll relieve me." he forced a chuckle.

Alaura didn't protest, she unclasped the buckle and drew out her pair of blades. Her eyes shone with excitement, yet a glimmer of nervousness as she stared out into the sea of gruesome battles in which she'll soon be charging into. She kept Edmund's words ringing in her mind, to keep her up and going, with the determination not to let down Aslan, Edmund and Narnia.

The five of them exchanged firm nods before Peter thrust his sword out before roaring, "For Narnia and for Aslan!" Alaura exhaled sharply, chills running up and down her spine as she felt her feet glide forwards on instinct. She gulped down the need to breakdown, her flaming red hair disappearing into the clashing bodies along with the others.

The moment she was in, she couldn't stop to take in her surroundings. Her eyes were met with foul breaths, and dirtied faces stained with blood and soil. She ducked as a sword sliced the air. Her heart was racing, seeing a sword glimmer she turn and a sword met her daggers that had crisscrossed for double defense. She looked up and grimace at the sight of longing and need, and desperation at the darkened eyes of her opponent.

She pushed back causing the man to stumble back before grinning creepily at her. He thrust his sword towards her, she slide to the side before rolling forward and crossing her arms to the left, slicing the flesh of the man. She resisted the urge to vomit as blood oozed from the cut, she rolled to the side and kicked her legs underneath causing him to fall to the ground.

She rolled once again so her legs were straddling his waist. She cringed as his grin widened, she shut her eyes and plunged the dagger square in the chest before she felt his fingers creeping up her thighs. She couldn't help the guilt when it limped and fell carelessly to the side, she pushed herself off suddenly feeling exposed from his touch.

She turned and gave out a strangled cry as a man tackled her down to the ground, she squirmed and struggled against his breath before tossing her dagger up in the air, squeezing out a arm from his caging arms. She grasping the thrown dagger and sliced the man's bicep, allowing herself as entrance and she kicked at his stomach as she rebounded on her feet. Her feet found his wrist and purposely disarmed him, tossing her dagger to her other hand currently holding another dagger, she grasped his sword and stepped on his chest before grasping his shirt and pinning him against the ground with his own sword.

"I'm sorry." Alaura whispered and instead of viciously plunging the dagger at his chest, she simply left a deep cut on his chest. She turned, breathing in deeply and wiped away the tears brimming at the rim of her eyes. Before she knew it, she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek in agony. She looked up, her breathing turning shallow, and she blindly searched for her fallen daggers.

Seeing the sword thrusting down at her, she rolled and kicked upwards feeling a chin come in contact with the balls of her feet. Spotting her daggers, she quickly grasped them and leaped forward, her feet missing the sword's slice just by a few inches. She scrambled forward, dodging another attack before the daggers and sword clashed together.

She let out a grunt before twisting and kicking at his stomach. He stumbled back before letting out a ragged breath, and bringing his sword down at her. Unprepared for the blow, she didn't expect the strength he held. She brought her arms up, the daggers once again crisscrossed. A sharp pain rippled through her back to her front, repeatedly hitting her abdomen in crazed spasms as her body made contact with the ground. She struggled to breath, her arms limped against the side and a ringing in her ear, she kicked upwards her eyes blinded by the ray of light.

Her feet caged the wrist and she began twisting and turning in quick jerks, ignoring the pain in her abdomen whenever she did so.

The sudden crackling of roots snapping up against the soil, disturbed her concentration. She snapped her gaze over to the trees, their roots acting as their feet and their branches twisting as if they has just wakened up before twitching and snapping forward grasping the catapults into a vice-like grip and crushing them easily. Others swayed back and forth, brushing the field clear of Telmarines, Alaura felt a grin worm up her face before another piercing cry of agony erupted through her and left her in ragged breathing.

Her legs fell to the ground, feeling nothing but an open cut. She hadn't noticed the Telmarine had freed from her grasp and sliced at her legs with his sword. Alaura rolled to the side and let out a hiss from the rippling pain she was in. She stopped, clutching her abdomen tightly, not slightly noticing the pool of blood that soaked her dress from the open wound the man had laid on her.

Her cry had reached his ears, Edmund turned his head and only growled at the sight of Alaura injured badly in the midst of battle. He could see the man's hungry eyes for victory, like he would let that happen. Wrenching a sword from a Telmarine, dislocating his shoulder in the process. Edmund swung his arms, crossing and attacking opposite enemies with a single strike. He didn't bother to see if they've hit the ground, his eyes were only on the petite girl with flaming red hair, whimpering and pale from blood loss.

"You've messed with the wrong guy." Edmund chuckled without humor, as he reached the guy. As the man was about to bring his sword down on Alaura, Edmund's sword clashed against it matching his brutality. "Nobody hurts, my Little Red." and a smirk took over his features, pushing back the man's sword and taking the opportunity to slash his sword against his abdomen.

Seeing the man falling against the ground, Edmund chuckled in satisfaction.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!" the adviser told them.

"We must regroup! To Beruna!" the adviser roared and galloped, disappearing through the vast forest and made his way to the riverbank. There were cries of retreat, the Narnians only charging after them. The foots stomped against the ground, vibrating into Alaura's mind as she tried to warm herself with her thoughts.

Where was everyone? She was losing her train of thought, darkness overwhelming her mind. Was she alone?

"Alaura," a husky and velvet voice entered her mind, almost half the fog cleared. That voice sounded familiar and warmed her to the fullest, "Alaura please look at me." Where should she look? There was nothing but darkness, nothing pleasing to look at. No light to be guided to.

"God dammit! You promised," the voice trembled, "So why won't you come back to me?" the voice sounded pleading. What happened to her? Then the flashback of the recent events came to her, the only thing she was remembered was the dulling pain that caused her to go into the deep pit of blackness. Did she pass out?

"Dammit. You're bleeding." the voice cursed, the sound of ripping. Then she remembered the chocolate brown eyes she had met before closing her eyes for a quick rest. Edmund, it was Edmund trying to call her back. She snapped her eyes opened, breathing heavily as her long tresses plastered against her sweaty forehead. He wasn't aware of her wakening in, it was only when she struggled to get up he snapped his eyes on her.

His eyes only darkened in what seemed to be, utter betrayal. "Edmund-" Alaura tried, he only shook his head and Alaura widened her eyes in shock. She could spot tears brimming in his eyes, Alaura's eyes softened. He shut his eyes close and shook his head, "Edmund, I-"

He continued ripping his tunic before snapping it off with his sword, grasping her leg he began to wrap the cloth around her still bleeding leg and cursing as it continued seeping through the tunic. "We need to find Lucy quickly before you get too lightheaded." Edmund said in a rough voice. Wrapping his arms around her, she was still in disbelief at what she saw. Nevertheless she locked her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and began making his way to the riverbank.

"Edmund, I'm sorry," Alaura apologized, "It came to fast. I lost my focus and I-"

"It's my fault Alaura," Edmund cut her off with a hard tone, "I pushed you too hard. I thought you were strong enough, I knew you were strong enough. But I wasn't there to help you."

"Edmund, you saved me. You shouldn't blame yourself," Alaura reprimanded him, "It was me, I caused the injury. I caused everything, don't blame yourself."

"I let you down." Edmund protested angrily, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

Alaura snuggled her head against the crook of his neck and began fingering the collar of his tunic. "You didn't. I'm still here aren't I?" Edmund lightly began to brush her exposed skin, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Forget it." Edmund murmured. Alaura lifted her head to look at him with an shocked expression.

"Ed-" Alaura began.

"Just drop it Alaura!" Edmund cried out in frustration. Alaura fell silent, her eyes drifting to the ground unable to hide the hurt at his words. She gulped down a sob and nodded silently as they entered the clearing, surprised to find Narnians watching at bay as the adviser cast in the middle of a broken and lifted bridge by a down pour of water from the river.

"Let me down, Edmund." Alaura whispered unable to hide the hurt tone in her voice. When he didn't respond, she said, "Please." He shifted but lowered her to the ground otherwise, Alaura had the urge to run but the sudden pain when the weight was added on her leg stopped her. The water rushed down the river, leaving the adviser in the midst of the rushing waters.

They had won, but Alaura had no intentions to celebrate and only wrapped her arms tighter around her in hopes to find warmth in herself rather than Edmund. She caught Susan's concerned expression and shook her head, Susan let out a sigh and walked towards her, getting bumped from others before grasping Alaura's shoulder and casting her aside, slowly despite Edmund's glare.

"Something happened." Susan stated, her eyes falling to her wrapped leg. "I guess it affected Edmund too."

"It's complicated." Alaura whispered in agreement. Susan wrapped a supportive arm around her waist as they limped towards Lucy and Aslan whom finally appeared. Alaura gasped in excitement and limped faster towards the great golden lion, she had longed to see. Only finding him more mighty than in her mind.

After difficulties of passing through the crashing water, she finally exhaled from the sharp pain the water caused her injured leg.

The King and Queens of Narnia and Caspian fell to their knees in a bow. Aslan spoke in a deep voice, soothing her like a sweet lullaby, "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia," Peter, Susan and Edmund rose with a concentrated expression, Aslan looked down at Caspian, "All of you."

With Lucy supporting Alaura, she began to breath heavily. Her eyelids drooping, "I do not think I am ready." Caspian told him in an honest tone.

"It's for that very reason. I know you are." Aslan reassured him with a smile. Caspian hesitated before meeting their gracious smiles and finally stood with a disbelieving look.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Caspian breathed out.

Alaura's eyelid drooped, her head tilting as exhaustion seeped into her. From the haze swimming underneath her eyelids, she opened them finding the noble mice rapidly speaking to Aslan. The words rolled on endlessly without meaning as she couldn't understand it through the ringing in her voice, Aslan's sudden roar wakened her inside and snapped her eyes open. But soon afterwards, she couldn't contain the dizziness that rushed through her.

She felt her body tilting forwards, her ears could not comprehend the cries of alarm as she fell into darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me. I know I left you with Alaura blacking out but I have something major planned between her and Edmund, and you'll agree with me if things just goes flat after all the drama. I really don't like those, and I wanted to keep a tension I could work with._ So Alaura got injured but I'll tell_ _you_ _this, I didn't want to make her a damsel in distress._ She was fighting really hard, and she didn't need help. She just battled a guy with a lot of strength, and crashing on the ground wasn't expected. Everything has to have a turn, and I didn't plan this between them I simply just go into the groove of the battle and the idea just came to me.

With Alaura's injuries, I found it was appropriate to have Alaura wake up and spot Edmund almost in tears. I mean, Alaura basically made him more human so it was a touching scene for her knowing he was in tears because of her. But never shed any of the tears and left her speechless. I literally cannot wait to start Chapter 28 because it just has a lot of fluff between Edmund and Alaura so that's the thing I've been missing a lot, because I kept incorporating other scenes to balance out friendship and I'm planning to add those too in the next chapter, okay stop rambling Bethany!

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	28. The One with a Fairytale

A/N: Bethany back! Well this chapter came out completely not what I expected and I'm kind of proud, just for a little heads up. The rating might change at the end so keep a look out for that. Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for further understanding of why I did something like that and further update on the future of Bad Boy.

I'm going to be completely honest and tell you to listen to this chapter's _playlist _it's absolutely perfect for the ending and possibly the beginning but I had it planned for the ending but it's completely not mandatory. Once again read the Author's Note at the end and enjoy your day!

Welcome to the story:  
_BarnCat23_  
_Fantasydream17_  
_Love you Boo_  
_Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie_  
_Lura Elsworth_  
_ReadBetweenTheLines1220_  
_floridiangirl  
__wakingdreams336_

Even though the story is coming to a close. Thank you for following this story and even clicking on the first chapter and reading it till the recent update just really means a lot. That the hard work paid off in the end and it made my job as an author even more benefiting.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_BrightEyes20_  
_Chocolatebubbles_  
_m4deinwonderland_  
_Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie_  
_Guardian of Imagination_  
_LovelyLexie_  
_sarahmichellegellarfan1_  
_cloe_  
_Allie Danger_  
_Guest_  
_Shanshui  
MythicalGirl17_

Thank you for taking the time and reviewing story. I always love coming back and being greeted with such wonderful new reviews and hearing your thoughts about the chapter. I mean it's you guys that made my goal to 300 happen and I love you guys so much it's unbelievable you've stuck next to me from the beginning up till now. A simple thank you cannot suffice.

Playlist:  
_-"It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore_  
_-"Cut" by Plumb_  
_-"Cry" by Mandy More  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _excluding Alaura and Plot.

Updated: 29/04/2013

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: The One with a Fairytale

Cries of alarm sounded off the forest when the petite girl fell forward gracefully, eyes had snapped over and widened before they all jumped in action. With some of the adrenaline from battle still left, Edmund had managed to race forward letting his arms cradle her. He knelt and lowered her body, his lips pursed as he struggled containing his anger. He had failed her miserably, he shook his head and pushed by the countless emotion he was experiencing.

Her breath were rasps, it was hot and wavering. Susan had joined him, pressing the backside of her hand against Alaura's forehead before her lips pulled into a thin line. The line only drew thinner when she felt her pulse, "It's faint. She's cold, which explains why she looked nauseous. Suffering from blood loss which caused her to faint, we need to get her to a infirmary quickly,"Susan commanded in a sharp tone before beckoning Lucy over, "We need your cordial to help her in the meanwhile."

Lucy nodded without further hesitation and released the strap holding her cordial to her hip, unscrewing the lip she slowly placing in 2 drops of the juice in Alaura's mouth. Caspian stepped forward to offer his help to carry the girl though she was light weight, Edmund accepted his offer but only gave him Alaura's weapons before scooping Alaura up in his armsas Peter prepared a ride to Miraz's castle.

Edmund didn't hesitate to grasp the reigns of a nearby horse and lifting Alaura's body on board before following suit. Adjusting her so she wouldn't jostle during the ride, he turned back his eyes locking with Aslan's golden ones. Almost as if he's telling him not to give up on her but he turned sharply before he could see anymore sympathy. Why would it be directed at him? The girl in his arms was slowly growing cold, he would press his hand against her chest but it was latched on tightly around her waist.

He pleaded for Aslan to keep her heart beating. After all, he failed the girl whom stolen his heart and he hoped she wouldn't break it by dying. Her head crashed against his head as the horse galloped towards the lowering bridge allowing the Kings and Queens entrance inside the castle, it amazed him that people were already loyal to Caspian but he wiped away the thought when he looked down. His heart thudded heavily, Alaura's lips were slowly turning blue from the rapid rate of blood oozing from her wound.

The tunic he wrapped around her leg was drenched with her blood and his stomach lurched. He only pulled on the reigns speeding past Susan and Lucy and over to the rushing maids where Caspian currently stood. Pulling to a stop, he jumped off and gracefully landed on his feet. Caspian glanced at him before saying.

"Follow the maids. They'll show you where the infirmary is, we'll join you later." Caspian instructed him before taking Alaura's limped hand and pressing a brotherly kiss on the backside of her hand. "She'll be okay, Edmund." And Edmund hoped that the Telmarine prince was right.

* * *

Her mind was extinguished from every rushing thought, and there was only the pitch black darkness. There was a faint thudding against the inside of her head, it annoyed her yet she was relieved she still had her senses. She was swimming in darkness, there was a chilling draft and rose goosebumps somewhere the skin was located. Her eyes were open but she was staring into nothing, she forced the sob back at the thought of staying in the darkness forever. She tried her hardest to let the memory rush back to her, but like writing answers on an exam question -you've found hard. It wasn't in her reach.

_"Dammit!"_ a velvet and coaxing voice reached her, _"Why isn't the cordial doing anything!" _There was frustration in the guy's voice, and her heart padded heavily. Alaura only stared blankly as she focused on the voices that grew the more the guy's voice grew frantic and constant.

_"She's resting, Ed" _this time a feminine voice spoke, it was gentle and smooth, _"Her system is working through her sleep to repair the damage that's been done to her. Do not rush the progress." _There was a growl and it hummed to her, Alaura sat down with her legs crisscrossed as she listened intensely at their words. Maybe they'll give her hints of what happened to her.

_"Resting?_" the same guy snorted doubtfully, _"What if there isn't progress being made. It's been 3 days, Susan. All I've seen is paleness, she doesn't look like she's fighting. Dammit! Why isn't she fighting?" _Alaura narrowed her eyes, why should she be fighting? There was no escape and the girl's name seemed familiar...their voices were familiar.

_"You'll never know what's happening inside that brain of hers. It's always been enclosed, not the slightest of her thoughts shared. It's intriguing and I assume that's what drew you to her?" _there was amusement in the girls tone, and Alaura only grew confused. Who were they talking about? Surely someone had been injured, was it possibly her?

_"Alaura's going to be the death of me," _the guy mumbled in exhaustion. Her eyebrows perked up in wonder, that was her name. Then she burrowed them, so she did know them but she didn't know them. Guilty plunged deeply in her, she scrunched down almost in embarrassment before realizing she was alone. _"She's different. Which is why I can't control the anger to kill the bastards who caused her to be like this." _

_"You didn't know she was in trouble. You were involved in your own mess, and she was doing perfectly fine. It was the brutality she lost against, sometimes you forget she's a sensitive girl, Edmund." _the girl -Susan perhaps, reprimanded him. So she was the injured person they have been talking about. What exactly happened to her, there was growl and then an exhale from Susan, _"Go get some rest. Alaura won't be going anywhere." _

Then very faint and soft, she felt a pair of lips brush the top of her forehead and felt the tickle of Edmund's hot breath. _"You promised." _Somehow tears pricked her eyes, it caused a surge in her heart and it pounded heavily making it harder for her to breath.

* * *

_"You promised." _sheets scrunched up form underneath her, she squirmed uncomfortably. Who was the guy causing her so much heartache? His words rang on endlessly and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was something urging her to discover, and why was she feeling something but at the same time see nothing but the darkness. It was like she was drifting from both worlds at the same time, to stay awake or stay asleep.

Now sitting on the floor, she let her fingers trace the length of her arm. Waiting until she heard something else to help her, it wasn't until pain erupt from her left leg. A strangled cry escaped her lips and she clutched her leg and her gaze fell upon a bright pink, puckered line. It looked like someone had sliced her with something worse than a kitchen knife, a...sword.

Immediately she saw the yellow and hungry eyes of her opponent. Staring down at her with a certain sparkle of triumph, and in his grip was the sword dripping with her own blood and she was left squirming under the burning sensation. She realized the burning sensation had returned and it had spread thoroughly to her abdomen, she twisted and the pain only strengthened. She found herself clutching the floor with ragged breathing, and tears pricked her eyes hoping for some medication.

* * *

The nurse look appalled momentarily after stepping inside the room of Alaura Hunter. The girl was in pain, her stomach arching upwards and her face twisted into a grimace. Her chest heaved for oxygen and she could see Alaura's dainty hand reaching out for something, the nurse look over to the leg. Alaura needed something to numb the pain but that medication only created more pain for Alaura to endure.

The nurse pressed a cool cloth on her forehead before dashing out the room to retrieve the Just King. She hoped her expression wouldn't give away any alarm.

* * *

Alaura swallowed hard, her hands grasping the leg and pulled away when she noticed how hot it was. Beads of sweat collected on her furrowed eyebrows and she wonder, _why isn't anyone helping me? _She bowed her head and let her forehead come in contact with her thigh, and her fingers began to claw at her leg before she finally grasped the injured calf and her scream was muffled by her shirt.

_"Why didn't you get me sooner?" _the same coaxing voice returned and Alaura held her breath.

_"It wouldn't do any good, the medication she needs will only cause her more unspeakable pain especially in her condition," _a different but motherly voice clouded her mind, _"I was hoping that you'd help numb the pain. She seems to have some comfort when your around, she must feel much more secure." _Alaura momentarily forget the pain and focused on the lady's words.

She needed the guy? _"You could have fetch someone else to get me while you look after her condition."_ the guy struggled to remain calm and her hands twitched to reach out and grasp his hand.

_"It'll only take up more time finding someone to deliver the news, Just King," _the women pointed out, _"I do not understand why you're still standing there and not with the girl you supposedly love." _Alaura's breathing hitched at her words, the guy loves her? Her heart thumped and warmth spread throughout her body at the thought, she bit her lip before hissing as the pain returned to her.

_"I can't stand to know she's in pain because of me."_ the guy murmured and somehow Alaura felt his presence lingering.

_"Edmund Pevensie," _there was a sharp intake from him when the woman spoke his name, _"You forget you saved her life. You must not underestimate your skills, you must be grateful her heart is still beating." _Edmund. Her eyes narrowed and she closed her eyes and a beautiful shade of brown stared down at her, she swallowed. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, her Edmund and suddenly the burning sensation had been iced down.

"Oh." Alaura gasped when she felt his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her hand and her calf.

_"She stopped." _Edmund breathed in awestruck.

_"I told you. She needs you, no matter what you think of yourself. You're always there for her." _the women chuckled in amusement. Edmund didn't respond but continued soothing her.

Finally. She could rest and possibly, she'll return to him the next time she opens her eyes.

* * *

Her vision was hit by bright light, she lifted her hand to block out the sun. She found the strength to pull herself up on the pillow and took in her surroundings. The walls were plastered white, in corners of the rooms were equipment to heal patients and in rows and columns, there were beds like hers. Along with teal curtains closing off patients from on another and beside her was a nightstand with a cup full of water and a vase filled with lilies, pansies and tulips.

On the edge of her bed was a slender figure, she couldn't make out who it was until the haziness cleared from her vision.

"Alaura, thank Aslan you've wakened." Susan breathed in, a hand resting on her chest along with a soft smile.

"Am I in the infirmary?" Alaura cringed at her hoarse voice and suddenly understood why water was there. She took a mouthful of water before laying the cup aside.

"Yes. You've been out for 2 weeks at the most." Susan informed her gently. It was then Alaura took in the dark bags under Susan's eyes from lack of sleep, she must have kept them awake and guilt sank into her. "It's fine. We're glad you're okay, just knowing you're going to be fine is all it takes to have a good night sleep."

Alaura closed her mouth and let silence overtake them, finally she threw off the covers finding the heat uncomfortable and glanced at her leg. Finding it still bandaged up and under steel reinforcements, she cringed and looked away.

"It was worse after the third day you were out, the gauze needed to be replaced 3 times." Susan murmured with a slight smile and made no movement to stop Alaura when she slide her leg off the bed and slumped her shoulder letting sleep drift away. "It's been hectic too, Peter forced Edmund out of the room after the 8th day you were out insisting that you should be better."

Alaura blushed and shook her head, "He couldn't be that concerned about me, Susan." Alaura protested softly.

"Think otherwise, if it wasn't for Peter, Lucy and I would be traumatized," Susan laughed with a twinkle in her eyes, "I never saw him care so much for someone else rather than his family."

"You make feel so guilty." Alaura admitted and lifted herself off the bed with some help from Susan.

"Keep the gauze on when you take a shower, return here and the nurse will replace it for you." Susan instructed and lightly pushed her to the showers not before shoving Alaura's clothing in her arms, "Might I suggest seeing Edmund first before anyone else, I never saw him like this before."

When Alaura faced the mirror she took a loud inhale, and her hand covered her mouth in horror. Her red and vibrant hair was disheveled and lost most of its shine, it laid limp against her face. Her face had paled drastically, the dark bags under her eyes and the oil had gathered on her forehead and cheeks that had lost its rosy touch. She lifted her hand off her mouth and winced when she licked her lip and tasted the discomforting metallic blood being gulped down. Her full and plump lips were chapped and lost its color like her cheek, almost looking nude.

Her cheekbones were defined from the loss of her muscle mass though it was definite they were feeding her, the food cannot do the same when she was awake. She glanced down and twisted the backside of her hand into view. There were pecks of white cracks and so, her skin wasn't moisturized and her throat is still screaming for water. It's definitely time for a good nice long bath.

When the water splashed against her head she released a satisfied sigh, it was refreshing since the heat had gathered around her legs where the blankets were pooled around. She could feel the slightest peck of dirty slide off her body, suddenly Alaura didn't want to leave the tub and face reality. She knew the war was over, that means the Pevensie's must come to terms of what they are left to do and there was an unsettling feeling that it didn't remain with Narnia.

She stopped her fingertips from rubbing the shampoo into her skull and prevented the hot tears from escaping the rim of her eyes. Was the adventure finally coming to an end? Alaura knew that somehow she'd have to leave Edmund to return to her time and thinking about never having to see him again, not with the little time they had together.

She had to see him. With the sudden determination not to leave a single minute without him wasted. When she finished bathing herself, she secured a warm and fluffy towel around her body and checked the mirror seeing her old self once again restored. The color had plastered its way back almost as if she wasn't in a long sleep. The only thing she needed to get done was to chow down from food.

She hurriedly got dressed in a magenta shaded dress, from her shoulder blades and down to her waist was a floral lace over the bold and plain fabric. It was sleeveless and it hugged her curves perfectly, it was a sweetheart necklace with thin and long spaghetti straps. The neckline drooped into a slender V-cut and laced in the middle and over the plain material. Then from the hip and down was the magenta fabric, falling just below her knees and instead of wearing uncomfortable high heels, she wore flats.

She exited the bathroom after towel drying 90% of her hair, leaving the rest to air dry. She timidly headed over to the head nurse -who took care of her- and asked.

"You don't happen to know where Edmund Pevensie might be?"

"The Gentle Queen said he'd be in his guest room, just down one floor and to the left and another left and across from there." the head nurse instructed her and beamed brightly, "Take care."

"Thank you very much." Alaura replied gratefully before curtsying and pushing through the doors. The castle as unusually dark it wasn't until she noticed darkened clouds hovering the sky, and Alaura frowned. She thought it'd be a nice and sunny day, guess that doesn't last forever. The hallway had darkened from the immediate change in weather, she could see the pitter-patter of the rain against the window. Continuing on with the nurse's direction she found the door.

Alaura narrowed her eyes in confusion when she found it was unlocked and she was able to peek through the gap the door and the door frame created. She grasped the handle and quietly stepped in, only finding the bed made and Edmund nowhere in sight. Alaura exhaled sharply, she didn't want to waste time by searching the entire castle which she had no idea which hallway lead where.

She was about to turn when she took notice the drapes over the balcony doors had flipped wildly from the opened doors. She took a step closer and found the balcony doors were open. She licked her lips and opened she look satisfying and grasping the wavering drapes in her grasp and held it still before pulling it aside to studied Edmund.

His back was facing her, his shoulders were hunched and his head was hung. His brown locks had fell perfectly over his mesmerizing eyes, she could see his hands were in balls of fists pressing and clutching against the edge of the balcony railing. The part of his hair over his eyes had collected from rain drops.

She decided to walk up silently beside him and then she placed her hands on the railing too, hearing no shifting or movement from him she decided to stare out into the most beautiful sight. It was the same ocean where she met the Pevensies, she'd grown to love the ocean despite the fact she couldn't swim. It was one of her greatest memory, it was where she began her adventure of a lifetime and managed to create new friendships and even blossomed in romance. The thought caused a lazy smile to drift along her soft features.

She peeked over the corner of her eyes and saw his chocolate brown eyes were boring holes at his hands, his jaw clenched. Deciding to let the silence overtake them, she reached out a hand to capture a raindrop. Her upper body leaning over the railing was too much from Edmund, but still he remained stiff. Her hands still trying to cup raindrops and slowly, Alaura tried lifting her body forward.

Edmund flew into action and he grasped her outstretched hand and tugged her back. She was startled and froze in place, her body refusing to move back. It wasn't before lightening flashed across the sky and thunder blasted her eardrums that she lost her footing. The arm slung over the railing had a hand that clutched an iron bar that prevent her from slipping off.

His arms were wound around her waist and gently tugging her back. She breathed heavily and clutched the edge of the railing and turned to face him, feeling his arms tighten around her in the process. Her eyes were on his face, and her facial features softened seeing his eyes were clasped shut and his face was contorted painfully, his jaw clenched.

"Edmund?" she spoke in a tone that was barely audible, she place a cool palm against his cheek, "Edmund please say something." she pleaded softly. He exhaled and his hot breath flounced over her face and she relaxed. With his fingertips still digging at her sides she moved the hand that was on his cheek, over to the side of his neck and slowly began caressing.

"You are going to be the death of me," he murmured letting his forehead rest against hers. The slightest gesture set her heart thumping wildly against her chest, "You don't know how much pain I go through to see you suffering because of me. To know that somehow you're left defenseless."

"I'm sorry," Alaura whispered, "But I-I'm nothing special and you knew from the start that I still wasn't capable of defending myself but that's nothing you could have fixed just to keep me protected, Edmund. I have too many flaws to fix that makes people turn their head because I'm nothing like them."

"Don't say that," Edmund growled and she nearly whimpered when his fingertip dug deeper against her sides, "I chose to leave your side to fend off enemies. You don't know the guilt and pain that pierced me when you collapsed right in front of me and to know I'm the cause that you were left unconscious and bed-ridden isn't something to be proud of."

Edmund released his grasp and opened his eyes as he resumed the position she found him in. "Everyday I visited you, I saw nothing. The only thing I saw was you barely holding on to your life, and as the days progressed I knew I couldn't go in there knowing I'll be greeted by the same thing." His voice cracked and Alaura stared at him, her heart thumping heavily when she saw a single tear escape from the rim of eyes and splashing on his hand.

"There was a part that said that you were never going to get better, and to keep walking in and only having my hopes crashed because somehow I knew that part might be right and I was cause. I just can't pretend a miracle will happen because I knew I was rebuilding my hope. Everyday, felt like eternity," more tears splashed against his hand and Edmund made no movement to wipe his tears away, "Another part started saying to start planning a funeral for the girl I loved more than my own life and I started believing if I go back there, both parts of me will say I told you so. You were too still, Alaura, and to come back and practically see you dying in your sleep-" he was cut off by his own tears.

Alaura lifted her hands and covered her mouth, closing her eyes and choking back a loud sob.

"I might visit you and find that it was too late. To come by your side and take your hand, only to feel coldness and darkness that took over your life. Too feel the pulse I love so much had faded over the course of time I was by myself. And just to know that I wasn't able to say 'I love you' one last time while you could still hear me," Edmund stopped suddenly when Alaura took his hand and began rubbing soothing circles, "One day you were just too still and I believed you were gone and I lost hope in everything."

"Ed-" Alaura tried before he stopped her.

"When the nurse brought me in, I told she was coming to tell me that you were gone," Edmund laughed with no humor, "but you were-"

"My leg was just burning." she interrupted with a watery smile and interlinked their hands together. She refused to laugh at his narrowed eyes, "I know it was you Edmund. You were rubbing my leg and everything felt better, after that I was just dreaming like I just went to sleep. But throughout all that, the only thing I wanted to do was wake up to see you," she then frowned and dropped their hands, "But you weren't there and Susan and the nurse had to tell me you were in your room."

"Edmund, I fought and gotten hurt just so I can be with you," Alaura gulped feeling her heart thump uneasily when she saw the rim of his eyes was red, "But that's behind us. I'm here aren't I?"

Edmund clenched his jaw before sighing. He captured her in his arms, Alaura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and locked it into place. Their bodies pressed against each other she felt his lips brush her neck and she closed her eyes to remember the feeling. He drew away slightly before pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead, then his lips wandered down and hovered over hers as his nose skimmed hers.

"This is the first time I saw you cry." she whispered feeling the corners of her mouth twist into a smile. He briefly pecked her lips before cupping her face loving in and pressing their foreheads together.

"I think you're the only one to see me cry, Little Red." he chuckled before capturing her lips in his. Her hands trailed down, tracing his define jaw and pressing their lips together. Their lips molded together in a passionate kiss, it heated her body and his fingers left a trail of shocks down her body. She shut her eyes forcefully trying to sink in the memory of his lips in her memory. His hands moved to her waist and pushed her back slightly.

She moaned slightly when he nipped at her lower lip before leaving her lip and sucking on her earlobe.

He heavily breathed into her ear, "Only for you." Stuck in bliss, Alaura grasped his jaw and pressed her lips against his again. Relinquishing taste of his lips, her hands moved and tangled itself in his hair. His kiss had intoxicated her, he tugged her towards him. Their chests crashing against each other and their lips finding each other hungrily and quickly, Alaura pressed a kiss from his jaw to his lips.

When she placed her hands on his chest she emitted a gasp when realization sunk in that he was bare-chested. With their foreheads still touching, Edmund stopped, gazing down at her in awe as she traced circles on his chest. He felt forced to say a sarcastic sentence when she looked up to him, her eyes sparkling adorably. He bent down and closed the unwanted gap between them and began tugging on her lower lip.

She whimpered, feeling herself being pushed back and she choked on her gasp when she felt her back meet one of the unopened balcony door. Her whimper was replaced with a moan as he began sucking on the joint connecting her neck and shoulder together, he caught her flesh between his teeth and pinch hearing her squeak in the process. He smiled at the sound and pulled away and placed a feathery kiss on her temple.

It felt like gravity couldn't pull them a part, it couldn't. But time could, everything had slowed between them as time raced forward and they knew they couldn't last together. In the end, and in Alaura's mind, she couldn't live in a fairytale because she'll always wake up to the bright light that is reality.

* * *

A/N: *IMPORTANT* There's only TWO more chapters left in Bad Boy! Wahhh! :( I can't believe Bad Boy is almost over and to be honest, I did not expect for this chapter to turn out this way. I wanted you guys to experience the vulnerable and emotional side of Edmund before the story ends, and yes I do plan to add in extra scenarios during the coronation. I'm not looking forward to the departure which means no more Edmund and Alaura moments, so I guess I'll try to write up the last few chapters as quickly as I can. By the way, I totally just realized Alaura being in her 'sleep' kind of reminded me of Sleeping Beauty, I don't know why but I guess the title of the chapter got me realizing stuff and the whole balcony thing made things like a fairytale in Beauty and the Beast except he doesn't get killed. ;)

The last 2 chapters are the coronation and the epilogue just in case you want to know. Little advice, you might want to stick around I still have to announce if there'll be a sequel or not. ;) I know, torturing is fun. By the way she's 16 turning 17.

Thoughts?

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	29. The One with the Parting

A/N: Guess who's back? If you guessed Bethany, you may continue forth to this author's note or if you prefer to just skip it then you may go right ahead. Might I suggest that you stick back and read the bottom's author's note on this chapter and oncoming the next. I know I've been gone a rather long time, and everything will be explain (down there; bottom author's note) and I'm quick to inform you that since it's the second last chapter, I will not do the "Welcome to the story" since it's rather late right?

Also, my school finals are the week after this week. So do not expect an update in those following weeks because my education is a huge factor in my life. Now enough with this author's note and let's proceed to the chapter. The POLL is now CLOSED, thanks for those who voted for a sequel.

Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm very tired I didn't go through this again.

Thanks for the reviews:  
_Gale_  
_Kpopisawesome_  
_Guest_  
_DJ_  
_Chocolatebubbles_  
_Guest_  
_MythicalGirl17 _  
_xLovelyLexiex_  
_sarahmichellegellarfan1_  
_ShhhSecret_  
_Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie_  
_SarahMottoly6121_  
_Allie Danger_  
_Guest_  
_gloomygraveyardgirl_  
_Guardian of Imagination_

Playlist:  
_-"The Call" by Regina Spektor  
__-"Angels" by David Archuleta_  
_-"__I Got You" by Leona Lewis_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura Hunter and Plot.

Updated: 14/06/2013

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: The One with the Parting

Time flew quickly, she had quickly excused herself from Edmund's presence and wandered off to find the others just in case they weren't informed about her waking. Though Susan might have been capable of doing it, she decided to further check on it. She wasn't happy that she had left them troubled because of her injuries. She was right though, Lucy had tackled her in a tight bear hug and she was grateful to have established a sisterly bond throughout their adventure. Now she didn't mind that she had nearly choked to death. Lucy hadn't lost her bubbly enthusiasm since she ranted off in her ear the possibilities of what they should do for their possibly remaining time on Narnia.

Peter had executed an aggravated sigh, not because of her. But because of the responsibility of the well-being of the Telmarines, both him and Caspian were burdened heavily with gaining the opportunity to build a village just for them in order to gain the trust of Narnians and create a bond of peace between the Telmarines and Narnians. And the weight of her health had been lifted from his shoulders when she awakened. He, too, had embraced her.

Caspian wasn't embarrassed when he bellowed, "Oh! What a joyous day!" at the sight of her. It was out of character for him to lose his control so easily, but she was thankful that she shared a close bond with him. He had scooped up her like an older brother would, and was very blunt when he pecked a kiss on her hair. She had briefly thought if the stress of being a King was getting to him. She had told him never to hesitate upon talking to her about his worries about his coronation and post as a King.

It was later that night, the sky had darkened into a dark navy blue. It was cloudless and twinkling with stars, there was a cold draft on her exposed skin from leaving her window up. It was peaceful, she could hear the crickets perched on the tree branches and the crashing waves from the shore from her window. It reminded her when Edmund had been bold enough to share his thoughts about his past life on Narnia. It had reminded him of the time he took long walks near the beach, he had always felt safe because he was under the protection of Cair Paravel. Even though he was the best swordsman beyond Narnia.

She let her eyes flicker to the window with curiosity. Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, readjusting her comforter and shifting until she found herself into a comfortable position. She looked up when the door creaked open, and Caspian briefly paused to shot her a smile before shuffling to quietly close the door behind him. She smiled as the bed drooped forward with Caspian's added weight, "What brings you here?"

Caspian cleared his throat, "Well. I've always figured that maybe you guys might be here after I'm crowned as King and things won't be as bad."

"Wait, you want to rule with the others still here?" Alaura clarified.

"I never wanted to be in the spotlight, Al," he confessed quietly, "Peter always had the better and matured head than any one else around here. I'm just the follow of his."

"Maybe you never figured that Peter didn't grow up with royal blood, " Alaura began quietly, "he's learned to grow as a young adult without the lessons of being a King. You're one step ahead of him, you are more prepared than him. And everyone has their own way of ruling, maybe you'll do just as great."

"I don't want to let down the Kingdom." Caspian said in a firm tone, "I've been a failure before and I don't want my past mistakes to taunt me in the future."

Alaura sighed and scooted forward to place a hand on his shoulder, "You think you're alone?" he nodded without meeting her gaze, "Well you're not."

"You just need to have more confidence in yourself and what you can do, huh, what you might do. You'll never know without taking a step without others helping, a King needs to be independent and you'll learn that being a King doesn't mean tossing away your time or emotions to do what people pleases. It's about doing what you think is best for your people and the country, it doesn't hurt getting other's opinions," Alaura explained, she took an easy breath and continued.

"Peter has learned to become a King by following what he felt best was better for his siblings, others and himself and he didn't need 14 years of lessons to tell him that," Alaura summarized, "You'll learn to do the same, just let time do the work and you just dance along with it. You're born a natural leader, fit for a King and so was Peter."

Caspian closed his eyes, letting her words sink in before letting a small smile worm itself up towards the corners of his mouth. He let out a low chuckle and reopened his eyes and let it fall on Alaura's slightly confused form and ruffled her hair. She pouted and combed through the tangles of her hair with her fingers.

"I think you just said the things I needed to hear." Caspian chuckled again. Alaura bit her lip before speaking up.

"Do you think you can input my suggestion after we leave Narnia?" Alaura spoke with an barely audible tone. Caspian's ears perked, intrigued by her sudden shyness in getting a favor from him.

"Depends."

"Edmund has done a lot of things for me," Alaura felt her cheeks burns when Caspian raised his eyebrows almost teasingly, "I only thought of this after I spoke with him after my recovery. He opened to me about his security with Cair Paravel, I could tell he's been missing the place that made him a young man. Cair Paravel was his recovery, it taught him what he was missing and what he needed. Other than that, he felt alone. He's my home like Cair Paravel is his, and I', thinking if there's a possibly of rebuilding Cair Paravel for the entire Pevensie family?"

"That's not a suggestion," Caspian murmured, "because it's perfect. That's on my list to accomplish already, thank you for mentioning it."

"I was just thinking it's the perfect goodbye present for Edmund and the others," Alaura toned down her voice, "you know. Just in case I don't return, I want them to remember the memories they've created here in Narnia. I know I surely won't forget them."

"Al, you know there's always a place in their heart for you." Caspian reprimanded gently.

"Yes, but time can do awful things," Alaura whispered feeling tears form in her eyes, "like separate me from a man who's like an older brother to me." Caspain felt a lump in his throat and pulled in her for a brotherly embrace. The hug was different from Edmund's, it was warm and reassuring, and overall she felt safe like in Edmund's arms.

"I will miss you, little sister." Alaura's eyes brightened at her new nickname, and she shot a watery smile at him.

"As will I big brother."

* * *

The sun peeked out the horizon much to earlier for her. The night had been restless and she had given up on sleep after waking for the third time, she instead spent her time outside on the balcony and reading through the pages of a book which she had taken from the castle library. The time had ticked on silently, and even while she was keeping herself sane and distracted, the panic pressing against her abdomen hadn't ceased.

Very soon, in near time. They; the Pevensies and herself, were to part to their separate but same world. She enjoyed her time on Narnia far to well, but the nausea caused from being homesick had only increased. She had been torn on whether to stay or depart, but since she might have no choice but to leave, she prepared herself for an emotional time.

Her slender fingers closed the cover of the book silently as she breathed out heavily. She'd miss the mornings in Narnia, the smell of morning musk also the thought of what may come of their journey never failed to place a smile on her face. But now since the war was over and peace returned to Narnia, Alaura was wondering if the Pevensies and Edmund might be part of her future, though logically it seemed impossible. She just wasn't ready to say goodbye to the boy whom captured her heart in a matter of weeks, she wasn't ready to love another guy when that guy isn't Edmund.

She rose from her seat and placed the book down on the soft padding of the chair. Might as well be a reminder of her presence in Narnia. She stepped inside and met the maids who were to prepare her for Caspian's coronation.

During her preparation, she had been thankful not to corset. Still using her under garments from Earth, she suited herself in the ivory dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart necklace, it was elegant and flowed down just below her knees. The fabric was hinged at her waist with jewels and gems embedded on the center, also at her waistline at the middle of the dress, it had a transparent floral laced strap; showing little amount of skin. Overall the gems had produced beautiful rainbow rays on her dress.

Her hair had been pulled back entirely; including her bangs, sleeked back into a high pony and tied together with a hairband. They had taken a clump of her hair and twisted it around the hairband to cover it before pinning it into place. The ends of her hair had been carefully, loosely curled. Add a touch of lip gloss and other makeup necessities, and her face glowed brightly but to her she looked like a complete stranger.

Her face wasn't hideous, but alternated into someone beautiful. For once, she felt beautiful, maybe this was how others looked at her.

The moment hadn't last long, she had been instructed to head down to the entrance of the Great Hall where the Kings and Queens of Old as well as Caspian were lined up in pairs. She hardly had time to look at herself once last time before she scurried down, she was able to move much faster without the length of the dress dragging her down. She had met them in less than 3 minutes.

First, she caught the nervous looking Caspian's eyes and reassured him with a smile. Caspian was positioned the very last, up at the very front was Peter and Lucy and behind them were Susan and Edmund. She gulped loudly when she met the loving chocolate brown eyes of Edmund, it sparkled with awe but copied the same glimmer of sadness because of the amount of time they have left with each other.

Susan slipped her arm out from Edmund's and clapped her hands together in delight at the sight of Alaura, "Oh! You look magnificent!" Susan caught herself coughed awkwardly, "Umm...you cleaned up very well, Alaura." Alaura clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle back a giggle.

"Thank you Susan but clearly I'm pose no treat to how beautiful you look." Alaura spoke clearly, her eyes focused on Susan's appearance. Her brown locks were twisted into bouncy and shiny waves, the front of her hair had been pulled back. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her, she was startled at how fast he moved.

His muscular arms encircled her waist and drew her back to his chest. Her eyes fluttered close briefly before reopening, she relaxed against his chest ignoring Susan's awed expression. With his nose brushing the side of her face, he murmured into her ear.

"Sometimes you forget, Little Red," he murmured in a coaxing voice, "how beautiful you are." Alaura moved her gaze down to where his larger sized hands rested on her abdomen and smiled at how it looked against with hers.

"Because I don't see myself like that, Edmund." Alaura whispered.

"Did I say that things you say, like that for example, only makes you more desirable to me?" he reprimanded.

"Because I'm..ugly?" Alaura questioned, her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"No. Because, that's what makes you different than other girls I've met." Edmund responded, tapping the side of her hip with his index finger and moving away. She turned to meet his warm gaze and couldn't help but smile at how handsome he looked. He kept their fingers locked together and tugged her forward to press a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I guess, I'll meet you inside there." Alaura said and moved to walk past him. She boldly reached up on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before letting their fingers slide away from each other. She let herself be guided to a spare opening among the crowd and waited patiently until the trumpet blared to announce the arrival of the Kings and Queens, and Caspian.

She couldn't help think how the Pevensie's lives were like as Kings and Queens, especially in such a grand castle. Her face broke out into a grin after a long period of time watching the coronation unfold, the silver crown glimmered under the lighting as it was placed on Caspian's nestle of brown hair. She could see Caspian shift uneasily as he pushed himself off the ground and straightened up. His shoulder stiffened under the pride and confidence of the crowd, soon after he grew comfortable with their respectful applause for being their King and smiled.

One again the Kings and Queens had regrouped after saying their toast to King Caspian, and made their way after King Caspian to saddle onto their horse for a short parade honoring Caspian's coronation to being King. The crowd soon dispersed and Alaura quickly made her way along with them outside, finding dozens of villagers lined up against the sides as the horses of the Kings and Queens paraded through them.

She picked up her pace determined not to let them out of their sight. There were showers of flower petals thrown at them making it harder for Alaura to see through the body of the crowd. She finally decided to press herself against the wall and shuffle towards them since everyone wanted to see the clear view of the Kings and Queens, it left a large gap for someone to fit themselves against the wall and the rows of bodies.

She was still pushing through when the Pevensies and Caspian were up at the front.

"Narnia belongs to Narnians, just as it does to man," Caspian announced, "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to." This brought murmurs to the crowd.

Caspian spoke up again, "But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

A Telmarine spoke up, "It's been generations since we left Telmar."

Caspian shook his head and briefly caught Aslan's eye, whom had then spoken up.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run around the island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is to that island I can return you."

Alaura stopped struggling and paused with a sharp inhale, she looked up. Her heart pounded against her chest at Aslan's words, she always knew that something like that would be brought up, she never thought about how she'd react when the time actually came. So she halted in her steps and stared up at them nervously.

Edmund hadn't caught her form among the crowd. He had stood there silently, listening carefully to Aslan's words. She could clearly see Edmund's closed eyes and his frustration slowly building up, but she didn't know why it was.

"It is a good place for any of you who wish a better start."

"I will go."

"I will accept the offer."

"So will we."

Alaura grimaced when she heard the lady behind her speak up. It wasn't because of her choice, but it was because she recognized, the lady was the wife of Miraz, the lady whom lost her love through war. In the bundle in the lady's arms was a baby who'll grow up without a father but carries a dark past that might haunt him. She wished them luck on their journey through their journey of recovery.

She looked up, brown and hazel brown eyes met. She felt relief course through her body and she wished for nothing more but to rush up and hug the guy she never though would steal her heart. She blushed when he raised a narrowed eyebrow, and she saw the smirk in success of spotting the pink tint on her cheeks.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said in a firm but coaxing voice. There was a crackle of tree roots snapping and shuffling, the body of the tree twisted loudly until it formed a distorted hole. Alaura breathed in, suddenly smelling the hot chocolate that her mother would brew for her in late and cold nights. She felt the sudden need to go home, she stared at the hole, it was a few feet away from her.

The three Telmarines hesitated before stepping through, Alaura waited, wondering if they'd slip out on the other end. But once they stepped through, their figures disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!" someone retorted.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" someone accused.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service," the noble mouse spoke up, "I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Alaura missed the exchange between Peter and Aslan and was startled when Peter spoke up.

"We'll go." Alaura's eyes widened along with the others.

"We will?" Edmund questioned in a firm tone.

"Come on, our time's up." Peter acknowledged sadly, "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." Peter released the clamp on his belt buckle holding Rhindon and passed it over to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian promised.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan spoke up suddenly and glanced at her siblings, "We're not coming back." Alaura clamped her eyes shut to force back the tears.

"We're not?" Lucy asked. Peter looked out on the crowd and spotted Alaura's trembling form and sighed sadly.

"You two are," Peter said, "At least I think he means you two." Alaura stopped shaking and glanced at Aslan. Lucy grasped onto her older brother's arm and tugged him forcefully at her next question.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite dear one. But all things have their time," Alaura began wondering if this was the end of her journey in Narnia, "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu," Peter began soothing Lucy, he tenderly rubbed her arms and smiled, "It's not how I thought it would be...but it's alright. One day you'll see too." Alaura shuffled forward, gently pushing through the crowd, her eyes didn't break eye contact with Edmund's. It was filled with painful regret and sorrow that she couldn't bear to cope with it anymore.

She dashed through and up the flight of stairs and barreled into the strong and firm chest of Edmund Pevensie. His warm and muscular arms wound around her protectively and tight. Her fingers bunched up his shirt as she clung onto him, she didn't want to leave his embrace. She never thought that saying goodbye would be this tough.

She felt his nose nuzzling the back of her ear. His pair of lips brushed against her ears before murmuring, "I can't say goodbye to you again, Little Red." She shut her eyes painfully again and managed to choke out.

"Then don't." his breathing hitched at her words and she peered up at his action. There was an overwhelming amount of adoration in his eyes and she blushed once more, and he tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then I won't," Edmund confirmed as she pressed her face against his chest once more, "I'll always love you Alaura."

"I'll always love you too, Edmund." Alaura whispered. She looked up finding Edmund wasn't looking at her but the pair; Susan and Caspian whom boldly kissed in front of the crowd before blushing madly. Alaura sucked in her breath and pressed a kiss at his chest, gathering his attention once more.

His fingers cupped her chin and he let out a lazy smile, "I'm not a big fan of Public Displays of Affection, but this time I'll make an exception." Before she could respond, he crushed his lips against hers. She melted into his kiss immediately, letting herself become wrapped in his love one more time. With his lips gently massaging against hers, she grasped his shirt tighter, unwillingly to let him go.

Even when the kiss ended, she still found herself holding on to him. Edmund chuckled forcefully, "You have to let me go, Little Red."

"I'm not letting go, emotionally." she whispered and released her grip. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around her waist to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." he reminded her with a light chuckle. She smiled and laid another kiss, this time on his shoulder blades.

"You can say that a million times and it won't make me feel better that I'm saying goodbye to you." Alaura whispered, her voice cracking a little.

"You're not saying goodbye, Alaura," he murmured, "because saying goodbye means forgetting. And I know this parting isn't forever." She gulped silently feeling her face contort by the new wave of sadness.

"I'll never forget you." Alaura said with a light and cheery tone she had forced.

"And I'll never forget you." Edmund confirmed.

"You promise?" She needed something to make her believe that waiting for Edmund would be worth it...no she knew it would be worth it, she didn't know if she could handle time.

"I promise as long as you promise not to forget me." Edmund chuckled. Alaura fought to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"I promise." Alaura said.

"Then I promise." Edmund said. There was a light breeze both catching their attention and then they met each other's eyes. Alaura looked down briefly at their intertwined fingers and gave a little squeeze that he's still there, that he'll always be there. Quickly she was engulfed in a tearful hug by Susan and Lucy, a pat on the head and another embrace by Peter, a big bear hug and kiss on her forehead from Caspian.

"I'll miss you dearly, little sister." Caspian told her honestly. Alaura gulped and felt the need to breakdown at the thought of losing the friends she created during her time on Narnia.

"Like what Edmund said, this parting isn't forever," Alaura recalled and brought him to another hug, "but I will miss you, big brother. I know you'll do great things to Narnia." She gave his large hand a squeeze then she retreated to join hers and Edmund's hands together as one by one, the Pevensies disappeared through the hole. Back to their own era, to their time, to their home.

Edmund tugged her forward, she stood staring at the large gap before nodding at Edmund. And she repeated the words, _I promise I'll never forget you _as she stepped through the gap.

There was a strong blow from the window, her fingers locked into place with Edmunds and with one final look into the chocolate brown eyes she fell in love with, her grip slipped and her bad boy was taken from her grasp. _  
_

Silence engulfed her, as well as darkness. Her limbs were numb but aching from her journey, and Alaura refused to open her eyes to see where she was. She wanted to be anywhere but Earth. Her body was cushioned by something uncomfortable, she shifted and accidentally pulled her eyelids open. She was sprawled carelessly on a mountain of trash bags.

She last remembered leaping in there for cover from those perverted stalkers; drunk and stupid. She noticed immediately under the moonlight that her skin remained the same, free from scratches and scars, but she wondered if it was Lucy's cordial that healed her wounds. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of the Pevensies. She was along once again, and all she wanted and long for was far away from her.

She threw the bags off her body and jumped up, sighing heavily when her fingers snagged against a knot in her hair. She bit down hard on her lower lip, the color of her hair was red...Little Re-

Suddenly she force when the same drunk perverts stumbled back into her view, and the hungry yellow eyes lit up. Their lips curled back, their wolf-like fangs gleamed under the moonlight. But she didn't tremble, the Telmarines she faced back at Narnia were actually armed. Still, she faced them one by one, and this time, her knight in shining armor wouldn't be there to catch her when she fails.

"Leave before I can do any harm to any of you." Alaura didn't know where the devil-like tone erupted from, but she liked feeling feisty, because for once, she had something worth fighting for - Edmund.

They all howled and doubled back in laughter, pretending to wipe their eyes with their fake tears.

"Did ya hear that?" a guy drawled and gave her a menacing look, "She thinks she can take all of us." Slowly they took steps towards her, Alaura didn't stumble back but instead bent her knees to give herself proper balance. Once one filthy hand touched her, she sprang back and grasped it and snapped it back before she nailed them in 'area'.

She crouched and brought one to his back before dodging an attack over her shoulder, she grasped the arm and carefully flipped the guy over. With one guy left, she turned and immediately froze. The first thing she saw was brown eyes, she almost missed the fist coming towards her and was thankful she had been next to the wall. The guy's fingers cracked and he gave a howl, and with Alaura determined to get home had nailed her feet against his 'area'.

"I warned you." she giggled and grasped her discarded backpack and began to race home. It gave her a long time to release the salty tears.

_I wished you'd seen that, Edmund. They were all bad boys to me; being drunk and even thinking about hitting a girl, but I know what they were thinking of doing to me. I beat all of them up, because none of them can compare to one bad boy I fell in love with - you. I know it's only a couple of minutes since we parted and you don't know I'm talking to you, but I miss you. _

It was true, she missed her bad boy terribly.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry if this chapter's ending is awful. I didn't know how exactly to end it since there's _one _more chapter left in "Bad Boy". The last chapter would be the epilogue, and I know exactly what to place in there and how to begin it which is why this chapter took a long time to update, because I've started the beginning 5 times but I hated it and I placed in all my energy left to start it so I lose interest after a couple of days. This time I managed to finish it and I hope this is enough, and if you're a very observant in reading this chapter, it'll give off some hints in the next chapter.

Also, I didn't want Alaura to intrude on a royal moment with the coronation with the whole 'Lady Alaura' or anything because she didn't play a specific part in saving Narnia.

Yes, Alaura is back in her world without Edmund. It's sad right? If you think Alaura was kind of out of character during the fight scene, it wasn't really an OOC moment for her since it didn't require much strategy and the guys were drunk, meaning their coordination if off. The main thing is, she's very affected by the parting with Edmund and seeing those drunk guys reminded her how she came to Narnia and the bad boy stuff. Hope that clears this up.

The next and final chapter in "Bad Boy", will hopefully be updated this week. I don't know for sure because I have to study for the finals. I will reveal if there will be a sequel or not in the last chapter. So stay tune. I'm putting an end to this author's note probably because it's getting kinda long.

Will you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


	30. The One with the Epilogue

A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's great to write you another author's note before this story ends, and I know it's devastating to know that one chapter in our lives are changing because right now in reality I'm facing the hardest goodbye to my friends I've grown up with for 9 years. It's our final year and knowing that on Thursday we'll separate made me think that the emotions I'm battling with right now would help me in this chapter. This will not be the final author's note because there will be another one after you finish reading this chapter. I'm strongly encourage you to read it regarding the future of Bad Boy.

Thank you for sticking with me as I finish the final chapter of Bad Boy. It's your dedication that made this story what it is today, and I hope that the morals and values in this story have increased in awareness. This is the reason why Bad Boy was created, it captured what I viewed and how life isn't as perfect than it seems to others. Being brave is a step further into overcoming our problems, weakness and fears to make us a better person. Alaura has faced through many obstacles and right now facing another one; goodbyes. Somehow the future won't stop, it'll keep coming and we need to get it in our heads that we must sacrifice and battle many problems to take another step.

These won't stop, now this chapter will focus on Alaura's life without Edmund and the support and love she needs. Now she has to face reality and what she ran away and overlooked.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter.

_**Dedications:  
**Alethiometra, Allie Danger, AlwaysRainy, Amelia1108, AmyRoxx123, AnonymousGenuis1496, BLUENIGHT23, BarnCat23, Breezy May, BrightEyes20, ChocolatSugar, Christian13, Cinder Lunar, Counting Airplanes, CrackHeadBlonde, Daisybooks, Daring to be Different, DexySixx, Dimpled, DreaminUntilForever11, EWOC, Ellliebellabear, Everstark, Fantasydream17, ForestRose10, Forevermore21, Guardian Of Imagination, HarryPotterNerd13, Huntress of Sacred Dreams, IcePhoenix12360, Isabel Pearl, Katy Rose, LSU lovePurple liveGold, Lady Frappe, LilKatez94, LittleMissRebellious, LittleKid13, LobstaFace17, Love you Boo, LuNaLoVeComiCs, Lucy-Annbeth Pevensie, Lulu14168, Lura Elsworth, LuvYa4ever, Marmite-1, Mayra789, Me x3, MiniCat123, MissAlexanderLudwig12, MissMinoque999, Miss Rose Ride Kalakaua, MommyI'mOnTheInternet, Mothflight13, MythicalGirl17, NarnianLady14, Nash97, Nyxis, OlleiPattson, PadfootPlague, Phee-Nyx-1244, PrincessOfTheUniverse001, Pure-Blood Sorceress, Rainbow Haired Girl, Rainbowed, RayneAllNight, ReadBetweenTheLines1220, SarahMottoly1621, Sha003, Shanshui, ShatterMyHeart710, Shehunter, Silver Eyed Slayer, Siruis'onlylove, Smiles123, Sonny13, SonnyC88, Square Route Of Pizza, Summer Swag1864, SuperGirlOnToast, SuperPrincessofRock, Surfgromette, TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies, TheDuckKnight, The Winds Whispers To Me, Vampprincess1812, WillowBranches, Written Angel, XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX, Zora and Phoenix, chocolatelover1234, crazychic94, creativewriter17, epbphoenix, floridiangirl, greentohazel99, hblanka, .737, hollylollipop71734, iamninja159, jacobradon24, jocelyn-alvarez, justieintheworldofhp-yearight, kristywarden, lairyfight, lilycullen1997, michelleannaalex, noukinav018, omf123, poizonedfirefly01, princesscolorful, raeleastarr, regrets-collects93, rosslynchandbeyond, sarahmichellegellarfan1, somedayx, staaacielou, sunnymints, , tanakaL, wakingdreams336, warblerlovexx, xLovelyLexiex, x Finn x _

Thank you for everything. Without every single one of you, this story couldn't have been where it is. You guys have given me inspiration and happiness. I hope you guys will continue reading. I appreciate the support. I love you guys!

**IMPORTANT! READ THE FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. **

Playlist:  
_-"Out From Under" by Joanna Pacitti - I strongly recommend to listen to this song on repeat when you near the end.  
_-_"Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except for Alaura Hunter and Plot.

Completed: 03/07/2013

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The One with the Epilogue

The hope to meet _him _was fading quickly than she imagined. Unlike before, time had slowed painfully, and everyday she'd wish that he'd appear before her eyes with his lopsided smile. The pain of being away from him was hard to take, it distracted her from her work and it worried her mother of what her future may become if she continued acting like she was. But of course, her mother didn't understand what she was going through, she couldn't tell her mother of her adventures without making her think that she was a lunatic.

Other than that, her mother began concluding that it may be a side effect from her 'traumatic' experience of almost becoming a victim of rape of four drunken guys, and began to take notice of Alaura, having an aura of protectiveness for her. Alaura couldn't say it was bad, she was glad she had a mother that finally took notice of her well-being. Unfortunately, it came with Derek.

During her mother's days out, she'd always call for Derek to come over and babysit her. There would usually be silence along with a thick and unfriendly atmosphere for them, it would stay like that until her mother came home. But as time progressed, Alaura usually found herself talking to him and answering his questions. Sure they developed a somewhat bond, especially when it came to her mom. She remembered vividly that one conversation that changed her mind about Derek.

_"You don't have to keep coming just because my mother told you to," _Alaura blurted out, _"trust me. I've had enough charity to last a lifetime." _She was seated uncomfortably on the ground with a comforter wrapped around her.

_"Is that what you think?" _Derek's voice was rough and low, with a questioning tone. She glanced up and stared at him, ignoring the fact that he was the reminder that Edmund was gone.

Alaura bit back a humorless laugh, _"What other reasons are there for you to comply and come here?" _He blinked and looked at her then threw his head back to rest on the back of the chair. He stared up at the ceiling while tapping his fingertips absentmindedly against his leg.

_"Hmm...maybe it's because I care?" _he said.

Alaura pulled a loose thread out of it's place from her comforter, _"Do you actually think I'll believe that?" _

_"Quit being stubborn and open your mind a little. I do care, I may not look like it but I do. I do know the right and wrong things to do," _Derek began explaining himself, thankful that she wasn't interrupting him, _"I care about your safety and I thought I was going to die when your mother began crying about your situation-"_ the silence didn't last for long.

_"Why would she cry? She hasn't notice my existence since you came along-" _

Derek's jaw tightened and he refused to let out his anger on the petite little red-headed daughter of his girlfriend, _"Maybe you haven't noticed, kid, but your mother talks nonstop of what you're capable of...to me. Don't you think I want to talk about something else? All I hear is how you make her happy and proud, how she wants to spend quality time with both of us but she can't because she knows how much you despise me - I know she meant as a family - Kid, you haven't realized that she's done so many things to keep you happy."_

Alaura couldn't find her words as she processed his words, was Derek jealous? She shook her head and continued to listening to him ramble.

_"I know you're afraid of hurting her, especially me. But I do care a lot about your mom, you haven't given me a chance to prove myself of that." _Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_"I have! You were just scared to prove yourself," _Alaura retorted eyeing his leather jacket with a disdainful expression. Derek examined her for a moment, taking in her stiff posture and hateful glare and couldn't help but chuckle, _"What?" _

He shook his head and pretended to wipe away his tears, _"For a moment I thought some demon took over your body because you could barely get a single word out of your mouth to say to me." _Alaura's eyes widened in realization, she bowed her head, letting her hair form a curtain between them.

_"Well...people change." _Alaura mumbled. Then she heard loud footsteps and frightening, it came towards her. Her head shot up and became fixed on Derek's form in front of her, and immediately she scooted back and tucked her knees up to her chest. He then bent to sit down on the floor, cross-legged. She couldn't help her eye from drifting towards him; staring.

_"Would you believe me if I told you that I went out to look for you when you failed to go home at your curfew?" _Derek blurted out with a surprising soft tone. Alaura exhaled loudly and shook her head, _"Well I did. And I saw hope in your mother's eyes, hoping it would help change your opinion of me. But it did the opposite." _

_"What do you mean?" _This time there wasn't any bitterness in her tone.

_"I came around the corner, and I saw you with those drunk guys. I was prepared to beat them up because I always thought you were too scared to hurt a fly. But instead you knocked out all four of them, and when that happened, I changed my opinion of thinking that you're a selfish, conceited and bratty kid with no intentions to keep your mom happy-" _Alaura had cut him off before he could finish.

_"That still doesn't make sense." _Alaura pointed out.

_"Well, kid, you didn't let me finish," _Derek said with a sly grin, _"I stayed until you left. I changed my opinions because you were able to do things I didn't know you could. And if I gave you a chance, maybe I'd appreciate your company. While I followed you home - don't ask- I began thinking if I could do something to help you think I'm not a bad person, I just look like it-" _

It was then Alaura's mind drifted off to the time she had first met Edmund by the cave. How cruel and unwelcoming he was but there was one word to she kept in her mind; judging, she was judging him of his appearance but she was intrigued enough to get to know him better. Edmund turned out to be a different person than she imagined, and she knew why; his past. If she didn't give Edmund a chance, he wouldn't have helped her become a better and more open and confident girl she was now.

_"You might have not remembered this, but you passed out on your way back to your mother. Thank goodness I was there or you would have cracked your head open and lose your memories," _Derek chuckled nervously when her eyebrow lifted questioningly, _"I caught you before you fell and I'm going to ask you this, did you remember me and what you said to me?" _

_"I passed out Derek, out cold, I don't remember anything that night except the fact I almost became the perverts' toy." _Alaura shivered involuntarily.

_"Well, you said, **"I might have been wrong about you, I'm sorry"** __and I started believing you went off to a bar because you'd never say that to me," _Alaura frowned at what she slipped out of her mouth, _"So I'm asking, did you mean what you said?" _

_"Y-yes I did mean it. Don't ask why, I just went through a wild adventure for me to change my mind about you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you pass easily. I don't want anything to hurt my mom, got it?" _Alaura's stern expression softened when he burst out laughing, and she returned a smile hoping that what she did was okay.

She couldn't erase the picture of her mother's expression when she returned home and found them playing a good game of cards, along with some exchange of laughs. She saw at that moment, that her mother was happy even more when Derek had greeted her with a loving kiss on her cheek. Everything reminded her of Edmund, things changed because she thought of him but the pain didn't subside.

* * *

It was a couple of days later, she had just finished freshening up for the dinner with the new neighbors in town. She had no information of where they came from and what consisted in their small family, it bothered her that she felt something was going to happen that night, something that might change her life. She grunted as she pulled the comb through her hair one last time before glancing at the mirror.

When she felt it was appropriate enough for one formal dinner, she bounded downstairs, biting back a laugh when she found Derek had ditched his leather jack and settled for a white button up shirt. His usual shaggy hair had been gelled back. He was settled down on the couch, shifting constantly from the tight getup he was forced to wear.

"Someone looks happy." Alaura laughed, her eyes twinkled. It was strange to be this happy and carefree around Derek, he flashed her a smile but frowned immediately when the shirt bothered him again. "Why didn't you just tell my mom you didn't want to wear...that?"

"I've got to please her sometime, figured this was the time." Derek responded.

"You did know they might stay until 10 o'clock, right?" she asked hesitantly, immediately he froze and cussed under his breath. "I guess the saying, 'pay back is sweet' really does have it's meaning," she caught his questioning look and caught what she said, "well that was before the whole conversation we had." He was unable to say a smart remark because suddenly the doorbell sounded.

She twisted the doorknob and wrenched the doorbell, stopping in her steps. Her jaw slacked slightly and she thought, _"This can't be real." _

* * *

_The last thing she remember was clutching her pillow while the music whisked her away in a peaceful slumber. Now, she stood in the middle of the forest with nothing but the fog filling her vision. The forest felt familiar, it sparked memories that she never thought she would think about again. The last she had remember was dashing through the forest, away from her fears, hoping that the growing guilt wouldn't eat her up._

_Except, everything felt different, something wasn't weighing her down and she knew what it was. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she remember her mistake. _

_"Daughter of Eve," warmth filled her, telling her it wasn't her punishment, "you've have grown beautifully."_

_"Aslan." her voice trembled, she sniffed and let out a weak laugh before hastily wiping away the tears, "Why am I here?"_

_"You aren't dear one, you're mind has chosen this specific place where you've longed to revisit and change your past." Aslan explained and padded towards her with a reassuring smile. Her feet grazed the grass and she sighed, the nerves inside her had calmed. She turned, her eyes glazed with haunting memories and she stared at the thickening fog feeling as if it wasn't going to let her through and ruin something that had been fixed during the time she wasn't there. _

_She continued staring, what had become of them? What had become of him? _

_"This is all happening inside your head," Aslan stated and turned his head to glance where she was currently staring, "you have unanswered questions about them, don't you? Dear one." _

_"Is it that obvious?" she chuckled weakly, "I feel awful of what happened, but it was my fault. I ruined their lives and most importantly, I lost my chances of what I could have become." She let silent overtake the atmosphere while stroking Aslan's mane. _

_"What happened?" she whispered pleadingly. Aslan lowered himself on the ground and glanced at her to do the same. She sat comfortably against him, letting his presence keep her peaceful. _

_"They have returned to Earth once again after the second journey they have overcome, Peter and Susan Pevensie's time in Narnia are over. They had a mission to complete, to help the prince of the Telmarines gain his throne. His uncle and his wife had bore a son meaning-" Aslan patiently waited as she finished his sentence with widened eyes. _

_"The son could have a chance to become the King if the prince didn't stand in the way. Aslan, he wasn't planning to kill his nephew, was he?" she asked in horror. _

_"Miraz planned to, but Susan's horn blown by Prince Caspian had brought all 4 four of them back, along with a newcomer," Aslan brought on gently, watching her expression slowly shift towards interest but couldn't keep the hurt from showing, "like you, she had a role to play. That plays in her past."  
_

_"Who is she?" she asked. _

_"Alaura Hunter, a shy, calm and clumsy girl with a hard past," she pursed her lips as a petite red-head with sparkling hazel brown eyes appeared before her; mixed in with the fog, "She has potential and I brought her to Narnia to show her what she needed to see. What Edmund needed to see, her intentions." She abruptly stood up with a hardened glare as the image dissolved and brought a new image of Alaura and Edmund embracing. _

_"Is this my punishment? Seeing what I've lost?" she struggled to control her anger, "I know what I did wrong. But why throw it in my face."_

_"Alaura managed to bring Edmund out of the darkness just like what he did to her," Aslan remained on the ground watching her form as she trembled, "for now, they are separated. But once they return, their relationship shall be tested, because something will happen to the young girl. I need you, to stay by her side -"_

_"Why? She took everything-" she began to retort. _

_"She fixed everything that had been broken. Now she needs someone to help heal her, and trust me, dear one, I know she would do the same thing for you. Do not hate her because of what she did, be thankful that the boy you once loved is once again happy." Aslan said, she continued staring at the image before her and sighed in defeat. She may have a grudge of what Alaura had gained, if she hadn't made her mistakes, she would still have it. _

_"I promise you Aslan, I will do my best not to envy her. I will try to be good friends with her." she stated in a firm tone. Her lips remained pursed, it was a chance she could fix things herself. _

_"I place my trust in you, Chloe Eve Carter." _

* * *

"Hi, my name is Chloe Carter," a short but slender, raven-haired girl introduced herself. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with interest as she remembered her dream. Alaura had been shorter than she imagined but nevertheless beautiful. She flipped her tresses away from her face and smiled, "this is my mother; Nina Carter, and my father; Jonathon Carter."

Alaura blinked, unable to shake the shock from her body and nodded. Chloe was gorgeous, she could see the light navy blue highlights in her hair. Her hair was chopped into layers and it framed her heart-shaped face beautifully. Her sun-kissed skin glowed under the blare of the sun, and her floral dress hugged her curves. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself, and she also felt the guilt of their shared past; Edmund, weigh her down.

_Ah, she recognized my name. I see the guilt, pretty smart of her quick cover up. I could see why Edmund fell for her, she's down-to-earth, sweet and kind, I could never hold such a grudge against her, so why am I? _Chloe thought pathetically of herself, she was torn. She didn't want to hurt the girl nor did she want to help her. But she gave her word to Aslan and there was no backing out.

"Oh, umm...come in." Alaura took a step back and widened the entrance for them. She exhaled as Chloe's sweet perfume filled her nostrils. Her stomach began twisting and turning, wondering if Chloe could possibly know her.

"Alaura, honey, can you close the door? I wouldn't want any mosquitoes to bite the guests." her mother requested and shot a friendly smile towards their guests. Alaura hurriedly complied to her mother's request and leaned back against it.

She hadn't noticed that Derek had shot off the couch, and had walked towards her. It was only until he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, quietly asking if she was okay. She uneasily shot a smile and let herself be dragged from by Derek. She felt Chloe's eyes burn at her back as she took her seat next to her mother. Till 10 o'clock, she'd have to deal with knowing that Chloe was Edmund's ex-wife and she was currently his girlfriend; or at least she hoped.

Immediately after the meal was laid in front of her she grasped the fork and began probing the meat, taking the appearance of it much more interesting than facing Chloe without feeling the guilt of taking Edmund from her. She couldn't glance up at her either without feeling the single ounce of hatred for hurting Edmund by her lies and betrayal.

It seems Chloe wasn't going to let anything get in the way from staring at her. The adults had been engrossed in a topic that they hadn't noticed the tension between the two teenagers. Alaura gulped down her water and scoot back her chair, it had immediately grasped their attention including hers, which wasn't a surprise.

"Excuse me." Alaura said politely. Taking another glance at Chloe and retreated up to her bedroom. Once the door had closed, she plopped herself down on the bed to try and remain peaceful. She hadn't taken notice to the door that had creaked open and Chloe had revealed herself.

"Go on, take a hit at me." Chloe suddenly blurted out. Alaura jumped and turned at her voice and just stared.

"Why would I hit you?" she asked softly. Her eyebrows burrowed as Chloe laughed unnaturally and swung the door shut. Being in a room alone with Chloe, it hadn't taken long before panic began to rise in her, nor had she never thought that they'd meet.

"Well surely, after what I've done to the entire Pevensie family, you'd taken a dislike towards me." Chloe responded.

"You know?" Alaura asked in a hushed tone. Chloe's eyes narrowed and nodded, "How?"

"Let's say, the majestic lion has his ways." Chloe said. Alaura bowed her head and began fiddling with her fingers. Chloe had a intimidating aura, Alaura was afraid if she said one wrong word that Chloe would do anything to get rid of her. Especially now that Chloe knew about her.

"I'm not a big fan of what you did to Narnia and the Pevensies," Alaura began softly, "But I have no reason to judge you. I have a bad habit of doing that."

"Did some brunet teach you that?" Chloe asked unexpectedly bringing in some bitterness that caused Alaura to fidget uncomfortably.

"Yes, in a matter of fact."

"Brunet as in, my ex-husband?" Chloe almost snarled. Chloe was losing control, jealous of what Alaura is and the things she had done not to make mistakes like she did. Alaura stood up and crossed her arms, she stared at her, bewildered at her change of mood.

"I don't want to bring him up, just in case the topic is sensitive to you but the thing I don't get is why you're acting like this," Alaura replied, "especially since I've done nothing to you. I didn't take anything away from you because you didn't love it, did you?" Chloe bit her lip, knowing that she was right and currently hating her for being right.

"I did, maybe I still do." Chloe muttered under her breath and had become oblivious when Alaura sucked in her breath, feeling a wave of jealousy that Chloe's feelings hadn't subsided. Alaura couldn't trust her, feeling that she's just a pawn in getting Edmund back. "Hate me if you must, but I'm here for a reason that I cannot say. Let's just promise to stay on good terms, I have a bad feeling something will corrupt everything you've earned for."

"I'll remember that." Alaura agreed.

* * *

The atmosphere was thick, it was nauseating especially the sight of grinding bodies. It caused her to rethink why she had let Chloe drag her to the party; to celebrate the beginning of summer. She got it all wrong in her head when she thought she could face another party without having a reminder of what happened last time she let herself be dragged off by the boy she thought she loved.

She cringed as a boy had crashed on the spare seat beside her. She resisted to purse her lips and becoming thought of as stuck up, or boring. It didn't bother her any more. But this clearly wasn't her place to hang out. She abandoned her glass of water and lifted herself off the couch to find Chloe among the crowd.

She looked out for a raven-haired girl possibly putting up a fight against someone. She knew that Chloe wasn't going to take anyone into consideration of ruining her party mood. It had been a month since they met, besides their shared differences and of course their past, Chloe was a rather good company to keep. Especially since she didn't treat her badly.

Finally she spotted Chloe, dancing to the beat of the music on her own while swishing her drink in her hand. Alaura pushed away bodies that'd usually crash into her and cause her to spin away from her path.

"Chloe!" she tried to call out, and let out a huff of annoyance and continued making her way towards her. Chloe didn't need another calling, having spun around and catching Alaura's form and smiled.

"Alaura! About time you loosened up." Chloe said in approval. Alaura frowned and grasped Chloe's drink and placed it aside, "Something wrong?"

"Yes. I don't do parties, can we please go home now? I've suffered 2 hours of this, at least repay me." Alaura complained. Chloe shook her head and grasped her drink back, taking a large gulp to annoy Alaura a bit more. Alaura crossed her arms and raised a waiting eyebrow. Chloe finished off her drink with a sigh then licked her lips.

"You can go. I'm staying, whether you like it or not." Chloe said in a firm and unyielding tone. Alaura dropped her arms and sighed, she removed herself from Chloe's presence and headed for the exit. Alaura glanced back seeing if Chloe might have changed her mind, but Chloe stayed, walking to grab herself another drink.

Ignoring the churning in her stomach, she pushed the door open and took in the fresh air she had longed for. Her grip on the doorknob tighten when she hesitated to leave. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and it was going to happen whether she liked it or not. Finally with a flash of her red hair, she fled the scene.

* * *

_Chloe, what have you done? I placed my trust in you to stay by her side. _Chloe spun around expecting to meet Aslan's disappointed golden eyes, instead she saw the sickening sight of the party. _Why didn't you chose to leave with her when she wanted to leave? She has sacrificed her time to accompany you to this party, why can't you do the same. _

_"Aslan? Where are you?" _Chloe thought hopelessly, the guilt in her stomach grew, _"What happened?" _

_If you want an answer, follow her footsteps. _The glass shattered into a million pieces when it slipped through her fingers. She ignored the whines of the party members and dashed towards the front door. Her breathing grew shallow when she burst through the door, her fingers fumbled to grasp the railings of the steps leading to the sidewalk.

Her body trembled with anticipation, and she shivered involuntarily despite summer's evening heat. Tears began to form, and she let out a frustrated sigh when it slide down her rosy cheeks. Her legs were aching from running such a far distance, her hands throbbed from hitting the button to cross the road. She felt the same guilt when she left Narnia, along with the many mistakes she made. It was playing in repeat for her. When will she ever get things right?

Red flashed cross her vision but it wasn't hatred or anger she was feeling, she was seeing it reflect off the vehicles along the road. A shrilling and wailing sound echoed through her mind, and arms grasped her; pulling her back. She struggled pleading to apologize, to ask for a second chance when she saw the majestic golden lion in front of her. He was invisible to the others that were helping around the bloody scene.

He wasn't looking at her, but she could feel the disappointment, the hurt and agony. Being on restraint didn't stop her from crying out.

"I'm sorry!" he turned, softly padding towards her.

_"This wasn't your fault, dear one,"_ Aslan reprimanded her gently, he briefly glanced over his shoulder, _"but I hope this wouldn't have happen if you left with her."_ She blinked and suddenly his comforting presence was gone. She was met with darkness and the hateful glare of the moonlight, she felt the coldness shrivel up the hope inside her when she saw Alaura's red hair sprawled on the ground.

Her knees buckled and she released a sob, she saw the dark red liquid match Alaura's fiery red hair perfectly. It was wrong, Alaura's blood shouldn't have been pouring out. She could only stand there and watch as her limp figure was lifted unto a stretched, her pale hand drained from it's only source of color. Chloe hoped and wished, death wouldn't take her that night. And if she ever returned to Narnia, she didn't want to come bearing news to her ex-husband that his lover had been killed.

She lost the fight in keeping herself upright, and her knees burned as it met the cold pavement.

It hadn't taken her along with her family, and Alaura's family to rush through the hospital doors, only to be restrained again; forced to wait in the waiting room. She couldn't look up and see the devastated eyes of Alaura's mother, to see Alaura's mother clutch on Derek's hand as if she's holding unto something that's left for her.

She wanted to beat herself up for placing Alaura's mother in a situation where she might lose her daughter. Even if she wasn't the one who hit Alaura, she still felt like the murderer.

_Whatever happens, dear one, you know what to do. Everything shall be tested. _Chloe refused to breakdown at the sound of Aslan's voice, she needed to stop disappointing him. She had to take the chance to fix everything she broke.

She felt defeat, like she had just battled a giant with her bare hands and only crashed and tumbled to the ground multiple times. She felt her stomach had been punched when she walked into the room where Alaura was, seeing her petite body curled up vulnerably. The wires wrapped around her and her heartbeat sounding off the walls was haunting because any minute that heartbeat could have stopped.

But it wasn't the heartbeat that caused her to flee the scene, it when Alaura's eyelids fluttered open and her hazel brown eyes had twinkled curiously. When her angelic voice spoke.

"Who are you?" then she glanced at herself, and Chloe saw the panic rise in her eyes, "Who am I?"

It was just that one second, she knew that Alaura had lost herself. Every memory of her past, of what happened during the last month, and what happened between her and Edmund, and Edmund's past.

She had fled the room, only Derek had noticed Chloe's disappearance. Though they weren't in the same room, he could feel the pain, because he remembered what he said to her that caused a change in their relationship.

_"Thank goodness I was there or you would cracked your head open and lose your memories." _The irony was a punch in the guts.

Pressing herself against the surface of the wall outside, she thought, _"I ruined everything. I ruined Alaura, and once again, I ruined Edmund's life." _

* * *

Ever since the accident, she looked into the mirror first being met with Chloe's devastating eyes before her gaze fixed unto her hair. She cocked her head to the side, she knew that this hair color wasn't hers. The rich and thick, and voluminous strawberry blonde waves usually cascading down her back and front, wasn't hers. When her slender fingers moved to fix her blunt bangs; side bangs moved to the middle, and it reached and tickled her eyelashes, it felt abnormal.

There were stray longer pieces reaching that end of her cheeks, and her front layers had been chopped to become more noticeable. The only thing she recognized under all things they modified was her eyes, she could feel her real self. Right now, she had nobody to trust, she had to figure out her past and who she was before the accident had happened.

Her parents and Chloe had told her numerous times not to worry about herself because currently, who she was, was her real self. But she'd usually catch the worried glint in their eyes. They had intentions and she wasn't planning to ruin it.

_"You're name?" __Chloe giggled nervously, "You're name is...Emma Montgomery, of course!" _Emma Montgomery, thinking about it felt like a stranger to her. But she believed in whatever they said, at least, for a while.

She couldn't help but think she was forgetting someone very important. Someone who changed her life before the accident happened.

She told herself not to worry.

Everything happens for a reason right? Even when she turned away from the mirror, she felt crushing defeat of not knowing who she was. She needed explanations, explanations of why Chloe's chocolate brown eyes seemed so familiar, explanations of why she had scars on her wrist but the accident wasn't the cause, why she felt so insecure, why Derek's leather jacket connected to her past.

She felt as if she had broken a promise, like grabbing a promise ring and crushing it under her feet obliviously.

Everything she needed to know was right in front of her, but like a blind person, they can't see what it meant. She felt **_blinded_**_. _

* * *

_"I'll never forget you."_

_"And I'll never forget you." _

_"You promise?" _

_"I promise as long as you promise not to forget me." _

_"I promise."_

* * *

A/N: Rolling in credits! I know you guys hate me for doing that to Alaura; Emma. But I thought of it and I gave it a chance. But here's the good part! *Drum rolls*** I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!** So no worries, the sequel's title is called, "**Blinded"**. As you can tell by the last sentence, and yes it is another 'B' titled story; Bad Boy.

So quick summary, Chloe returns and she stays being friends with Alaura and caused this transformation. Alaura did get into an accident and Chloe will feature in the sequel. Just in case you guys need to know, Alaura will now be known as Emma, and she will be returning to Narnia on the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. The sequel will probably be up before August, maybe, not a specific date. Trust me, writing up the last chapter of this story was hard and I'm sorry if the beginning sucked.

Don't worry, at the sequel, it will explain why Chloe did exactly what she did despite Aslan's request.

When I told you the other chapter to keep an eye out on what they're saying, I was being serious because it was a big hint of what was going to happen to Alaura. Which was lose her memories. So everything is going to be tested, Alaura and also Alaura and Edmund. I was thinking of placing in an Edmund POV for this last chapter but I would ruin the suspense of seeing Edmund in the sequel.

I might change the title but I don't know for sure. Please PM (Private Message) if you have any questions.

If you're asking if Chloe is going to join Alaura in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, more specifically, in Narnia, then yes. Chloe will be returning to Narnia, and I've told you chapters ago that I haven't strayed far from Chloe. So I guess that's it. Bad Boy is finished, complete. Wow.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?


End file.
